Misterio clasificado: Jackson
by kleopever
Summary: AU o UA ... Annabeth Chase es una semidiosa y estudiante que se encarga de resolver los misterios de su escuela mortal y un día alguien llega a ella para pedirle información sobre alguien que es un completo misterio para todos, ¿Podrá ella saber todo de él? o tal vez encontrara algo que no buscaba... Lean más en el interior(si ya había publicado esto antes pero lo borre)
1. Resumen

Prólogo o Resumen.

Esta historia es un AU (Universo Alterno) aquí no ha habido guerra ni contra Cronos ni contra Gea o Gaia como la quieran llamar pero todos son mestizos los campamentos se conocen pero no suelen tratarse debido a diferencias y que terminan en peleas no como guerras pero si peleas.

Annabeth estudia en una escuela normal junto con Piper y esta encargada del periódico escolar un día alguien se presenta en el salón de redacción y le pide que resuelva un misterio algo a lo que ella no puede resistirse debido a que el ansia de poseer conocimientos es algo de lo que no puede deshacerse fácilmente asi que junto a su amiga se dispone a resolverlo.

Lo que no sabe es que con esto solo le llevara a tener más misterios en su vida y tal vez a encontrar algo mas algo que no esta buscando porque no entra en su base de información.

N/A: soy un asco haciendo resúmenes o prólogos :p


	2. Misterio I

Mi nombre es Annabeth Chase diría que soy una chica normal como cualquier otra pero esa no es mi verdad, soy la hija de Atenea la diosa griega de la sabiduría, las artes y la estrategia en batalla, lo que me convierte en una semidiosa o mestiza para los términos coloquiales. Si ya se han de pensar que estoy loca por decir que mi madre es una diosa griega, pero esa es la verdad no miento, los dioses aún andan en nuestro mundo y aún se enamoran de mortales como sucedía en la antigüedad.

Lo único que ha cambiado de los tiempos antiguos a los modernos es que ahora están en Estados Unidos más exactamente en Nueva York, que es donde vivo con mi padre mortal, porque son los padres mortales quienes cuidan de los hijos de los dioses, excelentes padres ¿verdad?.

Bueno pero esa es sólo la mitad de mi vida la otra mitad de ella es meramente mortal, así que voy a la escuela como cualquier otra adolescente y hago horas de club como cualquiera de ellas, eso incluye el periódico escolar como actividad extracurricular y es justo lo que me encuentro haciendo en este momento.

\- Piper dime que tal queda este título para el siguiente titular - volteó a ver a mi amiga que está sentada en otra computadora a mi lado, ella voltea a verme con esos ojos caleidoscopio que posee y su cabello color chocolate cayéndole a un lado peinado en una trenza con una pluma al final de esta - El presupuesto podría alcanzar más que para la farsa de carne que nos dan de almuerzo- le leí lo que sostenía en mis manos ella me miró un poco escéptica de colorcar eso en el periódico.

\- Mejor ese no, no sea que nos metamos en problemas de nuevo debido a andar diciendo la verdad - me replicó y es que no es la primera vez que pongo un título así en el periodico pero es que díganme como no quieren que lo ponga si es la verdad que nos rodea - Ponlo más sutil - sugiere ella yo arquee una ceja en su dirección ella sonrió divertida me parece - Ponle la verdad sobre el presupuesto estudiantil - lo razono por un momento.

\- Si eso suena mejor - le sonreí de vuelta y me volví a mi lugar dejando las hojas con en artículo sobre otro montón de hojas que tengo junto a la computadora, estamos en la sala donde se supone que trabaja todo el equipo de periodismo peor la verdad solo estamos mi amiga y yo no hay nadie más porque esto está por morir y la verdad yo solo estoy aquí por el crédito extra y porque amo investigar.

\- Voy a revisar la impresión que mandé hace rato - me avisa ella mientras siento que se pone de pie de donde estaba sentada y camina a la puerta, yo me pongo a reescribir el titulo del articulo que publicaré la próxima semana escucho detrás de mi unos pasos que provienen del pasillo.

\- ¿Ya salió la impresión? - le pregunto a Piper quien se supone está detrás mío lo hago sin despegar la vista de la computadora hasta que siento que no es mi amiga la que se encuentra ahí.

\- No soy la indiecita- responde la voz detrás mío y lastimosamente le reconozco tomo una Honda respiración antes de girarme en mi silla y encararme con el remedo de modelito que se cree la dueña de la escuela junto con sus amiguitos.

\- Elli - escupi su nombre cruzandome de brazos ella está parada junto a la puerta mirándome con sus ojos azules (artificiales por supuesto)se acomoda el cabello y está sonriendo dioses esto no es bueno - ¿Qué quieres aquí? - exigí saber antes de perder la paciencia y querer arrancarle todos sus cabellos (más bien extenciones) de color rubio más falso que billete de tres dólares.

\- Cálmate querida - ella suelta una risita que cubre con su mano tímidamente lo cual es más que falso se los puedo asegurar - Solo vine a hablar contigo -

\- Y de qué tendríamos que hablar tu y yo "querida" - hice las comillas con mis dedos ella solo seguía con esa estupida sonrisa en su rostro "cálmate Annabeth los homicidios son penados por la ley" gracias conciencia porque si no ya habría saltado sobre ella, si no estuviera segura que es una mortal la habría atravesado con mi daga.

\- Quiero que me des información de alguien- dijo ella en un tono meloso y zalamero mientras se acercaba a mi yo arquee una ceja incrédula de lo que acabo de escuchar.

\- ¿Yo por qué habría darte información sobre alguien? - solté de una poniéndome de pie frente a ella estamos casi a la misma altura y ella estaría más abajo si no fuera por sus tacones, ella solo me ve sin atisbo de miedo o de querer retroceder.

\- Porque puedo hacer que cierren este lugar con un chasquido de dedos - aseguro ella con una sonrisa ladina queriendo acomodar el cuello de mi blusa por lo cual retrocedí no quiero sus asquerosas manos en mi ropa- No creo que quieras perder el periódico escolar ¿no? - solto otra risita hipocrita, ¿se pueden creer que me este chantajeando?.

\- Eso me tiene sin cuidado - sonreí yo pero ella aún no borra su sonrisa de su estupida cara y me ve desafiante ¿cómo se atreve? cálmate Annabeth no tienes permitido atacar mortales.

\- Mira querida - su tono de voz cambió a uno más serio y desdeñoso - O me das lo que pido - ¿me está amenazando? - O este mugre lugar se cerrará y con ello tu crédito extra - o si me está amenazando la muy idiota, hago uso de toda la paciencia que me queda para seguir sonriendo, ella no puede hacer lo que dice y estoy segura de ellos pero hay algo que me intriga.

\- ¿De quién quieres información? - ella sonrió con suficiencia pensando que a logrado su objetivo, la verdad solo ha logrado que me interese nada más.

\- Del chico nuevo Jackson - respondió y ok esto llamo todavía más mi atención la vi de arriba abajo ella cruzó los brazos como esperando que saque aquí mismo la información que tenga de él.

\- No tenemos nada sobre él- responde una voz detrás de ella y si es mi amiga Piper que viene entrando en la habitación hasta estar más cerca de nosotras - Así que estas perdiendo tu tiempo querida - lo último lo dijo como un insulto, Elli se volteó con una mueca de asco a ver a mi amiga.

\- Indiecita - siseó Elli tratando de tomar el cabello de amiga pero ella le apartó la mano de un golpe - Yo se que tienen información de todos en esta escuela - yo rodé los ojos por el tonito que usaba ¿creía que así nos iba a convencer?.

\- pues de él no - Le aseguré y volvió a poner su atención en mi - Ahora vete de aquí- pedí lo más amable que pudo porque la verdad está me cae tan mal como Drew una hija de Afrodita.

\- ¿Enserio no saben nada de él? - arqueo una ceja mirándome y borrado por fin esa sonrisa yo negué con la cabeza ella resoplo- Me hacen perder mi tiempo - chilló esto dio un golpe en el piso con su pie haciendo sonar su tacón para luego apartar a Piper y salir por donde vino, mi amiga y yo nos vimos un momento y luego por donde se fue la tarada.

\- ¿Para qué querra información sobre él? - pregunto mi amiga yo solo negué con la cabeza.

\- Para nada bueno eso es seguro - me quede pensando en eso durante un rato - Jackson - susurré su apellido, el chico es todo un misterio desde que llegó solo hemos sabido su apellido.

\- Conozco esa cara - la voz de mi amiga me saca de mis pensamientos levantó la mirada ella esta sonriendo - ¿lo vamos a investigar? - sonrei.

\- Se nota que me conoces - ella río y se fue a su escritorio.

\- Vamos guardando y apagando todo que seguro pronto vienen por mí- yo asentí a sus palabras aún sonriendo comencé a guardar todo y apagar la computadora, este día no ha terminado mal tengo un nuevo misterio entre manos, lo voy a descubrir todo sobre ti Jackson.

Caminos a las afueras de la escuela ya todo estaba vacío, el carro de Piper llegó por ella yo simplemente caminé hasta llegar a casa, salude a mi madrastra y a mis pequeños hermanos Bobby y Mathew mi padre aún no llegaba, el es profesor de historia en la universidad y a veces da conferencias en la noche, subi a mi habitación deje mis cosas en su lugar y busque por el escritorio una carpeta nueva.

\- Aquí está- la sostuve en mis manos y escribí con la mejor letra posible el apellido del chico me pregunto que misterios oculta para no querer mostrarse en público y que ni siquiera quiera que sepamos su nombre, después de hacer esto me encargue de mi tarea y de cenar para por fin ir a dormir - Mañana comenzaré esto - sonrei antes de cerrar los ojos y dormirme, no hay como un buen misterio para dormir tranquila.


	3. Misterio II

Es un nuevo día y estoy más que feliz tengo un nuevo misterio entre manos, me levanto de la cama y le apresuro a bañarme y a cambiarme de ropa, es un milagro que la escuela no exija uniforme o juro que sería un fastidio ir en falda todos los días, me puse mis jeans y una camiseta de color celeste con mi collar, en la maleta guardé todo mi material escolar por su puesto también mi daga no se cuando vaya a atacar un monstruo, busco en mi escritorio algunos papeles que me faltan y aquí está la carpeta.

\- Annabeth baja a desayunar - me llama mi madrastra desde la planta baja de la casa sacándome de mis pensamientos, ella y yo al principio no nos llevábamos para nada bien, por esto de ser semidiosa y poner en peligro a mis hermanos, pero papá habló con ella y ahora por lo menos nos toleramos.

\- Ya bajo - le contesté mientras guardaba los papeles en mi mochila y la carpeta junto con todo lo demás, cerré la mochila me la puse al hombro y salí de la habitación para correr bajando las escaleras - Ya estoy aquí- anuncié entrando en el comedor y tomando asiento.

\- Buenos días- saludo mi madrastra mientras ponía el desayuno sobre la mesa.

\- Buenos días- fue todo lo que dije mientras comenzaba a comer lo más rápido posible, tengo que llegar a clases temprano para poder esperar a mi nuevo objetivo, termine de comer y me despedí lo más rápido posible antes de que aparezcan mis hermanos o padre en la mesa y salí corriendo para la escuela, llegué cansada estoy casi segura que habían monstruos por el camino pero los perdí mientras corría.

Me acerqué al portón de la escuela aún no hay muchos estudiantes porque todavía falta un poco más para que sea la hora de entrada caminé en el interior, la verdad es que la estructura de la escuela me parece bastante impresionante no es tan común como las demás escuelas, cuanta con una cancha, también una biblioteca y lo más impresionante según los directivos con una piscina cubierta, he recorrido la escuela varias veces en lo que llevo estudiando aquí que ya son con este dos años, todo un logro debo decir.

Los semidioses solemos sufrir de THDA y dislexia, claro que para mí es un problema menor porque igual tengo buenas calificaciones, me coloco detrás de la puerta de la entrada del edificio, me parece el lugar más idóneo para vigilar la llegada de mi objetivo y mi amiga Piper, deje mi mochila detrás mío y me senté en el suelo a esperar lo cual no fue mucho unos minutos después vi anlo lejos el auto de mi amiga y a ella bajándose de él.

\- Annabeth - me saluda ella mientras corre hasta donde estoy una vez que me visualizo me puse de pie para recibirla, ella me abrazó como si no me hubiera visto en siglos.

\- Buenos días Piper ya puedes soltarme - dije yo y ella río yo rodé los ojos a veces es bastante efusiva con sus saludos, bueno creo que no se los dije antes pero ella es una hija de Afrodita una de las pocas que me cae bien y eso es porque no parece muy Afrodita por ejemplo hoy lleva jeans negros con una blusa verde agua que tiene la imagen de un gatito y unos tenis azules con su cabello en trenza y adornado por una pluma roja, aún así se ve hermosa.

\- ¿Ya llegó nuestro objetivo? - pregunto al tiempo que me soltaba y dejaba su mochila junto a la mía, negué con la cabeza ambas nos sentamos en el piso para esperar a que llegue - ¿Hace cuanto llegaste? -

\- No demasiado tiempo - respondo sin mirarla mi vista esta atenta al portón de la entrada donde pasan los alumnos, ella se coloca a mi lado y resopla lo que ella tiene de Afrodita lo tiene de paciente es decir casi nada, se recuesta contra la pared mientras vigilamos, cruce las piernas a estilo indio abriendo la puerta un poco más para que nos cubra a ambas, mi amiga creo que empezó a dormirse porque no ha dicho nada en un buen rato - Piper - le susurré cuando vi al chico venir por la calle acercándose al portón.

\- ¿Que qué pasó? - pregunta ella despabilandose y poniéndose a mi lado coloca la cabeza en mi hombro para ver lo mismo que yo.

\- Míralo ahí viene - me pongo de pie y ella hace lo mismo nos ocultamos más detrás de la puerta li veo caminar hacia el edificio, lleva una sudadera con una capucha cubriendo su rostro como de costumbre y es de color azul, tiene unos jeans negros y zapatos deportivos están algo sucios me imagino por venir caminando hasta aquí.

\- Ni se le ve el rostro- se quejó Piper detrás mío al tiempo que resopla y se va más atrás yo no despegó la mirada del chico hasta que va a pasar por la puerta y me hago un poco más atrás el avanzó sin tomarme en cuenta.

\- Hay que seguirlo Piper - le susurró a mi amiga en el tiempo que recojo mi mochila del suelo, Piper ya ha hecho lo mismo y sonríe.

\- ¿esto te está gustando verdad? - sonrie divertida mientras yo me acomodó para avanzar le sonrei de vuelta.

\- Por supuesto que me está gustando - respondi al tiempo que avanzábamos despacio al interior del edificio, el chico se ha detenido en los casilleros y nosotras hacemos lo mismo - Es un misterio - ella soltó una risita divertida mientras metía las cosas en su casillero.

\- Te gusta porque es difícil o porque es un misterio - replico ella viéndome con una ceja alzada y cruzándose de brazos yo volteé por un instante a ver nuestro objetivo este dejo su casillero y avanzó por el pasillo.

\- Por ambas - me limité a contestar mientras caminábamos detrás del chico, el dobló en una esquina y nosotras nos quedamos esperando detrás de la pared para ver si ya entraba en uno de los salones.

\- Mira parece que va a entrar en el salón de ciencias - susurró ella detrás mío yo asentí - Es una suerte también es nuestra clase -

\- Si... una suerte - eso me dio curiosidad no recordaba que compartieramos esa clase pero bueno que más pueden pedir he cargado la cabeza en mil cosas y otros misterios como el de la cafetería y su cocinera que se empeñaba en hacerlo todo ella sola, solo era una tontería pero yo tenia que averiguarlo, ella solamente tiene la extraña costumbre de cocinar escuchando ópera.

\- Vamos entonces - me apresura Piper, yo asentí y comenzamos a caminar nuevamente hasta estar en el salón de ciencias el maestro aún no llega comencé a otear discretamente el aula y lo vi el estaba sentado al final de la fila junto a la ventana.

\- Hay que buscar asientos cerca de él- avise en un murmullo a mi amiga ella asintió y avanzamos hasta el final de la tercera y cuarta fila, no está en mi hacerlo pero por resolver un misterio hago cualquier cosa, acomodamos nuestras mochilas y nos sentamos de reojo veía a mi objetivo, luego entraron los demás alumnos entre ellos la insufrible de Elli y sus amigas que también veían a mi objetivo y se sentaban delante.

\- Buenos días alumnos - saludo el maestro Bein nuestro maestro de ciencias.

\- ¿Crees que logremos averiguar algo? - pregunto Piper a mi lado yo deje de ver al objetivo y centre mi mirada en ella.

\- Por supuesto- le aseguré sonriendo, volvi mi mirada al maestro que ya había acomodado sus cosas en el escritorio.

\- Tonare lista levanten la mano cuando escuchen su apellido- dice en un tono aburrido y canson siempre es lo mismo - Anderson - comenzó a llamar a los estudiantes, yo volteé a ver mi objetivo el parece distraído juega con un bolígrafo- Chase - escuche mi apellido y di un leve respingo y levanté la mano para que supiera que estoy aquí entonces una idea surgió en mi.

\- Piper - le susurré a mi amiga ella volteó a verme - La lista- señalé a mi amiga ella frunció el ceño me vio extrañada y luego a la lista del maestro se ve que no entendía nada rode los ojos - Hay que conseguir la lista - ella abre los ojos con sorpresa y luego ve nuevamente al maestro y a mi, después niega con la cabeza.

\- Eso es muy riesgoso Annabeth - susurra ella asustada bueno es que hasta ahora todo lo que hemos hecho no ha ido contra las normas de la escuela y esto de revisa las listas de los maestros entra en esta categoría.

\- Jackson - llama el maestro y capta mi atención el chico levantó la mano, lleva guantes perfecto ni su color de piel podemos saber, pase la vista por todo el salón parece que no soy la única que lo vigila y está decepcionada que no se pueda ver ni su piel.

\- Hay que hacerlo Piper - le susurró de nuevo, ella sigue negando vehementemente - Hay que averiguar todo antes que ellas - señale a las chicas populares que estaban riendo y murmurando seguramente sobre la vida de alguien más interesante que la de ellas, mi amiga se resigna y asiente.

\- Mclean - mi amiga levantó la mano ante su nombre, el siguió pasando lista y dando la clase la verdad es que el asunto yo ya me lo sabía de memoria, estaba hablando del ADN y los cromosomas, eso me recuerda que los dioses no lo poseen, entonces eso quiere decir que los semidioses solo tenemos los cromosomas de nuestro padre mortal y el resto es icor la sangre de dioses.

La clase avanzó sin problemas de ves en cuando veía a mi objetivo y debes en cuando prestaba atención a clases, una vez que termino la hora esperamos a que todos salgan para poner en marcha el plan aunque eso signifique perder de vista a mi objetivo por un momento.

\- Señor Bein - llamó Piper usando el poder de embrujahabla que algunos hijos de Afrodita suelen poseer, el atendió a su llamado antes de salir por la puerta.

\- Dígame señorita Mclean Mclean respondió el dándole toda su atención, yo sonreí la lista la tenia en las manos.

\- Podría prestarme su lista por favor - pidió ella usando su poder que por cierto hasta a mi me estaba afectando estuve apunto de abrir mi maleta y sacar una hoja menos mal no lo hice, pero el maestro si le entrego la hoja - Gracias - ella comenzó a revisar la lista hizo una mueca y me paso la hoja, revise y adivinen que... No está su nombre.

\- No puede ser posible - comencé a negar con la cabeza y frunciendo el ceño - Aquí debería estar su nombre -

\- Lo sé- respondió mi amiga tomando la hoja de mi mano y poniéndola en la mano del maestro- Aquí tiene y usted no recordará nada de esto - yo sacudo la cabeza casi caigo de nuevo el maestro volvió en sí y nos miró por un segundo antes de fruncir el ceño e irse olvidando el asunto - ¿Qué piensas Annabeth? -

\- Que esto está más difícil de lo que crei - sonrei - Y que me encantara resolverlo - tome su brazo y la arrastre fuera del salón de clases para dirigirnos a la siguiente no me vas a ganar Elli yo descubriré todo sobre Jackson antes que tú.


	4. Misterio III

Pues ya han pasado dos días desde que descubrimos que en la lista de maestros sólo aparece su apellido y sí, eso se repite en todas las listas, las revisamos todas pero nadie parece notar nada raro, ni en la Secretaría, así esto se está volviendo aún más extraño y me encanta, ahora estamos en clase de deportes con el entrenador Hedge es la última clase del día, el es un sátiro y pues por alguna razón está vigilando la escuela,es la única explicación de que el este aquí, lo que no me explico es que si las únicas semidiosas somos Piper y yo ¿a quien vigila él? bueno el es el protector de Piper pero el año pasado no estaba aquí, recién vino para este año, no entiendo nada y no me gusta no entender algo va contra mi naturaleza no se si me entienden.

\- Me duele todo no puedo correr más- se queja Piper a mi lado sacándome de mis pensamientos, mientras estamos corriendo al rededor de la cancha, a veces el entrenador exagera un poco con el ejercicio "Es un sátiro bélico" muy de acuerdo conciencia, bueno esta bien que exija a semidioses pues nos ayuda a sobrevivir pero ahora no está con semidioses sino con mortales normales.

\- Vamos que ya casi terminamos - trato de darle ánimos mientras seguimos corriendo, pues estamos detrás de nuestro objetivo, si hay algo que podemos agregar a la lista de lo que sabemos de él, que no es muy larga por cierto, es que es buen atleta, ha resistido bien los ejercicios y eso que el entrenador no los pone fáciles.

\- No doy - se sigue quejando ella a mi lado, yo la tomó de la mano para que siga corriendo estamos dando ya las últimas vueltas, después de un rato por fin es la última vuelta, nuestro objetivo ya ha terminado y se ha sentado en un lado de la cancha a descansar.

\- Ya está, llegamos - le digo mientras tomó aire estoy agotada pongo mis manos en mis rodillas tratando de calmar mi respiración antes de sentarme, mi amiga en cambio es más dramática y se tira al piso con los ojos cerrados, creo que es de familia esto del dramatismo.

\- Estoy muerta me duele hasta el cabello - se sigue quejando en el piso, abriendo los ojos y tomándose las puntas del cabello para enfatizar su "dolor" yo me siento a su lado derecho mientras vemos al entrenador gritarles a nuestros compañeros que aún están dando vueltas, para que corran más rápido, fijo mi vista en nuestro objetivo.

\- Mira allá- le señaló a nuestro objetivo que se encuentra a unos metros de nosotras, sostiene una botella con agua en su mano para luego alzarcela y beber de ella, eso nos confirma que al menos bebé agua en la cafetería el suele desaparecer nadie sabe a donde va o si almuerza si quiera el chico no habla con nadie en la escuela, tampoco lo he visto con celular o algún objeto electrónico.

\- Yo también quiero agua - murmura Piper mientras se sienta, como nos hemos detenido cerca de nuestras cosas me levanto y voy por nuestras botellas con agua y le pasó uno de ellas para que pueda tomarla y terminar con sus quejas ella la abre y se la bebé dando tragos largos "dramatica" si eso es.

\- Estamos retrasadas con la investigación- le digo mientras sigue tomando el agua y hago una mueca, es que hemos investigado a cada alumno de esta escuela incluidos algunos maestros y tenemos expedientes de cada uno de ellos, pero nunca hemos tardado tanto en averiguar todo sobre ellos, algunos fueron mas fáciles que otros, a algunos le hemos sacado información con el embrujahabla de Piper y a los otros simplemente les he seguido yo con mi gorra invisible y eso bastaba pero con este no, es como si fuera inmune al embrujahabla y por más que le he seguido el parece notarlo y perderce de mi vista.

\- Ya lograremos el objetivo no te preocupes - me sonríe ella para darme ánimos, aunque no lo logra demasiado suspiro frustrada, este chico es frustrante, fijo mi vista en él ahora juega con la botella en sus manos, está sentado sosteniendo la botella en medio de sus piernas tengo la impresión de que sabe que lo estoy observando, el es muy inquieto.

\- Voy a morir - escucho una voz chillona e inconfundible que me sacó de mi observación y voltee a ver a la dueña de la misma, era otra de nuestras compañeras quejandose mientras llegaba a nuestro lado, su nombre es Marie y si se lo preguntan sí es amiga de Elli por eso reconocí su chillona voz y para acabar el día Elli vino con ella, "perfecto" gracias conciencia, junto con Piper nos hacemos más allá no sea que la estupidez se pegue.

\- Ni me digas - se quejo Elli mientras se sentaba con su amiga, como las detesto son la falsedad andando, yo sólo ruego porque no nos vean porque estoy cansada y no creo poder tenerle mucha paciencia pero no tengo tanta suerte pues justo voltean y fijan su vista en mi- Ah la rubiecita - Yo rechino los dientes detesto que me diga así, rode los ojos con fastidio y luego puse mis ojos en ella.

\- Dime cabello de hurón- le sonrió con desdén creo que somos las únicas en esta escuela que la encaramos los demás o las idolatran como si de diosas se trataran a ellas y sus amigos o les tienen miedo infundado porque no veo como tenerle miedo a estos esperpentos, Piper está a mi lado sonriendo igual que yo.

\- Y lo estás investigando ¿verdad? ¿Qué has averiguado? - dijo ella en ese tonito falsamente dulce que suele usar cuando trata de convencer a la gente lo que no parece saber es que yo no caigo con eso, además que esta loca si piensa que le voy a decir algo de mi investigación, no es porque no tenga nada, porque si tengo no como quisiera pero lo tengo.

\- No te interesa - respondi en un siseo sin perder mi sonrisa y ella frunce el ceño porque no respondi como ella quisiera como si eso a mí me interesara.

\- Eso quiere decir que no has averiguado nada - espeta ella aun con el ceño fruncido y yo le vi sonriendo con burla, ¿de verdad pensaba que le iba a dar información?.

\- Eso sólo lo sabemos ella y yo - señaló a Piper que sonríe igual que yo lo que hizo que las otras dos nos vean con fastidio - Y lo que sepa no te lo pienso decir - ella comienza a enfurruñarse como la niñita que es, como si eso me interesara o importará en lo más mínimo, ella cambia su gesto y se inclina hacia adelante e intenta tomarme del cabello - Ni te atrevas a tocarme - la tomó de la mano apretandosela, ella sonríe parece que he caído en su trampa la suelto de inmediato pero la otra.

\- Le diré al maestro que nos estas lastimando - ahi esta chillo Marie y cuando se pensaba poner de pie para llamar al maestro algo extraño paso, se resbaló y cayó dándose un senton, al parecer había agua en el piso ¿de dónde salió? Piper y yo tratamos de aguantar una carcajada por lo ridícula que se ve- ¡Ahhh! esto es su culpa - comenzó a gritar y lloriquear el entrenador corrió hacia nosotras, con nuestros demás compañeros muy atrás siguiéndole el paso.

\- ¡¿Qué paso aquí yogurine?! - nos preguntó o más bien gritó, no se que le pasa a esta cabra con ese tono de voz, Piper y yo tratamos de calmarnos los más posible, mi vista viaja un instante hasta que diviso algo que puede salvarnos del regaño tal vez.

\- Ella se cayó sola - le señaló la botella de agua que al parecer se cayó cuando se levantó para llamar al entrenador es raro porque no la vi la primera vez cuando ella cayó si no que la vi ahora que esta de pie , seguro se me perdió de vista.

\- No es cierto ellas mojaron el piso- habló Elli o más bien chillo, apoyando a su amiga y levantándose del piso haciendo un berrinche como niña el entrenador solo resoplo frustrado.

\- Ellas están allá y usted acá es imposible - dice el entrenador señalandonos estamos como a un metro de Elli y a dos de Marie así que es imposible que hayamos hecho lo que ellas dicen, por ahora estamos a salvo.

\- Pero estamos seguras que fueron ellas - refunfuña Marie con los brazos cruzados y el pantalón de entrenamiento mojado nuestros demás compañeros de clase se comienzan a acercar y comienzan a reír y a señalar a Marie pues parece que le ganó el baño, ella enrojece a más no poder y se cubre con las manos.

\- ¡Silencio Yogurines! - demanda el entrenador Hedge - Usted vaya a cambiarse igual que el resto, la clase acabo - Elli ayudó a Marie mientras se iban y claro mandandonos una mala mirada de paso, nos levantamos del piso y comenzamos a irnos y con tanta distracción perdí a mi objetivo y es la última clase de este día así que de aquí no lo veré hasta el lunes eso es un fastidio con tanto que tengo para investigar suspiró frustrada no me vas a ganar Jackson lo sabré todo de ti.


	5. Misterio IV

Hoy es sábado me he levantado temprano para terminar de hacer algunos trabajos escolares, debido a que los fines de semana no estoy en casa pues paso mi tiempo en el Campamento Mestizo para seguir con mi entrenamiento, porque todos los semidioses debemos entrenarnos si queremos sobrevivir en este mundo plagado de monstruos que por alguna razón los encuentran deliciosos, en unas horas estaré allá, termino de realizar el resumen y lo guardo en mi mochila.

\- A ver que más falta - reviso mis demás apuntes y encuentro la carpeta de investigación de Jackson la reviso está prácticamente vacía- A ver apellido Jackson, llegó hace dos meses - hago una mueca es raro, en mi mente está que llego hace dos meses pero no recuerdo su presentación o que si quiera haya dicho una palabra en clase, ¿será que también se la saltó? o tendrá que ver con el hecho que su nombre no aparece en las listas lo cual no es normal.

El sonido de la puerta me saca de mi ensimismamiento dejo la carpeta de Jackson sobre el escritorio y voy a abrir al hacerlo me topo con el rostro de mi madrastra que trae toallas limpias en sus manos.

\- Buenos días Annabeth aquí tienes - estira sus brazos con ellas y las coloca en mis manos - Y baja a desayunar recuerda que irán por Piper tu padre ya está abajo-

\- Buenos días para ti también- le sonrió no ha sido tan mala después de que papá habló con ella acerca de mi fobia a las arañas hasta a llegado a ser comprensiva con eso pero tampoco es como si fuera mi madre o que actue conmigo como si fuera una y eso se lo respeto - Y en un instante estaré abajo - Ella sonrió y se fue, dejo las toallas en la cama cierro la puerta y me acerco al escritorio donde dejé la carpeta de Jackson la tomó en mis manos y la cierro para después dejarla de nuevo ahí y me meto a bañar.

Una vez aseada y vestida con mi camiseta naranja del campamento, unos shorts Jean y mis zapatos deportivos, comienzo a alistar mi maleta para el fin de semana, meto algunos libros nuevos que quiero mostrarle a mis hermanos, también me pongo mi daga al Cinto y me guardo mi gorra de invisibilidad de los Yankee en la mochila junto con algo de Ambrosia y Néctar, nunca sabes cuando te hará falta y créeme siempre hacen falta, cerré la mochila y me la colgué al hombro para salir de mi habitación.

\- Buenos días papá- lo saludo al bajar de las escaleras el se encontraba caminando al comedor el besa mi mejilla.

\- Buenos días preciosa- me sonríe y nos vamos juntos al comedor donde ya está el resto de mi familia sentados en sus lugares.

\- Buenos días Annie - saludan mis hermanos y saben cuanto me molestan los sobrenombres, ruedo los ojos, mi otro hermano está sonriendo por la travesura del primero.

\- Buenos días- los saludo viéndolos mal- y No me digan Annie saben que no me gusta - resople tomando asiento en una silla y acomodando mi mochila a uno de mis lados.

\- Esta bien Annie - sonríe Matthew el que me llamó así en un principio,aunque se que me tiene miedo puedo verlo en sus ojos, fijo mi mirada en él y traga saliva estoy a punto de decirle algo más pero mi papá interrumpe.

\- Niños no molesten a su hermana saben que no le gustan los sobrenombres- les dice mi papá mientras lee un libro para luego bajarlo y enviarles una mirada significativa ellos asienten y nos dedicamos a desayunar una vez terminamos es hora de irnos - ¿Ya estás lista? -

\- Obvio que si papá- sonrió el toma las llaves del auto yo mi mochila, nos subimos en el auto, él en el asiento del conductor y yo atrás hoy no quiero ir de copiloto, arranca el auto y salimos en dirección de la mansión de Piper si leyeron bien mansión porque Afrodita no escoge a cualquier pobre diablo para padres de sus hijos la mayoría de los que escoge tienen bastante dinero como el papá de Piper que es actor de películas reconocidas si en la escuela se enteraran de esto les aseguro que la tratarían diferente.

\- ¿Llevas todo? - el hace las preguntas de rutina haciendo que salga de mis pensamientos, siempre es lo mismo y no lo cambiaría por nada.

\- Si, llevo todo - respondi mientras le sonreí, y buscaba mi reproductor de música, me pongo mis audífonos y le doy play a la música.

\- ¿Néctar y Ambrosia? - no tengo el volumen alto así que lo escucho y asiento - ¿Tú daga? ¿Tus libros? - vuelvo a asentir - ¿Terminaste tus tareas? - me lo quedo viendo arquenado una ceja y sonriendo de forma ladina y el sonrio - Okay pregunta innecesaria - ambos reímos por fin despues de un buen trayecto llegamos donde mi amiga.

\- Annabeth - me grita mientras corre hacia el auto luego de despedirse de su papá.

\- Gracias por llevarla Frederick - dice el señor Tristán el sólo sabe que su hija va a un campamento no sabe que es semidiosa cuando intentaron decírselo tuvo un ataque de pánico y casi enloquece entonces Afrodita tuvo que intervenir pues aún le quiere y borro ese recuerdo pero aún así el ama a su hija y tal vez se lo digamos más adelante por ahora mi amiga dice que esta bien así mientras le permita ir al campamento y pase un poco con ella.

\- No hay por qué Tristán- papá abre la puerta del coche y entra Piper, luego de eso nos encaminamos nuevamente ahora hacia el campamento.

\- Amiga - nos saludamos ella va sentada a mi lado - Te tengo que contar un chisme - sonrie mucho sus ojos brillan con diversión.

\- ¿Cuándo es que tu no tienes un chisme? - arqueo una ceja, puede que ella no sea muy Afrodita pero siempre está informada de todo del campamento.

\- No me culpes es mi lado Afrodita- se defiende aun sonriendo y encogiendose de hombros las dos reímos y es que en lo mayor posible ella no se parece a sus hermanas pero a veces siempre sale este lado - Bueno ¿Quieres que te cuente o no? - sonrío nuevamente.

\- Pues claro - le sonrió de vuelta y ella da saltitos en su asiento.

\- Mi hermana Lacy se enteró por unas chicas del campamento que hoy hay fiesta - Ella sonríe a más no poder yo sólo hago una mueca las fiestas no me atraen.

\- ¿Ah si?- sólo suspiro, ella me mueve el brazo.

\- No te pongas así, aún no acabo el chisme - sigue sonriendo yo me la quedo mirando eseptica se que ella no se molestaría en contarmelo si no fuera importante pero las fiestas en definitiva no son lo mío y no me atraen.

\- Bueno terminalo de una vez - espeto yo rodando los ojos rindiéndose a la carita que me está poniendo, ella ríe sabe que ha ganado.

\- Bueno aquí va - pone cara de misterio y aguarda silencio para ponerle más dramatismo rode de nuevo los ojos hasta que ella decidió por fin soltar todo - se dice que la fiesta es porque vendrán los del campamento Jupiter - me dice esto en un susurró y yo abro los ojos como platos la noticia me tomo por sorpresa.

\- ¿En serio? - me la quedo viendo y ella asiente y se que papá me ve por el espejo del auto el no suele meterse en nuestras conversaciones pero se que siempre les presta atención, bueno la mayor parte de los padres hace esto ¿no? o ¿solo yo tengo un papá así?.

\- Si, ya sabes lo que quiere decir - ella alzó una ceja mirándome con sonrisa de suficiencia y diversión.

\- Que ella va a venir - No puedo estar más feliz una sonrisa comienza a expandirse en mi rostro me agrada cuando ella viene así que por último nos ponemos a reír como las adolescentes normales que se supone que somos aunque en realidad no sea así.

\- Esta vez si que nos vamos a divertir - Y en eso ella tiene razón, cada vez que ella viene nos divertimos más que de costumbre, claro que cuando ella no está también nos divertimos, pero es super especial cuando ella está y los entrenamientos son mejores aún.

\- ¿Va a venir Thalia ? - ven les dije que el estaba prestando atención.

\- Es lo más probable papá- le sonrió sentandome bien en el asiento junto a Piper y si se lo preguntan no Thalia no es romana ella es una semidiosa Griega como nosotras pero como su hermano está en el campamento Jupiter ella vive allá y por raro que parezca nunca nos lo ha presentado es otro misterio que aún no resuelvo mi vida está llena de misterios y me encanta, al fin despues de un largo rato llegamos cerca del campamento, mi papá paró el auto.

\- Vayan con cuidado - nos recomienda mi padre mientras bajamos con nuestras mochilas del auto para adentrarnos al bosque.

\- Si papá- respondo mientras acomodo mi mochila en mi espalda igual que Piper.

\- Adiós las vendré a ver mañana por la tarde - se despide con la mano mientras arranca el auto.

\- Gracias por todo señor Chase - se despide Piper mientras el auto desaparece por la carretera veo que el hace de la mano y se pierde, nos damos la vuelta y empezamos a caminar hacia la cima de la colina - ¿Traes tu daga? -

\- Pero por supuesto - le sonrió y avanzamos después de un corto trecho comienzan a aparecer los monstruos siempre están al acecho en esta colina esperando a que los semidioses parezcamos aquí, unas cuantos carpoi nos rodean nada que no podamos resolver rápido las dos sacamos nuestras dagas y con rápidos movimientos nos deshacemos de ellos y logramos llegar a la cima junto al árbol que protege al campamento.

\- Esta hermoso como siempre - Ella sonríe viendo la vista, yo me pongo a su lado observamos las construcciones, hay veinte cabañas en total, una plaza para entrenar con las espadas y las lanzas, un recodromo, canchas de uso múltiple, porque no todo es entrenamiento, está el comedor, con las mesas para cada padre divino y también está el área común que es donde te puedes sentar y relajar, también los campos de tiro al arco comenzamos a descender podemos ver que ya han llegado varios campistas va ser un buen fin de semana.


	6. Misterio V

Y si como me comentó Piper en el auto han venido chicos del campamento Jupiter y las de la cabaña de Afrodita van a realizar una fiesta junto con los de Venus también ayudarán los de Demeter y Ceres al parecer, todo esto para conmemorar la Unión de ambos campamentos cosa que hacemos cada cierto tiempo y no en una fecha en específico pues nadie puede decidirse en que día fue que nuestros campamentos se hicieron amigos aunque la última vez que se realizó...bueno vamos a decir que no salió del todo bien.

\- Annabeth mira - mi amiga me saca de mis pensamientos dirijo mi vista hacia donde ella señala cubriendo mis ojos con una mano debido al resplandor del sol y lo veo un punto negro en el cielo que se aleja cada vez más.

\- Si vino - sonreimos a más no poder y corremos bajando la colina en dirección a el área común del campamento ahora es seguro que ella está aquí.

\- No la veo Annabeth - me dice ella mientras la buscamos en el mar de personas si que hay muchos semidioses debido a que están los dos campamentos si parece que hoy habrá casa llena.

\- A quien buscan - nos dice una voz por detrás provocando que demos un respingo y volteemos a ver a la dueña de aquella voz.

\- ¡Dioses! ¡Thalia no hagas eso! - reclamamos las dos llevándonos una mano al pecho y otra al Cinto y ella pues ella está muerta de risa, con el cabello alborotado cayendo en su rostro.

\- Sus caras no tienen precio - se sigue riendo al tiempo que saca una cámara desechable del bolsillo de su chaqueta de cuero y nos tomó una foto la muy degenerada, mientras ella sonríe con superioridad.

\- Las vas pagar - espeto yo apretando los puños aunque en realidad no pienso golpearla y ella sale corriendo como alma que se lleva Hades - Ven acá- salgo tras ella.

\- Verás cuando te alcancemos- le grita Piper que corre a mi lado, las dos tenemos una sonrisa pintada en el rostro siempre es así con ella.

\- Eso lo veremos - Ella sigue corriendo delante de nosotros hasta que por fin la atrapamos y caemos encima de ella - No no... piedad ... piedad - exclama ella mientras le hacemos cosquillas tiradas en el pasto.

\- No la tendrás- le digo yo mientras le sigo haciendo cosquillas, ella se ríe descontroladamente alborotando más su cabello que ahora tiene trozos de hierba me imagino que el mío está igual pero no me importa.

\- No la tuviste con nosotras y ahora pagarás- le seguía haciendo cosquillas hasta que Thalia decidió defenderse y naturalmente terminamos recostandonos en el pasto entre risas haciéndonos cosquillas entre las tres, estas son mis mejores amigas.

\- Bueno ya basta - les digo tendiendome boca arriba sobre el pasto, nuestra respiración está agitada por correr y molestarnos, ellas también se tendieron en el piso y nos quedamos en silencio un rato mirando el majestuoso cielo, hasta que Thalia decidió romper este momento.

\- Bueno ya está tengo que ir a los establos - se sentó en el suelo limpio sus manos y acto seguido se puso de pie limpiando su ropa, lleva unos jeans raidos y la camiseta del campamento con una chaqueta de cuero negro donde por cierto aún debe tener esa cámara con la foto deberá quitársela después - Me hicieron prometer a Blackjack unas donas - sonreía y Blackjack es el nombre del pegaso que ella suele montar nadie aparte de ella puede hacerlo, es muy rebelde como ella y su color es negro lo cual es poco común.

\- Te acompañamos - le dijimos Piper y yo al mismo tiempo mientras nos sentábamos y poniamos de pie, ella nos quedo mirando hizo una mueca, parece que la idea no le agrado.

\- No pueden - la vimos extrañadas y frunciendo ligeramente el ceño, ella solo ignoró nuestra mirada vio hacia los establos y después de nuevo fijo su vista en nosotras - Voy sola adiós chicas - nos dijo eso y acto seguido salió corriendo o más bien volando con eso que es hija de Zeus ¿que no se los había dicho? si ella es hija del gran rey de los cielos, nosotras solo nos quedamos viendo por donde se fue un instante y luego intercambiamos miradas en silencio.

\- Eso estuvo raro - rompió el silencio Piper y yo asenti no es normal que ella nos deje botadas ¿por qué hizo esto?.

\- Vamos para los establos - decidi y la tome de la mano comenzamos a correr hasta llegar cerca de las cabañas del campamento pero no pudimos avanzar más, una voz detuvo nuestro andar.

\- Hola chicas - nos volteamos a ver quién nos saludó y nos sonrió Katie una hija de Demeter, ella tiene ojos verdes y un cabello castaño oscuro, al igual que la mayoría de aquí tiene puesta la camiseta del campamento nos vio un momento y nos tomó por las manos, "genial" pensé con sarcasmo nos tiene de las manos impidiendo que si quiera podamos huir de aquí - Vengan necesito su ayuda - comenzó a arrastrarnos por el campamento sin darnos tiempo siquiera a protestar - Necesito más manos para llevar las cajas y los demás están ocupados - seguia sonriendo y hablando, Piper y yo nos miramos suspirando y nos dejamos arrastrar no podíamos dejarla botada con las cajas, ella siempre estaba ayudando a la gente no podíamos ser groseras con ella.

\- Claro Katie - trate de sonreír pues la verdad es que quisiera ir a los establos tras Thalia y descubrir porque nos dejó atrás ella nunca hace eso, cuando esta aquí todo su tiempo es para nosotras y el entrenamiento, nos deja ver a Blackjack su pegaso, aunque dice que es de un amigo, "amigo que no conocemos" me recuerda mi conciencia y eso sólo me hace pensar en más cosas, mientras Katie dejo de arrastrarnos cunado llegamos cerca del cobertizo de armas, tomó una caja que estaba en el piso y la puso en las manos de Piper y luego recogio otra y me la dio mi, me quedé mirando un instante la caja en mis manos y luego a Katie.

\- Hay que llevarlas al comedor Por favor - nos sonríe y vemos el contenido de las cajas en ellas están las decoraciones y manteles que seguro se usarán en la fiesta y hay más cajas detrás de Katie imagino que la vajilla y esas cosas, pero hay muchas.

\- ¿Para qué es todo esto? - señaló con la cabeza las cajas - Son demasiadas - esta bien que seamos muchos pero me parece una exageración el pilo de cajas que hay detrás de ella.

\- Es que son disfraces - sonríe ella mientras nos empuja haciendo que giremos y avanzamos con las cajas en las manos - Ahora ayuden a llevarlos que ahí habrá más gente - nos sigue empujando.

\- ¿Para qué los disfraces? - cuestiona Piper y Katie ríe ligeramente es notorio que la situación le divierte.

\- La fiesta de hoy es de disfraces - dejo de reír y solo nos sonrío más mientras caminamos alejandonos de ella, es simplemente genial no sólo tendré que aguantar la bulla por la música ahora tendré que aguantar gente viéndose ridícula y pensando que se ven geniales ruedo los ojos exasperada no me gustan las fiestas y peor de disfraces.

\- Vamos Annabeth que no va a ser tan malo - me codea Piper sonriendo con su caja en mano, ella sabe que no me gustan las fiestas.

\- Ya ... eso dices tu - hago una mueca de desagrado mientras llegamos y depositamos las cajas en una de las mesas y dos chicas más comienzan a sacar su contenido.

\- Gracias chicas - nos dice una de las que está sacando el contenido de las cajas creo que es Lacy una hermana de Piper, la otra chica al ver el contenido de la de Piper simplemente sonrio y se llevó la caja a otro lado, antes de que Piper o Lacy empezaran a hablar alguien llamó a la chica y esta se fue - Nos vemos después- le dijo a Piper mientras se iba y ella asintió afirmativamente.

\- Vamos chicas que aún faltan cajas - nos " anima" Katie llegando detrás de nosotras con otra caja en sus manos, yo sólo resoplo y camino Piper está sonriente a ella si le van esto de las fiestas "es hija de Afrodita que más podíamos pedir algo de ella debía sacar" no puedo estar más que de acuerdo con eso, pero sólo le gustan las del campamento pues aquí son muy pocas las que le molestan por su aspecto o parentesco mortal, porque la gente suele molestarla por ser mitad Cherokee.

\- Anímate Annabeth seguro Thalia también se disfraza - me sonríe e intenta darme ánimos hay un brillo especial en sus ojos, pero esos ánimos no están funcionando sólo me hace pensar más en el hecho de que ella nos dejó botadas y que no se que estará haciendo en este momento.

\- Bueno - trato de sonreír mientras seguimos caminando para ir a ver más cajas y traerlas aquí y ayudando a Katie si pensé que este iba a ser un buen fin de semana pues no lo pensé bien ahora estoy obligada a ayudar en algo que no es de mi agrado y una de mis mejores amigas me ignoro por completo, ¿Qué más puede salir mal? nada ¿verdad?


	7. Misterio VI

Saben lo que nunca debe hacer un semidios o persona normal nunca de los nunca ¿en su vida? decir que algo no puede salir mal o que no puede salir peor porque ahí van las queridísimas moiras dueñas de tu destino a contradecirte y hacerte ver que las cosas si pueden ir peor pero antes que les cuente que tan peor volvamos a donde lo deje.

\- Ya no quiero cargar cajas Piper - me queje con mi amiga ella estaba más que feliz cargando cajas y desempacandolas, "claro como le gusta esto de los disfraces y las fiestas como no" no puedo más que darle la razón a mi conciencia.

\- Vamos míralos todos están hermosos - exclamo ella con voz soñadora sacando de una de las cajas un disfraz de una heroína creo que Shena o algo así, porque parecía de una guerrera pero aún así nada agradable para mí, se lo puso por encima era un vestido blanco con chapas doradas en la parte del pecho y en la parte de abajo como tablones también con adornos dorados.

\- No me gustan los vestidos - rode los ojos y creo que aquí es cuando debí sospechar que todo se iría al tártaro, ella estaba encantada con lo de la fiesta.

\- Vamos Annabeth es una fiesta de disfraces - me sonreía ella poniendo esa vocecita soñadora para convencerme, cosa que no va a lograr, hace esto mientras pone el disfraz en un perchero y tomaba otro creo que de linterna verde para chica era un traje de cuero negro total con una franja verde en el centro y un simbolo como un ojo.

\- Eso se va a pegar demasiado al cuerpo - espete y me di media vuelta para irme sin darme cuenta que había alguien detrás mío primer error "bien Annabeth vamos bien" pensé con sarcasmo viendo lo que tiró al piso la persona con la que tropecé.

\- ¿Qué estás ciega? - chillo una voz inconfundible y que detesto más que la de Elli "solo a mí me pude pasar esto" pensé con pesimismo y algo de enojo.

\- Drew - gruño Piper yo sólo respire hondo "No puedes matar semidioses tampoco Annabeth" me tuve que recordar además que yo fui la causante del accidente, levante la vista para enfrentarme con la chica delante mío que tiene manchado el vestido.

\- No te vi - es todo lo que le contesté con la mayor tranquilidad del mundo y aquí podemos notar el segundo error a esta hija de Afrodita en particular es a la que más detesto, bueno detesto a la mayoría de los hijos de esta diosa porque son muy superficiales, egocéntricos e histéricos, pero ella les gana a todos los demás.

\- Pues estas ciega mira lo que has hecho - espeto ella apretando sus puños y comencé a revisar el daño que he causado con mi torpeza al parecer traía un vaso con jugo de fresas en sus manos y se ha regado encima de ella tercer error nunca ensucies a una hija de Afrodita esto iba a ir mal, porque esta linda chica nótese el sarcasmo es vengativa pero como buena hija de Atenea mi orgullo estaba por encima de esto y me vale lo que me vaya a hacer cuarto error.

\- Yo no he hecho nada- me encogi de hombros sin darle importancia a la rabieta que estaba haciendo ella y que todos nos estaban mirando - Tu eres la que no ha visto por donde venía- le lance una mala mirada y ella me vio igual de mal "bravo Annabeth las has hecho enojar más" cállate conciencia.

\- Esta me las vas a pagar como que me llamó Drew Tanaka y soy hija de Afrodita- ok en un principio no creí que esa amenaza fuera a valer la pena porque díganme ¿quien le tiene miedo a una hija de Afrodita como ella? es bastante altanera y chilla por todo, "Es buena con ciertas cosas" me recordé a mi misma pero claro después no le di importancia, después de decir su " gran amenaza" salió corriendo a limpiar su perfecto vestido blanco ups no creo que salga muy fácil.

\- Me vale - rode los ojos mientras cruzaba los brazos está fue como la millonésima vez que los rodaba así de malo estaba mi día "Y se pondrá peor" lo sabemos conciencia.

\- La has hecho enfadar - se reia Piper ¿Ven? ni ella creía que esa amenaza valiera la pena de ser tomada en cuenta, es que nadie toma muy en cuenta las amenazas de ella, pues no es muy inteligente que digamos.

\- Ya lo he dicho me vale - resople, descruce los brazos y me comencé a irme de ahí sintiendo a Piper caminar detrás mío.

\- ¿A dónde vas? - preguntó ella algo preocupada según su tono de voz caminando detrás tratando de ponerse a mi altura.

\- Pues obviamente a buscar a Thalia - gruñi al tiempo que me detenía para esperar que ella se ponga a mi altura.

\- Te acompaño - me sonrió inocentemente sabe que también estoy algo molesta con ella por hacerme ayudar con la estúpida fiesta.

\- Pensé que querías seguir con la fiesta - arquee una ceja viendola desafiante.

\- Si pero también quiero ver a Thalia - me sonrió, suspiré y simplemente comenzamos a avanzar a los establos cuando estábamos ahí pues que creen no estaba sólo estaba su pegaso que no se veía feliz de estar ahí.

\- Llegamos tarde - bufé mientras me arrimaba a una de las puertas de los potreros de los pegasos que estaba vacío.

\- Hay que pensar en otro sitio para buscarla - sugirio Piper al tiempo que hizo una mueca mientras se ponía a mi lado, nos quedamos un rato pensando.

\- Tal vez en el recodromo - sugerí pues a ella le gustaba entrenar ahí cuando venía al campamento debido a que los romanos no tienen algo así en su campamento, Piper asintió y salimos corriendo al recodromo por la puerta de los establos.

\- Creo que ahí está- señaló Piper a lo lejos a una chica de cabellera negra y puntas azules inconfundiblemente nuestra amiga Thalia, pero ella no estaba subida en el recodromo más bien estaba sentada en la barda que esta al rededor de este.

\- ¿A quién está mirando? - le pregunté a Piper mientras la detenía con el brazo y pausabamos el andar, es raro que ella no esté en el recodromo pues le encanta burlarse de los demás cuando les gana en especial a esos que se dan de superiores.

\- No lo sé- las dos miramos hacia Thalia y luego hacia el recodromo habían algunas personas subiendo una era Grover eso era fácil de notar el es un sátiro igual que el entrenador Hedge pero menos belicoso, a las otras personas no las reconocí seguro eran varios del campamento Júpiter pero estaban muy lejos para asegurarlo, nos acercamos un poco más hacia donde estaba Thalia.

\- ¡Vamos! ¡tú puedes! ¡Ganales!- victoreaba Thalia eso sólo sembró más dudas en mi, ella no solía alentar a Grover pues sabía que era el más rápido para subir después de todo es mitad cabra como no va a ganar, así que volvi a fijar mi vista en el recodromo, tratando de averiguar a quien alentaba con tanto entusiasmo.

\- ¿A quién miras? - preguntó Piper y en ese momento quise pegarle un coscorron pues advirtió de nuestra presencia a Thalia que se termino cayendo de la barda no voy a negarlo ver a la hija de Zeus caída fue de lo más gracioso pero arruinó mi plan de descubrir a quien miraba Thalia.

\- Chicas - nos sonrió ella en el suelo apoyada en sus manos y se veía ¿nerviosa? ella nunca estaba nerviosa y por un momento su vista fue al recodromo y luego a nosotras - Estaba por ir a buscarlas - nos sonrió es muy sospechoso no se veía con ganas de querer ir a buscarnos vamos que estaba de lo mejor alentando a quien sabe quien.

\- Ah si - me crucé de brazos y la vi desafiante arqueando una de mis cejas y luego vi al recodromo, la alarma de este sonó y había alguien en la cima desde abajo no se podía notar su aspecto pero no era Grover de eso estoy segura.

\- Le han ganado a Grover - dijo Piper sorprendida y yo estaba igual casi nadie le ganaba a él en especial del campamento Jupiter y estoy segura que quien ganó es de ahí.

\- Chicas porque no vamos a por las espadas - nos dijo Thalia cuando ya estuvo de pie, claro ahora si quería estar con nosotras eso era aún más sospechoso.

\- Yo quiero conocer a quien le ganó a Grover - le sonreí, salté la barda y trate de avanzar hasta el recodromo.

\- Bueno si eres tan miedosa para no querer luchar conmigo sabes que te puedo vencer ¿no? - uh ella dio un golpe bajo sabe lo que amo contradecirla me gire para verla, ella tenía una mirada burlona mientras sonreía igual.

\- ¿Tú? - la señale - ¿Vencerme a mi? - arquee una ceja ella me sonrió lo admito ella ganó porque hice lo que ella quiso un error más a la lista ¿saben como queda una después de practicar con las espadas? si su respuesta es cansada pues tienen razón aún así salimos corriendo las tres hacia la plaza de espadas y lanzas a entrenar nunca espere lo que vino después.


	8. Misterio VII

Bueno como ya dije salimos corriendo directo a la plaza de Espadas y Lanzas donde solemos enfrentarnos y hacer campeonatos en cuanto llegamos corrimos a la arena de duelos felizmente no había nadie ocupandola en este momento seguramente estaban muy ocupados con lo de la fiesta, seguro mañana esto estará a reventar, Thalia saco su espada que es un pulverizador que siempre lleva en su bolsillo ya sea de su chaqueta o Jean, a veces me gustaría tener un arma así como ella que se transforme en algo y sea fácil de llevar pero prefiero mi gorra de invisibilidad me he es más útil con mis investigaciones agradezco a mi padre por este regalo, yo saco mi daga no es muy buena en una lucha contra espada o cualquier otra arma, pero la adoro aunque es el regalo de una persona en la cual no suelo pensar mucho y por ahora es mejor no recordarle.

\- Vamos Annie ven aquí a perder- dice mi amiga en un tono burlon mientras mueve su espada de un lado a otro, ok me ha llamado por un sobrenombre ella sabe cuánto los detesto así que se imaginarán lo molesta que estoy y creo que eso es lo que ella quiere.

\- No me llames así cabeza de ozono - espeto yo tomando mi daga y poniendome en posición de lucha mientras le mando una mala mirada, ella sonríe con suficiencia y lanza el primer tajo con su espada el cual paro con la daga por poco debo añadir.

\- No me digas cabeza de ozono - dice ella con clara molestia pero sin borra la sonrisa de su rostro y sosteniendo su espada en la mano derecha, tampoco le gustan los apodos como a mí.

\- Entoces no me digas Annie - la hago retroceder de un empujón a su espada ella me lanza un mandole yo me agachó para esquivar ella manda un barrido de regreso con su espada y yo retrocedo ella sigue sonriendo como si nada.

\- Yo te llamo como quiero Annie - resalto la última palabra con un tonito chillón yo la veo con enojó ella toma la espada con ambas manos y se prepara para defenderse de mi nuevo ataque porque sabe que lo haré.

\- Entonces yo te llamaré cerebro de aire - sonrió de forma divertida y ella frunce el ceño y ataca antes que lo haga yo, detesta que la llame así, mucho más que cabeza de ozono y me envió un mandole que es justo lo que esperaba ahora ella está tan molesta como yo, al hacer que se acerque a mi le mando una patada al estómago y esquivo su espada ella cubre su estómago con una mano se ha quedado sin aire pero se repone y ataca de nuevo yo me agachó la verdad ella está que hecha chispas literalmente con eso que es hija del Dios del rayo sus dedos crepitan electricidad y esto sólo se vuelve más interesante para mí.

\- Vamos chicas una debe ganar - nos alienta Piper desde una esquina de la arena de duelo sonriendo, le mando un mandole a Thalia ella retrocede y esquiva, le mando otro y ella se defiende con la espada yo giro aún bloqueando su espada lo que no es fácil, ella es muy fuerte y le doy una patada a la altura del abdomen escuchó como ella suelta el aire.

\- Bien - susurra detrás mío se que ha retrocedido y está cansada puedo oír su respiración - Pero aún no ganas- me giró para verla viene hacia mi con un nuevo ataque que me roza por los pelos ella se limpia la boca con la chaqueta pasando su brazo por esta mientras sostiene la espada- Me alegra que hayas entrenado- sonríe con superioridad como si ya tuviera esta pelea ganada.

\- Veo que tampoco has perdido el tiempo - ella comienza a mandar tajos que apenas puedo bloquear o esquivar estoy cada vez más agotada.

\- Que bueno que lo notes hay algo que he querido hacer hace tiempo - dice ella mientras sigue atacando y de algún modo ella giro su espada y me dio con la parte plana de la hoja en la mano haciendo que soltara mi daga luego giró y me empujó con su cuerpo haciendo que caiga al piso unos segundos después su espada estaba a tres centímetros de mi pecho - Gane - sonrió triunfante Piper y yo sólo podíamos verla atonitas.

\- ¿Cómo hiciste eso? - pregunte cuando logre salir de mi asombro, creo que mi boca estaba ligeramente abierta igual que la de Piper.

\- Práctica- fue todo lo que respondió mientras sonreia aunque se notaba que quería dar saltitos de felicidad como niña pequeña que ha logrado lo imposible - Seguro se emociona cuando le cuente - murmuró pero la alcance a oir ella volvió a convertir su espada en un pulverizador y se lo guardó en el bolsillo su respiración está agitada como la mía pero como gano eso no le importa en lo más mínimo.

\- ¿A quién le vas a contar? - pregunte poniéndome de pie ella se quedó mirándome y luego a Piper como si hubiera olvidado que estábamos aquí con ella.

\- Pues a los del campamento Jupiter- sonrió ella pero algo me dice que es a alguien más específico me pregunto quién.

\- Pero a quien exactamente - la miro inquisitivamente frunciendo levemente el ceño igual que Piper.

\- Pues a mi hermano - rodo los ojos pero se que miente es a alguien más si fuera a su hermano lo hubiera dicho desde un principio.

\- Siento que es mentira - entrecierro los ojos viendole fijamente ella luce nerviosa, el sudor surca su frente y trago saliva.

\- No miento - sonrió y fue hacia una de las gradas donde se encuentra un canasto lleno de botellas con agua que suelen poner ahí las arpías para que las tomemos después del entrenamiento, nosotras la seguimos la verdad estaba cansada y me dolía la muñeca por el golpe.

\- ¿Quiénes fueron los que vinieron del campamento Jupiter? - pregunta Piper y puedo notar como Thalia se tensa y casi se atora con el agua.

\- Eh despacio no queremos que mueras aquí- intente bromear aunque me seguia preguntando el porque de su nerviosismo ella nunca se ha puesto así en sus visitas.

\- Sólo vine yo y algunos compañeros más- desvío la vista esquivando mi mirada.

\- Algo ocultas - la sigo viendo fijamente ella luce cada vez más nerviosa.

\- Esta bien - se rindió y levanto las manos en defensa - Les tengo una sorpresa para esta noche - sonríe, Piper y yo nos miramos un momento y luego a ella no le creemos demasiado - No se las pienso decir ahora - acto seguido salió corriendo.

\- Ven aquí cobarde - espetamos las dos y salimos tras ella pero me quedé más atrás pues estaba cansada ese fue mi último error pues cuando menos me lo espere ya había caído en una red de las del campamento para jugar voleyball mientras Piper y Thalia se alejaban cada vez más.

\- Te dije que me las pagarías- chillo una vocecita molesta a uno de mis costados y lo siguiente que pasó no fue bueno para mi odio ser semidiosa odio este día y que no sea como lo planeé.


	9. Misterio VIII

Vamos a hacer un recuento de mis errores el primero fue ayudar a cargar las estúpidas cajas el segundo fue darme la vuelta sin ver antes atrás el tercero enfadar a una hija de Afrodita en específico a la más detestable y si se piensan que ellas no pueden ser peligrosas sólo porque su madre es la diosa del amor están muy equivocados el cuarto error fue que me dejara ganar mi orgullo e hiciera caso omiso a esa venganza que proclamo la asiática el quinto fue la lucha con Thalia en la plaza de espadas y lanzas y el último de los errores fue quedarme atrás de mis amigas "Bien Annabeth lo hiciste bien" gracias por el sarcasmo conciencia.

\- Sueltenme - Les grite a los dos hijos de Ares que se habian aliado con la arpia de Drew para poder atraparme como dije ella no es inteligente pero sabe como chantajear a la gente me recuerda a la fastidiosa de Elli o será al revés "No pienses en eso ahora que nos están arrastrando" oh sí eso está pasando.

\- Lo siento pero ella manda - me sonrió Mitchell mientras me arrastraba en la red hacia quien sabe donde no puedo distinguir bien desde mi posición.

\- Ella nos dará el teléfono de su internado- ahora los dos sonríen como los tarados sin cerebro que son yo ruedo los ojos " Hombres" fue lo único que pude pensar ante su contestación.

\- Has que me suelten Drew - ya me habría soltado yo pero como salía corriendo detrás de Thalia y Piper se me ha olvidado mi daga así que estoy desarmada y atrapada en una red "Como un lindo pececito rubio" mi conciencia no está ayudando para nada.

\- Te dije que pagarías querida - sonríe ella con sorna y su voz me irrita cada vez más y ahora pude darme cuenta del camino que estábamos tomando íbamos a la cabaña que es de mi menor agradó creo que adivinaran cual, aunque no es exactamente por las personas que habitan ahí si no más bien por la diosa dueña de la cabaña, nunca he llegado a comprender eso que ella profesa por el mundo.

\- Yo no te hice nada - gruño y me removi en la red intentando soltarme intento inútil debo decir y si tampoco había nadie en los alrededores para ayudarme esto era simplemente perfecto, entre los dos chicos me levantaron y me metieron a la cabaña cual saco de patatas dejándome en el suelo - Sueltame Drew - Yo ya estaba molesta y si no hubiera estado cansada y sin daga prometo que ya le habría arrancado todos sus labios cabellos de muñeca Barbie que posee y cuando la vi de vuelta, ella saco lo que nunca debes sacar delante de un hijo de Atenea porque es para que nos de un susto de muerte.

\- Te presento a una amiguita - siseo ella y sí es lo que se están imaginando yo retrocedo es la única cosa a la que le tengo miedo a la que todos mis hermanos y yo les tenemos miedo en este mundo mucho más que a cualquier monstruo.

\- ¡Oh Dioses! aleja eso de mi - le gritó mientras me agazapo en un rincón de la cabaña, no se como es que no hay nadie a estas horas aquí, oh esperen si lo sé es por la estupida fiesta, todos los de la cabaña estaban ayudando y ahora ella me tiene aquí de prisionera.

\- Pero si sólo es una arañita - ella sostiene la cosa esa en una jaula de plástico la veo balanceándose de un lado a otro - Ellas no hacen daño - me la acercó más y como buena hija de la sabiduría grité como niña pequeña esas cosas son la muerte, no me arrepiento de lo que he hecho esta bien tener miedo esas cosas nos atacan y muerden siempre todo porque su madre no supo perder contra la mía.

\- ¡Alejala! ¡Drew! ¡Alejala! - me tapó el rostro no soporto ni ver a esas cosas la escuchó caminar hacia mi, me he hecho una bolita en la esquina donde estoy, aquí la gran hija de Atenea derrotada por un inmundo bicho.

\- Así te quería tener- he de suponer que estaba sonriendo con suficiencia yo la gran Annabeth Chase e caído por una triste ... Argh ni siquiera puedo decir o pensar su nombre... ella comenzó a decir unos cánticos en griego ... y aquí es cuando mi día se puso más horrible ¿vieron como si que pueden empeorar las cosas? - Ya está te ves divina querida - dice eso mientras se ríe como si hubiera contado un excelente chiste y me hecha algo encima ... después de eso todo es un borrón oscuro.

Yo desperté en un lugar oscuro ya no era la cabaña la muy (inserte muchos insultos en griego aqui)... de Drew me ha puesto a dormir me levanto de donde estoy al parecer es el cobertizo de las armas enfocó mis ojos tratando de adaptarme a la oscuridad y comienzo a tocar mi abdomen en busca de heridas o algo y ahí me di cuenta de lo mal que iba esto, no vuelvo a decir que tendré un buen día.

\- ¡Oh por Hades! - exclame mientras me veo con horror lo que llevó puesto o bueno intenté verlo porque con la oscuridad no se puede demasiado pero está me las paga la hija del inframundo - Me las vas a pagar Drew - suelto con enojó mientras busco la salida y genial la puerta está trancada no se que hora es pero seguro tarde.

\- Vamos que ya está por empezar - escuche a alguien cerca de donde estoy así que empecé a golpear las puertas para que me oigan.

\- ¡Saquenme de aquí! ¡Ayuda! - golpeó más oi pasos acercarse, espero el pronto rescate.

\- ¿Annabeth? - dijo la voz de afuera creo que es Miranda la hermana de Katie.

\- Si soy yo abreme por favor - le suplico casi ruego.

\- Te hemos estado buscando - dice otra voz que reconocí como uno de los Stoll.

\- Abranme - ruego y comienzo a escuchar que hacen un ruido en la puerta para después abrirse - Gracias a los dioses - salí del cobertizo y ahora puedo ver sus caras de susto esto no es bueno.

\- ¿Qué llevas puesto? - preguntaron los dos con una cara de espanto y ahí es cuando por fin pude ver claramemte la cosa horrenda que llevó puesta.

\- ¿Que? - ahí me fijé llevo un vestido ceñido al cuerpo en la parte superior del color rosa más chillón que te puedas imaginar con tutú de mismo y color y noto con horror que en el pecho tiene - ¡Quitamela! - mi día no podía ir peor.

\- Annabeth espera - trata de acercarse Miranda yo retrocedi intentando en balde de sacarme eso de encima, la verdad es que ni siquiera puedo tocarlo.

\- ¡Sacamela! - comence a gritar desesperada a las cuatros vientos intentando alejar eso de mi captando y de paso captando la atención de los que estaban alrededor y me quedaron mirando genial di espectáculo y todo entre la multitud de observadores logré divisar a Drew que se reía junto con sus compinches ¿ya vieron como las cosas se pusieron peor? nunca reten a las moiras aquí estamos ahora yo siendo el centro de atención de todos o más bien su chiste.

\- Aw que hermosa te ves Annie - dice ella y juro que si no estuviera tan alterada por la cosa que tengo pegada en el pecho le arrancaria cada maldito cabello de su cabeza salgo corriendo esto es una humillación y me las va a pagar como que me llamo Annabeth Chase y soy una hija de Atenea les aseguro que la pagará.

\- Las pagarás Drew las pagarás- murmuró mientras corro hacia el bosque queriendo sacar aún esa cosa es que no la soporto por más que sea sólo una imagen por fin logré acercarme lo suficiente a eso para quitarme el imperdible que la sujetaba a mi vestido - Me las vas a pagar - gruñi mientras seguía avanzando.

\- Tranquilo chico - escuche una voz a lo lejos mientras caminaba y no se como pude correr sin matarme llevo puestos tacones dioses tacones - Ya no me digas Jefe lo hemos hablado - el chico está riendo, no reconozco esa voz me acerco un poco más logró ver a un pegaso y no uno cualquiera uno negro - Esta bien tu ganas-.

\- Blackjack- pronuncie su nombre acercandome más el pegaso eso lo alteró pues relincho pensé que quien estaría ahí con él sería Thalia es a la única que le deja acercarse aunque no era su voz - ¿Quién está contigo? - claro Annabeth hablale al pegaso como si te entendiera pero al momento que me acerque más la persona cerca del pegaso salió corriendo y pude ver que no era Thalia parecía un chico y además ella no habría salido corriendo me conoce y Blackjack alzó el vuelo - Esto es extraño - un misterio más a mi vida ¿quién será esta persona? ¿Por qué estaba con Blackjack aquí en el bosque?.


	10. Misterio IX

Me quedé ahí parada analizando lo que vi es extraño Blackjack no deja que nadie a parte de Thalia este muy cerca de él y quien salió corriendo estoy segura que no era ella, era un chico disfrazado me acerque a donde estuvo está persona y encontré algo en el suelo un botón dorado me lo quedé mirando y luego por donde se fue la persona ahora puedo segurar llevaba puesto un disfraz veo al cielo ¿Quién podría ser esa persona? ¿Por qué se podía acercar a Blackjack? y ¿estaba hablando con él Pegaso? los semidioses no hablamos con pegasos, por lo menos no alguien que yo conozca.

\- ¿Quién eres? - dejo de mirar el cielo y centro mi atención en el botón dorado que acabe de recoger, paso mis dedos sobre su superficie ¿De qué iría disfrazado? ¿será del campamento Júpiter? bueno creo que es obvio que así es - ¿Qué hacía aquí y con Blackjack? - mi cabeza da vueltas como el botón en mis dedos ¿Por qué huyó al oírme? "Bueno quien no lo haría, seguro pensó que eras un monstruo o algo así" es probable tengo que darle la razón a mi conciencia.

\- ¡Annabeth!- escuchó que me llaman a lo lejos sacándome de mis pensamientos yo corro hacia donde proviene la voz, bueno digamos que correr porque con estos tacones - ¡Annabeth! - vuelven a gritar y ya la puedo ver quien es, es mi amig, sigo corriendo hacia ella con cuidado de no tropezar y caerme sería lo único que me faltaría hoy, mi cabello se enredó en algunas ramas mientras iba hacia ella.

\- ¡Piper! - me abrazo a ella casi tumbandola contra la hierba, ella no se queja intenta estabilizarse para que no caigamos las dos al suelo, se que está feliz por verme igual que yo a ella gracias a los dioses me ha venido a buscar.

\- Dioses Annabeth llevamos toda la tarde buscándote- ella me abraza luego se separa y me ve con una mueca de asco, mientras abre enorme sus ojos - Déjame adivinar Drew - escupe su nombre con desdén, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño, como amo que detestamos a la misma gente.

\- Si, quien más haría esto - señaló el vestido y los zapatos los cuales me están matando y tras eso mi cabello hecho más desastre que de costumbre, aún sostengo el botón entre mis dedos pues no tengo donde guardarlo.

\- Una maldición seguramente - ella me analiza de arriba abajo tratando de descubrir como sacarme lo que ha hecho la asiática de metro y medio, juro que las va a pagar.

\- Dime que lo puedes arreglar - suplico mientras comenzamos a caminar hacia el campamento, seguro la fiesta debe estar por empezar hay luces a lo lejos en el comedor, los zapatos están matándome solo quiero descansar.

\- Primero vamos a ver a Thalia - ella avanzó unos cuantos pasos más mientras yo detuve los mío y me la quedo mirando.

\- Pensé que estarían buscandome juntas - despues de todo es una de mis mejores amigas, me cruzó de brazos frunciendo el ceño, ella detuvo su caminar y volteó en mi dirección.

\- Asi era hasta que vio salir volando a Blackjack del bosque- las dos nos quedamos viendo la una a la otra recuerdo que salió volando no hace mucho pero ¿Por qué salió tra el Pegaso si me estaba buscando?.

\- Esto es extraño - trato de analizar la situación para encontrarle alguna lógica pero no la encuentro ella simplemente ha estado actuando raro todo el día.

\- Lo sé después de que salimos y no te vimos - comenzamos a caminar de vuelta en dirección de las cabañas mientras ella seguía hablando - nos preocupamos mucho por ti pero por un momento ella se fue hacia otro lado no me dijo a donde - alce una ceja analizando lo que ella me está contando me parece increíble.

\- Es decir ¿que no le importó mi desaparición? - frunci ligeramente el ceño y creo que mi tono de voz es de molestia porque Piper se tensó un poco.

\- Claro que si se preocupo Annabeth- trata de tranquilizarme Piper al tiempo que se detenia y me miraba - solo se fue un momento después de un rato ella regresó para ayudarme- se quedó pensando y viéndome aún - tenía ramas en el cabello - murmuró mientras trataba de recordar centro su mirada en mi cabello - creo que estuvo en el bosque - tomo unas cuantas ramas de mi cabello y las miro fijamente- Más o menos como estas - me las mostro para que las pueda ver con claridad el tipo de ramas.

\- Quieres decir que tal vez estuvo en el mismo claro de ahora - me la quedo mirando y ambas nos ponemos a pensar lo que hemos descubierto ¿Por qué Thalia estaría ahí?.

\- Es él único lugar donde crecen este tipo de árboles - las dos miramos las ramas esto se pone cada vez más extraño entonces decidí contarle lo que vi.

\- Había alguien cerca de Blackjack- ella me queda mirando desconcertada y le conté todo lo que pasó desde que huí de lo que me hizo Drew, quien recibirá su castigo se los aseguro, ella se queda pensativa me mira con esos ojos caleidoscopio que posee.

\- La maldición debe ser pésima- me sonríe parece que ha estado analizando lo que traigo puesto mientras me miraba y si también me ha cambiado de tema pero no me molesta en lo absoluto - Si la ha hecho con rapidez no puede ser muy duradera - Yo me la quedo mirando no entiendo de qué habla y cómo supo que la hizo rápido - No tuvo mucho tiempo porque mis hermanas te fueron a buscar a la cabaña poco después que desaparecieras sabes que también se preocupan por ti - me explico esto seguro al ver mi rostro interrogante.

\- Entonces crees poder arreglarlo - ella asiente y comienza a revisar lo que llevó puesto, sostiene el tutu entre sus manos ve con detalle los zapatos y la parte frontal del vestido que por cierto está algo desgarrado en algunas partes por lo que corrí en el bosque.

\- Vamos a tu cabaña ahí podré arreglarlo - comenzamos a caminar nuevamente esta vez hacia mi cabaña en específico- y de paso vemos si está Thalia-.

\- Si es a quien quiero encontrar ahora - sonrió - ella tiene mucho que explicar - seguimos caminando hasta mi cabaña y tengo un nuevo misterio que de cubrir el que hizo Thalia en ese claro más temprano y si estuvo con alguien y si ese alguien es el mismo que vi con Blackjack si es así ella tendrá muchas preguntas que contestar porque me encanta saberlo todo el conocimiento es poder después de todo.


	11. Misterio X

Llegamos a mi cabaña mis hermanos estaban un poco alterados parece que también me buscaban y al verme se quedaron paralizados no era para menos estoy con un VESTIDO yo detesto los vestidos y más los de color rosa a eso sumemosle los tacones y que probablemente tengo maquillaje en la cara, bueno eso no lo sé e intentado no tocarme el rostro para descubrirlo, Piper se río un poco por el rostro de ellos.

\- Chicos ¿Pueden salir? se las arreglare lo prometo - dijo Piper con una sonrisa divertida en los labios todos mis hermanos asintieron y salieron de la cabaña, a ella le divierte esto mientras yo estoy mortificada.

\- ¿Enserio puedes arreglar esto? - me señaló completamente ella sonríe con suficiencia, eso me da esperanzas de que pronto me quitaré esto de encima.

\- No por nada soy la jefa de la cabaña 10 Annabeth - ella se acerca a mi y comienza a revisar está cosa que llevó encima - Muy mal encantamiento - murmuró para si misma - El color horrible además- un rato después de murmullos y risitas y ella empezó a recitar algunas cosas en griego antiguo que no logré a entender y el vestido se fue, no puedo estar más que aliviada.

\- ¡Gracias Piper! - le digo mientras veo de nuevo mi ropa normal en su lugar y la abrazo - Mis pies también te lo agradecen- al fin deje los tacones la abrazo y ella a mi.

\- No es nada no es nada - ella ríe y yo igual - Pero ahora hay que buscar a Thalia- Y como si hubiera hecho magia de invocación o algo parecido la puerta de la cabaña se abrió y dejó ver a Thalia bastante cansada.

\- ¡Annabeth! - me abrazo fuerte - ¿Dónde habías estado? - me soltó y me vio de arriba abajo haciendo una mueca entre asombrada y asqueada, frunciendo ligeramentelas cejas - ¿Qué paso contigo? - supongo que lo dirá porque estoy sucia y mi pelo es un desastre ¿Qué hubiera dicho si me veía de la otra forma?.

\- Drew - escupi el nombre de esa al tiempo que guardaba el botón que encontré en el bosque en el bolsillo de mi short Jean en un rápido movimiento y ella hizo una mueca soltandome del todo pues aún me tenía de los hombros.

\- Ya me la pagará nadie le hace daño a mis amigas - asegura ella y es que no le gusta que se metan con su familia o amigos.

\- Bueno ya que todas estamos - nos dice Piper ambas volteamos a verla y tiene una sonrisa en el rostro, sus ojos brillan con diversión y nos la quedamos viendo - ¡Hay que disfrazarse!- Thalia y yo dejamos de verla para mirarnos entre nosotras.

\- Creo que nosotras pasamos de eso - dijimos al unísono y Piper fruncio el ceño dejando de sonreír al instante.

\- ¡Ah no! ustedes no se escapan de esto - nos tomó del brazo creo que está algo molesta y a esta hija de Afrodita tampoco es bueno verla molesta.

\- Piper podemos ser razonables yo estoy cansada - trate de defenderme mientras ella nos arrastraba a los baños de los brazos y no estoy mintiendo estoy muerta.

\- Piper sabes que no nos agradan las fiestas - se defiende Thalia mientras muerde su labio pero no se se ve preocupada y sus ojos viajan en varias direcciones como buscando a alguien, a alguien que la salve tal vez pero eso no ocurrirá.

\- Las dos van a caminar sin decir una A - Maldita sea ella y su poder de embrujahabla las dos caminamos sin renegar con los labios totalmente sellados y entramos al baño - ahora se bañaran y me esperarán por los disfraces - como odio cuando nos hace esto a las dos nos toco bañamos y luego esperar a que ella regrese cuando por fin regresó nos entregó dos disfraces.

El mío era un vestido blanco de tiras, no tan corto, bastante sencillo que tenía abierta la parte de abajo en estilo A y tenía como aranceles terminados en v en el cinto dos franjas no muy gruesas doradas, el escote en tipo v enseñaba pero no demasiado, junto con este un par de pulseras para el antebrazo y tobilleras obviamente no me agradó porque podrá estar bonito y todo pero era un vestido.

\- No pienso poner esto - frunci el ceño viéndola mal y creo que no soy la única.

\- Yo tampoco - espeto Thalia desde el baño contiguo ahí pude ver su vestido este era la parte de arriba blanco con el escote cruzado en v un poco más pronunciado que el mío y filos dorados abajo como decolorado en turquesa con mangas largas abiertas, también bonito y elegante pero seguían siendo vestidos ¿entienden el punto?.

\- Se lo van a poner las dos me lo deben - nos vio furiosa bueno tan furiosa como se puede ver alguien con un rostro bonito y ojos caleidoscopio - Me han cargado toda la tarde preocupada me lo deben - las dos nos asomamos y nos vimos luego a Piper.

\- No debemos nada - dijimos las dos al mismo tiempo ella nos vio reprobatoriamente.

\- Claro que me lo deben - fruncio más el ceño y se cruzó de brazos esto no es bueno además estaba golpeando el suelo con la punta de su pie estaba exasperada - Tu me dejaste sola buscando a Annabeth - señaló a Thalia - Y tu preferiste ir a buscar a Thalia y luego de espadas y lanzas antes de seguir ayudando con la fiesta - me señaló a mi - Así que me lo deben - íbamos a objetar pero con su mirada nos dijo que o le hacíamos caso o Nos iba a hechizar como lo hizo Drew conmigo y ella si iba a hacer un buen trabajo con ello, así que nos disfrazamos con lo que nos dio mientras ella se metía a otro baño.

\- Esto es injusto- me queje poniéndome el vestido y la verdad es que lo es ¿No fue suficiente con todo lo que pase? pues parece que no porque ahora también tengo disfrazarme e ir a la bendita fiesta.

\- Ya lo sé- se queja Thalia en el otro baño imagino que también poniéndose el disfraz - Yo vengo a verlas y mira en lo que terminó- como puede salirme con eso después de lo rara que ha estado este día.

\- Mejor no te quejes has estado actuando rara todo el día- espete yo chasqueando la lengua es que no aguanto más misterios con ella se supone que es mi mejor amiga y que vino a pasar tiempo con nosotras debido a que hace mucho tiempo que no lo hace.

\- Eso es porque les estoy preparando una sorpresa - la escuchó reírse ¿cuál sorpresa? No verla todo el día ¿cuenta como sorpresa? porque si es así es una muy mala.

\- Pues dinos de una vez cual es la sorpresa señorita reina misterio - rode los ojos y me termine de acomodar las pulseras y el cabello me lo recojo en una coleta alta mal hecha.

\- Si te lo digo ya no sería sorpresa - suena a que se está divirtiendo con la situación ruedo los ojos, la situación ya me tiene cansada.

\- Pues espero que nos la puedas decir algún día- me quejo mientras la veo salir ya vestida del baño.

\- Esto es horrendo- se queja viéndose las mangas del vestido - Esto seguro termina con manchas - sonríe ya está visto que así va a acabar pero Piper va a tener la culpa por ponernos estos disfraces.

\- Ni me digas y ahora sólo falta que nos quiera peinar y maquillar - digo yo y ella me ve con horror pintado en el rostro.

\- No hables tan alto no le des ideas - me tapa la boca y ve hacia el baño de Piper esperando que no me haya oído lo que también ruego.

\- No me las está dando ya la tenía- sonríe mi amiga asomándose a la puerta del baño.

\- Oh no - murmuramos las dos mientras tratamos de huir pero claro con Piper fue imposible además que hay más gente entrando este lugar si que esta lleno pero no les hacemos mucho caso a las demás personas.

\- Ni lo intenten o mandaré a toda la cabaña de Afrodita a buscarlas - nos dice ella con advertencia, las dos nos detuvimos al instante y nos la quedamos viendo.

\- Nos ha ganado la hija de Afrodita - fruncimos el ceño mientras nos cruzamos de brazos esperando que se cambie lo cual no tarda mucho ella sale ya con un vestido blanco largo con escote en v y dos tiras finas doradas en el cinto y dos pulseras doradas en los antebrazos.

\- Bueno vamos- sonrie mientras pasa en medio de nosotras, las dos caminamos detrás de ella como corderos al matadero fuimos a la cabaña de Thalia pues era la más cercana y vacía entramos, no había mucho pues Thalia no se queda mucho aquí máximo los fines de semana nos sentamos en su cama y Piper comenzó a peinarnos y nos dio sandalias tipo griegas al menos no son tacones lo cual agradezco, pase mi vista por la cabaña habían dos maletas, imagino que una es del hermano de Thalia pero se lo preguntaré después.

\- Bueno puedes terminar de una vez - dijo Thalia ya cansada de esto igual que yo, solo quisiera una cama y dormir.

\- Ya casi termino con las dos - hace unos últimos arreglos a nuestros cabellos y maquillaje que no es demasiado menos mal y luego se retoca el suyo - Ya está vamos - nos obligó a levantarnos y a salir.

\- Esta será una larga noche - nos quejamos las dos mientras la seguimos al comedor donde será la fiesta sólo espero que pueda revelar algunos misterios eso me recuerda el botón ¿De quién será? espero encontrar al dueño o dueña aunque estoy segura que es un chico pero no puedo descartar la otra posibilidad no le vi bien en la oscuridad, espero encontrarle.


	12. Misterio XI

¿Saben como son las fiestas de los semidioses? ¿no tienen idea? vamos háganse una idea, somos un montón de adolescentes medio mortales, medio divinos y con muchas hormonas alborotadas, sin contar con muchos poderes y eso en parte explicará cómo es que yo terminé totalemente bañada en jugo de mora, Piper totalmente despeinada, Drew en el lago "lo cual no lamentamos" exacto conciencia, un cerdo corriendo por todo el comedor y Thalia bueno ella desapareció y el resto pues o está riendo de la situación o está tan mojado y enlodados como yo, o simplemente están queriendo matar a alguien con la mirada.

Creo que tengo que rebobinar un poco ¿verdad? digo para que entiendan como es que llegamos a esto, pues verán todo era paz y tranquilidad la que se pueda tener con un montón de semidioses en un campamento es decir con bulla pero no al extremo, y ahí estábamos encaminandonos al comedor todos se veían animados y relajados como los adolescentes que éramos, hasta Clarisse lo parecía y llevaba un disfraz que era un vestido negro con el logo de Batman en el medio pero bastante ceñido al cuerpo, así como lo oyeron Clarisse La Rue la matona y fortachona hija de Ares consejera de la cabaña cinco llevaba un vestido ceñido al cuerpo, que no se le veía mal, estaba con su mejor amiga Silena hija de Afrodita una amistad super rara, tan rara como que una hija de Atenea se lleve bien con un hijo de Poseidón si es que este tuviera alguno.

\- ¿Ya viste? - me codea Thalia su cara refleja estupefacción en su magnífico esplendor igual que la mía, es que debe ser un espejismo u obra del mismísimo Hades que veamos a Clarisse así, por otro lado Piper esta más que sonriente observándola.

\- Ya Ven ustedes habrían sido las únicas no disfrazadas- ella se jacta de su trabajo como si ponernos estos disfraces fuera el mayor favor que nos hizo en la vida "lo cual no es cierto" no puedo estar más de acuerdo conmigo misma, nos toma de las manos y nos arrastra hasta estar cerca de Silena y Clarisse a lo lejos puedo escuchar la música que proviene de la fiesta que se está empezando a encender porque los hijos de Apolo hoy se están luciendo con la música.

\- Hola Pipes - saluda Silena sonriendo cuando nos acercamos lo suficientemente, Clarisse tiene en todo el rostro pintado que no está feliz con su disfraz pero ni de chiste.

\- Hola Sile - saluda Piper animadamente a su hermana con beso y abrazo incluido, mientras Clarisse a lado de Silena nos escruta con la mirada a Thalia y a mi por otra parte nosotras hacemos lo mismo, es que ¿cuando has visto a tres chica que odian los vestidos ponerse justo eso el mismo día? nunca verdad, tal vez debamos pedir un deseo o algo así porque estos son eventos nunca más verán en sus vidas.

\- ¿También perdieron una apuesta? - preguntó Clarisse alzando interrogativa y expectante a la respuesta de nosotras, si no llevará ese vestido y maquillaje hasta se podría ver feroz pero es imposible en este momento, hasta parece una dama y todo, ya saben a lo que me refiero ella es más del tipo chica ruda y no damisela en peligro.

\- ¿Perdiste una apuesta? - preguntó Thalia alzando una ceja y entran como en un duelo de miradas, la una con fuego de bombas nucleares y la otra echando chispas, ninguna está feliz con lo que lleva puesto eso es demasiado notorio hasta un ciego lo vería.

\- Le aposté a Silena que podría contra alguien - se cruzó de brazos wnfuruñandose, frunciendo el ceño y gruñendo como si de un oso se tratase, esta visto que la felicidad hoy no la acompaña.

\- Clari no te enojes - le sonrió Silena dulcemente, ella es la única que la puede llamar así, si aprecias tu vida por supuesto, porque de intentarlo alguien más seguro ya estaría en la enfermería con dos dientes menos o más - Yo te dije que no podrías- se veía triunfante como si ella hubiera sabido de ante mano que contra quien se enfrentó era mucho más fuerte que Clarisse, eso es raro.

\- Estoy segura que hizo trampa - puso los ojos en blanco con fastidio y su tono de voz denotaba ira contenida pero no contra Silena sino contra quien le haya ganado.

\- ¿Quién te derrotó? - pregunte yo un poco sorprendida de que alguien la haya vencido muy pocos lo logran ni sus propios hermanos lo logran hacer, después de todo ella es la consejera y no exactamente por su Bonita cara.

\- Un chico del campamento Jupiter - río suavemente Silena como si ella conociera al chico, pero hasta donde se no conoce a chicos de ese campamento, solo a sus hermanas y Clarisse le lanzo una mala mirada que Silena ignoró con naturalidad - Bueno creo que es de ahí- añadió, pero por su rostro de niña inocente se que es mentira ella sabe que es de ahí ¿Por qué lo oculta?.

\- ¿Cómo era el chico? - preguntó Thalia con cierto interés y veo que Silena y ella tienen miradas cómplices, ellas no pueden conocer al mismo chico o chica o ¿si podían?.

\- No lo sabemos, no dejó ver su rostro - Clarisse ahora tenia una mirada de esas que te matarían con solo un vistazo de sus penetrantes ojos cafés y daba algo de miedo, aunque con el vestido te costaba creer que fuera capaz de hacerte algo.

\- Oh - fue todo lo que dijo Thalia por un un segundo me pareció ver un atisbo de sonrisa en sus labios pero seguro fue solo mi imaginación es que estoy cansada.

\- Pero estoy segura que hizo trampa - golpeó el piso con su pie imprimiendo mucha fuerza para patearlo después no se coló es que no se le rompió el tacón del zapato.

\- Bueno pero igual ahora vamos a la fiesta - dijeron Piper y Silena al mismo tiempo, como se nota que son hermanas, les proporcionan a sus amigas las mismas torturas, mientras nos arrastraron a las tres al gran comedor donde ya había bastante gente reunida bailando.

No voy a negar la música estaba mejor de lo que creía, el banquete estaba espectacular hasta los más pequeños del campamento parecían divertirse no exactamente con la fiesta pero lo hacían, los hermanos Stoll estaban sonrientes, si esa sonrisa marca Hermes que te produce escalofrío y que revises tus bolsillos en busca de tus pertenencias,(Si aquí debí darme cuenta que algo iba a salir mal ) pero estaban divertidos con las hermanas Gardner.

\- Parece que todos se divierten - suspiro y veo que hasta mis hermanos andan por aquí es fácil darte están sentados por ahi con un libro en sus manos aunque debes en cuando conversan con alguien y ríen me pregunto ¿quien habrá vencido a Clarisse? debió ser alguien muy fuerte y muy tonto pr atreverse a retarla.


	13. Misterio XII

Ahí estaba yo tan linda aburriendome en la fiesta pues Piper no me dejo traer ni un libro así que me senté en una mesa hasta que ella y Thalia vuelvan pues mi amiga quería que la otra le presentará a algunos del campamento Jupiter a ella le interesa conocer gente a mi no tanto yo ahora me limite a observar a todos.

Los Stoll estaban conversando entre ellos (Si aquí es cuando debiste darte cuenta que pronto todo se iría al tártaro pero obviamente lo pasé por alto ahora verán porque) luego llegaron las hermanas Gardner se veían algo molestas bueno decir que estaba algo es quedarse cortos (tomen nota de esto nunca hagan enojar a los hijos de Demeter si es que en verdad aprecian la comida y si piensan que porque ellas tratan solo con plantas no pueden ser mortíferas se ve que aún no han sido atacados por sus tomateras) les comenzaron a reclamar algo y ellos empezaron a hacerse los tontos (Y aquí es cuando me distraigo o más bien me distraen )

\- Oh veo que el hechizo no duró lo suficiente - (Si señoras y señores mi noche no podría ir peor... ah no esperen si se puso peor) ruedo los ojos al escuchar el inconfundible voz lastimeramente falsa de Drew Tanaka sonando detrás mío, me volteó en mi asiento solo para toparmela y ver que lleva un disfraz de la mujer maravilla que irónica es la vida y que corto es su vestido "Si es que eso se puede considerar vestido y no solo medio metro de tela azul" tienes razón.

\- Drew - mascullo - Que lástima que sigas teniendo el mismo rostro de siempre- ella frunce el ceño - Arrugado y amargado - le sonrió mostrando los dientes como quisiera darle un golpe aquí mismo pero se que no es el momento y no pienso montar una escena suficiente con la anterior se que algunos están hablando de eso aunque no los escuche.

\- Mi rostro es hermoso - se quejó ella haciendo un berrinche malcriada, Si si quieres molestar a las hijas de Afrodita diles algo de su aspecto excepto por Piper Y Silena a ellas no les molestará tanto, son Afroditas pero distintas.

\- Lo que te haga dormir mejor querida - le sonrió inocentemente- Aunque enserio lo necesitas tienes comienzo de ojeras- la veo fingiendo preocupación mientras veo su rostro según encontrando las ojeras ella empieza a revisarse el rostro - Deberías dormir mejor -.

\- No es verdad - dice ella pero se nota que ya entró en pánico - No tengo ojeras mi rostro es perfecto - niña berrinchuda modo on.

\- Bueno si no me quieres creer busca un espejo - me encojo de hombros ella me ve horrorizada con las manos en su rostro.

\- No es cierto no tengo ojeras - me grita quitándose las manos de la cara y apretando los puños frunciendo el ceño, como si eso fuera hacerme cambiar de opinión o me asustara.

\- Ya te dije lo que te deje dormir por las noches - le sonrió dulcemente y ella se empieza a desesperar y sale corriendo a buscar un espejo yo me río de verla así tan desesperada.

\- ¿Qué quería esa? - pregunta Piper detrás mío, llegando sola y con un vaso de jugo en sus manos.

\- Oh nada sólo fue a buscarse ojeras inexistentes- le sonrió a ella- ¿Y Thalia? - Ella niega con la cabeza, se volvió a ir seguro.

\- Me presento a un chico y luego desapareció- se encogió de hombros y se sentó a mi lado, ahí está no me equivoque.

\- Se le está haciendo costumbre desaparecer - suspiro frustrada de no saber que le pasa, miro a mi amiga y parece un poco apagada así que intento cambiar de tema - ¿Y el chico? ¿no te iba a presentar uno Thalia? - le preguntó mientras la veo ella niega con la cabeza bastante triste.

\- Era un legado de Ceres - suspiro e hizo un mohin - Así que sólo me habló de plantas - frunza el ceño ligeramente.

\- ¿Y? digo no es tan malo - me la quedo viendo ella suspiro con dramatismo digno de una semidiosa mientras jugaba con el vaso en su manos.

\- Pues que le dije que yo mataba las plantas - intento aguantarme la risa, mientras ella deja el vaso casi vacío encima de la mesa- No te rías- no aguanto más y suelto una carcajada - Te dije que no rías- ella trata de sonar indignada pero creo que esta más triste que eso, la verdad es que para las hijas de la diosa del amor encontrar el amor no es fácil.

\- Como le vas a decir eso - Yo niego con la cabeza divertida, ella me quedo mirando con ojitos de cachorrito herido.

\- Yo quería ser sincera nada más- hizo un puchero que en ella se ve tierno y hermoso junto con los ojitos que está haciendo.

\- Pero eso no se dice al principio si quieres ser su amigo - la abrazo por los hombros ella vuelve a suspirar e iba añadir algo más pero nuestra conversación se ve interrumpida por un gran ruido al frente de nosotras algo estalló así que la mayoría nos ponemos en guardia pero ahí note que del cielo comenzaba a caer algo y no algo bonito.

\- ¿Qué es esto? - gritó/ preguntó alguien mientras los demás comenzaron a correr desesperados esa cosa nos estaba empapando.

\- ¡STOLL! - escuche gritar a Miranda y Katie entre la multitud ahí enfoque mi vista en ellas eran las más empapadas y sucias de barro mi vista viaja hacia donde ella iban casi corriendo y los divisó más adelante si ahí van los hijos de Hermes al parecer hicieron estallar algo y las de Demeter fueron sus principales víctimas.

\- Estan muertos - me dice Piper mientras se quita el poco barro que el ha caído la explosión fue grande la mayoría está manchado y gritando.

\- Ya lo sé- limpió las salpicaduras que tengo en los brazos y el barullo comienza a hacerse más grande pues empezaron a correr como si eso fuera a evitar que se manchen de barro y gente corriendo más barro igual a mal plan ustedes saben a lo que me refiero ¿no? pues se cayeron y comenzaron a reír algunos otros estaban furiosos.

Así es como todo comenzó a irse para el inframundo los hijos de Ares que habían caído se levantaron furiosos contra los que se reían, las hermanas Gardner en su desesperación por atrapar a los Stoll les estaban lanzando tomates y otros alimentos lo malo es que la puntería no es su fuerte y que los Stoll estaban usando a la gente como escudo además de ser muy veloces, eso trajo más peleas, los hijos de Apolo se indignaron por no ser oídos así que comenzaron a lanzar hechizos de Pareados, lo que no ayudó a esto y uno de los que intento huir de esto sin querer tropezó con Drew haciéndola caer al Lago causando más risas incluyendo la mía y la de Piper (como dije al principio no lamentó esto y no lo lamentaré nunca).

\- Hay que irnos - le digo a Piper mientras tomó su mano y tratamos de caminar entre la gente ocasionando que mi amiga se atore con el disfraz de alguien - Espera yo te ayudo - trate de safarla del agarre y sin querer la termine despeinando en el proceso y la otra persona molesta se fue corriendo veo hacia donde están los niños del campamento y no se de donde han sacado un cerdo pero se les ha soltado y no es un cerdo pequeño déjenme añadir.

\- ¡Cuidado! - nos gritan a nosotras pues se nos estaba lanzando encima tratamos de esquivarlo pero lo logramos por poco sin querer tropecé con la mesa que estaba cerca mío y la bandeja de refresco salió volando por los aires y todo lo demás pasó como en cámara lenta ante mis ojos.

\- Ay no - es todo lo que logró decir antes de que esta caiga justo encima de una enfurecida Clarisse ya de por sí sucia de barro y furiosa por ello y aquí es cuando uno debe salir corriendo pero no lo hice simplemente me la quedé mirando venía hacia mi como un toro enfurecido con vestido y bañado en jugo rosa y barro.

\- ¡Así que así quieres jugar! ¡eh! - me grita ella, puedo ver el fuego en sus ojos esto no va a ser bueno para nadie... para mí en específico.

\- Yo no quise hacerlo Clarisse - trato de explicarme pero es tarde ella toma la otra bandeja de jugo de mora y lo vierte sobre mi ... vieron el por qué los semidioses no deben hacer fiestas, todo puede salirse de control en menos de un segundo, todos se han quedado en silencio expectantes de que ella me arrojará la bandeja y creo que ahora esperan que ella me golpee y eso es lo que quiere hacer.

\- Clarisse por favor - alguien disfrazado del zorro la abrazo por detrás y ella extrañamente se calmó lo suficiente para que yo viva un día más lo cual agradezco.

\- Ven Annabeth - me susurra Piper con miedo detrás de mi alejandome de la mole de Clarisse todos nos calmamos.

\- Bueno que la fiesta se puso mejor de lo que esperaba - habló alguien desde el escenario todos dirigimos nuestras miradas hacia ella lleva un antifaz - Es hora del baile de máscaras- todos nos la quedamos viendo y unos chicos salieron detrás del escenario y empezaron a repartir las máscaras.

\- ¿Qué es esto? - le preguntó a Piper pero ella se ve tan o más confundida que yo, se ve que ella no se enteró de esta parte de la planeación.

\- Vamos háganlo sólo será hasta la media noche - sonríe y me la quedo viendo ahora la reconozco el disfraz que lleva es Thalia la que habla desde el escenario todos comienzan a ponerse las máscaras Piper y yo nos vemos ella se encoje de hombros y yo suspiro con resignación esto es extraño ¿Será está la sorpresa de Thalia?


	14. Misterio XIII

Todos ahora teníamos máscaras puestas este estaba extrañisimo los hijos de Hecate comenzaron a lanzar hechizos desmanchantes para que todos quedemos limpios las Gardner al fin atraparon a los Stoll y los dejaron literalmente plantados en media fiesta con enredaderas alrededor algunos pasan y se ríen a ellos les da igual seguro pronto se escaparan de ahí bueno al menos ahora estoy limpia, Piper igual ya se acomodó su peinado y escuchando el concierto de parte de Thalia que está cantando algo de una banda llamada Green Day la canción de American Idiot no lo hace nada mal, aunque el vestido no pega nada con la canción.

\- No sabía que cantaba - me decía Piper o más bien gritaba para hacerse oir a través de la música que estaba bastante alta.

\- Yo tampoco - le respondo tratamos de acercarnos más pero hay demasiada gente ahora que lo pienso hay más - ¿No te Parece que hay más gente? - trato de preguntarle pero veo a mi lado y ya no está la he perdido entre el gentío esto no es bueno - ¡Piper! - trato de llamarla y buscarla entre la gente pero no la encuentro - ¿Dónde te metiste mujer? - me pregunto a mi misma cuando intento pasar a unas personas un pie se interpone en mi camino así que me preparo para el encuentro con el bellísimo suelo cenrrando los ojos pero el encuentro que no llega.

\- ¿Estás bien? - pregunta la persona que me ha salvado de estrellarme contra el piso, no puedo distinguir bien el timbre de voz así que no se si es chico o chica.

\- Si si estoy bien - la música a bajado un poco ya no cantan la misma canción ahora hay una más suave.

\- ¿Segura? - me ayuda a ponerme de pie una de sus manos esta en mi cintura y con la otra toma mi mano ahora puedo deducir que es un chico sus manos son más grandes que las mías.

\- Si si segura - le sonrió y volteo el rostro me topo con un rostro enmascarado igual que el mío apenas y noto el color de sus ojos creo que son verdes un verde que no había visto antes, quisiera ver su rostro después de todo es mi Salvador merezco conocer el rostro de mi Salvador ¿no?.

\- Eso es bueno entonces - suelta el agarre que hasta ahora me daba cuenta que todavía tenía en mi cintura, su voz suena amortiguada por la máscara de rostro completo que lleva pero puedo jurar que el está sonriendo.

\- Si eh ... gracias - bien Annabeth bien ahora pensará que eres una rubia tonta ... espera ¿Por qué me importa lo que él piense? "¿Por qué es tu Salvador?" si debe ser por eso.

\- De nada y ten más cuidado - me dice el mientras se acomoda su sombrero de ala ancha ne fijo bien y está disfrazado de pirata es irónico un pirata bueno lo que me hace recordar a la mujer maravilla mala que aún me debe mucho.

\- Lo tendré - le sonrió de nuevo ¿Por qué sonrió tanto? ¿me estoy volviendo tonta? ¿Pase mucho con Drew? ¿Se me pego lo tonta? el se fue y por alguna razón ahora quiero ir tras él, saber su nombre y ¿por qué me salvó? porque había mucha gente aquí pero nadie hizo nada por detener mi caída excepto él, miraba por donde se fue y cuando planeaba ir detrás de él me vi detenida por una voz.

\- Annabeth - dicen atrás mío y se que es Piper me volteó se la ve cansada pero feliz es seguro también me buscaba y por eso está feliz ¿verdad?.

\- Piper ¿Dónde andabas? - la abrazo y ahora puedo sentir un poco el calor donde el chico rozó mi piel con el vestido en el agarre sensación que me agrada vamos no pienses en eso "Pero se sintió bien" no es momento conciencia.

\- Sin querer me deje llevar por la turba - resoplo mientras se separaba de mi para poder contemplarme-¿Y tú? -

\- Pues estaba buscándote entre la turba - lo digo con obviedad, puse los ojos en blanco.

\- A que no sabes - Ella sonríe con picardía se le ve bien la máscara hace que sus ojos caleidoscopios realcen más así deberían haber relucido los del chico lo malo es que no era así, pero en que estoy pensando "vamos Annabeth concéntrate" me reprendo mentalmente - Annabeth ¿Te pasa algo? - me sacude al parecer me quede mucho rato en mis pensamientos.

\- Nada ¿Por? - parpadeo para después enfocar mi vista en ella.

\- Porque me estás viendo con una sonrisa tonta en los labios - me queda viendo de arriba abajo como si buscará alguna contusión en especial en mi cabeza.

\- Ah ¿enserio? - dioses me estoy comportando como una rubia tonta abro los ojos con estupor - Dioses no ¿Qué me pasa? - ella abre los ojos igual y me abraza por los hombros.

\- ¿Te sientes bien? - Ella suena preocupada pone su mano en mi frente midiendo mi temperatura.

\- Tal vez es que hace mucho calor - intento excusarme quitando su mano de mi frente y restándole importancia a mi comportamiento pero la verdad es que ni yo misma se que me pasa caminamos afuera de todo el gentío y nos sentamos cerca de una mesa.

\- ¿Mejor? - pregunta ella mientras me da aire con sus manos y yo asiento tal vez si era el calor de estar rodeada de tanta gente eso debe ser no hay otra posibilidad.

\- Cuantame lo que ibas a decirme - le sonrió de forma normal tratando de sacar los pensamientos del chico que me salvó de mi cabeza.

\- Pues es que verás... - comienza a contarme pero se ve interrumpida por un grito.

\- ¡Chicas! - Thalia venía corriendo hacia nosotras, con una deslumbrante sonrisa en el rostro - ¿Me escucharon cantar? - nos levantamos y la abrazamos, ella está más que feliz y agitada.

\- Claro - le sonreimos mientras nos soltamos, ella tiene un brillo especial en los ojos.

\- ¿Esa era la sorpresa? - pregunta Piper Thalia niega con la cabeza divertida por nuestra inopia.

\- No y si bueno, digamos que parte de ella - se ríe nosotras no entendemos el chiste sólo nos la quedamos viendo interrogantes - Bueno ensaye esa canción porque perdí una apuesta con mi hermano - puso los ojos en blanco pero con una sonrisa en los labios, esta muy emocionada nose si por la canción o por algo más.

\- Hermano que no conocemos - le digo yo suspicazmente y es que nunca a tenido ni un atisbo de emoción en querer presentarnoslo y ella sólo ríe como si lo que le hubiera dicho fuese un chiste que no lo es.

\- Bueno dejemos eso de lado ¿Quieren oir la sorpresa o no? - nos ve con una sonrisa traviesa surcando sus labios que parecen rogar decirnos de una vez su sorpresa nosotras nos miramos entre si y luego a ella y asentimos- Me mudo a New York- ok aquí es cuando la felicidad te invade porque es algo que queríamos desde que nos conocimos y sólo podemos pegar un grito de alegría fan girl y nos avalanzamos sobre ella casi haciéndola caer de espaldas.

\- Dime que no es broma - le gritó mientras la abrazo.

\- Nunca bromearia con esto - Ella ríe está noche termino bien más que bien después de todo, aunque aún me pregunto por el chico que me ayudó y sus ojos pero ya lo descubrire después de eso estoy segura, por ahora disfrutaré de mis amigas y el misterio que me espera el lunes.


	15. Misterio XIV

Después de la estupenda noticia que nos dio nuestra amiga Thalia nos la pasamos chillando emocionadas cual niñas pequeñas por un buen rato, Y ahí si disfrutamos de la fiesta, bailamos y comimos hasta decir basta, aunque por momentos Thalia desaparecía no sabemos a donde se iba pero eso no importaba sabía que ella viviría en mi ciudad, seguro saldríamos más y pasaríamos más tiempo juntas aunque ella es un año mayor que nosotras, me pregunto a qué secundaria irá a estudiar espero que cerca de la nuestra para que pasemos más tiempo juntas, cuando llegó la media noche y nos quitamos las máscaras yo pues busqué al pirata para agradecerle de estrellarme contra el piso y Piper parecía buscar a alguien también pero no yo no encontré al pirata y al parecer ella tampoco encontró a quien buscaba.

La pasamos demasiado bien la verdad tanto que nos dio la madrugada así que decidimos irnos todas tres a dormir pues casi ya no había nadie despierto, me pregunto a qué hora se habrá ido el pirata, caminamos a la cabaña de Thalia porque era la más vacía y queríamos estar las tres juntas sin molestar a nadie, charlamos un rato y después nos dormimos.

\- Chicas ya levantense - nos despertaba extrañamente Thalia mientras nos movia - Vamos que hoy hay algo temprano - intenta arrastrarnos de las camas tomándonos por los pies.

\- Yo tengo sueño - se queja Piper sosteniendose de la cama mientras yo me destapó y salgo de mi cama no quiero que me siga arrastrando.

\- Vamos Piper levanta ya - la jala tomando sus dos pies, hasta que la hace caer de la cama sobre sus rodillas, no podemos evitarlo y nos echamos a reír a más no poder.

\- Eso dolió Thalia - se queja sentada en el suelo sobandose las rodillas adoloridas aún soñolienta.

\- No es mi culpa que seas tan dormilona - se ríe ella encogiéndose de hombros restándole importancia a su dolor.

\- Vamos hay que alistarnos o Thalia no nos dejará en paz - le tiendo una manonpara ayudarla a levantarse del piso, la cual ella toma gustosa.

\- ¿Qué es tan importante tan temprano?- bosteza ya estando de pie y es la verdad es temprano no hemos dormido casi nada por no decir nada, a lo mucho una hora o dos, deben ser como las siete.

\- Pues otra sorpresa - asiente Thalia - Así que dense prisa las espero en el comedor - nos dice esto mientras sale por la puerta pues ella ya estaba aseada vestida y lista para salir, seguro que no durmió o tal vez no lo necesita por ser hija del rey.

\- Vamos Piper yo si quiero saber la sorpresa - le sonrió a mi amiga ella asiente y vamos a las duchas comunes porque esta cabaña no tiene duchas salimos y casi no hay nadie despierto, todo el mundo se acostó tarde no es novedad, nos bañamos hacemos nuestras necesidades y cepillamos nuestros dientes, regresamos cada una a su cabaña para vestirnos como siempre con unos shorts Jean la camiseta del campamento y hoy unos zapatos converse blancos más un abrigo hace frío está mañana.

\- ¿Ya estás Annabeth? - pregunta bajito Piper entrando por la puerta de mi cabaña.

\- Si si ya vamos - respondo en el mismo tono mientras voy hacia ella, ambas salimos con cuidado para no despertar a mis hermanos no querrás despertar nunca a un hijo de Atenea te aseguro que no te gustará nuestra venganza, a las únicas personas que se los perdonó son a Thalia y a Piper.

\- ¡Chicas! - nos grita Thalia desde el comedor agitando una mano al aire y la saludamos mientras corremos hacia ella junto a ella está un chico algo bajito de cabello rizado y orejas puntiagudas si no lo conoces bien dirías que es un hijo de Hermes pero si te fijas en su ropa llena de grasa sabras que es de Hefestos su nombre es Leo Valdez o como a él le gusta El Sexy Leo Valdez, alias el chico reparador no se quien le puso el apodo pero le va como anillo al dedo.

\- ¡Hola! - sonríe él con una de esas sonrisas que te prometen que hará alguna travesura mientras sus ojos brillan con emoción.

\- Hola Leo - saludamos Piper y yo con la mano, vemos y el comedor está casi vacío apenas hay algunos despiertos o sobrevivientes como quieran llamarlos, el lugar ya está limpio seguro las Arpias tuvieron que trabajar bastante.

\- Que bueno que llegaron - sonríe Thalia a más no poder estando a lado de Leo.

\- Bueno y para que tanto apuro- dice Piper sentándose y descansando la cabeza sobre la mesa - Yo aún tengo sueño-.

\- Si Thalia ¿Por qué nos sacaste tan temprano de la cama? - me siento junto a Piper no creo que ahora importe mucho eso de sólo sentarse con el padre divino sino hay casi nadie, ni siquiera Quiron que por cierto anoche desapareció creo que sabía que todo terminaría en desastre así que huyó antes de estar metido en esto.

\- Bueno porque quería que fueran de las primeras en enterarse de la sorpresa - Ella sonríe y se sienta frente a nosotras junto con Leo.

\- Prestenme atención babys porque lo que está chica y yo tenemos que mostrarles es oro puro - sonríe el con un aire de misterio Piper y yo nos lo quedamos viendo.

\- Habla de una vez Valdez - dice Thalia dándole un Zape pues este se quedó en silencio un buen rato.

\- Sólo quería darle dramatismo - se soba la cabeza - Esta bien aquí vamos - comienza a sacar de su pequeño canguro unos artefactos ¿celulares? ¿diges? ¿collares? ¿brazaletes?.

\- ¿Qué es todo eso? - preguntó yo viendo todos los objetos que ha sacado pues hay hasta binchas para él pelo con las iniciales del campamento en cada cosa y no solo de nuestro campamento.

\- Pues simple esto es el futuro - sonríe Thalia igual que Leo yo no entiendo nada.

\- Si descubren eso van a estar en problemas - dice Piper señalando los celulares pues están prohibidos.

\- Claro que no los habrá- el nos ve sonriente- Esto que está aquí son mis nuevos inventos todos anti monstruos - Piper y yo nos lo quedamos viendo sorprendidas nos vimos entre las dos y luego a Leo y los artefactos.

\- ¿Lo dices en serio? - cuestionó yo y el asiente.

-Hace tiempo el está trabajando en esto- sonríe Thalia- Su padre lo ayudo -

\- Eso es porque el tuyo le dio permiso- los dos se ríen como si compartieran un chiste interno yo frunzo el ceño no sabía que ella se veía con Leo o más bien que alguna vez conocio a Leo y fueron por ahí como al Olimpo.

\- ¿Qué hacías tu con Leo? - preguntó algo molesta Thalia nunca me ha hablado de esto ni sabía que ella y Leo eran amigos.

\- Me lo recomendó Quirón- sonrió ella, yo suspire - Porque quería y quiero tener un celular como una adolescente normal - se encogió de hombros - Moleste tanto a Quirón que me mandó con Leo y este me dijo que necesitaría ayuda -

\- Y de ahí hablaste con el gran y Omnipotente Zeus que atendió a su hijita - se río Leo y Thalia lo vio mal - Y le dio permiso a mi Padre -

\- Para que lo ayudara en la creación de este y más artefactos de una vez - termino Thalia y yo estoy que no me la creo ahora quiero saber como funcionan estos artefactos y que otras cosas no me ha contado Thalia.


	16. Misterio XV

¿Cuales son las consecuencias de que un semidios tenga un celular? esa fue la pregunta de Leo y por supuesto la respuesta es que son como un faro para que los monstruos nos encuentren pero el y su padre idearon un mecanismo que evita que el olor de semidios se mezcle con las ondas del celular y así nos encuentren por medio de este y no sólo eso también inventó otras cosas que enmascaran el olor a semidios cosa casi imposible de hacer pero lo han hecho.

\- Bueno y que les parece - dice Thalia después de la explicación técnica que nos dio Leo que por cierto me fascinó a diferencia de Thalia y Piper que parecían querer ahorcarnos a mi por preguntar a cada rato por los mecanismos y a Leo por explicarme con mucha fascinación.

\- Estan increíbles- le digo mientras reviso el que posiblemente sea mi celular aunque ya tenía uno este es mejor.

\- Lo sé Lo sé- dice Leo mientras frota la punta de sus dedos contra su chaqueta y sonríe- Soy el mejor Babys - nos guiña un ojo y el comedor se ha ido llenando cada vez más y nos están rodeando viendo todo.

\- ¿Vas a producir también para el campamento Júpiter? - preguntó creo que la nueva Pretora del campamento Júpiter no se bien su nombre pero se ve una chica bastante sería de cabello negro trenzado a un lado su piel es color canela junto con unos ojos feroces de color café, con estos escrutaba a Leo y al artefacto que tenía delante de ella.

\- Claro que si - sonríe con suficiencia Leo - El guapo Sexy Leo Valdez no dejará que nadie se quede sin uno de estos bebés- le muestra un celular pero este con el logo del campamento Júpiter.

\- Gracias - es todo lo que responde ella con una leve sonrisa mientras los de su legión parecen muy emocionados por el suceso, miran el celular en manos de su pretora con ansias de poseer el propio aunque se que en el campamento de los romanos no tienen mucha tecnología, estar ahí es como volver a la época donde apenas había electricidad.

\- Mis hermanos los están produciendo primero los recibirán los de más alto mando- señaló a la Pretora y lo que supongo son sus centuriones estos sonrieron a más no poder.

\- Y nosotros ¿cuando? - preguntó Piper con carita de tristeza.

\- Ustedes del campamento Half Blood lo recibirán según su antigüedad- dijo Leo - A excepción de Thalia ella aunque no es tan antigua lo recibirá con ustedes - nosotras más que felices igual que Thalia - Porque fue su idea junto con mi trabajo -

\- Oh vamos chico reparador ya callate - dice Thalia tratando de no reír pero fallando en el intento algunas carcajadas escaparon de su boca.

\- Es decir que pronto recibiremos de estos - dice uno de los que están a lado de la Pretora no se porque lleva ositos de peluche en el cinto su cabello es rubio desaliñado tiene una mirada desquiciada y ojos azules, en el brazo tiene un arpa lo sé porque con este a tomado y alzado el celular, seguramente algún hijo o legado de Apolo por su parte romana, aunque por su mirada tal vez debería visitar a Dioniso y que le quite la locura.

\- Si las cosas van bien si - sonríe todavía Leo mientras el chico frunce el ceño y ve con desprecio el aparato haciendo una mueca creo que es el único que no está feliz con este suceso.

\- A mi no me parecen la gran cosa Graecus - la última palabra la escupe y la dice como si fuera un insulto ser griego, estando delante de Griegos que podríamos machacarlo con suma facilidad de verdad este hipo estaba loco.

\- Octavian Cállate- ordena subpretora y lo hace retroceder aunque el parece retinicente a hacerle caso la ve con fastidio pero igual se cierra su boca- No le hagan caso - niega con la cabeza algunos centuriones ven mal al chico este ni les hace caso - Y ahora dinos cuando será que veremos más de esos - señala el celular con el logo de su campamento, ella si parece interesada en estos.

\- Oh muy pronto miren - señala hacia el área común todos volteamos y vemos que algunos de los chicos de Hefestos y Vulcano vienen con cajas - Si se forman podrán repartirlos y desayunaremos por fin - lo último lo dijo en voz baja.

\- Eres incorregible Leo - dice Thalia mientras ríe entre diente yo puedo oirlos perfectamente me dan un poco de celos no saber más detalles de la vida de la que considero una de mis mejores amigas.

Los chicos con las cajas llegaron y comenzaron a repartir las pequeñas cajas que contenían los celulares a cada campamento primero a los líderes por así decirlo después a los de mayor antigüedad Piper y yo estábamos entre los líderes y de mayor antigüedad así que fuimos de las primeras en recibir celulares, luego llegó Quirón y puso orden en el comedor y todos pudimos desayunar aunque Piper se veía distraída desde su mesa, al parecer buscaba a alguien con la mirada, bueno no era la única yo veía a cada uno de los del campamento Jupiter tratando de encontrar a la persona que me ayudó ayer pero solo sabía más o menos sus ojos y su voz no era fácil hacerlo y algo extraño también paso, es que a Thalia le entregaron una caja con tres celulares, frunci el ceño en desconcierto ella los tomó con mucha alegría de las manos de Leo, ¿Para qué ella iba a querer tantos celulares? no lo entiendo, termine de desayunar y me levante del lugar para salir del comedor.

\- Thalia espera - trato de llamarla pues ha salido corriendo con los paquetes en sus manos ¿A dónde ira?.

\- Vamos Annabeth hay que ir por los otros artefactos - me jala Piper ella está emocionada pues también nos darán artefactos para enmascarar el olor a semidios y algunos ya están haciendo fila.

\- Si si vamos - la sigo aunque aún me intriga el asunto de Thalia tengo que hablar con ella ¿Qué escondes Thalia Grace?.


	17. Misterio XVI

Después de hacer la fila y recibir unos hermosos aretes de búho, que enmascaran mi olor de semidiosa (según Leo, Thalia los pidió con ese diseño exclusivamente para mi ) a Piper le dieron un collar con un atrapasueños (también diseñó exclusivo de parte de Thalia para ella ).

Nos dirigimos a nuestras clases de costumbre, con nuestros instructores de costumbre, los hijos de Apolo en el tiro al arco, las clases de música las da un sátiro llamado Kýma, nuestra práctica de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo que da Clarisse, las clases de la naturaleza y supervivencia las dará una ninfa y nuestro buen amigo Grover, las clases de Canoa las dan nayades (las nayades pueden parecer dulces pero no lo son así que no les recomiendo meterse con ellas para nada), estas son solo las clases de la mañana para la tarde por supuesto para dar las clases de Pegasos está la mejor Silena, también están las carreras con las ninfas y los hijos de Hermes y la prueba del recodromo, hoy todos tendremos que pasar por él, para después recibir clases de espada con Quirón, en fin un día muy atareado.

Lo único distinto el día de hoy es que vamos a compartir las clases con los del campamento Júpiter por lo que todas serán al aire libre y nos dividiremos en grupos, debido a que el campamento no está totalmente adecuado para recibir a tantos campistas, después de todo solo es un campamento no una ciudad como la de los romanos.

\- Vamos chicos sólo es un tiro - nos dice Lee Fletcher el es nuestro instructor de hoy, junto con su ayudante Michael Yew un chico bajito pero con gran actitud, "si no pregúntenle a Clarisse" exacto, ellos han tenido sus enfrentamientos y algunas veces a terminado hablando pareados durante semanas y Michael en la enfermería, todos hicimos varias filas para ponernos delante de cada blanco, los hijos de Apolo dieron en el centro, por supuesto su padre es el Dios de la arquería no podía ser menos que ellos no fueran buenos en esto, claro la mayoría de sus hijos obstante también hay algunos que no se les da tan bien y son mejores en la medicina, mientras los demás si acertabamos cerca era mucho pedir, una vez terminada la clase avanzamos a la siguiente.

\- Bien hoy veremos lo que son canciones útiles - nos dijo Kýma los del campamento Júpiter, se veían algo retraídos y contrariados de que un sátiro les este dando clases, pero aún así prestaron atención escuchamos algunas canciones de parte de Týma con su flauta de Pan, dijo que eran para buscar caminos, que también existían canciones para hacer crecer plantas hizo demostración y todo, captando el interés de los chicos del otro campamento después cada uno escogió un instrumento y trato de tocar y digo tratar porque no somos hijos de Apolo ni sátiros para que esto salga a las mil maravillas, pero me fue bien con la flauta traversa me gusta su sonido "Claro por su sonido no porque nuestra madre la haya inventado" no no tiene nada que ver con eso.

Después de eso me reencotre con Grover un gran amigo en las clases de primeros auxilios y la naturaleza, nos abrazamos y todo, el se hizo mi gran amigo cuando me ayudó a llegar al campamento y le aviso a mi padre donde me hallaba, el va mucho a las escuelas para encontrar semidioses y por alguna razón también pasa bastante tiempo en el Campamento Júpiter dice que para vigilar a Thalia, aunque no creo que ella necesite vigilancia, es otro misterio porque cada vez que intento indagar más el esquiva el tema.

Después de nuestra clase con Grover fuimos con Clarisse, la cual no estaba feliz de verme aunque su rostro se relajó cuando vio a un hijo de Hermes que ahora que lo pienso fue el mismo que la abrazo ayer, seguro estos se gustan, el nombre del chico es Chris Rodríguez y le está sonriendo eso me recuerda el chico de porque no puedo olvidar esos ojos verdes que quisiera ver bien no puedo olvidar esos ojos verdes que quisiera ver bienorque no puedo olvidar esos ojos verdes que quisiera ver bieny a la persona del bosque aún tengo su botón, no sé porque lo guarde o ... concentrate Annabeth, estaba en medio de un combate mientras mi mente a estado divagando y Clarisse me a tumbado.

\- Vamos princesita ¿donde tienes la cabeza hoy? - Ella me ve frunciendo el ceño y es que soy de las que más le da pelea antes de que me derrote.

\- No lo sé- niego con la cabeza todos nos quedaron mirando ella me ayuda a ponerme de pie.

\- Muy bien la siguiente Mclean- Y es el turno de Piper ella se acerca mortificada a Clarisse y si en menos de un minuto mi amiga está en el suelo -¿ Hoy no hay buenos competidores o que? - se queja y comienza a explicar de nuevo la técnica antes de empezar de nuevo las luchas toma por ayudante a Adam uno de sus hermanos y así pasamos la clase.

Tomamos un merecido almuerzo después de las palizas con Clarisse y en la clase con los pegasos nos fue muy bien Silena es un amor dando clases aunque como siempre Blackjack se quedó en los establos, pero escuche que alguien lo monto y que no fue Thalia, eso es raro.

\- Ya no doy más- se queja Piper mientras nos ponemos la armadura para subir el recodromo.

\- Vamos Piper que después sólo queda clase de espadas - trato de animarla pero vi que eso no le sirvió de mucho sólo se enfurruño más como niña pequeña mientras caminábamos al recodromo, el grupo anterior estaba terminando al parecer dos chicos ganaron ya.

\- Ellos lo hacen ver tan fácil- se queja más mi amiga y logró ver a lo lejos a Thalia al parecer ella está recibiendo clases con ese grupo lástima no nos tocó juntas tengo mucho que hablar con ella.

\- Thalia - intento saludarla la verdad es que aparte de anoche casi no hemos pasado con ella, al parecer no me noto o me ignoro, simplemente bajo del recodromo y salió corriendo con su grupo ella llegó en tercer lugar y los que apenas lo intentaron ya estaban abajo, los ganadores bajan por la plataforma así que imagino fue a verlos ¿ella conoce a los ganadores? esta visto que no me ha contado muchas cosas.

\- Vamos a terminar con esto de una vez - dice Piper tomando valor y halandome de paso, me he quedado viendo por donde se fue Thalia y su grupo.

\- Escondes muchas cosas Thalia - murmuró mientras comenzamos a subir por el muro del recodromo, al hacerlo note que había alguien en mi grupo sonreí internamente esto va a estar excelente.


	18. Misterio XVII

Se preguntarán a quién vi al subir pues fue a ni más ni menos que Drew Tanaka la asiática con aires de grandeza que tiene una cuenta pendiente conmigo pero apenas y comenzará a pagarmela, Comenzamos a subir por el recodromo y Drew intento hacer de las suyas haciendo que por muy poco Piper caiga debido a que se atraveso en nuestro camino y trato de empujarla contra las rocas, si lo sé que bajesa la de ella, bueno que para ser hija de Afrodita es la menos amorosa así que nos toco pelear con ella mientras las rocas trataban de aplastarnos y la lava de quemarnos, "Que bonito momento" que lindo sarcasmo conciencia.

Al fin nos libramos de ella cuando le dio de lleno en el pecho un chorro de agua "Por puro accidente no es como si nos hayamos movido sutilmente hacia el cañon de agua sabiendo que nos seguía" claro que no por supuesto que no, porque yo no soy tan mala persona.

Estos cañones eran la nueva adición del recodromo como si morir aplastados y quemados no fuera suficiente, tras eso aguantar los temblores ahora aguantabamos agua, este si que era el lugar perfecto para entrenar catástrofes naturales y aún con todo esto llegamos primeras a la cima y bajamos por la plataforma.

\- Casi no la contamos - me dice Piper mientras se ve los vellos del brazo que se le chamuscaron lo cual no le hace ni pizca de gracia, por supuesto a mi tampoco.

\- Ni que lo digas - me sacudo la camiseta que tengo llena de hollín- Lo único bueno fue ver las cara de Drew - las dos reímos mientras vemos al resto de nuestro grupo bajar de la manera difícil porque sólo los ganadores bajamos por la plataforma "Yupi".

\- Y seguro se despeino así que debe estar muerta de iras - se seguía riendo mi amiga y comenzamos a avanzar para la siguiente clase.

Si piensan que vencer a una persona con una daga es fácil sólo porque tienen una espada más grande, está visto que no han luchado contra Piper y yo, ella es una de las pocas hijas de Afrodita que sabe luchar a las otras les da algo tocar un arma piensan que se les va a romper una uña o algo así, Silena es otra que sabe luchar aunque se le da mejor cabalgar.

\- Bien se acabaron los combates - anuncia Quirón cocendo en el piso de la arena de duelos después de la hora de clase - Todos a las duchas - todos comenzaron a quejarse y a salir de ma arena de duelo.

\- Estoy muerta - se queja Piper y es que hoy hubo más enfrentamientos pues estaban los del campamento Júpiter y para nuestra buena o mala suerte querían luchar contra nosotras pues no están acostumbrados a que alguien con dagas y menos chicas los vensan "Pobres crédulos"

\- Ni me lo digas sólo quiero una ducha y descansar - caminamos hasta los baños para hacearnos y como siempre están llenos, bueno más llenos debería decir, otros también han acabado sus clases del día de hoy y se preparan para abandonar el campamento.

\- Quiero morirme hasta mañana - niega con la cabeza Piper mientras resonga, con voz de niñita malcriada.

\- ¿Hasta mañana? sólo son unas horas - me río y ella me ve mal bueno lo intenta porque la verdad su mirada no da miedo en este momento.

\- Pues entonces quiero morirme hasta el próximo fin de semana - hace un puchero yo me río más y por fin es nuestro turno en las duchas una vez limpias y cambiadas vamos al comedor para la cena que la sirven temprano - Espero que no sirvan lo mismo que en la tarde no soporto más carne frente a mi - arruga la nariz como recordando la hora del almuerzo.

\- No te preocupes sabes que el menú cambia según el horario y más si están aquí los del campamento Júpiter- trato de calmarla y es que en el almuerzo sirvieron mucha carne a los del campamento Júpiter les gustan las barbacoas para almorzar nos vamos acercando y vemos que el grupo de Thalia ya está saliendo del comedor - Thalia - trato de llamarla.

\- Chicas - por fin nos ha visto y nos sonríe o nos ha dejado de ignorar lo que sea que haya pasado - ¿Qué tal sus clases? - nos pregunta con sumo interés, el cual no ha demostrado en todo el día por cierto.

\- Muy pesadas - dice Piper con cansancio, recostabdose sobre la mesa del comedor.

\- Excelente ganamos en el recodromo - le sonrió yo y Piper levanta la cabeza y la sacude.

\- Casi nos quemamos querrás decir - Thalia se ríe por el comentario de Piper y yo igual.

\- Pero al menos ganaron yo no gane hoy - para ser alguien orgullosa se la ve muy feliz de haber perdido.

\- Pues te ves muy feliz aunque no ganaste - dice Piper viendola con los ojos entrecerrados resaltando lo obvio.

\- Es que conozco a quienes ganaron - sonríe Thalia - Y no me molesta perder contra ellos - nosotras nos la quedamos mirando inquisitivamente - Tal vez después se los presente ahora me tengo que ir pronto vendrán por nos... mi - se ríe y sale corriendo hacia su cabaña, mientras nos hace de la mano - Adiós chicas -.

\- Adiós- es todo lo que logramos decir mientras la vemos desaparecer y luego nos miramos entre nosotras.

\- Tienes el sentimiento de que iba a decir ¿nosotros en vez de mi ? - le preguntó a Piper y ella asiente - Ella a actuado muy extraña -

\- Lo sé - seguimos viendo en dirección de donde se fue - Pero vamos a comer que pronto vendrá tu papá también - me hace voltear a ver la comida, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en todas las cosas extrañas de este fin de semana son demasiadas, Thalia y sus secretos, el chico del bosque y su botón, el chico de la máscara, quien derrotó a Clarisse, quien paseó con Blackjack y no era Thalia ¿será que todo está conectado? ¿Por qué todo esto pasa ahora? eso me recuerda que también está el caso Jackson un misterio más a la lista, respiro hondo y comienzo a servir comida en mi plato, ¿Será que descubriré algo mañana? espero que sí por que tengo demasiadas preguntas sin respuesta y no me gusta para nada.


	19. Misterio XVIII

El fin de semana se acabó, volví a casa y a mi vida ordinaria claro que ahora cuento con un celular nuevo y protección con mis nuevos aretes de búho, mi papá ya me ha dejado en la escuela estoy en frente esperando la llegada de Piper y de mi objetivo Jackson, aunque parece tener afición a llegar tarde y me sigue pareciendo raro, me senté en un banco a esperar su llegada, veo pasar a los alumnos veo a alguien a lo lejos que me parece familiar pero no puede ser quien pienso.

\- ¿Será ella? - me quedo viendo fijamente a la persona mientras se acerca cada vez más viene acompañada por un chico - No puede ser ella - entrecierro los ojos y luego los abro con sorpresa - Tienes que estar de broma - me levanto y camino unos cuantos pasos hacia esa persona.

\- Annabeth - Ella me sonríe, dioses es ella, está aquí.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? - le digo mientras la abrazo ignorando a la persona que venía a su lado.

\- Pues sorpresa - me sonríe ella apartandose un poco de mi - Ahora vendré a estudiar aquí- el chico a su lado se ve incómodo.

\- Thalia yo voy por los horarios - dice él es como de mi edad rubio ojos como los de Thalia y tiene una pequeña marca en la parte superior del labio con forma de media luna.

\- Si si ve yo te alcanzó ahora - le dice ella y el se va.

\- ¿Quién es ese? - me la quedo viendo y ella se ríe.

\- Alguien que te presentaré después- se sigue riendo y me vuelve a abrazar - Ahora dime donde está Pipes -

\- Pues aún no llega - me encojo de hombros separandome un poco de ella - Y ¿Cómo así estarás aquí? -

\- Pues que te digo si iba a volver a estudiar mejor que fuera con ustedes - hace unos dos años Thalia tuvo un fuerte accidente (monstruos enviados por su querida madrastra, historia larga de contar) que la imposibilito de estudiar un año casi nos deja de la mala forma, pero dijo que alguien del otro campamento la ayudo mucho con eso y después trajeron al campamento nuestro el vellocino de oro porque no podía estar donde los romanos, eso era anti natural dijeron porque es griego.

\- Bueno y estarás con nosotras asumo - le sonrió y ella asiente.

\- Aunque es vergonzoso - sacude la cabeza aunque está rindiendo- Se supone que soy mayor que ustedes - resonga pero igual las dos reimos.

\- ¿Y el chico? - le preguntó y ella deja de reír sólo sonríe.

\- ¿Qué chico? ¿De qué me perdí? - dice una voz detrás mío y si es Piper cuando ve a Thalia se abalanzó sobre ella - Thals -

\- Hola Pipes y déjame respirar - las tres nos reímos Piper la soltó un poco y empezamos a caminar al interior de la escuela.

\- Así que respondan mis preguntas por favor - dice Piper.

\- Serán respondidas a su debido tiempo - dice Thalia con un aire de misterio, así es ella siempre jactándose cuando tiene el control de algo, eso es lo que tienen en común los hijos del Dios del Rayo según se, les gusta tener el control de las cosas.

\- Espero que te toque en nuestra clase - le digo yo mientras nos detenemos en mi casillero.

\- Obviamente me va a tocar en su clase - sonríe con suficiencia y mi mañana iba perfecta, tenía a mis dos mejores amigas, un caso que resolver y todo bien hasta que escuchó a un ser detestable... y ahí se fue mi excelente mañana ¿señoras moiras ustedes me odian verdad? porque el fin de semana fue un caos y ahora esto.

\- Rubiecita e indiecita - Si están pensando que es Elli pues sí, bingo han ganado, es ella, yo gruño mientras volteo a verla cerrando mi casillero, Piper que ha estado en el suyo hace lo mismo.

\- ¿Quién es este espantapájaros? - pregunta Thalia viéndola de arriba abajo - Podría hacerle competencia a Octavian - la sigue mirando detalladamente, creo que Octavian era el chico del osito, Piper y yo nos matamos de risa, la verdad es que si se parecen, mientras Elli y compañía la ven con furia, si ella nunca está sola, Marie parece una plaga de ella, como esas simbiosis parasitarias no se si me entiendan.

\- ¡A quien le llamas espantapájaros Punk! - chilla Elli apretando los puños y poniendo ceño como si con eso fuera a asustar a alguien y Tahlia rueda los ojos.

\- Y hasta tonta me salió el espantapájaros- niega con la cabeza divertida por la situación- De veras te voy a presentar a Octavian harían lindos espantapajaritos- sonríe de lado como pensando en esa posibilidad pero parece desecharla - Aunque mejor no - se pone pensativa mientras Elli enrojece no se si de ira o vergüenza, pues no sabe como contraatacar - Es mejor que ustedes no se reproduzcan digo para evitar la contaminación mundial y eso - Piper y yo estamos muertas de risa.

\- Estas muerta Emo- Elli trata de abalanzarse sobre Thalia pero esta la esquiva y ella cae al piso.

\- Oh que bueno que conociste a alguien a tu altura felicidades Elli - le digo yo mientras Piper aplaude animada a mi lado - El piso es buen compañero para ti - Ella se levanta con la ayuda de su amiga Marie que solamente se ha quedado viendo la pelea.

\- No nos fastidies Rubia Tonta - espeta Marie tratando de defender a su amiga como si eso me fuera a ofender de alguna manera.

\- Oh mira Annabeth las sombras Hablan y se maquillan horrible - dice Piper en tonito falcete dulce mientras Thalia y yo reímos.

\- Estas nos las pagan - dice Elli mientras se va con Marie haciendo sonar sus tacones en las baldosas llevándose la poca dignidad que les queda si es que la tienen.

\- Bueno ya conociste a dos de nuestro curso - suspiro y Thalia me queda viendo.

\- Se ve que nos vamos a divertir - las tres nos reímos- Chicas yo las dejo pero las veré en clase - ve su reloj falso porque en realidad no lleva ninguno y sale corriendo probablemente a encontrarse con el chico rubio con el que llegó lo que me recuerda que no contestó nuestra pregunta de quien era él y el por qué estaba con ella, Piper y yo caminamos a nuestra clase casi llegamos tarde por la pelea con Elli y ahí me acuerdo de nuestro objetivo pues entro detrás de nosotras como es su costumbre tarde.

El maestro llegó y pues aquí estabamos sentadas en clase de Algebra, yo no estoy prestando mucha atención a la clase pues no puedo dejar de pensar en Thalia y en el si va estar con nosotras así que miro alternativamente entre la puerta y mi objetivo a investigar, el parece tratar de prestar atención pero sus manos no están quietas juega con un bolígrafo y sacude la cabeza de vez en cuando al parecer le cuesta prestar atención escuchó la puerta y volteó.

\- Permiso profesor - sonrió al ver quien ha hablado es ella Thalia y entra junto con el chico rubio de la mañana.

\- Dígame que se le ofrece - responde el maestro El Sr Lern, ella le extiende un papel yo volteó a ver a Piper pero noto que ella está atenta adelante por un momento creí que veía a Thalia pero seguí la dirección de su vista y ella estaba viendo al chico rubio - Bien pues adelante Presentence- dice por último el maestro sentándose a su escritorio.

\- Muy bien - sonríe Thalia - Mi nombre es Thalia Grace tengo 16 años y por motivos que no les interesan estudiaré con ustedes - tan sociable como siempre ella, algo no se que me hizo voltear a ver a mi objetivo y este se ha quedado quieto es raro parece que Thalia captó su atención.

\- Bueno ahora me presentó yo - la voz del chico me hizo desviar la atención hacia el y al chillido que han ahogado varias chicas entre ellas Piper, que eso es de lo más extraño osea a ella le gustan los chicos guapos si pero no suele ponerse en modo Afrodita con solo ver uno - Mi nombre es Jason Grace tengo quince años y será un gusto estudiar con ustedes - ¿Grace? el mismo apellido de Thalia yo busco la mirada de ella y sólo me sonríe y asiente dándome respuesta a la pregunta silenciosa que he hecho, es su hermano.

\- Bueno ahora tomen asiento- demanda el profesor Thalia se sienta unos dos asientos por delante de mi y Jason avanza hasta sentarse un asiento delante de mi objetivo viro a ver a Piper y tiene una sonrisa boba pintada en el rostro viendo disimuladamente hacia el chico porque no creo que este viendo a nuestro objetivo ella no suele verlo así.

\- Piper deja de verlo tanto que lo vas a gastar - le susurró ella se sacude y se ríe nerviosamente el maestro sigue dando su clase.

\- Es que ay Annabeth - suspira con dramatismo mordiendo su labio inferior, está dicho la he perdido ruedo los ojos y me siento bien para tratar de prestar atención a la clase aunque por momentos veo hacia Thalia y a su hermano la verdad a parte de sus ojos no les veo mayor parecido y eso sólo me trae más dudas ¿Por qué ahora estudia aquí? y con él tengo muchas preguntas que hacerle ¿habrá estado él en la fiesta? ¿Fue él quien estaba en el bosque? digo tal vez como es hermano de Thalia Blackjack lo dejo acercarse, eso me recuerda el botón dorado tal vez sea de él, botón que aún conservo Guardado en un cajón ahora tengo hablar de muchas cosas con Thalia.


	20. Misterio XIX

La clase de Álgebra termino dejándonos con mucha tarea, lo que no me molesta en lo más mínimo pues me gusta esta materia aunque a mi objetivo se lo veía bastante tenso en la clase después de la presentación de los Graces o tal vez solo era mi imaginación, ahora nos dirigimos a los laboratorios para la clase de química intente acercarme a Thalia pero se apego rápidamente a su hermano alejandose con él a su siguiente clase, lo que me parecio normal seguro piensa que el chico está cohibido con eso de estar en una nueva escuela el no parece de esos que se adapte fácilmente a los cambios y también no hice mucho por acercarnos pues Piper no quiso estar mucho junto a él a pesar de que tiene esa sonrisa aún en los labios mientras caminamos.

\- Vamos Piper ni que nunca hubieras visto un chico guapo - la veo alzando una ceja viendole detenidamente y dejando nuestro andar.

\- Es que el es diferente Annabeth - sigue sonriendo con la mirada perdida y soñadora es que cuando una hija de Afrodita tiene ataque de amor no hay quien la haga bajar de esa nube, así que sólo negué con la cabeza y seguimos caminando.

\- Buenos días alumnos - nos saluda la Sra Smith a la entrada del laboratorio todos comenzamos a tomar nuestros lugares detrás de cada mesa que es para dos personas - Muy bien el día de hoy veremos la reacción de algunos compuestos químicos- ella señaló la pizarra donde estaba escrita una fórmula me volteó hacia Piper mi compañera de mesa por supuesto.

\- No crees que es raro que Thalia haya entrado a estudiar ¿a estas alturas del año? - despues de todo dos meses son dos meses, ella sigue sonriendo como tonta enamorada.

\- ¿Ah que? - pregunta ella se ve que no he a oído "Perfecto nuestra amiga ni nos oye" pongo los ojos en blanco.

\- Piper por favor regresa al planeta tierra - frunzo el ceño por esto no suelen agradarme las hijas de la diosa del amor cuando se enamoran se vuelven una pesadilla, solo hablan del amor y esas cursilería a más de que no te dan ni la hora.

\- Lo siento - ella sonríe a modo de disculpa - Y si también me parece raro - por fin pone algo de seriedad en su rostro.

\- Chase y Mclean dejen de conversar - nos regaña la maestra y decido dejar la conversación para después así que nos concentramos en la clase, la maestra nos puso a realizar un pequeño experimento que si lo haces bien calculado resultará en un arcoiris dentro de la botella pero si haces algo mal pues no querrás saber como terminarás.

\- Ey rubiecita tonta - llama Elli detrás de nosotras yo intento no prestarle atención- Ey Boba que te estoy hablando - sigo ignorandola igual que Piper - Chase sin cerebro - ok eso si que no lo iba a tolerar y menos viniendo de ella.

\- Dime novia del piso ¿Qué se te antoja? - la veo desafiante y un claro enojo en mi voz, lo último que dijo me ha hecho enfadar demasiado.

\- No me trates así o todo el mundo sabra tu secreto - ella sonríe con superioridad como quisiera poder tumbarle los dientes de un golpe pero Quirón nos ha dicho que no es bueno hacer eso con los mortales "Sabio nuestro maestro pero no ayuda en estos momentos" lo sé pero hay que hacer caso.

\- ¿Qué secreto? - se inmiscuye en nuestra conversación alguien de la mesa derecha su nombre Lina me parece, "Una metiche es lo que es" lo sé.

\- Nada - le sonreí- Porque todo lo que dice Elli son mentiras debido a que no tiene pruebas - ella me ve furiosa sabe que digo la verdad volteó hacia mi trabajo y Piper sonríe pero no como boba y todo siguió bien hasta cinco minutos antes de que termine la clase.

Ya me había peleado de forma verbal con Elli y con Marie pero casi nunca habíamos llegado a los extremos de atacarnos con las manos o algún objeto, como dije ya, antes de que acabará la clase todo termino mal, debido a Elli esa es la única explicación recuerdan que dije que estos químicos del experimento bien mezclados hacían un bonito arco iris y ¿que mal mezclados pues que no querrían saber? pues eso paso Elli me avento a la cabeza el contenido de su frasco que por poco esquive mi ropa se salpico.

\- ¡Pero que es esto señorita Gerard! - grito la maestra viendo todo el desastre que se estaba armando pues un olor Fétido se comenzaba a expandir por todo el salón y creo que quemando el escritorio.

\- Ella comenzó- sonaba como la víctima casi llorando y tratando de echarme la culpa "Esto es simplemente perfecto".

\- Yo no te he hecho nada - espete poniéndome de pie igual que Piper tapandonos la nariz, el olor es insoportable.

\- ¡Todos salgan! - demandó la maestra y todos obedecimos una vez fuera la maestra nos dejó libres llevándose a Elli a la dirección aunque ella seguía jurando que era mi culpa, lastima que la maestra no le creyó porque el frasco lanzado no era mío "Elli no es la más lista del planeta" no obviamente no.

\- Bueno ahora ¿que hacemos con la hora libre? - me pregunta Piper mientras vamos a los casilleros a guardar la bata del laboratorio.

\- Pues lo que mejor se nos da...investigar - cierro mi casillero y sonrió ella igual y comenzamos a caminar por los pasillos en busca de un salón en específico el de historia mundial una de las pocas materias que no tomamos con nuestro objetivo una vez que llegamos nos agachamos junto a la puerta y nos asomamos un poco por la parte que tiene un cristal.

\- Mira Annabeth ahí está Thalia - señala a nuestra amiga parece que ella también toma está clase pero no parece feliz en ella, la veo por un momento y veo que debes en cuando gira su cabeza hacia atrás.

\- ¿A quién mira? - le preguntó a Piper pues ella tiene mejor vista del salón que yo.

\- Creo que a su hermano que esta sentado casi al final - ella frunce el ceño - Otra vez está sentado acerca de nuestro objetivo - eso es raro.

\- ¿Le gusta sentarse atrás? - preguntó yo, frunciendo el ceño igual que ella.

\- No parece ser de los que les guste hacer eso - ella me ve intrigada y es que tiene razón el se ve bastante serio como para hacer eso, una cosa es que este cohibido por el cambio y todo eso pero alejarse de lo que se considere propio de su persona no es lo habitual.

\- Entonces hay algo extraño aquí - la tomó de la muñeca - salgamos antes de que alguien se de cuenta de que andamos aquí- la jalo mientras caminamos, ella va tan pensativa como yo, nos dirigimos a esperar nuestra siguiente clase Español pero ¿Por qué un chico tan serio se sentaría hasta atrás? ¿Por qué se empeña en eso? eso está muy raro y tengo que obtener respuestas hay demasiada información que me falta, además que siempre es la segunda vez que esta cerca de nuestro objetivo.


	21. Misterio XX

La clase de español la pasamos sin problemas y ahora nos dirigimos a la cafetería para tomar nuestro almuerzo y por supuesto seguir investigando a Jackson entramos en la cafetería y puedo divisarlo y nuevamente el hermano de Thalia está cerca de él esto está cada vez más raro, primero su llegada le alteró, segundo en todas las clases el chico se sienta cerca de nuestro objetivo.

\- Vamos Piper - tomó de la mano a mi amiga que se ha quedado viendo la escena igual que yo - hay que acercarnos - la obligó a agacharse y avanzamos.

\- ¿Por qué están juntos? ¿se conocen? - me pregunta ella en susurros como si yo supiera las respuestas, mientras nos escondemos debajo de una mesa si si ya se está mal escuchar pero tengo mis motivos ¿han oído alguna vez que un detective o investigador no escucho detrás de las puertas? no ¿verdad? pues ahi tienen mis motivos.

\- No lo sé, pero es lo que vamos a averiguar - respondo yo - ahora hagamos silencio -

\- Estaba preocupado por ti - dice Jason se nota algo alterado por no decir molesto, parece que intenta excusarse con el chico.

\- No me interesa no debiste venir - responde Jackson su voz se me hace conocida aunque es la primera vez que lo oigo hablar, tiene las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su sudadera.

\- No te vas a librar de mi - sonríe socarrón el rubio dejando a un lado su enojo y si al parecer si se conocen o no le hablara con tanta familiaridad.

\- Adiós - le responde Jackson antes de irse y dejarle solo, el rubio parece resignado a no seguirle como si temiera que se enoje más.

\- No está bien que escuchen a escondidas - nos susurra una voz a nuestras espaldas damos un respingo y nos golpeamos la cabeza contra la mesa mientras la dueña de la voz ríe.

\- ¡Thalia! - gritamos las dos saliendo de abajo de la mesa y sobando nuestras cabezas, el golpe fue bastante fuerte.

\- Deberían ver sus caras son épicas- sigue matada de risa nos sentamos en los bancos cerca de la mesa con la que nos hemos golpeado - Y ahora ¿Por qué estaban ahí abajo? - nos mira inquisitivamente.

\- Ah pues... - comienza Piper y me queda mirando con los ojos abiertos y apretando los labios, claro yo tengo que pensar en algo.

\- Se me cayó el celular y Piper me ayudaba a buscarlo - respondo yo tranquilamente, bueno lo más tranquila que se puede en esta situación.

\- Así que así tratan sus nuevos regalos que malas son - ella finge tristeza llevándose una mano al pecho pero la conocemos demasiado bien para saber que en realidad no está dolida.

\- Un accidente lo tiene cualquiera - me encojo de hombros restandole importancia al asunto.

\- Bueno bueno ahora vamos a comer - dice Piper para que acabemos de una vez con este tema y que Thalia no comience de nuevo con el interrogatorio.

\- Claro sólo déjenme ir por mi hermano - sonrie Thalia y va por él nosotras vemos en su dirección el ya no está con Jackson se ha quedado viendo hacia donde se fue el chico hemos perdido al objetivo "genial el día va perfecto".

\- El hermano de Thalia es lindo - sonreía Piper viendo al chico que parecía reacio a sentarse con nosotras porque le está costando a Thalia traerlo o ¿estarán conversando de algo más? ¿Por qué ven la dirección por donde se fue el chico? ¿Por qué no hablan más alto? desde donde estamos no oímos nada.

Después de un rato en que Thalia se puso hablar con su hermano al parecer por fin logró convencerlo de venir pero no se veía feliz se sentó junto a Thalia frente a nosotras Piper mordia su labio mirando al rubio, creo que mi amiga estaba intentando la conversación telepática.

\- Bueno chicas se los presentó formalmente este es mi hermano Jason - señaló al chico este le dio una rápida mirada y luego nos vio a nosotras.

\- Mucho gusto chicas - trato de sonreír pero no parecía estar de ánimos.

\- El es mi hermanito bebé- lo comenzó a molestar Thalia mientras le pellizcaba una mejilla.

\- No me digas así sólo me llevas un año - fruncio el ceño el mientras le golpeaba la mano y ella reía con descaro pobre.

\- Y bueno ¿por qué no nos lo habías presentado hasta ahora? - preguntó yo viendo a Thalia ella dejó de reír ahora sólo sonreía.

\- Porque el no es griego - se encogió de hombros como si eso respondiera a todas las preguntas y él rodo los ojos.

\- Soy Romano - dijo él con bastante seriedad "Clásico de un romano" - Y no me agrada salir demasiado del campamento ahí tengo todo así que - se encogió de hombros igual que su hermana, en eso se parecen.

\- Claro que tienes todo - ella se veía un poco molesta - sólo que ahí nada más nos ven por quien es nuestro padre no por lo que somos - rueda los ojos parece que no es la primera vez que hablan sobre esto.

\- ¿su padre? - inquirió Piper - ¿Ambos son hijos de Zeus? - los dos asintieron esto si que era raro, pensé que serían solo hijos de parte de madre por el apellido, es decir sabia que había un hijo de la parte romana del grab Dios del cielo pero no que compartiera parentesco mortal también con Thalia.

\- Mi papá estuvo con nuestra madre en sus dos formas pero cuando Jason creció un poco bueno ustedes ya saben el resto - le quitó importancia con la mano mientras comía y bueno sabíamos la historia pero no sabiamos que su hermano era hijo justamente de Júpiter.

\- Si si tu madrastra la reina del olimpo se enteró los persiguió y terminaron en el Campamento Júpiter en vez del mestizo - seguí yo viéndole fijamente.

\- Bueno lo que no les dije de aquello fue que...- suspiro - Mi padre fue el que decidió que Acabáramos allí- las dos dejamos de comer y nos la quedamos viendo eso sí no lo sabíamos - dijo que el Campamento Júpiter era más seguro en ese entonces - las dos asentimos y si la verdad es que el Campamento romano tiene hasta una ciudad por supuesto que es más seguro aunque hace un par de años Zeus puso una barrera mágica que hizo al campamento mestizo más seguro también y ahora entiendo que fue para que Thalia pueda venir sin problemas a este.

\- Bueno ya casi acaba la hora de almuerzo yo me voy a adelantar - dijo Jason levantándose junto con su bandeja el apenas y nos habló, bueno apenas y nos miró más bien.

\- Claro hermanito - sonrió Thalia y el se fue - Bueno y ahora me vas a explicar porque no has despegado la vista de mi hermano desde que lo has visto - señaló divertida a Piper y es verdad no le despegó la vista ella se sonroja y casi se atora con lo que estaba bebiendo las dos reímos.

\- Atrapada - le murmuró yo mientras golpeó suavemente su espalda para que no muera.

\- No no yo no hacía eso - se excusó ella y las dos rodamos los ojos pero justo sonó la campana de termino de almuerzo.

\- Te has salvado pero después hablaremos - promete Thalia mientras nos levantamos a dejar las bandejas y a lo lejos veo a Jackson camina al salón de clases por delante de nosotras ¿Por qué hablaba con Jason? ¿De dónde se conocen? ¿ Por qué no quiere a Jason aquí? tengo muchas preguntas en mi cabeza.


	22. Misterio XXI

Las clases siguieron normales, estas las tomamos junto con Thalia y su hermano el se sentó adelante como me lo imaginaba el es un buen alumno presta atención a lo que dice el maestro, eso me lleva a otra pregunta ¿Por qué se sentó atrás las primeras clases? ¿Por qué cerca de mi objetivo? volteó a ver a mi objetivo el parece más distraído que antes, su pluma se agita más y de vez en cuando la apreta, creo que ve a Jason aunque no lo sé a ciencia cierta por la capucha, ahora que me doy cuenta Jason voltea de vez en cuando igual que Thalia y no creo que volteen a vernos a Piper y a mi, así pasamos las últimas clases, entre poner atención y voltear a ver a los demás, suena el timbre de salida.

\- Vamos Annabeth - me apresura Piper - Thalia nos espera - hoy parece más apurada que de costumbre los demás ya han salido.

\- Si ya voy Piper - la verdad tengo mucho en que pensar y salir con Thalia puede traerme respuestas tomó mi mochila y camino hasta la puerta donde ellas me esperan.

\- Por fin Annabeth no se como puedes demorar tanto para más de guardar un par de libros - me dice mientras caminamos a los casilleros.

\- Lo sé pero es que yo llevo más libros que ustedes - les saco la lengua jugando y ellas sonríen, guardamos algunas cosas en nuestros casilleros, ¿saben que es lo bueno de ser semidioses? ¿y que tu amiga controle la niebla? es que que logra cosas como poner todos nuestros casilleros juntos.

\- La verdad no se que encuentras de fascinante en ellos - suspira con dramatismo Thalia yo sólo ruedo los ojos y cierro el casillero.

\- Bueno dejen ya de pelear y vámonos de una vez - trata de aligerar el ambiente Piper sabe que no me gusta que se metan con mis libros.

\- Falta mi hermano - sonríe Thalia.

\- Perfecto - susurra Piper a ella le emociona que andemos con él, por alguna razón, no lo esperamos demasiado un instante después el ya estaba ahí.

\- Disculpen la demora estaba haciendo algo - sonríe pero se ve que esta desanimado como en la cafetería ¿será que hablo con Jackson de nuevo? quisiera preguntarle pero eso sería delatarme.

\- Bueno avancemos o voy a comenzar a echar raíces aquí- les digo yo y así empezamos a avanzar hacia la salida, nuestro objetivo parece irse también camina hacia un auto no había visto antes que lo recogían y atrás mío escuchó suspirar a Jason eso me trae otra pregunta el dijo que el Campamento romano tenía todo entonces ¿Por qué venir a una escuela mortal? no me creo que sea porque quiere demasiado a su hermana, hay muchas preguntas y muy pocas respuestas.

Después de salir de la escuela los cuatro nos fuimos caminando a mi casa, que era la más cercana por así decirlo, pues no sabemos donde se están quedando Thalia y su hermano, en el camino el silencio reino, pero de vez en cuando pude notar como Jason y Piper compartían miradas hay algo que no me ha contado mi amiga.

\- Bueno chicos ya dejen de estarse mirando que se van a gastar - rompe el silencio Thalia mientras sonríe y tanto Piper como su hermano apartan la vista y se sonrojan.

\- Si ya digan que es lo que pasa entre ustedes dos - alzó una ceja deteniendo mi paso para verlos detenidamente.

\- Nada no pasa nada - niega con la cabeza Piper.

\- Nos conocimos en el Campamento nada más- responde Jason sonriendo por primera vez una sincera y con ánimos.

\- Así que ya se habían conocido - le sonrió a mi amiga que por alguna razón parece mortificada.

\- Eh si eh... - es todo lo que ella logra decir y Thalia estalló en carcajadas.

\- Ay dioses es tan bonito verlos así- se seguía riendo mi amiga mientras avanzabamos nuevamente y llegamos por fin a mi casa.

\- Ya Thalia por favor - pedía Jason en voz baja pues su hermana no había dejado de reír en lo que quedaba de trayecto.

\- Esta bien está bien - respiro profundo mientras entrábamos a casa, menos mal mi madrastra aún no llegaba con mis hermanos, seguramente los llevo directo a una de sus clases extra curriculares de pintura o música no me acuerdo bien de que tocaba hoy.

\- Bueno pasen están en su casa - les digo al tiempo que ingresan a ella, avanzamos hasta la sala y dejamos las maletas en el sofá - Bueno acomodence y yo voy por algo para tomar - Así lo hice fui a la cocina y serví vasos con jugo que había en el refrigerador - Aquí tienen -

\- Gracias - dijeron ellos al paso que tomaban un poco de sus vasos.

\- Bueno chicos ahora si cuéntenos bien eso de que ahora estudian con nosotras- suelta de una Piper no se si está usando su encanto o no.

\- Bueno pues ya les dije decidí retomar mis estudios - se encogió de hombros Thalia, con el vaso de jugo en sus manos.

\- Si pero podías haberlo hecho en nueva Roma- replicó yo acomodandome en el sofá junto a Piper.

\- Pero en nueva Roma no están ustedes y es muy aburrido así- hace una mueca.

\- Antes los habías tomado en nueva Roma ¿Qué cambio? - preguntó Piper viéndola y la pregunta es válida por muchos años a tomado los estudios ahí, después de todo son más fáciles en un idioma más entendible que el Inglés.

\- Cambio el hecho de que ahora valoro más el tiempo - juega con su vaso de jugo sin despegar los ojos de él- cuando estás por morir y piensas en todo lo que no hiciste o dijiste - Jason apreta su hombro y nosotras su muñeca ella levanto la vista y nos sonrió- Aprecias más a tus amigos y familia -

\- Y por eso estamos aquí fuera de nueva Roma- sonríe Jason - Ella quiere pasar más tiempo con todos además de querer divertirse - tengo el sentimiento de cuando dice con todos no solo habla de Piper o de mi o incluso de él.

\- Es que nueva Roma es aburrida - rueda los ojos Thalia y todos los demás reímos, así es ella trata de olvidar lo malo y simplemente seguir adelante - Con tantas reglas y normas Argh - hace una mueca de asco.

\- Vamos que al menos es una ciudad segura - le digo yo pues cuando sea de estudiar la Universidad me gustaría hacerlo ahí aunque aún falten dos años más para eso y es que los que exámenes que toman para el ingreso son muy rigurosos.

\- Segura y aburrida - refuto ella para luego terminarse el jugo de un solo trago y su hermano negaba con la cabeza divertido por la situación.

\- Ella no tolera tantas reglas - reía Jason, eso es verdad pero no hay nada que le podamos hacer esta en nuestra sangre divina.

\- Bueno eso me lleva a otra cosa - les digo yo y los tres me quedan mirando - Ustedes ¿como se conocieron en la fiesta?- señalo a Jason y Piper alternativamente los dos se sonrojan.

\- Oh si yo quiero que me cuenten eso - sonríe Thalia maliciosamente y pica a su hermano con el dedo en la mejilla.

\- Ah eh pues ah - tartamudea Jason, Thalia y yo nos reímos.

\- Esto promete si lo hemos dejado sin palabras - se ríe Thalia.

\- No es el único que se ha quedado sin palabras eh - codeo a Piper que esta igual que el rubio boqueando.

\- Ya les digo yo - suelta Jason cuando por fin parece tomar valor - Nos conocimos en la fiesta del campamento - se ve nervioso toma el vaso de jugo entre sus manos y lo ve fijamente - Estábamos en la turba de gente que había en el pequeño concierto - lo remueve.

\- Y el me ayudo a salir de la turba - se sonrojo Piper sin ver a nadie ¿Por qué será?.

\- ¿Cómo te ayudo a salir? - pregunta Thalia divertida por la situación.

\- Sólo la ayude y ya - dice Jason levantando la vista de su vaso para ver a su hermana el también está sonrojado.

\- pero ¿como? - replicó yo y los dos comparten una mirada.

\- Lasaquévolandodeahí - dice todo tan rápido que apenas entiendo lo que dijo y Thalia se empezó a reír.

\- ¿Enserio hizo eso? - preguntó entre risas a Piper.

\- ¿Podrías volver a repetir lo que hiciste? porque no te entendi bien - le digo yo no es que no haya entendido bien pero quiero molestarlo.

\- La saqué volando de ahí- respondió finalmente mirando su jugo mientras Thalia seguía riendo a su lado y Piper también miraba su jugo - Ya deja de reírte- se queja mientras golpea el hombro de su hermana.

\- Es que me parece gracioso que tu - señaló a su hermano - El señor seriedad hayas bailado volando -

\- Espera espera ¿de que me perdí? - preguntó yo y Piper se sonroja más igual que Jason, no se si están haciendo competencia o algo parecido.

\- Jason ya me había contado que salvo a una chica de la turba - exclamó viendo a Piper bastante mortificada por cierto - Y también me dijo que estuvieron un momento bailando en el aire - sonríe con picardía viendo a mi amiga roja como las fresas Delphi - No le quería creer pero por la cara de ella - señaló a la acusada - veo que es verdad -.

\- ¿Enserio bailaron en el aire? - ninguno de los dos respondió- Eso es fantástico - me echo a reír más por la vergüenza de ellos que por otra cosa.

\- Si pero no fue mucho porque después Jason tuvo que soltarla y dejarla ir - codeo a su hermano que estaba rojo aún con la vista en su vaso- Aunque ahora ya se conocen - seguía codeandolo.

\- Bueno chicas ya dejennos en paz - resoplo Piper y decidimos dejar de molestarnos por ahora porque este asunto no se nos va a olvidar, pasamos la tarde entre risas y tarea, luego fue el momento de que cada quien vaya a su casa y se me olvidó preguntarle a Jason por el chico Jackson ya lo haré después aún necesito respuestas.


	23. Misterio XXII

Han pasado tres días desde que Thalia y Jason vinieron a mi casa no he podido sacarles información acerca del chico Jackson debido ha que han estado ocupados poniéndose al día con todas las asignaturas y les hemos estado ayudando con eso y como deduje al principio Jason es un buen alumno bastante aplicado a diferencia de Thalia que se lo toma todo más a la ligera o mejor dicho en broma como lo hace justo ahora que intento explicarle álgebra.

\- Bueno pero explícame de nuevo - pedía ella sosteniendo el libro de Álgebra, estamos en la hora de almuerzo y le he intentado explicar el ejercicio unas diez veces, no lo digo en broma las he contado, ruedo los ojos y tomo un respiro largo antes de poner en práctica con ella ese adagio de la letra con sangre entra y ahorcar la con mis propias manos.

\- Esta bien - me rindo e intento explicárselo de nuevo - Si aquí tienes la x debes pasarla para el otro lado - señaló el libro mientras ella lo ve tratando de comprender eso o al menos eso es lo que pienso hasta que abre la boca.

\- Pero ella se ve muy feliz de ese lado - yo suspiro frustrada, ¿Alguien puede matarme? digo si no es mucha molestia.

\- Thalia concentrate por favor - le ruego y ella sonríe divertida le encanta exasperarme ¿Qué tiene de divertido que tu amiga quiera matarte?.

\- Esta bien está bien - Ella respira hondo yo hago lo mismo.

\- Entonces pasamos la x a este lado - Ella asiente- y como estos de aquí también tienen x los pasamos también pero al pasarlos les cambiamos el signo - ella muerde su labio, "Va a decir otra bobada" lo sé conciencia lo sé.

\- Espera espera - Ella me detiene antes de que siga con la explicación ¿Qué se le ocurrió ahora? - Eso quiere decir ¿Qué cambiaron de sexo? -.

\- ¡Thalia! - reclama Jason sonrojado igual que Piper y yo, los cuatro estamos sentados a la misma mesa.

\- ¿Que? - Ella sonríe inocente - Yo sólo decía- chasquea la lengua y se encoge de hombros.

\- Eres improbable - sacudo la cabeza derrotada.

\- Tal vez deban intentar explicarmelo después- sonríe ella mientras toma su sándwich entre sus manos.

\- O tal vez nunca - murmura Piper aún sonrojada por las locuras de Thalia.

\- Si te lo explicaré después- tomó un sorbo de mi jugo y veo en dirección a la mesa de nuestro objetivo, hemos averiguado muy pocas cosas de él, como el hecho de que ahora toma todas las clases con nosotras, eso es raro y parece molestarle o algo, porque a estado más inquieto en clase, eso nos llevó al otro hecho de que posiblemente sufre THDA y si conoce a Jason es probable que sea un semidios romano igual que él, pero ¿Qué hace otro semidios Romano aquí? ¿Por qué no está en nueva Roma? ahí es más seguro después de todo o es que ahora a los romanos les dio por salir al mundo mortal.

\- Tierra llamando a Annabeth - Thalia sacude una mano frente a mis ojos - ¿en qué piensas? ¿que miras? - yo sacudo mi cabeza.

\- En nada nada- desvío la mirada hacia mi comida y bajo mi jugo.

\- ¿Qué veías eh? - pregunta Thalia divertida y ve hacia donde veía antes o hacia donde ella cree que veía, pues desvíe la mirada de mi objetivo antes de quedarme pensando - ¿Qué tiene de interesante la pared? - Piper y Jason ven en la misma dirección que ella.

\- Les dije que no era nada - espeto yo y comienzo a comer mi almuerzo.

\- Bueno como les decía mientras Annabeth se nos perdía en su " nada"- recalcó el nada haciendo las comillas con los dedos - Este viernes quiero que vengan a nuestro departamento - Ella sonríe y yo igual.

\- Claro - asiento yo - Aunque primero tengo que pedir permiso -

\- No creo que tu papá te lo vaya a negar - sonreía Piper ella también está emocionada con esta noticia pues desde el lunes que Thalia llegó hemos querido ver donde vive, aunque creo que Piper más lo hace por Jason ellos han seguido lanzándose miraditas y nosotras por supuesto hemos seguido molestandoles.

\- Bueno entonces el viernes en nuestro departamento - Ella sonríe mientras Jason no se ve feliz por la noticia.

\- ¿no te gusta que vayamos? - le preguntó es que no me gusta incomodar a la gente.

\- Claro que me agrada ustedes son las amigas de mi hermana - salta él parece que andaba pensando en algo.

\- ¿sólo de tu hermana? - hace un puchero Piper que la hace ver más bonita de lo que es y Jason se sonroja apartando la vista de ella.

\- Y mías también creo ¿no? - nos ve a las dos mientras Piper y yo resoplamos, Thalia le dio un golpe en la nuca.

\- Claro que son tus amigas también tarado - puso los ojos en blanco mientras él se sobaba la cabeza.

\- Ya ya lo siento- se disculpó y nosotras soltamos unas risitas - No me golpees más-

\- Pues entonces no digas estupideces - sonrió socarronamente mi amiga a su hermano y en eso el timbre sonó era miembro de volver a clase y una vez más perdí de vista a mi objetivo.

Nos en caminamos a nuestra siguiente clase que es la de arte, que se me da muy bien pues después de todo mi madre también es la diosa de las artes, entramos en el salón donde se supone que estamos esculpiendo o pintando algo que nos haga sentir vivos o al menos esa fue la consigna que nos dio el maestro como es la primera clase para Jason y Thalia ellos recién escogerán cual de las dos cosas harán.

\- Muy bien todos sientense - nos pidió amablemente las señorita Wine - Los que ya hayan comenzado con su trabajo continuenlo y los que no vengan conmigo para que escojan y les de algunas indicaciones- y pues hacia ella se dirigen los hermanos Grace y otras chicas más que faltaron la semana pasada.

\- ¿cuál crees que escojan? - pregunta Piper acomodandose un mandil ella a escogido pintar.

\- Mmm a Jason lo veo como más de esculturas y a Thalia en pintura- aventuró yo terminando de colocarme un mandil yo he escogido escultura.

\- Y ¿cuál monumento escogiste? - me pregunta ella limpiando sus pinceles y destapando el lienzo sobre el que está trabajando.

\- Pues la Atenea Partenus ¿cuál más escogería? - le sonrió con suficiencia y ella ríe por lo bajo comenzamos a trabajar nuestro objetivo a escogido pintura igual que Piper por lo que cubre su cuerpo con todo su lienzo y no obtengo buena vista de él - Tú ¿Qué estás pintando? -

\- Estoy pintando música- ella me sonríe y yo me la quedo viendo.

\- ¿Cómo se pinta a la música? - arqueo una ceja.

\- Así- se coloca los audífonos toma los pinceles y comienza a pintar, por lo que a mi respecta sólo me parece que está haciendo manchas tal vez es arte abstracto, me encojo de hombros y sigo con lo mío, aunque a lo lejos veo a Elli para nuestra desgracia toma está clase con nosotras.

\- Chicas ya escogí que hacer - se nos acerca Thalia con un lienzo en una mano y un caballete en la otra al parecer adivine.

\- Y ¿Qué vas a pintar? - preguntó yo sin dejar de ver a Elli que está sospechosamente cerca de las pinturas y si no leo mal el plan de ella está planeando robarlas y usarlas para manchar a alguien.

\- Pues voy a pintar la banda que quiero formar algún día- arma el caballete y coloca el lienzo, Yo aún sigo viendo a Elli y si se ha guardado las pinturas en el bolso y ve a nuestro objetivo.

\- Así que ese es su plan - susurró viendo a Elli aún.

\- ¿Qué plan? - pregunta Jason a un lado mío haciéndome asustar y casi destruir la escultura que estoy haciendo.

\- ¡Jason! - me exalto mirándolo mal.

\- Lo siento no quise asustarte- en una de sus manos sostiene un paquete de arcilla y una mesa plegable igual a la mía.

\- Esta bien - suspiro.

\- Y ahora dime ¿Qué plan? - me dice esto mientras arma la mesa y saca la arcilla, Piper y Thalia también me están mirando yo suspiro y les hago ademán para que se acerquen.

\- Elli piensa bañar a alguien con pintura - todos tres me quedan mirando - La he visto tomarla - señaló con la cabeza la mesa y que ella está cerca.

\- Pues hay que evitarlo ¿no? - susurra Piper y todos asentimos.

\- Pero ¿como lo hacemos? - pregunta Thalia y yo sonrió.

\- Atenea siempre tiene un plan - Les digo yo y ellos sonríen.


	24. Misterio XXIII

El plan era simple cada uno tenía que cumplir su papel y nada más, Thalia haría de distracción a la maestra, Jason de carnada "debemos añafir que esto no le agradó mucho ni a él ni a Piper", Piper la encargada de buscar el reemplazo de la pintura y yo la encargada de sacarla del bolso de Elli como dije un plan simple nada del otro mundo debíamos reemplazar los frascos por unos nuestros y salir de ahí, evitar el ataque de ella hacia mi objetivo para que no obtenga información, no me explico como todo termino en rarareza, por más que le doy vueltas al asunto no le encuentro explicación, dejen que les cuente para que sepan de lo que hablo.

\- Bueno ¿entendieron? - les expliqué el plan detenidamente y que tenía que hacer cada uno de ellos, estos asintieron y Thalia fue la primera en irse a cumplir con su papel.

\- Miss podría explicarme esto de la luz y las sombras - le dijo a la maestra que no dudo en poner toda su atención en ella, estaban en el escritorio de la esquina y el cuerpo de Thalia cubría toda su vista.

\- Tu turno Jason - le susurró mientras finjo interesarme en mi escultura el asiente ensucia un poco sus manos y finge ir por más arcilla la cual sabe que no hay pues el tomó el último paquete, lo veo dirigirse hacia los estantes donde se supone que hay arcilla y actua un segundo como que no la encontró luego camina hasta las más cercanas al estante.

\- ¿Disculpen? - se acercó a hablar con Elli, Marie y Emil el trío de cabezas huecas y plásticas si ellas eran las mas cercanas a este estante donde ponemos los materiales.

\- Si, dime guapo- le coquetea Marie enrulando su cabello en la punta de su dedo índice "No puedes vomitar aquí" y Elli le envía una mirada de muerte se cree la única capaz de coquetear a los chicos.

\- Me podrían indicar ¿Dónde hay más arcilla? - el les sonrió mostrando sus perfectos dientes y ellas se lo quedaron viendo como las bobas que son, mientras Piper sutilmente comenzó a caminar hacia los tarros vacíos de pintura con algo guardado en su mandil.

\- Claro si quieres yo te llevo - le sonreía Elli tomandole por el brazo "envolviendolo en sus garras más bien" y llevándolo a los armarios al fondo del aula donde guardamos más material, sus perros falderos caminaron detrás de ella, entonces es mi momento retrocedo unos pasos sin despegar mi vista de Elli y su grupo veo a todas partes los demás están muy concentrados en lo suyo así que no saben lo que estamos haciendo aunque siento que alguien me ve, no debe ser nada.

Me acerqué al bolso de ella vigilando que nadie me vea lo abrí despacio sin dejar de ver alrededor y retire los tarros de pintura que se llevaba, sí había tomado más de uno la muy bruja, por lo bajo se los mostré a Piper y ella asintió preparo otros dos frascos más con una sorpresa, mientras yo me aleje con la pintura hacia mi lugar, de reojo vi a Piper acercarse al bolso que deje abierto ella introdujo los frascos y lo cerró para luego alejarse despacio de la escena.

\- Esta listo - me susurró al tiempo que volví a a su pintura sin despegar la vista del frente para que no sepan que habla conmigo.

\- ¿Ya acabaron? - me susurró Thalia detrás de mí lo que casi hace que de un respingo pero lo resistí y solo asenti - Que bueno no sabía que más preguntarle - suspiro pesadamente volviendo a su caballete como si nada hubiera pasado.

\- Gracias chicas - sonreía Jason al trío de plásticas mientras volvía a su mesa - Nunca más me dejen ir ahí ¿Por favor? - suplico él estremeciendose y frotándose los brazos, Piper le sonrió como disculpa ella tampoco quería que el regresara ahí.

\- Vamos que te has enfrentado a monstruos no puede ser tan malo - se ríe Thalia por lo bajo y el la vio con total seriedad dejando sus brazos en paz.

\- Como se ve que a ti no han querido violarte con la mirada - puso cara de horror y nosotras nos reímos nos vio indignado.

\- Esta bien está bien no te volvemos a mandar a algo así- le sonrió yo y el suspira pesadamente volviendo a su escultura.

\- Chicos deberían terminar rápido esto no va durar mucho- nos avisa Piper al tiempo que señala disimuladamente con la barbilla el bolso de Elli que está por abrirlo.

\- Bueno ella se lo busco - me encojo de hombros al tiempo que limpio mi mano de la arcilla y la voy colocando sobre mi nariz, Elli abrió su bolso y comenzó a salir un olor nauseabundo.

\- ¡Ahhh! ¡¿Qué es esto?! - comienza a chillar ella tapándose la nariz con una mano mientras con la otra venteaba para espantar el olor, sus amigas se alejan de ella con cara de asco "¿Qué buenas amigas no?" las mejores conciencia las mejores - ¡Alguien me hizo esto! - seguía gritando y pataleando contra el piso.

\- Señorita Gerard cierre eso - ordena la maestra y cuando Elli intenta cerrarlo de otro de los frascos comienza a salir como lava verde de su bolso "cortesía de los Stoll ellos siempre nos están dando de estos en caso de emergencia o para hacer alguna broma" Obviamente esto califica como emergencia.

\- ¡Alguien hizo esto! ¡No puedo cerrarlo! - todos comienzan a reír por la cara de Elli aunque también cubren sus narices entonces la oxigenada volteó y me vio con sus ojos de pupilentes azules - ¡Tú! ¡Fuiste tú! - me señala a mi con uno de sus dedos que está de verde.

\- Yo no he hecho nada - la veo desafiante tratando de que no se me note las ganas de reírme en su cara.

\- Claro que si - quiso arremeter contra mi tomando un tacho de agua sucia de pinceles de otro alumno que estaba cerca de ella y aquí viene lo extraño pues antes de siquiera me toque una sola gota de agua el tacho se volvio contra su cabeza dejando al salón en silencio por un breve instante el cual fue roto después por el chillido que pegó Elli que nos hizo salir del estado de estupefacción en el que estábamos y reírnos a más no poder mientras las amigas de está trataban de ayudarla si recién se movieron y también reían.

\- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó Piper a mi lado yo asenti y sentí una mirada fija en mi de nuevo pero por más que la busque no encontré de quién era y eso es raro, nadie se fija en mi y nadie tampoco nos ha delatado.


	25. Misterio XXIV

Ayer después del suceso que aún no logró explicar porque por el ángulo del tacho de agua era imposible que no me salpicara a mi y peor que se volteara en dirección contraria y empapara a Elli "Un hecho que no lamentamos en lo más mínimo" además de la mirada que sentí y... bueno dejaré eso de lado debo concentrarme en lo que hago.

Vamos Annabeth concentrate se preguntarán que estoy haciendo ahora ¿verdad? pues bien tenemos hora libre porque una maestra "Aja si la maestra por no decir los alumnos y que los dejo solos" es lo más probable pero dijeron que fue por causa de la maestra bueno lo que pasó es que tuvo un accidente en el laboratorio de química y están tratando de limpiar el desastre y ventilar la escuela del olor que resultó de la mezcla de elementos así que todos estamos afuera del edificio o al menos los de mi clase aunque hace rato perdí de vista a Piper, Thalia y Jason.

Vamos que otra vez estoy divagando, el caso es que empecé a seguir a mi objetivo aunque no es muy difícil hacerlo pues se detuvo aquí en el gimnasio, se sentó en las gradas yo estoy bajo las mismas no se ha movido mucho aunque parece inquieto moviendo la pierna a cada rato junto con su bolígrafo, su celular sonó eso nos hizo dar un respingo a ambos es como si no estuviera acostumbrado a tener celular, lo que sigue probando mi teoría de que es un semidios, lo saco de su bolsillo.

\- Hola... si mamá- bueno ahora se que tiene mamá "Bien hay que poner eso en la lista" si porque eso descarta que sea hijo las diosas y solo nos deja a los dioses - Bien... no no me paso nada... - seguro su mamá se enteró de lo del laboratorio como toda madre debe estar preocupada o al menos a toda madre que le interese su hijo - No... No voy a hablar con él- uh se oye molesto, su voz se me sigue haciendo conocida... y otra cosa ¿con quién no va a hablar? el no habla con nadie aquí excepto que hablo con Jason - Si es mi amigo... pero... es que ... - intenta excusarse con ella, algo imposible debo añadir porque es su madre, con las madres uno no puede ganar - Esta bien - rendición, la situación se me hace graciosa el se escucha gracioso quiero reirme pero no puedo delatarme, cerró la llamada y suspiro.

Después sólo se quedó ahí sentado moviéndose de vez en cuando como decidiendo si iba con esa persona que tenía que hablar o no y yo pues aquí vigilandolo hasta que siento una mano cubrir mi boca y juro que me pegué un susto de muerte.

\- Shhh- me dijo una voz detrás mío - Tranquila soy yo - era Piper juro que la mató, voltee y le mandé mi mejor mirada de muerte y ella me soltó y sonrió a modo de disculpa.

\- No vuelvas a hacer eso casi me envías con Hades de mala manera - susurró pegándole en el hombro y ella intenta no reír, claro es que es muy gracioso casi causarme un infarto.

\- Lo siento lo siento - responde mientras le sigo pegando pero no muy fuerte esta bien que me asusto pero no quiero golpearla enserio y hacer más ruido del necesario.

\- Bueno y ahora déjame seguir vigilando - voltee de nuevo hacia mi objetivo que ahora estaba de pie como revisando la zona y llevando su mano hacia su bolsillo derecho donde siempre guarda su bolígrafo, si también e notado que lo lleva ahí siempre sin falta.

\- Casi nos descubre - susurra Piper y yo ruedo los ojos y la veo.

\- Y ¿por culpa de quien crees que ha sido?- me la quedo mirando y ella sólo sonríe inocente.

\- Jackson - escuche decir a alguien por encima de nosotras y alzamos la mirada por encima de las gradas estaba Jason acercadonse a nuestro objetivo una vez más - ¿Será que podemos hablar? - habla en un tono casi suplicante, esto es definitivo ellos se conocen aunque Jackson parece reacio a contestar mientras Jason se acerca hasta él.

\- Sólo porque mi madre lo dijo - respondió él chico rindiendose ante la petición sentándose como cuando regañas a un niño si supiera como es su rostro podría imaginarlo con un mohín en él esa imagen seria graciosa.

\- Entonces amo a tu madre - río el rubio estando ya a lado del azabache y sentándose a su lado.

\- Si yo también la amo gracias - ahora ambos estaban sentados en las gradas y nosotras obviamente escuchando abajo de estas toda la información que pudiéramos obtener.

\- Jackson - volvió a decir pero en un tono más suave que el anterior - ¿será que ya te puedo llamar por tu nombre? - "si que lo haga" eran mis pensamientos.

\- Aquí en la escuela no - respondió Jackson que en este momento estoy empezando a odiarlo ¿Cómo osa privarme de información?.

\- Oh vamos - ruega Jason empujando su hombro se ve que son grandes amigos o no podría tratarlo así, el otro suspiro vamos deja que lo diga.

\- Esta bien - se rindió "Este se deja convencer muy fácilmente" si y cuando el otro estaba a punto de contestar se escuchó un gran estruendo en el edificio escolar, al parecer los gases no eran nocivos pero si explosivos, los dos chicos bajaron las gradas corriendo y Piper junto conmigo salió corriendo también llegamos al edificio junto al grupo de estudiantes que se estaba formando.

\- Todo explotó- sonreía Thalia llegando a un lado de nosotras por alguna razón tiene la ropa sucia y la cara igual aunque se pasa las manos sobre ella.

\- ¿Por qué estás tan sucia? - Piper hizo la pregunta por mi, mientras las dos la veíamos ella simplemente se encogió de hombros restándole importancia al asunto.

\- Digamos que estaba en el lugar equivocado en el momento preciso - sonrió ella, eso sólo me hizo sospechar que ella tuvo algo que ver con la explosión.

\- Tu no ¿verdad? - señale la explosión y ella puso una sonrisa inocente en el rostro, lo que sólo la evidencia como culpable "Genial tenemos una hija de Zeus pirómana" al parecer - ¿Por qué? - Eso era lo único que quería saber.

\- Ya lo dije lugar equivocado momento Preciso - se metió las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta y admiro su obra eso sólo me lleno más de preguntas y el hecho de que ahora no se donde está mi objetivo.


	26. Misterio XXV

Después del suceso de la explosión como era de esperarse la escuela estará cerrada por unos días, no fuimos al departamento de Thalia al parecer Jason dijo que eso era recompensar lo que hizo en la escuela, en estos momento dudo de quien es el mayor de esos dos, hoy es sábado así que vamos en dirección del campamento Thalia dijo que ella estaría ahí con su hermano "Porque eso no se lo podía prohibir" y también dijo que iba a ver alguien que se muere por presentarnos y espera poder hacerlo "Mejor dicho espera que se lo permita" si eso es lo que le escuche murmurar, el auto en el que vamos se detiene sacandome de mis pensamientos.

\- Entonces el martes vendré por ustedes - nos dice papá mientras bajamos del auto y es que decidimos pasar en el Campamento hasta que arreglen lo de la escuela, si hay tiempo libre lo mejor es aprovechar para entrenar.

\- Si papá- me acerco a la ventanilla del auto para despedirme bien de él después de todo no lo veré en días.

\- Adiós cuidense y por lo que más quieran no salgan a cazar monstruos - prácticamente nos suplica él.

\- Esta bien papá- ruedo los ojos, nos enseñan a defendernos de los monstruos pero no quieren que vayamos a cazarlos "¿Cuál es el chiste entonces?" no lo sé.

\- Adiós señor Chase - se despide Piper sonriéndole - Yo veré que no vaya a cazar monstruos - asegura mientras me lanza una mirada de "Por lo menos no sola" por eso amo a mi amiga ella estará siempre conmigo.

\- Bueno ya que, si tardamos más, ellos serán los que nos den cacería- beso la mejilla de mi padre el sonríe y nosotras corremos hacia la colina mientras le hacemos de la mano y por fin el auto desaparece a la vista.

\- Cuatro días Annabeth cuatro - sonríe a más no poder mi castaña amiga al tiempo que saca su daga y yo hago lo mismo pues hay un grupo de basiliscos delante de nosotras les damos algunos tajos mientras esquivamos las bolas de fuego que nos lanzan después de eso encontramos también un perro del infierno pero lo extraño es que traía un collar, con unos huesos cruzados y una carita ¿feliz? en el centro desde donde está no puedo leer si trae una inscripción o algo además que no parecía querer atacarnos pero igual no podíamos confiarnos así que cuando estábamos por atacarlo una voz nos detuvo.

\- ¡Ni se les ocurra! - nos advirtió haciendo que retrocedamos un paso - ¡Ven aquí señorita O'Leary! - llamo al perro del infierno "¿Los perros del infierno tienen nombre?" no lo sé conciencia, Piper y yo nos la quedamos viendo - Si le llega a pasar algo me asesina - suspiro con cansancio mi amiga Thalia que fue quien llamó al perro, nosotras sólo seguíamos ahí sin saber que más hacer, el perro dio unas zancadas y se detuvo a su lado muy tranquilo olfateandola como si fuera una amiga y el fuera un perro de lo más normal - Pero bueno entren de una vez - su voz nos saca de la petrificacion en la que estábamos y avanzamos hasta la barrera del campamento.

\- Esa cosa ¿Cómo puede entrar? - preguntó Piper viendo al perro del infierno que entro como si nada con nosotras y se fue corriendo por ahí saltando entre la hierba.

\- No es una cosa es un perro - dijo Thalia con un tono de obviedad - Y es una ella - aclaró nosotras solamente la veíamos porque no es común que veas un perro del infierno obedecer a tu amiga y además que no te quiera usar como un juguete o te quiera comer como una gran galleta - se llama señorita O'Leary - especifico.

\- ¿Señorita O'Leary? - dijimos las dos viendola con estupefaccion mientras ella sonreía divertida.

\- Si, venga vamos - nos hizo de la mano para que la siguiéramos - en un rato puede que les presente a su dueño - nosotras nos vimos y luego decidimos seguirla tal vez para aclarar muchas cosas "Demasiadas de hecho".

\- ¿Esa cosa tiene dueño? - fruncio el ceño Piper haciendo una mueca de horror.

\- Ya aclaramos que no es una cosa - recalcó Thalia un poco molesta mientras caminábamos - Ahora venga dejen sus cosas en las cabañas y alcancenme en el comedor - nos pidió o más bien ordenó mientras camino alejándose de nosotras.

\- Esta extraña ¿No crees? - me susurró al oído Piper yo sólo asenti mientras veíamos a Thalia alejarse, traía su ropa de siempre la camiseta del campamento, el pelo desordenado con sus puntas azules pero su actitud no era normal, era como si estuviera entre ansiosa y temerosa por algo además que sonó muy molesta por lo que dijo Piper del perro del infierno, no es normal que alguien defienda a un monstruo.

\- Vamos a dejar todo y luego a verla tal vez nos explique algunas cosas - respondí y caminamos a nuestras cabañas cada una dejo sus cosas y saludo a sus hermanosy felizmente no nos topamos con Drew, luego salimos hacia el comedor y ahí estaba Thalia arrimada contra una mesa muy sonriente esperándonos probablemente.

\- Que bueno que ya estén aquí- sonríe a más no poder y eso sólo me indica que habrá problemas, cuando ella está muy feliz eso es lo que habrá - Les presentaré a alguien - extiende sus manos y agarra nuestros brazos y arrastra a las dos hasta, una de las mesas del comedor donde hay dos chicos sentados a medida que nos vamos acercando puedo distinguir uno era rubio y se que es Jason su hermano al otro no le veo el rostro - Venga chicas - nos jalonea más.

\- Hola - nos sonríe Jason mientras saluda con la mano, estamos frente a la mesa y entonces su acompañante levanto la cabeza dejándonos ver su rostro con un par de hermosos ojos verdes mar, una tes bronceada y un cabello negro sedoso muy revuelto como si se acabará de levantar.

\- Hola - nos saluda él chico azabache y esa voz se me hace familiar creo que la conozco si mi cerebro no me falla se a quien tengo enfrente mío, a la persona que tanto quería conocer.

\- Jackson - susurre viéndole...


	27. Misterio XXVI

Lo que tanto he tratado de descubrir ahora estaba delante mío, sus ojos verde mar me veían como tratando de aprender mi rostro a la perfección, son algo melancólicos y por alguna razón no pude dejar de mirarlos por un instante, así que ahí estábamos viéndonos el uno al otro, lo que no entiendo es porque no sonríe, Piper a mi lado está tan sorprendida como yo hemos descubierto varias cosas de él "Cosas que nadie más va a saber" exacto.

\- Bueno, parece que lo reconocieron - sonreía Thalia y sus palabras me sacaron del trance en el que estaba - Este es mi primo y amigo - señala al chico - Su nombre es Perceus Jackson - ahora se su nombre el hizo una mueca ante la afirmación que hizo ella.

\- No me llames Perseus cabeza de aire - espeta el mirando mal a Thalia que no parece molesta por el sobrenombre más bien parece divertida eso es raro, se supone que le molestan los sobrenombres como a mi no lo entiendo.

\- Claro, pueden llamarlo Perce - agrega Jason sonriendo el chico ahora le dirigió la mirada fulminante al rubio.

\- Chispistas tampoco me llames Perce- dijo él molesto por el sobrenombre, Jason solo se encogió de hombros aún sonriendo - Díganme Percy por favor- dijo esto viéndonos a las dos.

\- El es el dueño de Blackjack y la señorita O'Leary - añadió Thalia cambiando así de tema el chico solo resoplo como si estuviera acostumbrado a que ignoren así sus miradas.

\- Así que tu eres dueño de esa cosa - dijo Piper perpleja y él fruncio el ceño dándole una mirada iracunda que la hizo temblar esta fue peor que la que le dedicó a los Graces y como buena amiga se escondió detrás mío.

\- Primero, la señorita O'Leary no es una cosa es un perro y mi mascota - espeto él con comprensible molestia y recalcando que era suya, bueno no podía esperar que no se moleste si ella acaba de llamar cosa a su mascota Jason puso una mano en su hombro y lo apretó un poco llamando su atención y el volteó a verlo.

\- Tranquilo, ella no quiso molestarte - trato de sonreírle al azabache pero se notaba que ahora si tenía miedo de la mirada que poseía el otro aunque después la suavizo y suspiro.

\- Segundo, ya se que no es normal que alguien tenga un perro del infierno por mascota - dijo con tono aburrido como si hubiera tenido esta conversación muchas veces - Pero yo quiero a la señorita O'Leary ella es distinta -

\- Si si ya entendí- susurró Piper mientras asentía aún escondida detrás mío a pesar de que él ya no estaba molesto.

\- Así que tu eres el dueño de Blackjack- dije yo y el asintió- Y vas a nuestra escuela - el volvió a asentir - ¿Por qué no está tu nombre en las listas de la escuela? -

\- No me gusta mi nombre - miro hacia abajo apretando los puños que hoy están sin guantes y parece recordar algo malo con su nombre pero los soltó y siguió hablando - Así que pedí a alguien - miro a Thalia con complicidad - Que se encargará de eso -

\- Soy genial lo sé- si cuanta modestia de parte de mi amiga.

\- Ahora ¿Por qué los guantes? - quería sacarme muchas dudas ahora que podía mientras me sentaba delante él quien sólo me veía creo que divertido, Piper se sentó a mi lado.

\- Así que no me equivoque eras tú quien me miraba - respondió él mirándome, pero seguía sin sonreír yo quería verlo sonreír... ¿Por qué quiero eso? "concentrate Annabeth" - Los guantes eran la primera prueba de objetos antimonstruos - "deja de mirar sus ojos Annabeth vamos concentrate", sacudi la cabeza dejando de ver sus ojos y tratando de concentrarme.

\- Y funcionó bien - sonreía Thalia sentándose al otro lado de él - Aunque hoy ya está listo su objeto y dejara de usar la prueba -.

\- Bien - sonreí- Ahora me explicas ¿Por qué recién nos lo presentas?- veía a mi amiga junto a él ella solamente sonrió inocente.

\- Porque recién vengo al campamento griego - respondió él encogiendose de hombros desvié mi atención de ella hacia él nuevamente.

\- Así que eres ¿Romano? - aventure yo el sólo me miro algo incómodo me pareció.

\- Soy griego - suspiro - Pero fui a parar al campamento Jupiter... larga historia - parece que es algo que le molesta recordar, pues desvío la mirada, si, volvía a mirar sus ojos... "Annabeth ¿Qué te sucede hoy?" no lo sé.

\- Bueno ya - zanjó el tema Thalia y me obligue a verla - El caso es que ya se los presente - sonreía ella y eso me hace pensar en el fin de semana pasado, fue la fiesta el pudo estar ahí y si el es el dueño de Blackjack ¿Será el que estaba en el bosque? ¿Estuvo en la fiesta? ¿qué disfraz usó?.

\- ¿Estuviste en la fiesta pasada?- comencé yo y el asintió mire a Thalia - ¿Por qué no nos lo presentaste ese día? - ella suspiro.

\- Porque el muy menso no quería- sonrió divertida mientras el la miraba mal.

\- Tengo mis razones para no querer conocer mucha gente - rodo los ojos y eso me trae más preguntas ¿Por qué el no quería conocer gente?.

\- Y ¿que te hizo cambiar de opinión? - el suspiro pesadamente la conversacion le estaba incomodando pero yo necesitaba respuestas.

\- Ella- señaló a Thalia y se encogió de hombros mientras mi amiga sonreía, Jason sonreía igual.

\- Así que estabas en la fiesta- sonreía Piper divertida mientras pasaba su vista entre Percy y yo que se le habrá ocurrido.

\- Si - respondió él- Estaba disfrazado de pirata y fui al bosque a darle donas a Blackjack - eso confirmaba mi teoría aunque entonces el fue que me salvó de chocar contra el piso y eso también me recordó la conversación que oí en el bosque entonces si era él ¿él hablaba con el pegaso?... nadie en el Campamento habla con los pegasos...digo es que parecía que el Pegaso le contestaba ¿De quién es hijo este?... Thalia lo llamo primo.

\- Es un hijo de los tres grandes - susurre tratando de comprender lo que había descubierto.

\- Si soy hijo de uno de ellos- al parecer no susurre lo suficientemente bajo levante la vista y el tenía sus ojos puestos en mi - Mi padre es Poseidón- debí imaginarlo ojos verdes, cabello negro, se parece mucho a él, frunci el ceño.

\- Así que de Poseidón- solté con un poco de molestia y el aparto la mirada y acarició uno de sus brazos mientras Thalia me vio reprobatoriamente.

\- Pensé que aquí sería diferente - susurró y suspiro, Thalia me seguía mirando molesta igual que Jason mientras Piper me veía extrañada.

No me mal entiendan el chico no me ha hecho nada a mi y "Hasta parece lindo" ... ¿qué son esos pensamientos Annabeth?... Pero bueno volviendo al tema el asunto es que es hijo de uno de los enemigos de mi madre está en mi naturaleza detestarlo.

\- Annabeth se amable - me dijo Thalia con molestia y el tomó su brazo haciendo que desvíe su atención y mirada hacie el y negó con la cabeza.

\- Déjala, no importa - intento sonreír digo intento porque sólo se vio como una mueca... "Annabeth deja de mirarlo tanto estas siendo muy evidente"... me obligue a a mirar a otro lado seguía topandome con miradas reprobatorias, una de Jason y otra de Piper, dejo de verme con extrañeza como entendiendo lo que hice que moleste al chico.

\- Mira soy hija de Atenea tu padre y mi madre no se llevan bien - explique viendole "a sus bonitos ojos verdes" cállate, aún así estos me parecen tristes.

\- Mi padre - dijo en un suspiro - Siempre por él- se levantó de su asiento Thalia y Jason se lo quedaron viendo - Bueno fue un gusto conocerlas - se despidió hizo una leve inclinación con la cabeza y acto seguido se fue.

\- Annabeth eso no estuvo bien - me vio con molestia Thalia, se levantó y se fue detrás del chico, Jason suspiro y echo su cabeza hacia atrás, creo que logre molestar a los tres.

\- Por eso le dije a Thalia que no era buena idea presentarlos - el volvio a poner su cabeza hacia adelante sus ojos no eran de furia pero si de preocupación nos vio a las dos - Contigo no hay problema Piper seguro después podre presentártelo bien - le sonrió y luego me vio a mi la sonrisa se borró sus ojos chispearon con claro enojo, yo rode los míos - Ya me temia que actuaras así - me habló con molestia lo que me tiene sin cuidado sólo actúe como debería con el chico.

\- Si Annabeth que tu madre y el padre de él no se lleven - comenzó con la charla moral Piper rode los ojos nuevamente y resople no me gusta que critiquen mi forma de actuar - No era para que lo miraras así-

\- ¿Mirarlo como? - me crucé de brazos no creo haberlo mirado de algún modo en especial frunci el ceño.

\- Lo miraste como si el fuera una molestia algo malo - fruncio el ceño Jason hasta ahora el no me había mirado así.

\- Es que su padre es una molestia - solté descruzando los brazos y golpeando la mesa mientras me levantaba - ¿Sabes cuántas cosas han sido destruidas por su culpa? -

\- Mi primo no tiene la culpa de lo que haya hecho su padre - se levantó también golpeando la mesa y Piper nos veía con algo de miedo pues los dos nos estamos viendo como si quisiéramos matar al otro con la mirada - ¿Sabes que? no vale la pena hacer esto eres igual que todos - dijo esto y salió del comedor Piper sólo veía por donde se fue.

\- Jason tiene razón Annabeth - murmuró ella y se levantó y se fue detrás de él, Perfecto he sido abandonada por todos mis amigos estos días serán largos muy largos ¿Por qué tenía que ser hijo de Poseidón?...¿Por qué no sonríe?... ¿Por qué aún quiero saber de él?... estoy mal.


	28. Misterio XXVII

Pues aquí estoy ahora caminando molesta por el Campamento, no me arrepiento de nada que haya dicho sólo dije la verdad, nadie me puede criticar por decir la verdad, quise ir al recodromo pero no pude porque había un grupo de campistas ahí así que me tocaba esperar hasta que terminarán, debido a eso ando deambulando por las cabañas.

\- Annabeth - escuchó a alguien llamarme por detrás así que me voltee y me topé con una par de ojos castaños y sonrisa de maníaco - Que bueno que encontré a alguien - él corrió para alcanzarme.

\- Hola Leo - lo salude sin muchos ánimos porque no me apetecía conversar con alguien.

\- Me alegro encontrarte - recuperó el aliento con sus manos sobre sus rodillas y su sonrisa aún en el rostro - Estaba buscando a Thalia ¿la has visto? - frunci el ceño.

\- La vi pero no se donde está - espete cruzando los brazos porque eso me ha recordado lo de antes, él me vio con miedo y retrocedió un paso levantando los brazos son de paz.

\- Bueno - trato de no mostrar miedo en lo cual está fallando mucho se aclaro la garganta antes de seguir hablando yo lo sigo mirando con enojo aunque no es con él sino con mis supuestos amigos "¿segura que es con ellos?" si estoy segura - Si la ves de nuevo podrías entregarle esto - volvio a sonreír mientras buscaba algo en su cinturón de herramientas después de un momento saco una caja de color azul de este.

\- Entregaselo tú- me gire molesta pero el corrió a ponerse delante mío inmensamente evitando así que siga mi camino.

\- Es que... yo tengo que ir a la fragua porque estaba haciendo algo y no puedo estar fuera demasiado tiempo puedes ¿Por favor? - suplico juntando sus manos con la caja en medio de ellas, yo lo vi con todo el odio que pude y el tembló ligeramente pero "Annabeth no puedes ser mala con el que hizo tus aretes debes ser amable" como no quisiera tener conciencia pero tiene razón suavice la expresión.

\- Esta bien - estire la mano y el coloco la caja en ella.

\- Gracias - sonrío el y salió corriendo como si no hubiera un mañana, Perfecto Annabeth a quienes menos te quieren ver ahora es a quienes tienes que encontrar, comencé a caminar sin rumbo fijo, fui hacia el edificio donde se imparten las clases de griego, música, cuidado de la naturaleza entre otras pero no estaban ahí.

Así que extendi mi recorrido, en el recodromo no estaban ya había estado ahí, tampoco estaban en los tiros al arco aunque si estaba Piper pero estaba ocupada lanzando flechas y si está molesta probablemente hubiera querido que fuera su blanco "No es buena idea acercarse a alguien enojado y con flechas" y no me apetecía tener unas cuantas heridas nuevas.

En la plaza de espadas estaba Jason luchando contra un hijo de Ares, no creo que me quiera ver tampoco y peor con una espada en la mano se veía bastante furioso y el otro chico en bastantes problemas, así que camine a los establos después iría a la playa y al bosque, si ya no estaban en estos lugares buscaría en la cabaña de Zeus ¿Qué porque la dejó al final? porque si se llega a enojar conmigo ahí tendría mucha ventaja de hacerme algo y no habrían testigos.

\- Vamos no te pongas así- escuche una voz familiar desde adentro de los establos - Ya se que no te gusta - era el chico Jackson estaba hablando con alguien, tal vez debía darle la caja a él y así me evitaba ver a Thalia así que abrí la puerta y entré él se asustó un poco y estaba con sólo con Blackjack.

\- Hola - salude sin muchos ánimos "Hay que ser más amables" cállate conciencia, él sólo me quedo mirando expectante - Buscaba a Thalia - especifique mi presencia ahí, el tenia los ojos aún más tristes que el comedor ¿De verdad le dolieron mis comentarios? no creo.

\- Ella está ahora en su cabaña- respondió hasta su voz suena apagada, seguía acariciando a su pegaso - Si si es ella - el pegaso relincho creo que le está hablando - Que no me digas Jefe - se quejó tenía su vista fija en el pegaso seguro que lo entendía porque su padre fue quien creó a los caballos.

\- ¿Puedes entregarle esto? - tenia que pedírselo de verdad no quiero ver a Thalia por ahora, estire la mano donde sostenía la caja para que la viera - Leo me pidió que se lo diera pero no creo que le haga feliz verme - el me presto atención vio la caja en mi mano, tomó la caja sus dedos rozaron con mi palma sentí una leve descarga por su contacto me estremecí un poco no se que me paso tal vez estática.

\- Claro yo se la entregó- se quedó viendo la caja un momento y el muy atrevido la abrió.

\- Te dije que era para ella - cruce los brazos y lo vi molesta aunque creo que llevo viéndolo así desde que supe quien era su padre... "deberías ser más amable" estúpida conciencia.

\- En realidad es para mi - murmuró sacando el contenido de la caja era un bonito collar con un dige en forma de tridente el símbolo de Poseidón.

\- Oh tu objeto antimonstruos- asenti debí habermelo imaginado para que más Leo buscaría darle algo a Thalia.

\- Si así es - el sonrió mirando el collar su sonrisa es tan linda un poco torcida pero linda... "el es lindo"... Pero en que piensas conciencia, sacudi mi cabeza - Bueno, ya no tienes que estar aquí si no quieres - borro su sonrisa, "con lo bonito que estaba"... por los dioses Annabeth ¿Por qué piensas así?.

\- Si si ya me voy - me di media vuelta dispuesta a irme abri la puerta pero cuando iba saliendo tropecé con alguien.

\- ¡Oh Annabeth! - me sonreía Silena al tiempo que nos estabilizabamos de la posible caída debido a mi tropiezo - Estas justo a tiempo para la clase de Pegasos - yo me la quede viendo un momento bueno no estaba molesta con ella así que no podía rechazarla.

\- Oh claro - intente sonreírle, bien ahora tenía que tomar la clase con Silena " Y con él" oh rayos eso es lo más probable.

\- Oh ya estás aquí Percy - saludo al chico parece que ella también lo conoce, ¿por qué parece que todos lo conocen? - ¿Hoy si vas a tomar la clase conmigo y los demás? o ¿simplemente te iras con Blackjack? - pregunto ella acercandosele un poco.

\- Ah no lo sé- respondió él pero no la miraba a ella - Qué dices Blackjack ¿vamos con ella o vamos solos? - parecia un poco más animado que antes, es raro ver a alguien hacer eso con un pegaso pero bueno siendo semidioses es normal encontrar cosas así - Bien, el dice que quiere ir con los demás pegasos está vez - respondió viendo a Silena, porque yo estoy pintada en la pared, no se porque me molesta que la vea a ella y no a mi sacudo mi cabeza.

\- Bien entonces haré entrar a todos - ella camino a la puerta y la abrió dejando entrar a los demás campistas que al parecer esperaban afuera, entre ellos estaba Thalia así que yo di media vuelta y fui por uno de los pegasos llamado Guido.

\- Blackjack bonito - escuche decir a Thalia mientras se acercaba a él, suspire, bueno por lo menos me ha ignorado y no electrocutado.

\- ¿Vas a montar a Porkpie? - pregunta él y ella asiente y se va con el pegaso blanco, el mio relincho - ¡Eh! - se dirigio a mi así que lo vi - Guido dice que sujetes el amarre derecho lo siente suelto - dijo esto y salió junto con Blackjack, mientras Thalia me vio con molestia muy notoria ientras salía con su Pegaso, me apresuré y arregle el amarre, salí detrás de ellos junto con los demás ¿Por qué me ayuda si lo trate mal? no entiendo a este chico negué con la cabeza antes de que alzaramos vuelo y siguieramos las instrucciones de Silena, creo que aún tengo mucho que averiguar sobre él y el porque le interesa tanto a los populares además de como fue que llegó al otro campamento ¿Llegó igual que Thalia y Jason? ¿Por qué dijeron que yo era como todos?.


	29. Misterio XXVIII

La clase con los pegasos termino en desastre. ¿Cómo es posible que terminará en desastre? se estaran preguntando ¿verdad?, pues es fácil deducirlo si pones a una hija de Zeus molesta, junto con una hija de Atenea igual de molesta, porque su supuesta mejor amiga no entiende sus razones para no querer llevarse bien con él un hijo de Poseidón que por alguna razón no deja de mirarte cada cinco minutos... "aunque puede que haya estado mirando a Guido"... si seguro miraba al pegaso y no a mi "no te hagas ilusiones Annabeth" ¿cuáles ilusiones? no hagan caso a mi conciencia, también debemos agregar a un hijo de Hades a la ecuación "salido de quien sabe donde" y aquí ya se harán una idea de porque todo acabo así, bueno si aun no se hacen una idea no se preocupen ahora les explico como todo acabo mal.

Bueno como ya dije salimos de los establos montando los pegasos Silena iba adelante seguida de Percy y Thalia, más atrás iba yo y detrás mío venían tres campistas más y si a alguien le voy a echar la culpa de esto es a Thalia y al hijo de Hades, porque soy inocente y una victima de las circunstancias nada mas, bueno prosigamos.

\- Muy bien chicos Préstenme atención- nos llamó Silena desde al frente girando su pegaso para poder vernos directamente - Hasta ahora todos lo están haciendo bien - sonrió animada - espero que hayan revisado bien sus amarres no queremos accidentes - los pegasos relincharon como si estuvieran quejándose o algo porque el chico Jackson levanto una mano como si estuviéramos en clases lo que se me hace gracioso aunque bastante cortes pues no hablo sin permiso como haría cualquiera.

\- Porkpie y Lubey- comenzó a hablar una vez que Silena asintió con la cabeza, señaló el pegaso de Thalia y otro detrás mío - Dicen que tienen los amarres un poco flojos - no alzó mucho la voz apenas y lo oí y eso porque estaba detrás de él.

\- Gracias Jackson - sonrió Silena viendo al chico pero ¿Por qué aquí le dice Jackson? en el establo lo llamo por su nombre - Sherman revisa el amarre de Lubey por favor - pidió ella apartando la vista del hijo de Poseidón, mientras tanto Thalia revisaba los amarres de su pegaso lo cual es un poco difícil estando en el aire pero igual lo hicieron - Muy bien entonces con eso listo daré unas indicaciones - comenzó con la clase Silena, revisar amarres, sostenerse bien, si el pegaso se va hacia adelante hacerlo también, no asustarse si llega a tomar velocidad y no soltar las riendas y tampoco apretarlas demasiado, también recordatorio que a los pegasos les gusta jugar con las gaviotas así que puede que te terminen dando un chapuzón "suele pasar seguido" si por esta razón lo recuerdan siempre.

Y así salimos a un bonito paseo por encima del lago de Long Island, que esta ubicado junto al campamento y todo iba perfecto hasta que Thalia comenzó a molestar, estoy segura que fue ella, empezaron a literalmente atacarme fuertes vientos apenas me dejaban ver con claridad y ella sonreía claro sin mirarme, pero como buena líder de la cabaña 6 esto no se iba a quedar así, me adelante un poco hasta estar casi a su altura saque de mi bolsillo del pantalón un pequeño frasco de tinta que llevo casi siempre conmigo, aquí podemos ver que ya hay dos partes de la ecuación.

\- ¡Eh Thalia! - la llame y ella volteó a verme en el momento que lo hizo y aventé el frasco a su ropa sólo quería mancharla, por eso no se lo lance a la cara eso seguro habría ocasionado un accidente, aunque igual no nos salvamos de este.

\- ¡Mi chaqueta! - se quejó al ver la Mancha y trataba de limpiarla con su mano.

\- Gracias por el aire - le sonreí socarronamente mientras me veía con furia y el chico Jackson se dio cuanta de lo que hacíamos, detuvo su pegaso y volteo a donde nos habíamos detenido debido a la pequeña rencilla.

\- ¡Eh dejen eso! asustan a los pegasos - nos reclamó él mientras nuestros pegasos relinchaban como diciéndole algo, pero después de todo ¿Quién se creía este para regañarnos?.

\- Chicos por favor no hagan eso cuando estemos en pleno vuelo - se acercó preocupada a nosotros Silena mientras los demás seguían avanzando en sus pegasos.

\- Ella empezó- fue todo lo que dije mientras avance un poco con Guido pero podía sentir la mirada del chico encima mío aunque lo mas seguro es que estuviera mirando al pegaso que estaba algo alterado, si aquí debí saber que todo acabaría mal.

\- Yo no hice nada - escuche a Thalia refunfuñar detrás mío.

\- Estabas controlando el aire - me di la vuelta para reclamarle y la muy descarada me mando una ráfaga de aire.

\- Ahora si lo envíe- espeto ella con una sonrisa de suficiencia el el rostro y los brazos cruzados, me veía desafiante sabia que no me quedaría quieta porque inmediatamente tomo las riendas de Porkpie.

\- ¡Chicas basta! por favor- pidió el chico Jackson pero era tarde estaba furiosa así que arremetí junto con Guido, contra Thalia pero ella y su pegaso nos esquivaron - ¡Thalia para! - pedía el pero no nos veía a nosotras su mirada estaba fija en los pegasos, si al pegaso estoy segura de eso porque la desgracia vino después - Paren ambas ahora - exigió pero volvimos a arremeter una contra la otra y cuando lo hicimos los dos pegasos se detuvieron en seco haciendo que perdiéramos el equilibrio y cayéramos de la montura, pero antes de que sintiera el agua golpear contra mi espalda, algo choco contra duramente en mi espalda y cabeza, después de todo sólo fue oscuridad ademas de un destello verde, mientras me hundía a lo lejos podía oír los gritos de mi nombre y el de Thalia me parece, seguro ella cayó también o al menos eso creí en ese momento después supe toda la historia.


	30. Misterio XXIX

Después de ese refrescante baño en el lago de Long Island nótese el sarcasmo, no recuerdo demasiado... sólo el fuerte golpe que me di antes de la zambullida no deseada y un destello verde antes de que todo quedará oscuro, seguramente eran las nayades ayudando a sacarme del lago, ahora me imagino que estoy en la enfermería del campamento, ya estoy consciente pero me duele la cabeza así que no he abierto los ojos, los comencé a abrir lentamente solo para toparme con el hermoso techo y el ventilador en mi campo de visión, voltee ligeramente el rostro y me tope con dos ojos caleidoscopicos.

\- Al fin despiertas - suspiro con alivio mi amiga Piper que se encontraba en una silla sentada a mi lado yo intente incorporarme pero estaba muy mareada - ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Quieres que llame a Lee o a Will? - yo negué despacio con la cabeza mientras me acomodaba y sentaba bien, la verdad todo la vueltas cuando todo se estabilizó un poco pude ver otra camilla ocupada pero no reconozco al chico, Piper noto hacia donde yo miraba y sonrió - Ese es Nico Di Angelo uno de los hijos de Hades - respondió viendo hacia el chico yo lo quedé mirando.

\- Es mi primo y no te atrevas a mirarlo mal - advirtió Thalia entrando en la enfermería ella se ve perfecta aquí ya era muy notorio que ella no cayó al lago - Me alegro que hayas despertado eso significa que estas bien - me sonrió.

\- No sabía que conocieras a tus demás primos - dije yo viendola fijamente se ve que me oculta muchas cosas, yo sabía que habían hijos de Hades pero ella nunca ha mencionado que los conozca o trate con ellos, bueno aunque tampoco me había dicho lo del hijo de Poseidón.

\- Si, hay mucho que no sabes de mi - sonrió ella con un aire de yo se muchas más cosas que tú, como detesto que haga eso - Ahora que estas mejor iré a avisar a tus hermanos que despertaste - con esto dio media vuelta y se fue de nuevo por la puerta, yo vi a Piper frunciendo el ceño.

\- No la juzgues estuvo muy preocupada por los tres - respondió ella tomando mi mano... pero esperen ¿que dijo?.

\- ¿Los tres? - arquee una ceja viendo a mi amiga ella sonrió tímidamente y vio hacia el chico y luego a mi.

\- Si Annabeth - asintió ella - Por el hijo de Hades por ti y por Percy -.

\- ¿Por qué por él? - pregunté sentandome bien para quedar frente a ella y viendola fijamente, el no cayó al lago ¿o si? y si cayó no había problema es hijo del Dios del mar.

\- ¿Quién crees que los saco a ambos? - inquirió ella, eso sólo formó más preguntas en mi cabeza ¿Por qué me salvo? se supone que debe detestarme también está en su naturaleza ser rivales ¿Por qué el hijo de Hades acabo en el lago? me la quedé mirando confusa - No te preocupes después te explicaremos bien el asunto - me dio unas palmaditas en la mano.

La puerta se volvió a abrir entraron mis hermanos, Thalia, Jason y él, pero ellos tres se dirigieron a la cama del hijo de Hades que se despertó y la verdad es que viéndolo así de frente se parece mucho a su padre igual que le hijo de Poseidón se parece al suyo, mis hermanos estuvieron un rato conmigo preguntando las cosas básicas que si estaba bien y si necesitaba algo y por momentos mi vista se desviaba hacia los hijos de los tres grandes ¿Por qué estaba el hijo de Hades aquí? es decir el Dios del inframundo tenia hijos de hecho tres, dos griegos y una romana pero ellos nunca paran aquí en el Campamento ¿Por qué ahora si? y esto se vuelve más misterioso a cada segundo, provocandome un mareo y dolor de cabeza contra lo que sea que me golpee fue muy duro.

Después de un rato mis hermanos se fueron, me quedé con los hijos de los tres grandes que aún estaban con ¿Nico Di Angelo? creo que asi dijo que se llamaba Piper, ella vio un momento a los chicos y se fue, seguro a cumplir sus tareas del día lo que me recuerda las mías pero como estoy en la enfermería probablemente alguien más las haya hecho, me acomode tratando de parecer dormida para poder oirlos ¿que? no soy cotilla pero si una investigadora, todo esto es un misterio que debo resolver.

\- Es que el me estaba persiguiendo - escuche al hijo de Hades reprocharles que alguien lo seguía.

\- Sabes que es muy peligroso Nico - regañaba Jason al azabache y este solo bufo.

\- Yo se bien lo que hago Chispitas - se defendió el hijo de Hades ¿qué será lo peligroso que ha hecho?.

\- Si, tan bien lo sabes que acabaste en el lago - replicó Thalia con molestia me parece, pues no puedo verla estoy con los ojos cerrados fingiendo dormir.

\- Eso fue culpa de Solace - se defendió el tal Nico - Si no hubiera molestado no habría tenido que usarlo - al parecer el hijo de Apolo le hizo algo.

\- Me llamaban - escuche la voz inconfundible del hijo de Apolo Will Solace y apuesto a que está sonriendo casi iluminando la enfermería entera, siempre hace eso.

\- No - dijo Nico con algo de molestia - Ya te puedes ir por donde viniste - el hijo de Apolo río por lo dicho del chico.

\- Vamos que el sólo vino a ver si estás bien - comentó Percy se que es su voz "es una voz encantadora" ¿pero en que pienso? creo que sí debo dormir la caida al lago me esta afectando.

\- Así es sólo vine a verte sombritas - dijo Will más que feliz seguro acercándose al chico, el cual le pegó por el ruido que escuche después y la leve queja del rubio.

\- No me toques Solace - se quejó el azabache los demás ahogaron unas risitas - Esto no es divertido ¿Ya me puedo ir? - imagino que viendo con reproche a los otros.

\- Eso lo dirá tu médico- reía Will - Y ese soy yo así que si no me dejas revisarte no irás a ningún lado - canturreo alegremente, escuche un gruñido seguro de parte de Nico mientras los otros reían ligeramente.

\- Y ¿Cómo está tu amiga? - preguntó Percy, el está preguntando por mi, sonreí ¿Por qué sonrió? deje de hacerlo.

\- Ella está bien despertó hace rato y ahora duerme - respondió Thalia secamente seguro aún está molesta conmigo.

\- Vamos deja de estar molesta la mancha ya te la quitaron - dijo él defendiéndome ¿Por qué me defiende? "Porque a diferencia de ti el es amable" no comencemos conciencia.

\- Eso no quita que te haya tratado mal sabes que no soporto eso - respondió ella más que molesta.

\- Thalia tiene razón ella te trato mal no la defiendas - dijo Jason con algo de molestia en su voz esto es perfecto mi mejor amiga y su hermano me detestan por algo que no pude evitar.

\- No es culpa de ella - alegó él sigo sin entender porque me defiende yo sólo lo trate mal - Sólo cree en lo que le han dicho los demás y actúa como cree que debería - termino por decir.

\- Eres demasiado bueno Jackson - dijo Will seguramente revisaba a Nico mientras ellos conversaban - Ya termine con Nico, necesita descansar para mañana estará más que bien - apuesto lo que sea a que sonreía.

\- Gracias - dijo Nico - Y no deberías ser tan bueno con la rubia si te trato mal - reprendió a Percy.

\- Mejor tu no hables que por tu culpa casi hay un terrible accidente - dijo Percy con calma y algo de tristeza no se porque sus palabras casi siempre suenan así ¿Por qué está triste? ¿Por qué mi importa? y bueno ahora se que con lo que me golpee antes de caer fue probablemente con el hijo de Hades de alguna forma, al menos eso ya no es un misterio aunque aún no se del destello verde o porque el chico sale a mi defensa y al final me dormí de verdad.


	31. Misterio XXX

Desperté al día siguiente sintiéndome mucho mejor a lado de mi cama en la mesa encontré una caja con mis aretes no había notado que no los traía y me pregunto porque me los sacaron, me los coloque de nuevo y se abrió la puerta de la enfermería era Will.

\- ¡Buenos días Annabeth! me alegro que estés mejor - se acercó a mi y me dio una última revisada.

\- Si ya me siento mejor gracias - le digo mientras termina la revisión y busco mis tenis para poder irme de aquí, la verdad la enfermería no es de mis lugares favoritos, me pongo mis tenis lista para salir de aquí y fijo mi vista en Nico que duerme como tronco.

\- Ah te atrae mi paciente - dice Will muy sonriente aunque por alguna razón me pareció que algo molesto por fijar mi vista en Nico "El hijo de Apolo es raro" si.

\- ¿Es hijo de Hades? - pregunté a Will y el asintió.

\- Llegó Antes de ayer - seguía sonriendo y viendo al azabache dormir, note un brillo especial en sus ojos, algo que no había visto antes en él. - Ah por cierto - se volteó a verme parecía emocionado, bueno el siempre lo parece pero dio un suspiro y se puso serio - El nunca lo dirá pero lamenta lo de ayer - hablo con tanta seriedad que no parecía el.

\- No hay problema - le resto importancia con una mano, mientras acomodo mi chaqueta para salir ya de aquí me pongo de pie y empiezo a caminar a la puerta.

\- Y otra cosa Annabeth - me detiene él antes de que tome el pomo de la puerta - Deberías darle las gracias a Jackson por tus aretes - dijo esto y se fue a lado de Nico yo sólo lo quedé viendo como lo revisaba, no entiendo porque debería agradecerle a él deje de verlo y seguir mi camino, salí de ahí por fin y me dirigí al comedor para desayunar, la verdad es que tengo bastante hambre.

\- Annabeth - me saluda mi hermano Malcom sentado en nuestra mesa, el se ha encargado de mis tareas mientras estaba en la enfermería y a traído a la cabaña para el desayuno, camino hasta donde él se encuentra y me siento, pero mi vista viajó por todas las mesas del comedor hasta que se detuvo en la de Poseidón que estaba vacía, no se porque rayos mi vista hizo ese viaje y menos porque se detuvo ahí - Annabeth - me llama mi hermano, al parecer pase demasiado tiempo con mi vista ahí me voltee a verlo - ¿Estás bien? - se lo ve preocupado por mi.

\- Si si muy bien - le sonreí y el me vio extrañado, frunciendo el ceño un poco.

\- No lo pareces - el me queda viendo, analizando mi rostro, como detesto que hagan eso "tu haces lo mismo" no es verdad conciencia.

\- Pues lo estoy - repongo yo y me dedico a servir comida en mi plato el sólo suspira con frustración, como cuando no logra comprender algo por mucho que se esfuerce, cuando estaba a mitad de mi comida aparecieron en el comedor Thalia y Jason sentándose en la mesa de Zeus, Piper llego atrás de ellos, los saludo y luego fue con sus hermanas a su mesa y otra vez yo estoy pintada en la pared que buenos amigos que tengo.

\- ¿Aún sigues molesta con ellos? - me pregunto Sophia otra de mis hermanas, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

\- Algo así - es todo lo que le respondí y me dediqué otra vez a mi plato mis hermanos se pusieron a conversar entre si, pase mi vista otra vez a la mesa de Poseidón... ¿Por qué no puedo quitarme a Jackson de la cabeza? ¿Qué me pasa? no lo entiendo, seguro es por el golpe.

Y justo en ese momento él llegó al comedor y se sentó sólo en la mesa de su padre yo me lo quedé mirando y me saludo con la mano ¡Dioses! ¿Por qué me trata bien? desvíe la mirada hacia la mesa de Zeus,Thalia y Jason veían hacia donde Percy y luego a mi y suspiraron no se que le pasa a todos ellos, está bien que yo lo deteste, es normal es lo que me enseño mi madre.

"¿entonces porque te sientes mal de haberlo tratado mal?" yo no me siento mal conciencia.

"entonces por qué no dejas de pensar que es lindo" - Cállate conciencia - masculle por lo bajo termine de comer y salí de ahí sin mirar a nadie necesito estar sola, poner en orden todos mis pensamientos y callar a mi conciencia.

Al salir del comedor y me fui directo al recodromo como la mayoría estaba desayunando apenas había algunos sátiros e hijos de Ares en el, entre ellos los dos chicos que ayudaron a Drew, sonreí es el momento perfecto para la venganza a estos dos y de paso despejar mi mente, oh si el plan perfecto.

\- Buenos días campistas - nos habló el entrenador Hedge el está encargado del recodromo el día de hoy - Ya saben las reglas y los heridos por favor que vayan directo a la enfermería tengan cuidado con las nuevas adiciones ¡y subid de una vez Yogurines! - nuevas adiciones sonríe más y me dispuse a escalar el recodromo.

Comencé a subir despacio y calculando la forma perfecta de encargarme de los hijos de Ares, hice el conteo de tiempo para la lava las rocas el estremecimientos y los cañones de agua una vez que todo lo calcule vi donde se encontraban mis objetivos.

\- En Sherman - le sonreí- A que soy más rápida que tú- lo rete y como lo supuse el me miro con disgusto a los hijos de Ares no les gusta que insinues que son lentos o débiles.

\- Por supuesto que no - bramo él aferrandose a unas rocas.

\- Pues probemos - lo rete y comencé a subir y el venía a lado mío yo me moví hacia la derecha y como lo supuse el me siguió.

\- No huyas de mi rubiecita - gruño él pero no le hice caso y comencé a subir más rápido y como supuse estaba tan metido en ganarme que no se fijó que una de sus manos estaba sujeta a un cañón de agua y en menos de un segundo se activó haciendo que se soltara yo me hice a un lado y las rocas empezaron a caer.

\- ¡Adiós Sherman! - le grite mientras el rodaba recodromo abajo y fijé mi vista en el siguiente objetivo - Oye Mitchel - le llame y el muy tonto volteó - Si me alcanzas te daré el número de Piper, ella conoce el número de todas las de la cabaña Afrodita- el sonrió y ya cayó comencé a escalar más aprisa.

\- Ya verás te alcanzare- si claro me moví hacia la derecha mientras subía y me detuve sujetandome bien contra la roca y el se acercaba cae aves más- Ya te tengo -

\- Oh más bien yo te tengo - sonreí con falsa dulzura, el recodromo empezó a temblar como había calculado y el apenas podía sostenerse pues se había soltado de una mano para poder alcanzarme.

\- Ayúdame Annabeth - pedía él yo sólo sonreí más.

\- ¿Como yo pedí ayuda con Drew? - el me vio con horror y después se escuchó un sonido más arriba de nosotros - Será mejor que te sueltes o te quemaras - le dije suavemente mientras me aleje más de ahí y el se soltó como había calculado antes también por la posición no cayó muchos metros y la lava no le dio, quiero venganza pero no cargar con una muerte de dos tarados en mi conciencia seguí subiendo esquive varias rocas y un cañón de agua casi me hace caer pero logre llegar hasta arriba y bajar en la plataforma.

No hay nada mejor que entrenar para dejar de pensar en todo, cuando llegue abajo me dirigí a la estación de armas donde están las toallas también me lave y seque el rostro.

\- ¡Annabeth! - escuche una voz por uno de mis lados me voltee a ver a mi amiga Piper no me sonreía pero al menos no se veía molesta - Puedo hablar contigo - parece que deje de ser un cuadro genial.

\- Claro - respondi y termine de secarme el rostro - ¿Qué deseas? ¿Ya dejaste de estar molesta? - me salió mas rudo de lo que planeé, ella rodo los ojos.

\- De eso te quería hablar venga vamos - respondip ella secamente, comenzó a caminar y yo fui detrás de ella, la verdad no me sienta bien que este molesta conmigo sólo por eso fui con ella.

\- ¿Qué me querías decir? - cuestione mientras nos sentabamos en una banca del área común.

\- Annabeth yo creo que le debes una disculpa y un gracias a Percy - me la quedé mirando con una ceja arqueada, ¿yo? ¿agradecerle a él? ¿yo? ¿disculparme? ¿Por qué? yo no hice nada y el tampoco ha hecho nada por mí, no entiendo y esto me molesta.


	32. Misterio XXXI

Hablar con Piper sólo me hizo pensar en más cosas como en el hecho que de verdad tenía que darle las gracias, pues me dijo Piper que el nado al fondo del lago y estuvo un buen rato buscando mis aretes que se cayeron cuando Nico me golpeó, al parecer huía de Will y realizó un viaje de sombras que termino en el lago justo cuando yo caía y los dos tuvimos que ser sacados por el hijo de Poseidón, Thalia uso sus poderes y por poco no cayó con nosotros.

\- Annabeth - me saca de mis pensamientos Thalia llamandome, he estado tan concentrada que no la vi venir está en frente mío- ¿Puedo hablar contigo? - suspiro.

\- Ya se ha que vienes - ella me quedo mirando - Piper ya habló conmigo -.

\- ¿Puedo sentarme? - asenti aún sigo en la misma banca en la que converse con Piper - Mira Annabeth yo se que es complicado todo esto de mi primo - comenzó ella - Pero el no es su padre y... - respiro hondo y guardo silencio yo la mire.

\- ¿Y? - la alente a que siga hablando pero parece que ya no quería hacerlo se limitó a mirarme.

\- Tienes que hablar con él conocerlo - intenta sonreirme yo resople, pero eso me recuerda que alguien me pidió que lo investigará, aún no se para que los populares quieren saber de él frunci el ceño ella siguió mirándome.

\- Thalia... antes que ustedes llegarán a la escuela digo Jason y tú- siento la necesidad de contárselo es su primo después de todo, ella alzó una ceja interrogante - Alguien me pidió información de tu primo - ella fruncio el ceño.

\- ¿Quién? - inquirió ella y entonces le conté lo sucedido con Elli y su grupo de amigos también lo de la clase de arte, Ella fruncia más el ceño con cada cosa que pronunciaba- No me gusta -

\- A mi tampoco - hice una mueca puede que el chico no me agrade por razones paretales pero si era de interés de los populares esto no era bueno y lo que ellos pueden llegar a hacerle no se lo deseo ni a él.

\- No les dirás nada ¿verdad? - me quedo mirando.

\- Por supuesto que no - negué con la cabeza - Sabes que no lo haría- me defendí y ella suspiro - Pero algo tenemos que hacer -

\- Claro que haremos algo - aseguró ella - Pero primero hay que saber que planean y después atacar -

\- Por supuesto y del plan me encargo yo - sonreía de lado y ella igual.

\- Pero antes de todo vas a hablar con mi primo - sonrió ella con falsa dulzura yo la conozco demasiado bien y si quiero que mis planes funciones necesito estar cerca de Thalia, Jason Y mi objetivo así que asenti y nos levantamos para ir a donde se encontraba este ¿Qué estarán planeando esas populares?.

Thalia y yo estuvimos recorriendo todo el campamento en busca de su primo y su hermano pero simplemente no los encontramos por ningún lado, no se nos ocurría donde más buscar mientras pensábamos que es lo que querrían esas populares con alguien a quien ni conocen.

\- ¿Dónde se metieron estos dos? - mascullo Thalia estamos sentadas en la mesa de Zeus.

\- Tranquila ya los encontraremos - trato de animarla pero mis pensamientos es tan más en lo que planea Elli y sus amigos ellos pueden llegar a ser peor que los monstruos si se lo proponen.

\- Ya se - se levantó de una yo la quedé mirando - Pero que tonta soy - se golpea la frente y toma mi mano - Vamos ya se donde están- me arrastró por el comedor hasta el lago.

\- Aquí no están- me queje mientras la obligaba a que soltara mi mano.

\- Es que están adentro del lago - respondió ella como si fuera una obviedad.

\- ¿Dentro? - la quedé mirando como si ella estuviera loca "que por supuesto lo esta" ella sólo se echó a reír.

\- Se me olvida que no lo sabes - dejo de reír respiro hondo y silvo - Espera y verás- se cruzó de brazos viendo hacia el lago, esperando algo, me quedé junto a ella su silbido casi me deja sorda, estuvimos un rato viendo el lago hasta que de él salió una burbuja, esperen ¿una burbuja? - Ahí están- sonríe Thalia y si de la burbuja salieron los que andábamos buscando.

\- ¡Thalia! - gritó Jason haciendo de la mano a su hermana mientras usaba sus poderes y volaba a la orilla el azabache en cambio venía caminando sobre el agua... Caminando literal.

\- Cierra la boca que te van a entrar moscas - me dice Thalia ni había notado que la abrí la cerré en seguida - Eso es sorprendente ¿verdad? -

\- Hola chicas - nos saluda Jackson, está sonriendo "como nos gusta verlo sonreír" Annabeth deja de pensar así, estúpida conciencia, sacudi la cabeza y me acerqué a ellos pues Thalia corrió hasta su hermano... ambos están totalmente secos.

\- Yo buscándoles por todo el campamento - Thalia se cruzó de brazos tratando de lucir molesta - Y ustedes en el lago no se vale- niega con la cabeza.

\- Sabes que el agua me relaja - se encogió de hombros Jackson lleva la camisa del campamento mestizo, unas Bermudas y está descalzo tiene toda la pinta de surfero con su collar de tridente el cabello despeinado y esos ojos verde mar con esa sonrisa...

\- ¿Verdad Annabeth? - ¡oh no! me ha estado hablando Thalia ... ¡Dioses! - ¿Annie? - los tres me estan mirando.

\- ¿Qué decías? - es todo lo que atinó a responder ella frunce el ceño.

\- Que tenías algo que hablar con mi primo - ella suaviza la mirada y sonríe, yo asentí.

\- Si si tenía que hablar contigo - trate de sonreír estoy nerviosa el me está mirando ¿Por qué estoy nerviosa? vamos Annabeth sólo te está mirando eso es normal, mucha gente me mira al día.

\- ¿De que? - cuestiona Jason cruzando los brazos y él golpea su hombro despacio.

\- Déjala en paz - habla tan despreocupado - Vamos a mi mesa para hablar - invita él yo asenti y avanzamos.

Caminamos hasta la mesa de Poseidón el se sentó de un lado yo del otro Thalia ya Jason no nos siguieron aunque el segundo se veía que tenía toda la intención de seguirnos para escuchar pero su hermana se lo impidió y le arrastró hasta la mesa de Zeus.

\- Bueno de que querías hablar - el me saca de mis pensamientos y junta sus manos sobre la mesa yo me acomodo en mi asiento y hago lo mismo con mis manos.

\- Primero quería decirte que ya entendí que tu no tienes la culpa de lo que haya hecho tu padre por muy irrespetuoso que fuera - comencé el me veía algo contrariado y divertido, soltó un bufido que me sonó a risa y asintió como alentandome a continuar - Segundo ya se que me salvaste en el lago y a mis aretes - el volvió a asentir más serio - Creo que te debo un gracias por eso - nos quedamos en silencio un instante.

\- ¿Esos es todo? - pregunta él como desilusionado de que yo no dijera nada más pero negué con la cabeza.

\- Bien está es la cuestión- respire hondo- Hace unas semanas Elli ¿sabes quién es ? - el asintió haciendo una mueca - pues ella estuvo preguntando por ti - abrió los ojos con sorpresa - Y no es bueno que haya hecho eso - el niega sin dejar de mirarme.

\- Entiendo el punto - asintió- Ella y su grupo está queriendo tramar algo contra mi - asenti el había entendido- Y por eso te mandaron a investigarme - parece triste de que ese sea el motivo de investigación aunque en realidad no lo es.

\- Pero hace tiempo ya le dije que lo que investigará sería nformación que no compartiría seria solo para mi - le sonreí ¿Por qué cuernos dije esto? ¿Por qué sonríes Annabeth? él me vio como esperanzado me tense un poco y una sonrisa ladina apareció en su rostro.

\- Así que información ¿sólo para ti? - dice en tono divertido y ahora me doy cuenta de lo que he dicho se puede tomar de cierta forma que no me conviene, siento un leve rubor en mis mejillas y tosi.

\- Quise decir que no le revelaría de ti a nadie - Me estaba sintiendo sumamente incómoda con esta conversación el soltó una carcajada divertido de mi incomodidad ¡es un idiota! "Un idiota lindo" callate - Eres un sesos de alga - Me levanto dispuesta a irme mientras el seguía riendo.

\- Percy ¿Qué le has hecho? - aparece a mi lado Thalia sonriendo divertida de mi rostro que debe ser un poema.

\- Yo no he hecho nada - levanta las manos en son de rendición aunque aún tenía esa bonita sonrisa en su rostro y sus ojos verdes mar tenían un brillo especial... - Ey deja de mirarme así morbosa - se hizo el ofendido y Thalia se hecho a reír mientras yo enrojecia más ¡Dioses!.

\- ¡Sólo miraba a un espécimen que ya no se ve hoy en día el Seuslopitecus de la decendencia de los idiotas! - farfullo para luego salir huyendo de ahí pero pude escuchar como Thalia desfallecia de risa junto con su molesto primo que sólo tiene el cerebro lleno de algas.


	33. Misterio XXXII

Me marché del comedor mucho más que molesta, esa conversación salió mal para mi, el es un idiota, un sesos de alga, si eso sólo tienes algas en vez de cerebro, "Con una Bonita sonrisa" tú cállate, me dirigí a la plaza de espadas y lanzas para descargar toda mi ira, encontré alguien con quien luchar así que saque mi daga.

\- ¡Annabeth! - chillaba el hijo de Ares contra el que estaba peleando creo que se apellida Miller pero yo seguía atacando con mi daga, a pesar de que el parecía querer rendirse.

\- ¡Un idiota! ¡Eso es lo que es! - le lance un mandole a las costillas del chico que no pudo esquivar y lo mande al suelo estaba dispuesta a darle otro golpe cuando unos brazos me detuvieron, tomando los míos por detrás.

\- ¡Ey! chica lista no se permite matar, ni hacer sangre - dice quien me detuvo y se perfectamente quien es, a quien menos quería ver en este momento.

\- ¡Tu no me hables! ¡y no me toques! - Me removi y me solté de su agarre alejándome de él, no quería tenerlo cerca porque estaba molesta con él, "si no porque nos es incómodo" exacto, le doy la razón a mi conciencia, el chico contra el que luchaba aprovecho para huir cobarde, si su padre lo viera.

\- ¡Ey! que yo solo venía a disculparme - puso las manos en señal de rendición delante de él y sonriendo tímidamente ¿cuántas sonrisas podía tener un chico? "no pienses en su sonrisa Annabeth" me reprende mi conciencia.

\- Ya lo hiciste ahora vete - espete yo y le lance un tajo con mi daga que él esquivo fácilmente.

\- Esta bien entendí estas molesta - dejo de sonreír- Lamentó haberte molestado en serio - estaba serio pero eso no quitaba mi enojó por más que se estuviera disculpando de verdad "No creo que sigas enojada" mi conciencia hablando demás, estoy enojada por supuesto que lo estoy - Si quieres te lo puedo compensar - dijo en voz baja, resople y respire hondo.

\- No soporto que la gente se ría de mi- suspire y el hizo lo mismo porque baje la daga y recogí mi botella con agua.

\- Me pasa lo mismo, pero es que te veías tan incómoda que no supe como más hacer que te relajes - Se encogió de hombros, como si lo que hubiera hecho no fuera nada, yo bufe.

\- Pues bonita forma de relajarme - Inquiri levantando una ceja y mirandolo fijamente, tenía la tristeza y el arrepentimiento pintado en la cara ¿De verdad le dolía tanto haberme hecho enfadar?

\- Es que soy un sesos de alga - sonrió a modo de disculpa, otra sonrisa más a la lista pero yo reí un poco el no se veía tan malo como los pintaba mi madre a los hijos del dios, tal vez el no se parecía tanto a su padre - ¿Entonces me perdonas chica lista? - yo asenti, no se que tiene pero con esa disculpa hace rato que no podía seguir enojada por mucho es que fue tan molestamente sincero que no puedes enojarte mucho con él.

\- Pero que bueno que los encuentro- entro sonriendo Piper - Y es bueno ver que tampoco se han matado - río con diversión, yo puse los ojos en blanco, ella encuentra diversión en donde no la hay - Vamos que hay cosas que planear ¿verdad? - me sonrió, asentí guardé mi daga y los tres salimos de la arena, Elli prepárate porque lo que planees no servirá y por alguna razón ahora quiero defender a este chico así que planeare algo en grande.

Nos reunimos todos en la cabaña de Poseidón porque era la más amplia y más tranquila quizá debido que en la cabaña de Piper estaban sus hermanas en la mía los míos, en la de Hades pues es muy de miedo si el hijo de Hades está aquí no se porque, la de Zeus Thalia dijo que mejor no porque hay una estatua de su padre que le da repelús y no se equivoca, y Will también está aquí eso es raro, pero bueno es que hasta Leo está aquí.

\- Disculpa ¿Para qué están todos los demás aquí? - le pregunté en voz baja a Piper que estaba sentada a mi lado en el piso mientras los demás buscaban su lugar.

\- Porque todos van a ayudar - sonrió ella, la cabaña es bonita eso no lo podía negar pero no tenía más que un sillón grande en el cual ahora estaban Will y Nico junto con Jason (que aún me veía algo molesto por andar tratando mal a su primo) Thalia estaba a su lado, Piper y yo estábamos enfrente de ellos, Leo estaba junto a la ventana a mi mano izquierda con algunas piezas en sus manos, el dueño de la cabaña estaba sentado a mi derecha muy cerca mío sin expresión alguna sólo contemplando la vista de todos nosotros.

\- ¿Cómo que todos van a ayudar? - la vi inquisitivamente arqueando una ceja- No todos van a nuestra escuela -

\- Pero se enteraron que unos simples mortales piensan molestar a un semidios - habló Percy a mi derecha, voltee a verlo me topé con sus ojos verde mar en calma - No creen la osadía que tienen esos mortales - Se encogió de hombros, tuve que forzarme a ver hacia a Thalia buscando una explicación.

\- Bien ya nos tienes a todos aquí- sonrió ella - Nosotros cinco para trabajar dentro y ellos tres para trabajar por fuera -.

\- Eso no explica el porque todos los demás van a ayudar - la cuestione viendola fijamente.

\- Es mi primo y no vamos a permitir que alguien lo ataque a menos que sea un monstruo - Percy se quejó a mi lado eso me hizo gracia - Y nosotros claro - Se señaló a él junto con Thalia y Jason.

\- Gracias por lo que me toca - Se quejó el azabache mientras los demás nos reímos "su expresión me parece adorable" ¿en que piensas Annabeth? no se que me pasa con este chico.

\- Bueno ya ¿Annabeth tienes algún plan? - me miro Piper sacandome de mis pensamientos, todos los demás estaban igual mirándome y yo les devolví la mirada mi cabeza comenzó a trabajar y sonreí con tanta ayuda esto iba a ser sumamente fácil.

\- Atenea siempre tiene un plan - Les sonreí y comencé a explicarles el plan y que es lo que tenía que hacer cada uno de ellos, no importa lo que planees Elli lo mío será mejor y más grande sólo esperalo.


	34. Misterio XXXIII

Nos pasamos la tarde entera Armando el plan les explique a cada uno lo que tenia que hacer, por supuesto no todos quedaron felices con el papel que les tocaba interpretar en este plan pero que más se podía hacer cada fase es absolutamente necesaria para que todo salga según lo esperado, a la noche fuimos a cenar cada uno a su mesa excepto por Percy el se quedó en su cabaña dijo que prefería estar ahí no se porque tal vez no quería a los demás campistas o algo así, esta mañana me desperté muy temprano dispuesta a realizar todas mis labores para después revisar como van los aparatos que va a hacer Leo, estoy caminando ahora hacia los establos.

\- ¡Annabeth! - me llama alguien detrás mío, me doy la vuelta topandome con Percy que venía con su sudadera de siempre y la capucha cubriéndole la cabeza - Buenos días- esta muy sonriente últimamente.

\- Buenos días- lo salude y me di media vuelta a seguir con mi camino porque mi corazón por alguna razón que desconozco esta latiendo más fuerte de lo normal y no he realizado ningún esfuerzo físico que valga la pena eso.

\- ¿Como amaneciste? - el viene caminando a mi lado metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su sudadera.

\- Excelente Sesos de alga y ¿tu? - seguimos caminando mientras hablamos.

\- Yo perfecto listilla como siempre - parecía que hoy estaba de muy buen humor "y eso nos alegra ¿por qué?" porque es un buen amigo querida conciencia por eso, entramos a los establos donde están los pegasos.

\- Que no me digas listilla ya te lo dije ayer - le dije enviándole una mala mirada pero el ni se inmutó seguía sonriendo como si nada, rodé los ojos.

\- Pero eres una listilla - solto por último mientras yo me acercaba a uno de los pegasos a dejarle comida - Dice que esa comida no le agrada - dijo el detrás mío mientras yo intentaba alzar el balde lleno de hierba para los pegasos.

\- ¿Entonces qué les agrada? - solté el balde y volteé a verlo el seguia sonriendo aún con las manos metidas en sus bolsillos, sus ojos hoy parecían tener un brillo especial como el mar cuando está perfecto para nadar "Lo estás mirando mucho" no es cierto, desvie la mirad hacia el Pegaso.

\- A Blackjack le gustan las donas a Porkpie le gustan más las zanahorias- señaló un balde de zanahorias que estaba a lado del que yo intenté alzar primero y el Pegaso relincho como aprobando la elección que era lo más seguro pero yo no entiendo su lenguaje solo el sesos de alga - Yo se las pongo - se acercó y tomó el balde con zanahorias, se supone que está era mi tarea de hoy así que planeaba ayudarlo cuando la puerta de los establos chirrio.

\- Annabeth - llamó una voz, más bien el culpable del chirrido de la puerta que la estaba viendo con interés- Deberíamos decirles a los hijos de Hefestos que aceiten estas cosas - seguia viendo la puerta y moviendola en un vaivén provocando más ruido, gire mi cabeza un instante para ver a Percy este solo miraba el Pegaso no se le veía el rostro por la capucha lo cual parecía siempre agradecer.

\- ¿Que deseas Malcom? - cuestione cruzando los brazos, mirándolo fijamente esperando que el deje de fijarse en la puerta lo cual no hace el sigue revisandola.

\- Venia a decirte algo - seguía con la vista en la puerta, se acercó un poco más a esta - Ah aquí esta el problema - bien parece que más le importa la puerta que lo que me iba a decir aunque lo entiendo, a veces los hijos de Atenea solemos enfrascarnos en las cosas que creemos importantes e interesantes hasta que deja de serlo, saco de la puerta un pequeño alambre que se le había atorado en las bisagras- Bueno ya no será necesario llamar a los hijos de Hefestos-

\- Si si aja ¿a qué viniste? - solté de forma brusca viendo de soslayo a Percy que seguía dándole de comer a los pegasos que se supone es mi tarea no de él.

\- ¿Quién es él ? - señala detrás mío se que es a Jackson a quien señala pero no giro a verlo solo veo a mi hermano seriamente.

\- Un romano amigo de Thalia - le respondo lo primero que me vino a la cabeza no se porque respondi eso.

\- ¿Amigo de Thalia? - frunce en entrecejo viendo hacia atrás de mí seguro viendo lo que hace y tratando de ver su rostro.

\- Si y ahora ¿a que viniste? porque se supone que yo estoy encargada de los establos en este momento - espete más que molesta captando por fin su atención y que me mire a los ojos.

\- Venia a contarte que tengas cuidado - me dijo por fin a lo que venía pero esto me hizo vacilar en mi enojo, el no solía decirme cosas así sabe que me se cuidar sola.

\- ¿Cuidado? ¿Por qué? - le vi interrogante no entendía nada de lo que me estaba queriendo decir.

\- Dicen que ha venido un hijo de Poseidón con los romanos - solto por fin frunciendo el ceño, o demonios seguro yo me vi así cuando me dijeron de quién era hijo el sesos de alga - Sabes lo que ha dicho madre sobre ellos - pude notar con el rabillo del ojo como Percy dio un pequeño respingo a lo dicho por mi hermano.

\- Si lo sé perfectamente Malcom soy su hija y la líder de la cabaña- intente sonar lo más serena posible pero la verdad es que no quiero que mi hermano vaya a decir algo malo con él aquí.

\- Bueno eso te venía a Decir - estaba por irse y yo por respirar tranquila cuando el volteó - Ten cuidado con ese chico tu sabes que a mamá no le agradará que se acerque a nosotros, bueno que a nosotros tampoco nos gustaría eso - termino por decir y por alguna razón quiero tomar su cabeza y estrellarla contra el piso, seguro que Percy lo pensó, porque seguro yo me escuche así ayer.

\- Me importa muy poco lo que mamá piense si el chico no ha hecho nada malo no veo porque no podría juntarme con él- respondí con simpleza el abrió los ojos con sorpresa,si nunca he ido contra algo que diga madre pero este chico no era malo ya había aprendido eso.

\- ¿Estas bien Annabeth? - me tocó la frente con su mano - Tal vez lo del lago te afectó demasiado - me quedo mirando como estudiando cada gramo de mi ser.

\- En perfecto estado gracias, ahora si me disculpas voy a realizar mi labor - golpee la mano que me tenia puesta en la frente y me di media vuelta tomando el otro cubo de alimento para los pegasos mi hermano creo que se quedó parado ahí mirándome hasta que escuche que se fue diciendo algo de que las mujeres somos más complicadas que los algoritmos de Arquímedes, la verdad regresaría a refutarlo pero lo mejor es que se fue.

\- Así que tú madre les enseñó eso - dijo Percy después de un rato cuando habíamos terminado de dar de comer a los pegasos.

\- Mi madre detesta mucho a tu padre por todo lo que ha hecho él contra los monumentos y lo de su templo - me encojo de hombros, la verdad es que ahora dudo de lo que haya dicho mi madre aunque lo primero que nos enseña ella es que ella siempre tiene razón, el hizo una mueca ante mi comentario que me causó risa.

\- La verdad es que mi padre tal vez tenga algunas cosas contra tu madre pero nunca se las ha reclamado - susurro más para si mismo que para mí y puede que tenga razón, además conozco a mi madre y la historia griega si Poseidón también tendría todo el derecho de decir cosas sobre mi madre a sus hijos pero por lo visto no lo hace.

\- Bueno ya dejemos eso de lado - trato de zanjar el tema porque la verdad no me place hablar de eso - Salgamos hacia el lago que ya debe estar ahí Thalia con Leo - le indico con la cabeza la puerta y el asiente pero antes de salir se da la vuelta y me queda mirando.

\- Las listillas como tú son muy malas para cambiar de tema - pellizca una de mis mejillas y me guiñó un ojo, creo que en mi rostro se pone de todos los tonos de rojo solo su toque me ha producido una corriente eléctrica y un súbito calor - Una listilla al horno lista - ríe triunfal y yo pues.

\- Sesos de Alga- le digo entre dientes y el salió corriendo y yo detrás de él, prometo que le voy a clavar mi daga enserio "si eso dices pero te gusta cuando sonríe" no es verdad, solo quiero descubrir los misterios que este chico encierra como el ¿Por qué lo llaman por su apellido? ¿Por qué me sigue llamando listilla? y ¿Por qué aún no le clavó mi daga? si en verdad solo me hace enfadar.


	35. Misterio XXXIV (Fase 1)

Estos días han sido buenos mientras planeábamos lo de Elli, se que Thalia no hace esto sólo porque quisieran atacar a un semidios, lo hacía porque ese semidios era su familia y a ella le importa mucho su familia.

Si ya se mi relación con Percy no ha sido de lo mejor pues debo recalcar que nos peleamos cada dos por tres debido a que ese chico tiene algas por cerebro y también porque tiene la bendita manía de decirme chica lista o listilla no soporto los sobrenombres nose como es que aún no le he enterrado mi daga "Es porque pone esa bonita sonrisa cada que te ve enojada" callate conciencia.

\- Buenos días alumnos - saluda el maestro de Ciencias mientras ingresa al aula sacandome así de mis pensamientos veo al resto de mis amigos hoy pondremos en marcha la primera fase del plan y eso es infiltración es decir meternos en el mundo de Elli y sacar la información necesaria de eso se encargará Jason, aunque la idea no le atrae demasiado.

\- Annabeth - susurra Piper a mi lado voltee a verla y me señaló a mi nuevo objetivo de investigación Elli y Marie quienes se susurraban y de ves en cuando volteaban a ver a Percy, esto y segura que planean algo para hacer en esta clase.

\- No te preocupes todo estará bien - le susurre de vuelta y le sonreí hice una pequeña bola de papel y se la lance a Thalia quien volteó algo molesta en mi dirección y le hice una señal en la cabeza para que vea en dirección de Elli y compañía ella asintió y llamo a Jason, quien suspiro con frustración al saber lo que estábamos indicándole.

Sacudió la cabeza respiro hondo e hizo lo que habíamos planeado dejo caer su bolígrafo que rodo hasta los pies de Marie la amiga de Elli y el rubio se puso de pie para recogerlo las dos muy "amables" se ofrecieron a recogerlo por él.

\- No te preocupes lindo yo te lo paso - sonreía coquetamente Elli recogiendo el bolígrafo del suelo y Jason sonrió como habíamos ensayado, el debía pretender que estaba bien con los coqueteos de Elli entablar conversación con ella y ver que información podía sacarle además de infiltrar en ese grupo algunas cosillas cortesía de Leo.

\- Muchas gracias señorita - asintió él y tomó su mano entre las suyas y la beso eso dejo en shock y babeando a más de una creo que deseaban ser la mano de ella en este instante, Piper a mi lado creo que cuenta hasta mil o un millón para no salir corriendo y arrancarle la cabeza a la peliteñida.

\- Pero que caballero - ronroneo Marie coqueteando también con él y se preguntarán que hace nuestro maestro que no dice nada pues está siendo distraído por Thalia que está cerca de él haciéndole de sus preguntas molestas.

\- Con unas damas tan hermosas como no serlo - le sonrió dulcemente a Marie y estoy segura que casi se derrite ahí mismo mientras Piper está apretando mi muñeca.

\- Piper me lástimas- me queje y ella murmuró una disculpa mientras Jason seguía con nuestro plan en marcha el acaricio la mejilla de Marie y fingió acomodar el cuello de su blusa.

\- No está bien que las bonitas señoritas anden desarregladas- le seguía sonriendo y ella estaba embobada que no noto el pequeño aparato que le colocó en cambio Elli les veía algo molesta pues toda la atención estaba en su castaña amiga - Bueno ahora iré a mi asiento - Pero Elli no se lo permitió lo tomo del brazo.

\- Ya que estas aquí por que no me explicas algunas cosas que no entiendo - hizo un puchero tratando de lucir tierna.

\- Parece un perro bulldog - se quejó Piper a mi lado la más afectada con esta parte del plan son Jason y ella.

\- Tranquila Piper - le susurró tratando de calmarla Jason muy amablemente se acercó a un lado de Elli y comenzó a explicarle lo que según no entendía mientras disimuladamente metia en su bolso otro aparatito el plan estaba saliendo a la perfección.

\- Oye Piper - llamo Matt a mi amiga al otro lado de ella esto estaba mejor de lo que esperaba ella volteó a verlo y le sonrió.

\- Dime Matt- respondió ella sonando dulce más de lo normal pero así estaba bien.

\- Me puedes explicar esto es que no lo entiendo mucho - el trata de sonreír seductoramente a mi amiga ella volteó a verme un instante y yo asenti imperceptiblemente ella se volteó hacia él y le sonrió de nuevo.

\- Por supuesto querido Matt - se acercó a él para poder explicarle lo que según él no entendía, mientras yo volví mi vista a Jason el ya parecía haber terminado con Elli y Marie se lo veía agotado y bastante mortificado no pude evitar reír un poco el fijo su vista un instante en nosotras vio con quien estaba Piper y fruncio el ceño para después volver a ver al frente mientras Thalia parecía divertida haciéndole la vida de cuadritos al maestro que parecía ya no saber que contestarle.

\- Sientese señorita Grace - soltó por último ya cansado de sus preguntas ella volvió a su lugar Piper hizo lo mismo mientras asentía y Jackson pues hoy no llegaría a las primeras horas de clases según dijo que tenía una cita en otro lado ¿con quién sería la cita? ¿estará enfermo? la clase termino y yo me junte sólo con Thalia.

\- Bien parece que todo va de acuerdo al plan - me susurró ella mientras íbamos caminando detrás de Piper que iba acompañada por Matt y Jason iba más adelante siendo agarrado por Elli de un lado y Marie por el otro.

\- Están haciendo justo lo que predige - sonreí mientras llegábamos a la cafetería y hacíamos la fila para comprar nuestra comida, Jason se sentó con las dos descerebradas en un lado de la mesa de los populares y Piper se sentó con Matt en el otro lado de esta los demás populares llegaron a la mesa una chica castaña igual que Marie pero ondulado no lacio y ojos marrones y dos chicos compinches de Matt, Ilena, Edu y Cameron los seis populares de toda esta escuela.

La élite de esta escuela eran esos seis, la chica más "sexy" Elli, la más carismática "Marie" la más "sociable"Ilena por no decir que eran la mas coqueta, la más mentirosa y la más promiscua y eso era quedarme corta con ellas y por el lado de los varones teníamos a Matt el "respetable" mariscal de campo, Edu el "Amable" chico modelo que te encantaba con su sonrisa y por último Cameron el "versátil" chico que siempre estaba dispuesto a ayudar a cualquiera, si claro ellos eran más bien el irrespetuoso Matt que se acostaba y engañaba a cuanta cara bonita y escoba con palo se le pasará enfrente, Edu el chico más timador que pudieras encontrar a veces creía que podía ser Hermes pero después me decidía que no porque los hijos del Dios al menos lo hacían bien este timaba sólo a los idiotas crédulos y Cameron el sólo te ayudaba si podías pagar el favor si no no deberías atraverte si quiera a respirar cerca de él, esos eran la Élite de esta escuela.

\- ¿Enserio esas cosas son los populares? - preguntaba Thalia incrédula mirandoles con desdén desde donde estábamos sentadas.

\- Si esos son - asenti comiendo un poco de lo que compre - Pero yo se todo de ellos - me encogi de hombros - sacarles información fue más sencillo que con cualquiera -

\- Debe serlo si son unos tarados - respondió ella sin despegar la vista de esa mesa - Me preocupa lo que puedan hacerle a mi hermano- yo reí por su comentario ella me quedo mirando.

\- Más me preocupa lo que le pueda hacer Piper a Elli si sigue tocando a Jason - Ella río conmigo y es que si las miradas mataran las tres chicas a lado de Jason estarían muertas y enterradas seis metros bajo tierra cortadas en pedacitos.

\- Tienes razón- Ella respiro hondo y nos dedicamos a seguir comiendo y tratando de no observar hacia la mesa donde estaban nuestros amigos arriesgando el pellejo y bueno Jason literalmente lo estaba arriesgando pues esas chicas parecían querer arrancarle la piel y comérselo de todas las formas posibles, si se pudiera violar a alguien con sólo mirarlo creo que Jason lo estaba experimentando en este momento.

Pronto sonó el timbre de regreso a clase y creo que tanto Piper como Jason se alegraron por ello y salieron prácticamente volando de la cafetería, Thalia y yo esperamos un momento prudencial para poder salir y tomarnos con ellos en el salón de clases.

\- ¿Qué paso? - susurró una voz a mis espaldas mientras caminábamos al salón de Literatura y le sobresalte.

\- No hagas eso - fruncio el ceño viéndole mal y el simplemente sonrió mientras Thalia reía.

\- Lo siento - murmuró divertido, dioses el de verdad quería que yo lo matara - pero díganme que pasó- volvió a sonreír, llevaba puesto su buzo con capucha azul como siempre y sus manos en los bolsillos de este unos jeans y zapatos deportivos se veía genial... "Annabeth ¿Qué haces mirándolo?" callate conciencia... el me quedo mirando - Te he dejado sin habla perfecto - asintió y yo siento un calor en mi rostro.

\- Pusimos el plan en marcha y hasta ahora todo va bien - sonreía Thalia burlonamente y el sonrió más... como me gusta verlo sonreír... Ananbeth deja de pensar eso ¿Qué me pasa con este chico?

\- Osea ¿la fase uno está lista? - preguntó él y yo asenti el hizo lo mismo y entramos en el salón de clases como nos hemos quedado conversando ya hay alumnos dentro así que buscamos asientos Percy se sentó al fondo y actuó como si no hablará con ninguno de nosotros, menos mal afuera nadie nos vio conversando o este plan se iría al tártaro.

\- Bien alumnos hoy voy a hacer las parejas para el trabajo mensual - tal como lo esperaba la profesora iba a mandar el trabajo mensual, Thalia iba a trabajar la niebla con esto y asegurarse que ella y su hermano queden juntos no podemos arriesgarnos a que se quede con alguna de las populares con las que tomamos está clase que son Elli y Ilena o que Piper quedé con Edu o peor aún que Percy quedé con alguno de ese grupo, menos mal somos impares así que el hará el trabajo sólo.

La profesora comenzó a decir las parejas muchos bufaban por su pareja otros celebraban por la pareja que les tocó yo agradecí que me tocará Piper y que Thalia sepa manipular la niebla, porque casi nunca nos tocan estos trabajos juntas es como si los maestros supieran con quien te llevas peor y justo con esa persona te emparejan, la última vez trabaje con Elli y fue el horror aunque le saque bastante información porque Piper estaba conmigo.

Las clases pasaron sin mayor contratiempo y ahora caminamos los cuatro a casa de los Grace por fin conoceremos su departamento pues el viernes pasado por motivos de que se incendiara el laboratorio (culpen a Thalia por esto, escuchó a Elli y compañía hablar mal sobre Piper accidentalmente debido a que estaba recogiendo unas hojas que se le habían caído y estaba cerca del salón de donde habían salido los gases que contaminaron la escuela así que hizo una simple chispa con sus manos y todo estalló lugar equivocado momento preciso asustó a esas dos cenando así a Piper).

\- Bueno chicas este es nuestro edificio - nos señaló ella, la verdad que era un lugar muy hermoso pintado de color rosa pálido por fuera de unos siete pisos, puertas negras nos recibieron, pasamos el recibidor.

\- Papá mando para pagarlo - sonreía Jason y Thalia rodo los ojos mientras avanzamos al ascensor.

\- Muy feliz no te ves de que lo pague - le susurre a Thalia bufo.

\- Al menos está pagando Thalia- resongo Jason al oir el bufido de mi amiga.

\- Ya - dijo ella mientras salíamos del ascensor - Después de tantos años es lo menos que debía hacer - se quejó mientras llegábamos a la puerta de su departamento.

\- Es más de lo que hacen otros dioses- se encogió de hombros y en eso debía darle la razón a Jason

\- Ya - volvió a decir con tono cansin lo que me hace pensar que está no es la primera vez que conversan de esto entramos y la verdad es que el departamento se ve bastante amplio para dos personas, Piper que ha estado callada creo que enmudecio más sólo veía con los ojos abiertos el majestuoso apartamento decorado con tonos azulados en las paredes es como estar dentro del cielo hay una puerta de cristal que da al balcón y entra mucha luz los sofás son de color blanco muy maullidos y una mesita de centro con un florero azul y flores blancas puestas en él.

\- ¿Les gusta? - preguntó Jason mientras Thalia rodo los ojos - Era esto o que todo este pintado de negro - río el mientras Thalia le enviaba una mirada fulminadora.

\- Pues está muy bonito - logró decir Piper parece que por fin se le había pasado el trauma con los populares y ver a Jason casi siendo devorado por las chicas.

\- Pues no lo creo - resongo Thalia como niña pequeña cruzandose de brazos y tirándose al sofá nosotras avanzamos y nos sentamos en otro sofá justo enfrente del de ella.

\- Al menos decoraste tu habitación como quisiste- puso los ojos en blanco Jason mientras recogía la maleta de Thalia y la llevaba para dentro junto con la suya ella sonrió ladina mientras el se iba.

\- En un rato les mostraré mi habitación es la más genial de todo el mundo- tenía una chispa de diversión en los ojos - Pero ahora a soltar lo que descubrieron - miro a Piper y yo hice lo mismo ella respiro hondo.

\- Pues mucho no pude averiguar el se la paso coqueteando conmigo - fingió un escalofrío y puso cara de asco - Sólo se que ha Matt no le agradó que Jason estuviera cerca de Elli - se encogió de hombros y Jason regresó con nosotras.

\- ¿quieren algo de beber chicas? - preguntó él sonriendo nosotras asentimos y el se fue nuevamente.

\- ¿En serio le gusta Elli? - arquee una ceja no podía entender esa clase de gustos mejor dicho no entendía esa cosa que la gente llamaba amor, Piper asintió.

\- Así parece - resoplo- Es que siempre hay un roto para un descosido -

\- Ya vine - salió Jason con una bandeja en las manos y la puso en la mesa de centro traía vasos con jugo de naranja se sentó junto a la mesa mientras tomaba uno - y ¿De qué hablan? -

\- Pues Piper nos contaba lo que descubrió con Matt - respondió Thalia tomando otro vaso y extrañamente cuento que sobra un vaso.

\- Has servido uno demás- le digo a Jason y el observo los vasos luego a mi y sonrió divertido.

\- Ese es para alguien que pronto a de llegar - y como si lo hubiera invocado el timbre sonó- Yo abro - se levantó y corrió a la puerta vi a Thalia interrogativamente está sólo se encogió de hombros.

\- Disculpen la demora - entro él, debí imaginar que vendría- Mi mamá manda galletas - el extendió una bandeja y ahí había galletas azules, ese era otro misterio que tenía que descubrir, este chico tenía una obsesión con la comida azul, avanzó y se sentó a lado de Thalia mientras dejaba la bandeja junto a la de los jugos.

\- Bueno ahora si ya estamos todos - sonrió Jason y le pasó un vaso de jugo a Percy, todos tomamos una galleta extrañamente están calientes como recién salidas del horno.

\- Estas galletas son las mejores - habló Thalia masticando su galleta y con otra en la mano y esa afirmación no podía negarla estaban buenísimas.

\- Pero no hables con la boca llena - regaño Jason terminando de comer la suya y limpiandose las migajas de esta lo que me pareció raro es que Percy no tomó ninguna y que tenía sus ojos puestos en mi o yo los tenía en él no lo sé.

\- Coman todas las que quieran yo ya comí y tengo más en el departamento - se encogió de hombros y respondió como si leyera mis pensamientos y me fige que no llevaba la misma ropa que en la escuela traía Bermudas y un buzo azul distinto su cabello estaba mojado como si recién se hubiera bañado - Vivo al frente si te lo estás preguntando- casi me agravante con la galleta que estaba comiendo.

\- Annabeth ¿Estás bien? - preguntó Piper a mi lado golpeando mi espalda mientras Thalia y Percy reían divertidos y Jason sólo sacudia la cabeza.

\- Percy es muy bueno leyendo a la gente no es lea mentes - aclaró el rubio mientras yo bebía mi jugo.

\- Bueno pero ya dejemos las tonterías para después- me pongo lo más sería posible - Jason queremos tu informe sobre lo que conseguiste -

\- Pues a ver - se sienta recto los otros dos dejaron de reír aunque Percy aún sonreía y yo trataba de no mirarlo " Y aquí la palabra clave es tratar porque estas fallando" callate mande a callar a mi conciencia y preste atención a Jason - Elli comentó muchas cosas- se estremeció la experiencia al parecer no fue agradable - Una de ellas es que hay una fiesta la proxima semana -

\- Ya se cual es esa- sonrió Piper y todos la quedamos viendo - Es la fiesta que siempre hacen ellos a mediados de curso- me recordó y asenti ya se de que hablaba.

\- Ellos siempre hacen tres fiestas en cada semestre que no tienen nada que ver con sus cumpleaños- comencé a explicar - La primera es la de comienzo de año la "Bienvenida" la suelen llamar de ahí viene la que es la próxima semana que es conocida como la "iniciación" - vi hacia Percy ahora entendía lo que querían con él.

\- ¿Por qué me ves a mi? - ladeo la cabeza y los demás me quedaron viendo esperando una explicación.

\- Porque ya entendí cuál es el interés que tienen contigo y porque justo ahora - sonreía ha se lo que planean esos y mi plan servirá perfecto para el contraataque - La primera fase del plan seguira en marcha - anuncie ellos me quedaron viendo pero Thalia sonreía creo que se estaba divirtiendo con esto y no es la única.


	36. Misterio XXXV (Fase 2)

Terminamos la reunión en la casa de los Grace y les explique lo que venía ahora que se habían logrado mezclar en el mundo de los populares y eso era parte de la segunda fase del plan y eso es lograr que confíen en ellos para ello viene la parte fea de todo esto.

\- Ya no te soporto - me gritó Piper luciendo verdaderamente molesta mientras apretaba los puños y frunciendo el ceño.

\- Yo tampoco lo hago - solté de lo más tranquila - Total la única que piensa de nosotras soy yo- me encogi de hombros.

\- ¿Me estas llamando bruta? - mascullo ella atrás de ella venían Elli y sus dos cotorras digo amigas.

\- Al que le caiga el guante que se lo chante - le dije con simpleza ella enrojecia de enojó.

\- Al fin te diste cuenta de lo decerebrada que es la rubia - sonreía Elli que me odiaba más a mi que a Piper porque alguna vez hicieron una encuesta y yo gane eso fue hace un año pero aún le duele.

\- Si tienes razón es una decerebrada que se tiñe el pelo - oh no no dijo eso calmate Annabeth que no es enserio.

\- No lo dices en serio ¿verdad? - frunci el ceño lanzandole una mirada furibunda pude notar como se estremecio un poco pero me siguió mirando como antes.

\- Ahora todos sabrán tus secretos teñida - ella esbozó una sonrisa triunfal igual que Elli y compañía.

\- Eso es bueno así deja de manipularte - concedía Elli dioses quiero matarlas a amabas pero no quiero ir a la cárcel.

\- Piper ya no hablemos esto aquí- trate de relajar los gestos y ella negó con la cabeza yo la tome del brazo dispuesta a llevarmela.

\- ¡Ah no! no te la llevas - me la arrebató Ilena del brazo - Ya has hecho sufrir bastante a la pobre - fruncio el entrecejo mientras abrazaba a Piper yo la vi furiosa.

\- Piper vámonos- demande.

\- Yo no voy contigo rubia teñida - dijo ella abrazada a Ilena quien sonrió con suficiencia.

\- Ya oiste a la chica - sonrió Marie y me apartó del camino mientras se la llevaban con ellas yo respire hondo y las vi alejarse e acerque a mi casillero lo abrí y respire hondo tomando mis libros y poniendolos en mi mochila.

\- Hola ¿Cómo fue todo? - cuestionó Thalia llegando a mi lado yo suspire y la quedé mirando - ¿fue mal? -

\- Fue excelente - sonreí mientras cerraba mi casillero - Deberías haberlo visto - las dos nos echamos a reír antes de caminar al salón de clases.

\- Como me pude perder el show del siglo - se lamentó y chasqueo la lengua mientras andábamos cuando llegamos yo puse mi mejor cara de pocos amigos a Piper y me senté junto a Thalia pero podía oir como susurraban.

\- Ves mira como ya te reemplazo - decía Marie - No merece tu amistad querida - serán imbeciles, saque mi cuaderno fingiendo leer y Thalia hizo lo mismo luego entro al salón Jason acompañado de Percy y se fueron a sentar juntos al frente de la clase más de uno se lo quedo mirando yo mire de reojo a Matt quien sonreía había caído estaba segura.

\- Entonces yo le dije que si quería le podía traer más- comentaba Jason divertido a Percy y el le prestaba atención aún no mostraba su rostro a la clase y lo prefería así no se porque "tienes miedo que te lo roben" callate conciencia- Pero el dijo que con eso era suficiente ¿puedes creerlo? - todo el mundo se había quedado en silencio como si un maestro hubiera llegado, bah más bien como si algo sorprendente estuviera por pasar y es que así era, esperaban a ver si Percy le contestaba.

\- Si - fue todo lo que respondió casi en un susurró pero con el silencio todos oyeron y Matt con sus amigos sonreían y veían a los dos chicos igual que Elli y compañía el plan estaba marchando bien y según lo previsto, la maestra de la hora llego poco después y nos estuvo dando clases extrañamente el silencio siguió apenas se oían murmullos y se que las miradas iban a Jason que había logrado lo "imposible" y a Percy.

Las horas pasaron muy despacio para mi gusto pero que le iba a hacer no podía quejarme, el plan iba bien ahora Piper estaba con las populares y Matt veía con convicción a Jason seguro pronto lo invitaría a estar en su grupo mientras trataba de llegar a su objetivo principal Percy, y por supuesto que lo iba a conseguir de eso nos íbamos a asegurar al igual que esa dichosa fiesta saliera como nosotros queríamos.

\- ¿Vamos a comer? muero de hambre - se quejó Thalia sacnadome de mis pensamientos yo asenti termine de guardar algunas cosas en la maleta y me levanté para seguirla - ¿crees que se den cuenta? - preguntó.

\- No lo creo ellos son tan tontos como el Minotauro- me encogi de hombros íbamos rumbo a la cafetería a lo lejos note que Jason caminaba sólo en dirección a la cafetería cuando Matt y su grupo llegaron a sus lados - Vamos hay que escucharlos - tome de la muñeca a Thalia y ella sonrió siguiendome.

\- Vamos ven a comer con nosotros- invitaba Edu a Jason quien parecía molesto por tanta atención por parte de esos tres.

\- No puedo ya quede con alguien para almorzar- se excusaba mientras nosotras escuchábamos detrás de la puerta de la cafetería donde nos escondiamos.

\- ¿Una chica? - sonrió divertido Cameron y Jason negó con la cabeza - ¿Un chico? no crei que fueras de esos - reía con diversión y Jason fruncio el ceño.

\- Quedé con un amigo y me debe estar esperando - se soltó del agarre que le tenía Matt por los hombros avanzó unos cuantos pasos - Ahí está- sonrió y fue al interior de la cafetería los otros tres intercambiaron miradas.

\- Hay que traerlo a nuestro grupo como sea - sonrió Matt con malicia viendo hacia donde se había ido Jason y los otros dos asintieron sonriendo igual que el primero.

\- El nos traerá el premio mayor - dijo Edu avanzando al interior de la cafetería seguido por Matt y Cameron.

\- La iniciación sera un éxito este año - reía el último mientras se alejaban de nosotras yo mire a Thalia y sonreía divertida.

\- Y vaya que será un éxito- le susurre a ella y asintió mientras nos acomodabamos la ropa y entramos a la cafetería, ahí estaban según lo planeado Jason estaba sentado a lado de Percy mientras que Piper estaba con las populares poco faltaba para que Jason este ahí también ahora como parte del grupo igual que Piper ella me vio por un instante y me guiño el ojo.

La primera fase del plan estaba casi completa igual que la segunda, La infiltración iba bien y la información ya la teníamos al menos la más necesaria o demás ya lo sabía de ante mano por lo que sucedió en la fiesta anterior no fui invitada naturalmente pero si que quisieron que fuera, me querían a mi como su iniciada por ser la nueva y según la nerd de la clase lo que no les resultó así que tomaron a otro chico en mi lugar sólo diré que el resultado de eso fue que el ya no estudia aquí, la segunda fase es ganarse su confianza y que los inviten a la fiesta lo que no tardará en pasar.

\- ¿De veras crees que los inviten? - fruncia el ceño Thalia hacia Jason y luego a Piper.

\- Claro que si de eso estoy segura - asenti terminando de comer lo de mi bandeja todos en el comedor no han despegado la vista de la mesa donde se encuentran Jason y Percy eso me lleva a algunas cosas que quiero saber de este último- Thalia - llamo su atención, ella me queda mirando mientras limpia sus manos con una servilleta - ¿Cómo llegó Percy al campamento Jupiter? - ella se movió incómoda en su asiento.

\- Esa no es una historia agradable - suspiro pesadamente - Sólo te puedo decir que fue también culpa de mi madrastra olímpica que el acabará ahí- no me sorprendía eso pues la diosa del matrimonio estaba loca, se había desquiciado hace algunos años intentando prohibirle a los dioses mayores que tengan hijos por lo sucedido en la segunda guerra mundial.

Según dicen enloqueció porque ninguno de los tres grandes es capaz de controlarse y los niños que suelen tener estos con los mortales son demasiado poderosos y eso fue lo que ocasionó la guerra además que ninguno respeta el "sagrado" matrimonio que tienen con sus respectivas esposas, aunque en el caso de Poseidón según se fue un matrimonio arreglado para evitar una guerra, le obligaron a casarse con la hija de un titán para detener futuros ataques, así que no se que tan sagrado deba ser eso, Hades rapto a su esposa para que viva con el en el inframundo, díganme ¿por donde eso puede ser sagrado? y el mismo matrimonio de Zeus y ella, son hermanos.

Bueno el caso es que ella enloqueció y comenzó a vigilar que ellos no fueran a engendrar más hijos e intento matar a los de Hades pero este los encerró en el casino Lotus a todos tres, su hija mayor es romana y va al campamento Jupiter, Bianca su segunda hija se hizo cazadora hace un par de años y Nico vive en el Campamento Júpiter hasta donde tengo entendido pero visita el Campamento mestizo pues es griego igual que Bianca.

Y si ahora pueden notar que la vigilancia de ella no fue tan buena pues hace quince años su esposo tuvo un desliz con una actriz de televisión llamada Beryl Grace la madre de mi amiga y de su hermano vaya desliz ¿no? porque le duró como tres años aquel desliz y con sus dos formas, se enteró de esto cuando Thalia tenía como cinco años y los atacó incansablemente hasta que Zeus los mando con lupa quien los envío al campamento Jupiter al parecer por pedido de él, hace un par de años al parecer se enteró también que los hijos de Hades estaban vivos e intento acabar con ellos el también los envío para los campamentos pero se toparon con las cazadoras y a ellas se les unió Bianca y Nico para no quedarse sólo se fue con su hermana a Nueva Roma y ahora yo me entero del hijo de Poseidón que seguro paso por algo similar pero ¿Qué?.

Terminamos de almorzar y volvimos a clases nada muy emocionante paso en las clases pero todos parecían expectantes de que Percy volviera a hablar o se sacará la capucha pues Jason estaba a su lado ahora en todas las clases y Matt lo veía con interés a cada segundo estaba seguro que Jason se lo entregaría en bandeja de plata, Ja, no sabe lo que le espera tuvimos nuestra última clase del día y comenzamos a salir.

\- Vamos hay que llegar al apartamento - sonríe Thalia a mi lado otra vez iremos a su edificio pero hoy decidimos ir al departamento de Percy porque dice que no puede ir al de Thalia, el se adelantó para que no sospechen que ya averigüe muchas cosas de él.

Caminamos hasta llegar al edificio adentro están Jason y Piper ellos también se adelantaron un poco porque según yo estoy peleada con Piper y Jason pues el acompañó a Percy a la salida y se aseguró que no los siguieran al apartamento.

\- Annabeth - me abrazo con fuerza mi castaña amiga- Te extrañe todo el día- me susurra.

\- Ni digas yo también te extrañe amiga - le respondo devolviendo el abrazo y la verdad es que casi nunca hemos peleado demasiado tiempo y peor en la escuela.

\- Bueno vamos dejen la cursilería- sonreía Thalia quien abrazaba a su hermano y a mi me dice cursi.

\- Vamos - invita Jason subimos al ascensor y llegamos al tercer piso avanzamos por el pasillo hasta llegar a la misma puerta de ayer pero tocamos la de enfrente.

\- Ya voy - se escucha decir desde adentro es obvio que es Percy escuchamos como caían algunas cosas -¡Di inmortales! - lo escuchamos maldecir mientras nosotros reímos y por fin abrió la puerta - Pasen están en su casa - dice él con gesto adolorido para después sobar su pantorrilla, entramos y la verdad que este lugar no se parece en nada al departamento de Thalia aunque tiene lo mismo su color es distinto está pintado de un hermoso verde pastel, sus muebles son de color azul marino tienen mesitas a los lados en ellas portaretratos sobre el sofá un cuadro una reproducción de lirios de Van Gogh, todo parece cálido y muy hogareño.

\- Ay como amo este lugar - sonreía Thalia tirándose en el sofá como si fuera su apartamento de hecho parece más cómoda que en su departamento.

\- No subas los pies sabes que a Sally no le gusta - regaño Jason yendo a ella bajando sus pies y sentándose Piper y yo nos sentamos en los sofás individuales.

\- ¿Quién es Sally? - preguntó yo viendo a los dos Graces que están enfrascado en una pequeña pelea de cojines.

\- Es mi mamá- responde Percy sonriendo orgulloso me parece - Ella no está hoy por eso no puedo dejar solo el departamento -

\- Ni que el departamento de Jason quedé muy lejos - inquirió Piper viendo a Percy y debo darle la razón el se encogió de hombros.

\- Es que espera un paquete se supone que lo traerán entre estas horas - Se dirigió al interior del departamento yo me puse a ver las fotos que estaban en las mesitas había una de él soplando velas junto con una mujer muy bonita debe ser su madre y otra donde está él esa parece más reciente con la misma mujer y un hombre a lado de ella - esas es mi mamá- me descubrió viendo las fotos y me extendió un vaso de limonada.

\- Gracias - le sonríe y el se sentó junto a Thalia.

\- Bueno hay que ver los avances del día de hoy - sonreía divertida Thalia y Jason resoplo a el no le parecía divertido el asunto.

\- Ya me invitaron a la fiesta - afirmó Piper sonriendo - Aunque no me gustó fingir esa pelea - hizo una mueca.

\- A mi tampoco me gustó pero no podíamos hacer nada era parte del plan - suspire y mire a Jason.

\- A mi también me invitaron - no parecía feliz con la invitación- Pero me pidieron o más bien ordenaron una cosa - miro de reojo a Percy quien sólo lo quedo mirando - quieren que lleve a Percy conmigo -

\- Pues mañana asegurales que va a ir - dije yo y Percy me quedo mirando y suspiro dejando el vaso de jugo sobre la charola en la mesita junto al sofá.

\- ¿Eso quiere decir que entraremos a la tercera fase del plan? - yo asenti a su pregunta, ya teníamos las dos primeras fases era hora de la tercera divide y vencerás.


	37. Misterio XXXVI (fase 3)

Un nuevo día y una nueva fase comenzaba hoy era la fase de divido y como su nombre lo dice había que dividir a nuestros objetivos y para eso solo existe una forma de hacerlo y es conocer todos sus secretos, sembrar intriga en los demás integrantes la primera de los elits es Elli y por supuesto que se lo que oculta del resto de ellos.

\- Annabeth ¿estas segura de esto? -susurra a mi lado Percy lo que me provoca un ligero cosquilleo en él cuello él esta demasiado cerca de mi, dioses, estamos escondido detrás de unas bancas en él parque vigilando a Piper que esta encargandose de la operacion, apenas salimos de clase la puso en marcha.

-Por supuesto que estoy segura y ahora shhh - él solo sonrió y volvió a estar callado mientras observa a mi amiga intimar con el enemigo, Ilena parece estarle contanto todo y eso me conviene así que suspiro y vuelvo a esconderme.

\- No me parece bien espiar a la gente - lo escucho murmurar mientras ve hacia algún punto en el horizonte, solo sonreí yo antes creía lo mismo pero aprendí que si no lo hacía me quedaría sin saber muchas cosas.

\- Se que no está bien hacerlo, pero es mejor esto a quedarme sin conocimientos - le susurré en respuesta a la pregunta no hecha el volteo a verme con esos ojos verde mar que me parecen únicos y melancólicos, asintió, no se porque pero cada vez que estoy cerca de él quisiera que estemos así el mayor tiempo posible, sigo sin entender esto que me pasa.

\- Mi mamá no aprobaría eso pero está bien - solto una risita en... no pienses en eso Annabeth, sacudi mi cabeza y volvi a mi lugar de vigilancia al parecer todo va según lo planeado Piper e Ilena se van del parque, seguramente a la casa de la segunda donde Piper buscara pruebas para el plan.

\- Bien ya se fueron - le susurré y una vez verificamos que estuvieran lejos salimos del escondite - Esto ya está, verifica como va Jason y los demás- el hizo un saludo militar y sacó su celular, yo rodé los ojos a veces actúa como lo que es un sesos de alga "pero le estás agarrando cariño" cállate conciencia no sirves ahora.

\- Alo Jason... si ¿cómo vas por allá? ... listo entonces - sonrió "como nos gusta verlo así" ... no le hagan caso a mi conciencia.

\- ¿Y? - me lo quedo mirando mientras él vuelve a guardar su celular en su bolsillo lo que me recuerda que no le he pedido su número.

\- Informo que el dice que va todo bien mi señora - yo pongo los ojos en blanco y resoplo a veces se porta así y no lo soporto, no estamos para juegos.

\- Bien entonces hay que irnos - tomo mi mochila que está en el suelo y el la suya, hoy haremos la tarea en su departamento porque esto es lo que nos corresponde hacer para evitar que alguno de los otros tres salga perjudicado por andar haciendo estos planes y ya se se han de preguntar qué hace Thalia, pues ella en este momento está con Leo, Nico y Will dando reconocimiento en donde será la fiesta de iniciación.

A Piper Elli le contó donde sería la fiesta así que están verificando todas las cámaras de seguridad del lugar a más de cualquier lugar para esconderse y reconocer cada rincón del lugar para que nada nos tome desprevenidos en el momento de atacar y Jason ahora está reunido con los chicos del Elit según ayudándolos con los preparativos de la fiesta mientras busca en la casa de Edu pruebas que nos ayuden al momento que todo esto explote, porque no solo vamos a evitar que le hagan algo a Percy vamos a evitar que se lo vuelvan a hacer a alguien más, la Elit va a caer.

Caminamos hasta su departamento en ... bueno casi silencio... el no puede dejar de tararear una estúpida canción de no voy a hacer la tarea turururu o algo así, pero espero que solo sea una canción y si ayude con la tarea, subimos las escaleras porque el se vio reacio a subir por el ascensor no entiendo porque pero al fin llegamos enfrente de su puerta.

\- Mamá ya vine- anuncio mientras pasábamos a la sala se escucharon ruidos del interior imagino que hoy si esta su mamá en casa.

\- Percy cariño - salió una mujer castaña de ojos color azul marino muy cambiantes, son tan bonitos como los de su hijo y su sonrisa es cálida, corrió a abrazarlo y lo besó en la frente el se sonrojó y yo aguanté la risa - Que bueno que llegaste -

\- Mamá me avergüenzas- susurró él y su rostro "es tan ¿adorable?" no cállate, está rojo de la vergüenza, aunque no debería tenerla a mi me gustaría tener una madre así.

\- Buenas tardes señora - sonreí y le extendí una mano ella solto a su hijo, lleva puesto un vestido azul sin mangas muy formal parece que está por salir lleva maquillaje y zapatos de tacón no muy altos.

\- Oh cielo que preciosa eres - tomo mi rostro en sus manos y acaricio mis mejillas, sus manos son como deben ser las de una madre, si yo tengo una madrastra y me llevo bien con ella pero mantenemos nuestra distancia en estos aspectos, en cambio la persona que tengo frente a mi es tan cálida que es imposible no dejarla hacer lo que quiera - No me digas señora llámame Sally - sin pensarlo más me abrazo, así debían ser los abrazos maternos, mientras atrás de ella pude ver a Percy sonreír aunque aún sigue rojo por lo de antes.

\- Mamá ya déjala- le pidió a Sally, ella se alejó un poco y seguía viéndome con una sonrisa en el rostro estaba analizandome lo sé, conozco esa mirada es la misma que pongo yo cuando conozco a las personas - Ella es mi mamá- la señalo ella sonrio más- y Mamá ella es Annabeth - me señaló a mí.

\- Mucho gusto - asintió ella y luego nos llevó a la sala - Sientete a gusto aquí, cualquier amigo de Percy es bienvenido - nos sentamos en el sofá- Iré a buscarles algo de comer -

\- Mamá ¿no te ibas? - inquirió él mirando a su madre con preocupación y si ella está vestida como para salir.

\- Es verdad pero dejarles comiendo no va impedir que llegue tarde a la entrevista - solto una risita y fue hacia el interior del departamento.

\- Tú mamá es muy buena - comente viendo como el sonreía mientras ella se iba.

\- Ella es la mejor - su mirada se puso triste pero sonreía con cariño, ahora me pregunto ¿qué habrá pasado para que el ponga esa mirada? vi hacia donde ella se había ido y volvi mi vista hacia la foto de la mesita a lado del sofá, ahí estaba ella junto a Percy y el hombre ese me pregunto ¿quién será?...

\- Percy - el volteo a verme, tengo un millón de preguntas que hacerle iba a comenzar a hablar pero Sally llegó de nuevo a la sala con una charola llena de panquesitos azules, galletas azules y dos vasos con jugo de arándanos a que no adivinan que color tiene, si dijeron azul están en lo correcto, el le ayudó a colocar todo sobre la mesa.

\- Bueno coman y hagan la tarea yo regresaré más tarde - volvió a besar la frente de su hijo y beso mi mejilla para luego irse - Portence bien y Percy no destruyas la casa por favor - salió riendo por el pasillo.

\- Mamá- se quejó él viéndole partir yo solo reí por lo último que dijo, mientras el volvía a estar con las mejillas rojas - No le hagas caso yo no destruyo la casa - me dijo mirándome y no pude resistir más y me reí más fuerte, el solo gimió pero se luego se río también mientras nos sentábamos de nuevo en el sofá.

\- Bien hay que hacer la tarea - comencé a sacar los libros de mi maleta y hacer espacio en la mesa el me ayudó, por como cinco minutos todo estuvo perfecto, el estaba leyendo y comiendo pero en algún momento lo perdí y solo se puso a comer- Ayudame Percy - lo empujé un poco, el se limpió las manos y la boca se sentó bien.

\- Esta bien - se relamio la boca- No soy bueno en matemáticas- murmuró viendo la hoja - Pero - tomó parte de la tarea de ciencias - La naturaleza es otra cosa - sonrió.

\- Entonces tu haces eso mientras yo hago lo de matemáticas- nos repartimos el trabajo el parecía muy feliz con eso de ciencias pues era investigar de la vida marina, uso el traductor del celular para pasar los textos al griego, Gracias Leo nos haces la vida más fácil, nos dedicamos a leer y hacer la tarea durante un buen rato hasta que por fin termine y me detuve a mirar de nuevo las fotos - Percy ¿Quién es él? - el volteo a verme y vio la foto que sostenía en mis manos.

\- Oh él- tomó la foto en sus manos - Es Paul el esposo de mi mamá- sonrió se ve que le tiene algún cariño a ese hombre- Es una excelente persona trabaja de maestro en una secundaria- volvió a darme la foto - se casaron hace unos meses pero lo conoce hace unos años - volvió a centrar su atención en los papeles que tenía entre sus manos - Me alegra que lo haya conocido - sonrio de nuevo.

\- Percy y ¿qué tal era tu vida en el campamento Júpiter? - cuestione pues no suele hablar de eso aunque puede que haya hecho la pregunta incorrecta el se tensó dejó de sonreír y se lo pensó mientras veía los papeles, quizá no conteste "Lo has arruinado Annabeth" cállate- si no quieres no contestes - sonrio y volvi a mis propios papeles.

\- Sabes que en Roma mi padre es llamado Neptuno ¿verdad? - alce mi vista de los papeles y la fije en él, pero el ni siquiera me veía yo solo susurré un si - Ahí el no es bien visto por según algo que hizo su hijo - tenia la mirada fija en las hojas no leía solo las veía como perdido - así que no toda la gente fue...amable cuando llegué - suspiró.

\- Mi madre tampoco es bien vista ahí así que comprendo eso - el levantó la vista de sus papeles - Ahí a ella tampoco le tienen aprecio, la tienen degradada a un Dios menor por eso ella los odia - el me dio una sonrisa triste como comprendiendo lo que se siente no ser bien visto en un lugar - En ese lugar solo la ven como una diosa de las artes que no debería tener hijos - suspiré ahora entiendo que querían decir con que me parecía a los demás.

\- Pero encontré a Thalia, ella sí que fue amable conmigo - se sobo un brazo como recordando algo eso me hizo salir de los pensamientos que tenía acerca de mi madre y lo mal que me porté con él al principio - Los de la quinta Cohorte también lo fueron ellos me admitieron - sonrió me agrada más así que triste "Annabeth ¿no crees que debes hacer algo?" a veces te odio conciencia.

\- Percy... creo que te debo una disculpa - comencé viéndolo el ladeo la cabeza no entiende a qué me refiero- Al principio te trate mal por cosas que no has hecho - el intento hablar pero no lo deje - Me porté como los romanos y eso estuvo mal asi que te pido disculpas por ello - el suspiro y me sonrio - Fue cruel juzgarte por lo de tu padre -

\- No tenias que disculparte, solo actuaste según tu creencia, no te puedo culpar por eso - se encogió de hombros, de verdad que el es una persona que no logro comprender, el debería odiarme y odiar a los romanos pero aquí está diciéndome que no tengo la culpa de nada e imagino que piensa igual de los romanos.

\- No te entiendo la verdad - negué con la cabeza y el solo río divertido, aunque no se que tiene de divertido el asunto.

\- Al fin algo que no comprende la listilla - alzó las manos al cielo en modo divertido y yo pues lo empujé.

\- Eres un sesos de alga - tome el libro y le pegue el solo río más, me gusta verlo feliz... "más te gusta ser la razón de esa felicidad" te daré la razón esta vez conciencia, solo que no aún no comprendo porque me siento así con él ¿qué me pasa con él? antes me he sentido así por alguien a quien ya no quiero recordar pero no era tan fuerte... necesito saber más de él y de esto que siento cada que lo tengo cerca no soporto no saber algo, seguimos haciendo la tarea hasta que sonó el timbre de la puerta.

\- Voy - canturreo él levantándose para abrir, entraron a la casa Thalia, Nico y Will, Leo seguramente fue directamente al campamento.

\- Hola chicos - salude desde mi lugar y ellos hicieron un gesto con la mano se veían cansados - ¿Qué les paso? - están algo sucios.

\- Paso que encontramos la seguridad del local - masculló Nico y fulminó con la mirada a Will por alguna razón y este sonrio con inocencia.

\- No es mi culpa - se defendió el rubio encogiéndose de hombros- ¿Qué iba a saber que los iban a perseguir? - hizo un puchero y Nico rodo los ojos.

\- Pues debiste imaginarlo si ellos nos estaban ladrando - gruñó Thalia y tanto Percy como yo no entendemos ni media palabra.

\- ¿Podrían explicar? - les pedí, Thalia y Nico volvieron a fulminar con la mirada a un sonriente hijo de Apolo.

\- Yo te explicaré- comenzó Will pero Nico no le dejó hablar más pues le lanzó un cojín justo a la cara.

\- Encontramos a los perros y a este idota se le dio por abrir la jaula de ellos - gruñó Nico parecía querer ahorcar al chico rubio quien solo sonreía.

\- Todo iba bien hasta ahí - masculló Thalia - Lo importante es que las máquinas de nosotros están puestas - se acomodó en el sofá antes de terminar su informe- Y las de ellos destruidas-

\- Los del local no recordarán nada de nuestra visita - asintió Will que parecía feliz tanto que estaba literalmente jugando con la muerte pues abrazó a Nico por los hombros y este gruñía.

\- Suéltame Solace - se sacó el brazo del otro de encima pero pude notar que su enojo no era Real.

\- Bueno ya dejen de amarse tanto - bromeo Thalia.

\- No nos estamos amando - exclamo Nico viendo a mi amiga.

\- Si porque no lo haríamos con público- sonreía el hijo de Apolo mientras Nico comenzó a golpear su brazo - Te aseguro que mis músculos resisten mi amor - le dijo al chico.

\- Ya basta no comiencen de nuevo - les detengo antes de que Nico empiece a sacar zombies de cualquier lugar.

\- Chicos - capto nuestra atención Percy - Jason ya tiene las pruebas viene acá ahora - todos asintieron y mi celular sonó era un mensaje de Piper.

\- Piper dice que está subiendo - les dije y ellos sonrieron, esperamos un momento y el timbre sonó - Esa debe ser ella - Percy se adelantó y abrió la puerta, esperábamos a Piper pero ella no llegó sola.

\- Me encontré con esta linda chica abajo - señaló a una Morena a lado de ella que sonreía tiernamente, se ve que es alguien dulce apenas entro se abalanzó sobre Percy abrazandolo "Annabeth creo que tenemos competencia" dice mi conciencia yo solo frunci el ceño ¿quién es esta chica? ¿Por qué abraza a Percy? y sobre todo ¿Por qué me molesta que lo haga? tengo que averiguarlo y separarlos... esperen ¿separarlos?...


	38. Extra 1

**_N/A: como el título lo dice es un extra, lo iba a subir ayer pero se me fue el internet y no regreso hasta hoy, era por Halloween, bueno espero les guste._**

Confesión, mi primo es un idiota, lo digo enserio, no puede haber persona más idiota, torpe y tarado que él, les voy a explicar el porqué de mi afirmación, el ha vivido en Nueva Roma desde los doce años, es decir hace tres años que llego ahí, ahora a vuelto a vivir con su madre la mejor persona que puede existir en este mundo, no se como alguien así puedo tener un hijo como él, rode los ojos al verlo tirado en su cama.

\- Solo ponte el disfraz y hagamos esto de una vez - le lance nuevamente el disfraz de pirata encima y digo otra vez porque ya se lo había dado pero el muy tarado no quiere ponérselo.

\- No puedo salir ahí con eso- responde él poniendo una almohada en su cara, bufe con fastidio.

\- Por millonésima vez vas a salir ahí con esto y te vas a divertir - señale la puerta y en eso escuche la puerta del baño abrirse.

\- Esto es ridículo- mi hermanito bebé salió con el disfraz que con tanto cariño le escogí, porque si yo iba a cantar ellos se iban a poner los disfraces que yo escogiera.

\- No no lo es te queda perfecto - sonrio a más no poder y no puedo evitar sacar mi cámara desechable del bolsillo, que casi aplastan el día de hoy, y le saco una foto.

\- ¡Thalia no! - chilla él mientras trata de cubrirse el rostro con ambas manos, pero es inútil ya la tome, sonrio con suficiencia, guardo de nuevo la cámara, mi primo al fin se quita la almohada y ve a Jason, comienza a reírse.

\- Súperman rubio - ríe a más no poder mientras gira en su cama casi cayendo al suelo y si es que Jason lleva puesto un hermoso traje de Superman haciendo honor al sobre nombre que le ha puesto su mejor amigo Leo Valdez, una amistad algo rara si me permiten decirles porque ellos son dos polos opuestos.

Mi hermano es la persona más recta y estricta que existe en el mundo, por eso a veces piensan que él es el mayor de los dos, en cambio Leo es más divertido y problemático que ningún otro hijo de Hefestos que haya conocido jamás, a veces pienso que es hijo de Hermes, la cosa es que ellos han logrado congeniar, bueno tal vez porque mi hermano es el único que le aguanta las tonterías a él o tal vez porque Leo a veces también sabe escuchar lo que Jason tiene para decir sobre ciertos temas.

\- Cállate Aquaman - se intenta defender mi hermano al tiempo que toma una almohada y ataca a mi primo, Percy por cierto.

Como dije el llego a Nueva Roma hace tres años, la verdad es que cuando llego no se portaban así los dos, Jason se comportó como todo un romano y le trató mal, por supuesto yo soy griega y cada que decía algo le daba un coscorrón, ellos se convirtieron en mi vida, no se que haría sin ellos, saco nuevamente la cámara y les tomo una foto de su pelea de almohadas.

\- Ya ponte el disfraz cara de pez - les digo mientras guardo nuevamente la cámara - Me tengo que ir pero cuando vuelva te quiero ver con el puesto - el resoplo pero asintió, salí de nuevo de la cabaña de ni primo.

La situación está así hace un rato una de mis mejores amigas desapareció y dejé a otra de ellas buscándola junto con algunas chicas de su cabaña pero tenia que entregarle los disfraces a Jason y Percy, así que me tuve que ausentar un momento de su búsqueda, alcanzó a ver a Piper al parecer a un no encuentran a Annabeth.

\- ¿Alguna novedad? - le pregunto pero ella niega inmediatamente con la cabeza comenzamos a recorrer todo el lugar, el comedor donde será la fiesta, las cabañas, aunque Piper me aseguro que ya había ido por cada una de ellas y no le habían visto o sabían algo de ella.

\- Travis has visto a Annabeth- Piper detuvo a uno de los hermanos Stoll, que lleva algo en las manos pero que escondió inmediatamente al ser detenido, eso es sospechoso.

\- No no la he visto - niega con la cabeza - Eh Connor ¿Has visto a Annabeth? - le gritó a su hermano que estaba a unos metros atrás de él, también llevaba algo en las manos, creo que estos traman algo.

\- No - responde el otro mientras guarda lo que sea que llevan en una bolsa y Travis levanta las manos en son de no se nada y se aleja su hermano corre detrás de él.

\- ¿Donde crees que este? - Piper luce muy preocupada, suspiró no tengo ni la menor idea de donde pueda estar, comenzamos una vez más el recorrido, pasamos por el lago por el recodromo, una vez más por la arena de duelo donde fue la última vez que la vimos, encontramos su daga, eso quiere decir que alguien se la ha llevado.

\- Ella nunca dejaría su daga sola demasiado tiempo - murmuró y Piper a mi lado asiente.

\- Hay que encontrarla - frunce el ceño y no es bueno que ella ande desarmada, así nos pasamos parte de la tarde buscándola, por un momento deje a Piper con su hermana Lacy y fui a donde mi primo.

Tenia que verificar que se pusiera el disfraz, la verdad quiero presentárselo a mis amigas y logrado convencerlo de ello, hasta parece animado por conocerlas y eso es bueno, porque el no suele animarse a hacer esto, bueno es que quien querría conocer más campistas si los primeros que conociste no te trataron para nada bien, en especial uno, por el cual ya no puedes ni usar tu nombre completo con tranquilidad, entre a la cabaña y si él se ha cambiado.

\- ¡Argr! Marinero de agua dulce - está apuntando con su espada a Jason, creo que no han notado mi presencia.

\- No soy un marinero - dice el con tono formal poniendo sus manos en las caderas - Soy Superman- mira hacia la nada y Percy comienza a reír a más no poder bajando la espada, yo quiero reír igual pero no quiero que mi hermano me note, muy pocas veces lo veo actuar así, como un adolescente normal, no un estúpido soldado de milicia.

\- No me importa Marinero - se vuelve a levantar Percy blandiendo su espada y apuntando a Jason mientras su otra mano está en su cintura - Has cruzado mis dominios y tienes que pagar el precio -

\- Yo no tengo que pagar nada - Salta a la cama controlando el aire aún con las manos en la cadera y viendo desafiante a mi primo, eh por si no lo he dicho todos tres somos semidioses, mi hermano y yo hijos del gran rey de los cielos Puf y mi primo hijo de Poseidón Dios de los mares por lo cual los trajes les van perfectos - Soy un superhéroe-

\- Y yo soy un pirata - avanza un paso hacia Jason apuntando a su pecho y devolviéndole la mirada - Te robaré todo tu oro - Jason frunce el ceño.

\- Robar esta mal pirata - espeta mi rubio hermano mientras toma una almohada - Toma por ladrón- se la tira a la cara y si mi primo como el idiota que es hace drama de que lo ha golpeado con meteorito una Roca o que se yo, no creo aguantar más la risa.

\- Ahhh noooo si he de morir te llevaré conmigo- se medio para y se abalanza sobre Jason haciéndolo caer y es por estas cosas que quiero un celular pero no lo tendré hasta, mañana según dijo Leo, ellos comenzaron a reír por su tonta escena y yo hice lo mismo.

\- ¡Thalia! - oh han notado mi presencia, saco la cámara les saco una foto muy Bonita de uno encima del otro.

\- No olvides las donas de BlackJack- es todo lo que digo antes de salir corriendo por mi vida.

\- ¡Ven aquí! - los escucho gritar pero ya me he ido y no pienso volver, no soy tonta para hacer eso.

Comencé a caminar, hasta que encontré a Piper y la seguí ayudando a buscar a Annabeth, estuvimos como media hora en eso hasta que escuchamos un gran barullo cerca del cobertizo de armas corrimos ahí y lo que nos topamos fue con una Annabeth que salía corriendo del lugar y gritando demasiado, por supuesto salimos detrás de ella pero el bosque está oscuro así que no sabemos hacia donde corrió exactamente y creo que nos perdimos.

-¡Annabeth! - comencé a gritar puede que nos oiga, Piper me siguió, tal vez entre las dos logremos algo, estábamos ya gritando como cinco minutos o más cuando escuchamos un crujido y levantamos la vista, una mancha negra salía de una parte más adelante del bosque.

\- ¿es ese Blackjack? - susurró Piper mientras la figura se perdía en el cielo.

\- Si será mejor que vaya a verlo - me apresure a decir mientras salía corriendo, si el Pegaso estaba aquí quiere decir que Percy andaba por aquí y si algo lo asustó eso no es bueno corrí hasta la cabaña donde se supone que lo dejé con Jason - Jason ¿Donde está Percy? - el se voltea a ver esta peinandose como el verdadero Superman.

\- Salió hace un rato a darle donas a Blackjack- respondió viendo mi rostro y frunció ligeramente el ceño - ¿Paso algo? - negué con la cabeza es mejor no alterarlo, no lo he visto así de relajado desde que llegamos al campamento, con eso de que es romano y está en el campamento griego a veces se le crispan los nervios en especial si se trata de Percy para los dos es como un hermano al que debemos cuidar para que no salte al vacío a ayudar a alguien o cometa una locura como la de hace dos años.

Solo voy a decir algo en defensa de mi primo y es que los otros tipos tuvieron la culpa de todo por querer atacar a Hazel que es muy querida por Percy, aún así a él lo castigaron, me pareció injusto.

\- Ya vine - dijo una voz agitada detrás mío abriendo la puerta y entrando de una, cerrando de golpe, era Percy.

\- ¿Que le pasó a tu traje? - pregunte pues ahora le faltaba un botón dorado.

\- eh - se revisó el traje - no me había dado cuenta - murmuró sosteniendo su traje.

\- Katie se va a enojar - rode los ojos, ya era como estar viendo a la hija de Demeter gritándome por entregarle el traje en ese estado.

\- Lo siento- se disculpó él, tiene se mala costumbre de disculparse por todo, aunque esta vez si es su culpa.

\- Bueno ya - suspire con frustración- Después vere que decirle - le reste importancia cuando de verdad no se que le iba a decir sin que ella me grite - Cierto encontré a mi amiga, te las presentaré hoy - el dejo de ver su traje y me vio al rostro y se rascó la nuca incómodo.

\- No creo que sea buena idea Thalia - respondió Jason detrás mío - Una de ellas es hija de Atenea y sabes como puede ponerse - volteé a verlo y le di una de mis mejores miradas fulminantes y no dijo nada más.

\- Tampoco creo que sea bueno, tal vez en otra ocasión Thalia - esto es perfecto hasta hace unas horas él había estado animado y quería conocerlas, detestaba la idea del traje si pero quería conocer a mis amigas, pero ahora mi lindo hermano le ha dado de nuevo en su lado inseguro, si mi primo es muy inseguro en esto de conocer gente, por obvias razones, puse los ojos en blanco y voltee a verlo estaba mirando el piso.

Odio cuando hace eso, pero Jason tiene la culpa, todo estaba saliendo bien hasta ahora, el animado y feliz, ahora está triste, ¡Bravo Jason!.

\- Mira, no te las presentaré ¿esta bien? - el levantó el rostro y asintió- pero al menos estarás en la fiesta ¿verdad? -

\- Claro que sí no me perdería verte cantar - sonrió de lado como siempre hace y suspiré estúpida apuesta.

\- Si porque si nosotros aceptamos usar esto - Jason hablo - Es porque te vamos a oír cantar -.

\- Claro que sí- rode los ojos, lo que sucedió fue que aposté con Jason a que Percy no haría algo estúpido y adivinen ¿qué pasó?... vamos adivinen ¿no lo hacen? pues bueno la respuesta es lo hizo pero solo acepte pagar con una condición y era que yo elegía sus disfraces pues Jason alento a Percy a hacer la cosa estúpida.

Ahora se preguntarán cuál fue la cosa estúpida ¿verdad?... pues estábamos en una misión y pasamos cerca del arco de Sant Luis que mide ciento noventa y dos metros ¿adivinen quién saltó de ahí? ¡si! mi primo, es medio suicida por no decir completo, se lanzó desde ahí y Jason lo insito, eso fue algo insólito.

\- Los veo en la fiesta - como soy una chica demasiado hermosa no pienso usar disfraz, solo mi ropa y nada más.


	39. Misterio XXXVII (Fase 4)

Ahí estábamos todos cuando la chica Morena entró y se abalanzo sobre Percy abrazandolo con descaro y el solo le sonreía, Piper cerró la puerta pero estaba tan sorprendida como yo, vi hacia los demás ellos no parecían sorprendidos con el asunto, excepto por Will, cuando por fin la chica le soltó pude verla bien, tendría nuestra edad es algo bajita Morena de cabellos crespos, castaña, sus ojos son como de oro de veinticuatro quilates es Bonita no lo voy a Negar pero ese hecho me molesta no se porque.

\- Hazel ¿Qué haces aquí? - pregunta Percy sonriendo, sonriendo mucho debo decir "Annabeth cálmate estas apretando el papel en tu mano" veo mis manos y es verdad el papel que sostengo lo estoy arrugando lo solté y alice un poco.

\- Bueno yo vine a visitarte y de paso ver a Nico - Piper y yo seguíamos viéndola no entendíamos nada, ella se abalanzó sobre Nico que solo respiro con resignación recibiendo el abrazo y devolviendolo, hecho que nos dejó sorprendidos a tres de nosotros aunque pude notar por un segundo como Will trataba de controlarse y miró penetrante mente a la Morena- Oh como te extrañaba Nico -

\- Yo también te extrañaba - Oh dioses el hijo de hades está sonriendo y Will no parece muy feliz de que haga eso - Ella es mi hermana Hazel hija de Plutón- la chica nos saludó con la mano a Piper a Will, quien por cierto volvió a sonreír radiante cuando Nico pronunció la palabra hermana, y a mi, le sonreí de vuelta y le extendí la mano.

\- Mucho gusto Annabeth Chase - ella estrechó mi mano su sonrisa es muy cálida ella se ve que es una buena persona.

\- Hazel Levezque el placer es mío- sonrio con mucha ternura y luego volteo y tomo la mano de Piper quien sonreía también- Me gusta tu departamento Percy - vio al chico y este sonrio más que encantado.

\- Bueno pues siéntete como en casa - dijo el y ella avanzó tomando lugar a lado de Nico y abrazando a Thalia - Jason no debe tardar se alegrará de verte -

\- Si me imagino que si - dijo ella - Eso me recuerda que Frank dijo que también venía- saco su celular y pareció buscar un número... eso me recordó lo del número de Jackson que aún no lo tengo.

\- Así que Frank viene - sonrio Percy parece que es otro amigo de él- El es el hijo de Marte más bueno que existe - dijo esto mirándome a mí y luego vio a Piper - Piper siéntate- es que mi amiga se ha quedado ahí parada pero en cuanto el lo dijo ella avanzó colocándose en una de las mangas de mi sofá.

\- Bueno ya le envié un mensaje ahora esperar que conteste - dijo Hazel sonriendo, mientras Will parece que de verdad quiere morir esta molestando otra vez a Nico pellizcando una de sus mejillas y tengo miedo que el hijo de Hades vaya a explotar aquí aunque al dueño no parece molestarle.

\- Cabeza de pulpo ¿Hay algo de comer? - pregunto Thalia sobando su estómago- Es que con todo esto no comimos nada estando allá-.

\- Oh claro que malo soy ya regreso - se adentró en el departamento.

\- Así que hija de Pluton - dije yo quería conocer mejor a la recien llegada ella asintió- ¿cuántos años tienes? -

\- Tengo catorce años pero no soy de este tiempo - aclaro ella, aunque eso yo ya lo sabía pero asentí.

\- Y ¿Te está gustando estos tiempos? - cuestiono Piper en dirección a la chica esta volteo a verla y asintió más que feliz mientras Nico había dejado de pelear con el hijo de Apolo para prestarnos atención- ¿Que es lo que más te gusta de estos tiempos? -

\- Mmmm pues que tengo un hermano - el aludido rodo los ojos pero estaba sonriendo - También primos - Thalia sonreía- Y un novio- las dos la quedamos viendo - Es que el que va a venir en un rato - y eso me llevo a la otra pregunta que venda en mi cabeza ¿De verdad solo vinieron a visitar a Percy? ¿Por qué tanto interés en el? ¿Por qué les preocupa tanto?.

\- Ya regresé- anuncio Percy saliendo del interior del departamento- Les serví la comida en la mesa así que si avanzan - sonreía y Thalia fue la primera en levantarse.

\- Siiiii Comidaa - fue su grito de Victoria mientras caminaba hacia el interior me imagino que al comedor, Nico también se levantó seguido de Will y Hazel, Piper y yo nos quedamos atrás.

\- La hermana de Nico es Bonita- sonreía algo entusiasmada mi amiga- Quiero ver a su novio deseo ver que gustos tiene - a veces olvido que es hija de Afrodita y que le dan esos arranques, se puso de pie igual ho para seguir a los demás hacia el comedor, cuando estábamos avanzando la puerta sonó.

\- Yo voy - dijo Percy mientras iba a la puerta seguro es Jason quien a llegado avance con Piper y llegamos al pequeño comedor que tenía servido almuerzos para al menos cinco personas y algunos aperitivos, si algo puedo decir es que aquí no vamos a morir de hambre eso es seguro, los que iban a almorzar se sentaron a la mesa los demás tomamos algo de picar y nos sentamos cerca de las paredes donde pudimos debido a que tampoco es que haya muchos asientos o lugar, esto es pequeño.

\- Ya vine - sonreía Jason entrando por la puerta del comedor y no venía solo un chico corpulento, con un cabello de corte estilo militar igual que el suyo pero de color negro, rasgos asiáticos y cara de bebé venía junto a él.

\- Frank - gritó Hazel antes de ponerse de pie de donde estaba sentada y correr a abrazarlo, el chico le sonrió dulcemente, ver a estos dos me va a dar diabetes, voltee a ver a Piper y ella prácticamente estaba saltando de la emoción al ver a la parejita yo rodeé los ojos pero sonreía y Percy llegó atrás de ellos.

\- Jason ese es tuyo - señaló uno de los puestos que estaba vacío y el rubio se fue a sentar ahí, mientras el se sentaba a mi lado - Me alegra ver a todos mis primos juntos - y la verdad debe ser un gran acontecimiento no todos los días ves a los hijos de los tres grandes reunidos fuera del campamento, bueno ni siquiera ahí se reúnen así, todos estaban comiendo, Hazel y Frank se sentaron juntos en un esquina, se los ve bonito juntos.

\- ¿Por qué ahora están todos? - me pregunté por lo bajo con lo que no contaba es que Percy está muy cerca mío.

\- Porque seguro Reyna los mando - susurró él y yo me tense mientras el solo sonreía y asentí si no mal recuerdo Reyna es la Pretora de los del campamento Júpiter y eso me recuerda veo el brazo del chico hoy está sin suéter y puedo ver su brazo, ahí está el tatuaje que llevan todos los romanos con el símbolo de su padre un tridente y debajo de él líneas paralelas cuatro en total.

\- Una por cada año - susurré el parece notar que estaba observando su brazo me vio y luego el tatuaje y suspiro y asintió.

\- Uno por cada año - miraba su brazo con tristeza como si verlo le trajera recuerdos que duelen - Aún tengo que cumplir servicio en la legión- comentó y yo presté atención no me veía a mí solo a su brazo - Así que debo ir debes en cuando al campamento Júpiter pero no he ido - volteó y me sonrió de forma animada - El campamento mestizo me gusta más pero no se lo digas a Jason - río y yo igual ahí note que teníamos las miradas de todos sobre nosotros.

\- Ey que están hablando ahí- nos miraba con suspicacia Thalia pero sonreía, me pregunté si ella llevaba en su brazo también el tatuaje de los romanos, es raro que los griegos le lleven eso es antinatural.

\- Thalia termina de comer antes de interrogar - regaño Jason, a veces el parece el hermano mayor con eso de la disciplina y el orden, mi amiga solo rodo los ojos.

\- Ya voy mamá- rezongó poniendo su atención otra vez en el plato los demás nos reímos de la acción y Jason solo resoplo su hermana era difícil, cuando terminaron de comer nos dirigimos a la sala nuevamente para hablar sobre cómo van las cosas del plan, deplegue sobre la mesa los expedientes de los seis de la élite.

\- Muy bien quiero informe de lo que han hecho - les pedí y ellos comenzaron a hablar, Jason trajo un video y fotos de la lista de extorsiones que hacen los tres de la élite, además que de primera mano grabó como intentaban estafar a un chico.

Piper trajo evidencia de parte de Ilena donde se veía claramente como se había besado con cada uno de los novios de sus amigos y si amigos porque contaba también con besos a las novias de algunos chicos, de Marie ya teníamos pruebas sobre que hacía trampa en los exámenes además que siempre le decía a sus amigas que ella odiaba todo lo que era el mundo del anime cuando en realidad estaba más que colada por él y aún así humilla a los de la escuela que también metidos en ese mundo, de Elli eso fue lo más fácil, ella tenía videos y diarios en su casa sobre todo lo que ha hecho seria una lástima que sus madres se enteren junto con los maestros ¿no?.

\- Bien tenemos todo lo que necesitamos- junte en mis manos la evidencia y la guarde en una caja que le entregue a Will - Ya sabes que hacer con esto - el sonrio y la guardo en su mochila, sabe que debe llevarla con Leo para que haga su trabajo - Ahora vamos a pasar a la otra parte del plan y es conocer a su enemigo - ellos comenzaron a tomar las carpetas con la información de todos - Ahí esta detallado su horario y donde están cada segundo del día porque para nuestra suerte todos ellos son rutinarios- ellos asintieron.

\- ¿Como conseguiste todo esto? - preguntó Jason leyendo los papeles de una de las carpetas.

\- Tengo mis métodos- le sonreí y Piper igual, el vio a Piper y solo negó divertido con la cabeza - Por lo menos en la escuela deben estar totalmente vigilados y ya saben cada que puedan hacer comentarios sobre sus secretos -

\- Recuerden que tienen que pensar que otro de su grupo lo reveló- recordó Piper y yo asentí- Así se siembra la desconfianza - todos asentimos y Percy parece un poco perdido en sus pensamientos esta viendo la hoja sin leerla.

\- ¿Creen que es lo correcto? - pregunto sin mirar a nadie solo veía la hoja en sus manos todos nos lo quedamos viendo y yo suspiré.

\- Percy te aseguro que es lo mejor - el levantó la vista de su hoja y fijo sus ojos en mi - Ellos le han hecho demasiado daño a demasiada gente y lo único que haremos es que su máscara caiga no los lastimaremos, la gente necesita saber la verdad y ellos un poco de realidad - el suspiro y asintió el resto hizo lo mismo.

Nos dedicamos el resto de la tarde ha revisar los papeles por un momento Hazel, Frank y Percy salieron de la sala y cuando regresaron ella tenía una sonrisa como de disculpa igual que Frank mientras el se veía agobiado como si lo que le dijeron no fue bueno, me pregunto ¿qué le dijeron? y ¿Qué es Reyna en la vida de él? porque se ve que es más que la simple pretora para él pues la noticia de que ella lo busque lo altero un poco, cuando terminamos con los papeles, Nico, Will, Frank y Hazel se fueron para el campamento mestizo al parecer se van a quedar ahí un tiempo.

\- Listilla - me llamo Percy yo detesto los sobrenombres pero con él me he dado por vencida, volteó a verlo esta sonriendo - ¿Alguna vez has ido al campamento Júpiter? - los que quedan nos están viendo, Piper esta sonriendo y esta muy pegada a Jason, yo solo asentí y volvi mi vista a los papeles últimamente me cuesta más sostenerle la mirada - ¿Y has visto la ciudad? - siguió preguntando, vi hacia donde Thalia y me estaba haciendo señas raras pero divertida.

\- Si aunque no he ido últimamente- me quedé viendo a Thalia por alguna razón me está alzando los pulgares y Percy vio a donde ella y ahora actúa como si nada, el sacudió la cabeza y volvió su atención a mi.

\- ¿Te gustaría ir este fin de semana? - me lo quede mirando un segundo, su sonrisa de esperanza el quería que fuera al campamento Júpiter por alguna razón, mi vista viajo hacia Thalia que asentia y sonreía y Piper hacia lo mismo, Jason solo parecía resignado.

\- Si porque no - le sonreí y sus ojos verdes se iluminaron, sonreía como niño pequeño al que le acaban de dar la noticia de que ira a su lugar favorito en el mundo y le van a comprar todo lo que quieran.

\- Genial - termino por decir y seguimos revisando las hojas hasta que fue momento de que Piper y yo nos vayamos pero su sonrisa no desapareció en todo ese tiempo igual que la mía y la de Piper con Jason al parecer ella también irá Jason ya se lo había preguntado antes ¿Por qué querra que vaya? ¿Estará planeando algo contra mí? "Como va a planear algo contra ti si el está más bueno que el pan... digo el es bueno" conciencia mejor cállate.


	40. Misterio XXXVIII

Al fin se terminó la semana entre tareas e investigaciones a estado bastante ajetreada, por fin consegui el número de Jackson lo raro es que el ya tenia el mío aunque yo no se lo di, seguro se lo dio Thalia aunque no me explico porque el le pediría mi número, el caso es que ya es fin de semana y en este momento estoy subiendo la colina hacia el acueducto que conduce al campamento Jupiter junto con Piper.

\- Esto va a ser emocionante Annabeth- ella está muy emocionada no se si por el hecho de ver la ciudad o por el hecho de que la Vera con Jason porque la verdad es que las dos no solemos visitar mucho Nueva Roma, no es que no me guste la ciudad, su arquitectura es hermosa pero porque siempre hay un pero, mi madre no es bien vista en la ciudad hecho que no me molestaría si no fuera porque se encargan de recordármelo a cada rato con sus expresiones cuando se enteran de quien es - Mira ahí esta Hazel con Thalia- Y si efectivamente son ellas.

\- Hola chicas - les hice de la mano al parecer hoy les tocaba hacer guardia en al entrada del acueducto ambas llevan ropa similar camisetas moradas, Jeans azules, zapatos blancos y encima de la camiseta una armadura romana con su casco y todo, Thalia en la mano lleva una lanza y Hazel una espada.

\- Bienvenidas chicas pasen - nos invita Hazel con su mejor sonrisa.

\- Dentro de un rato terminamos el turno y podremos ir con ustedes - dice sonriendo Thalia aunque al parecer no estaba cómoda con la armadura se la acomodaba a cada rato.

\- ¿Te pesa la armadura? - parece que yo no fui la única en notar ese detalle.

\- No es eso, es que no me acostumbro a llevarlo tanto rato - se la acomodó una vez más y debo darle la razón nosotros solo usamos las armaduras cuando tenemos capturas la bandera y ni ahí muchas veces pues es un fastidio llevarlas.

\- Bueno pero pronto terminará tu suplicio - comenta una voz divertida proveniente del acueducto vimos hacia allí y venía Jason atrás de él dos chicos más - Hola chicas - nos saludó a todas - Ya les traje su relevo - señaló a los dos chicos que también llevaban armadura.

\- Gracias a los dioses- exclama Thalia elevando los brazos provocando que rieramos.

\- Gracias por el relevo chicos - les sonríe Hazel pero uno al parecer ni le prestan atención.

\- Ustedes vayan nosotros nos haremos cargo - hablo un chico con los labios rojos que llevaba una cantimplora junto a su gladius estaba hecho de oro imperial el material con el que trabajan los romanos sus armas.

\- Gracias Dakota - dice Thalia al tiempo que se quita la armadura, el otro chico simplemente se puso a lado de Hazel ella se hizo a un lado quitándose también la armadura - Vamos chicas - nos apresura, yo solo puedo pensar en lo mal educado que se portó ese chico, no nos saludó ni nada.

\- Nos vamos a divertir hoy - exclama Piper al tiempo que camina junto Jason que sonríe como idiota, no entiendo que le pasa pero pone esa cara cada que ve a Piper sonreír.

\- Si eso espero - le respondi mientras avanzábamos y cruzábamos el puente al parecer hoy hay una fiesta o algo eso venían comentando Jason y Hazel mientras caminábamos adentrándonos a la ciudad y las chicas pasaban dejando sus armaduras, la ciudad está adornada con plantas todo esta muy limpio la gente parece de lo más feliz y todo iba bien y bonito hasta que nos topamos al primer indeseable.

\- Graecus - escuche murmurar a uno de los lares tenia expresión de asco y me veía fijamente para después desaparecer.

\- No les hagan caso - pidió Jason al tiempo que nos indicaba con la mano una cafetería- vamos a esperar a Percy ahí- si al parecer Percy tiene una reunión con Reyna y por eso no está aún aquí, ingresamos al local y ocupamos una mesa.

\- Se van a quedar en mi departamento esta noche - Thalia suena muy animada pero eso me llevó a una pregunta.

\- Pensé que todos dormían en las cohortes - comente viéndole fijamente ella sonrio.

\- Si así es pero como soy hija de Zeus yo tengo departamento - sonrio orgullosa y vi a Jason el solo suspiro con cansancio.

\- Padre se lo permitió hace un par de años - respondió el mientras ella seguía sonriendo, hicimos un pedido de chocolatadas y algunas magdalenas mientras esperábamos que llegue el que faltaba.

\- Hola - llego él con su característica sonrisa de prometo problemas hoy lleva la ropa del campamento Júpiter camiseta morada y Jeans con zapatos blancos su cabello está revuelto como siempre y sus ojos brillan de emoción como un niño - Deja de mirarme que me vas a gastar - me dijo y oh dioses es que me lo quede mirando me voltee y centre mi mirada en mi chocolatada puedo sentir como mi rostro toma todos los colores de rojo existente y los demás están aguantando la risa yo lo sé este chico siempre hace lo mismo - ¿Como les ha ido? a más de a la listilla acosadora que le encanta mirarme -

\- Cállate sesos de alga - lo empujó pues se ha sentado a mi lado y casi se cae lo que hizo que los demás rieran ahora si con ganas.

\- Pero que dices listilla si yo soy un sesos de alga tu eres una fresa Delphi - me pica la mejilla y volteo ahora estoy roja pero de la ira prometo que este tipo es el más idiota y suicida que conozco en todo el mundo - Ay mira que Bonita estas ¿ya te puedo cosechar? - comencé a golpearlo mientras los demás reían.

\- Idiota, Sesos de Alga, Cerebro de pez- comencé a gritarle mientras lo golpeaba y el lo único que hacía era reír como si no le doliera aunque se que si lo hacía.

\- Ya chicos dejen de coquetear - escuche la voz burlona de Thalia y la vi más que furiosa dejando de golpear al tarado.

\- No estamos coqueteando- espete y ella río con descaro y cuando estoy por lanzarme sobre ella alguien entró a la cafetería y me detuve porque Percy se tensó dejó de reír y volteó hacia la puerta.

\- Perseus Jackson - dijo la voz de la chica que acababa de entrar en la cafetería, me volteé a verla era la pretora, la chica que vi en el campamento mestizo, su cabello negro en una trenza hacia un costado, llevaba la camiseta morada de la legión y jeans como todos pero encima llevaba una túnica romana y una capa de color morado lo que la coronaba como pretora.

\- Reyna - respondió Percy pero no sonreía estaba serio desde que lo conocí mejor ya no suelo verlo serio ¿Que es esta chica para él? me senté bien analizandola ¿Será su novia o solo son amigos? ella me queda mirando ¿Por qué me interesa su relación con Percy?.

\- No habíamos terminado la reunión- se acercó a nosotros se veía totalmente seria "No está no tiene pinta de ser su novia" debo darle la razón a mi conciencia y por alguna razón esa afirmación me hace feliz ¿Qué me pasa? eso no debería importarme.

\- Ya la habíamos terminado Reyna - atajo él viéndola con seriedad no propia de él - Yo no voy aceptar eso -.

\- Al menos piénsalo Perseus - el tomo una respiración profunda ella se acercó más - Thalia, Jason, Hazel gusto de verlos - inclinó un poco su cabeza luego fijo su mirada en Piper que esta muy cerca de Jason por un momento me pareció ver dolor o tristeza en su rostro pero seguro fue mi imaginación, después me vio a mí- Ustedes - nos señalo a las dos - ¿Son del campamento mestizo? - las dos asentimos - Mucho gusto Reyna Avilés Ramirez Arellano hija de Bellona - me extendió su mano yo la tomé y la vi fijamente ella estaba como retandome con la mirada.

\- Annabeth Chase hija de Atenea - ella me vio más y luego su mirada se desvió por un instante hacia Percy quien evitó mirarla y por un momento vi un atisbo de algo que no supe descifrar.

\- Así que hija de Atenea - inclinó su cabeza y luego fijo su mirada en Piper - Dejame adivinar hija de Afrodita - aventuró y mi amiga asintió- Un placer conocerlas chicas - hizo una micro sonrisa - Perceus hablamos más tarde - toco su hombro no se pero no me gusto que lo tocara.

\- Adiós Reyna - se despidió él sin mirarla si quiera, ella se fue y me volteé a verlo por un momento se mantuvo serio por un instante y luego sonrio - Hoy va a ser un día excelente - Piper y yo intercambiamos mirada tratando de comunicarnos sin mediar palabra ninguna de las dos entendía a esta chica - Vamos a Pasear - se dirigió a mi Percy yo dejé de ver a mi amiga para toparme con sus ojos, verdes y hermosos como el océano en calma asenti.

\- Hay algo que quiero mostrarles - hablo tímidamente Hazel captando nuestra atención - Es uno de mis lugares favoritos- sonrio y todos asentimos esta chica es tan dulce que puede convencer a cualquiera con su sonrisa como Piper con su embrujahabla, nos pusimos de pie para irnos.

\- ¡Eh! listilla - me dice Percy detrás mío demasiado cerca de mí persona - Después yo también quiero mostrarte un lugar - voltee a verlo por un instante estaba sonriendo con esa sonrisa torcida que sacaría un suspiro a más de una menos a mí porque yo no hago esas cosas, asentí y avanzamos de nuevo hacia nuestros amigos que ya se habían adelantado ¿Qué me querra mostrar Percy? ¿Qué es Reyna para Percy y para Jason? hay mucho que no se de él y que quisiera descubrir además que no me explico que es esto que siento cuando estoy cerca suyo.

Continuamos caminando por las calles de nueva Roma, me parece increíble que exista una ciudad para semidioses en San Francisco a la vista de todo el mundo y a la vez invisible para todos, tiene todo lo que uno puede pedir en una ciudad, negocios de comida, universidad, escuelas, colegios, parques, avenidas etc. Todo lo que se necesita para no tener que salir de aquí, lo que me hace preguntarme porque decidieron salir de esta Thalia y Jason bueno conozco lo suficiente a mi amiga para saber que no le gusta el orden y la limpieza como a los romanos.

Ustedes me entienden ¿verdad? ella es como más libre y sin presiones como toda Griega a nosotros nos gusta más un poco de barullo y desembolvernos a nuestro antojo, no digo que este mal que los romanos quieran orden y esas cosas pero debes en cuando podrían divertirse, hasta sus fiestas son un poco monótonas a veces, como la de hoy es verdad las casas están adornadas por algunas flores y algunas guirnaldas blancas y azules, si esto fuera una fiesta griega habría más color y gente riendo por todas partes desde hace horas.

\- Annabeth mira - me saca de mis pensamientos Piper y me señala un gran campo de flores, las dos sonreímos, bueno ella por las flores y yo por la magnífica estructura que se encuentra en medio de todo esto es una hermosa glorieta con unos labrados exquisitos en mármol blanco, me parece sublime.

\- A que es hermoso verdad - dice Hazel con una gran sonrisa mientras se adelanta a nosotros - Este es mi lugar favorito de todo el campamento - su voz es tan soñadora que parece mucho más pequeña de lo que es como si tuviera cinco o seis años y le estuviera contando a sus amigos su mayor secreto y creo que eso hace.

\- Me parece precioso - comentó mientras camino junto a los demás acercándome a la glorieta, me quedo embobada mirando cada detalle de sus columnas cada curva de los grabados están hechos con tanto esmero.

\- Bueno que las flores también son preciosas - dice Percy haciéndome dar un respingo pues esta muy cerca mío cuando hablo y no lo había notado, el ríe por el susto que me ha pegado.

\- No es divertido asustarme así sesos de alga - volteó para encararlo el simplemente sigue riéndose yo ruedo los ojos, no se porque me molesta tanto, lo he notado a Thalia y a Jason no se les carga tanto como a mi o tal vez es que yo me enojo más con las cosas que hace.

\- ¡Eh! ¡chicos! ¡vengan a ver! - nos llama Thalia ella está con Jason y Frank del otro lado de la glorieta, Piper esta con Hazel observando las flores en la parte de afuera de esta pero ante su llamado todos volteamos y nos encaminamos hasta ella - Miren lo que he encontrado- señala algo en el piso, al parecer un hoyo o algo así.

\- Habrá que sacarlo antes de que alguien más lo note - dijo Percy pasando por uno de mis lados pero no comprendo de lo que hablan, veo a Hazel y ella parece entender mira para todos lados como asegurándose que nadie nos esté viendo.

\- No debería estar aquí en primer lugar - apunta Jason viendo con el ceño fruncido hacia el hoyo en el piso y Thalia le da un empujón en el hombro.

\- Pues ya está aquí y no vamos a dejar que lo lastimen - espeta ella viendo mal a su hermano este alza las manos en señal de rendición y cara de inocente.

\- No he dicho que no lo saquen- se defiende - Solo dije que no debería estar aquí, seguramente alguien lo ha metido y lo ha perdido eso es todo - termina por aclarar pero yo sigo sin entender nada de lo que hablan en mi desesperación por entender busco la mirada de Piper ella parece tan perdida como yo y luego veo a Frank el está agachado ayudando a Percy en sea lo que sea que hace.

Después de como cinco minutos cavando porque eso es lo que hacen en el piso logran sacar algo y parece un pequeño animal o algo, le sacuden la tierra de encima y parece que es un topo y no no un monstruo o algo así un simple topo de esos de nariz rosada, peludos y todo lo demás.

\- Esta muy lindo - exclama Piper viendo al animalito en los brazos de Percy y acaricia su cabeza, ahora Percy está todo sucio de lodo y pasto pero sonrie a más no poder igual que Frank y Hazel.

\- Hay que sacarlo de la ciudad - señala Jason aún con el ceño fruncido y cruzando los brazos, Piper sigue acariciando el topo igual lo hace Hazel.

\- ¿Por qué tanto problema por un topo? - frunzo ligeramente el ceño y Jason me dedica una mirada a mi.

\- Porque aquí no están permitido tener animales de ese estilo - apunta al topo con una mano - Podrían convertirse en una plaga y causar daño a las cosechas del campamento-

\- Ya - rueda los ojos Thalia su hermano se limita a mirarla mal - Es un simple animalito no hace daño a nadie - y en eso le doy la razón, es otra cosa en la que nos diferenciamos de los romanos a nosotros nos importa más la naturaleza que a ellos.

\- Un animal que se puede convertir en algo peor - espeta él mirando fijamente a su hermana y parece que van a enfrascarse en una discusión hasta que Percy los detiene.

\- Tranquilo que cuando me vaya a la ciudad lo llevaré conmigo y lo soltaré en el bosque - le sonrió a su primo pero por alguna razón sus ojos están tristes como un mar al anochecer demasiado calmo y sin luna, Jason apretó los labios y Thalia le dio un sape en la cabeza, ¿Alguien entiende que paso aquí? porque yo no entiendo nada.

\- Será lo mejor Percy - le sonríe Hazel al hijo de Poseidón mientras toma al topo en sus manos - Hasta entonces lo mejor será que lo ponga en algún lugar seguro - lo acomodó entre sus brazos - Frank ¿me acompañas? - el chino canadiense se sonrojó un poco sonrio y asintio.

\- Nos vemos después en la celebración chicos - dijo este mientras comenzó a caminar con Hazel y el pequeño topo, los demás le vimos alejarse a través del campo de flores que también es hermoso ahora que deje de apreciar la arquitectura del lugar.

\- Bueno chicos vamos a seguir paseando- nos invita Percy limpiando un poco su camisa y avanzando, los hermanos Grace parecen una lucha de miradas y va ganando Thalia debo decir.

Caminamos a través del campo de flores un buen rato sin decir nada, Thalia se ve molesta con Jason por alguna razón que aún no entiendo, Piper me toma de la mano ella tampoco parece comprender nada, Percy va adelante de nosotras con las manos en los bolsillos muy calmado, hasta que llegamos de nuevo a las calles de adoquines y piedras, con los edificios pulcros pintados de colores llanos pero que sientan perfectamente con la ciudad.

\- ¿Por qué no vamos al departamento? - ofrece Thalia para romper este silencio en el que nos hemos metido, un silencio bastante incómodo por cierto en especial para Jason que ahora solo se muestra arrepentido - Vamos - anima y todos comenzamos a caminar detrás de ella.

\- Percy - se acerca Jason con cautela a su primo y le susurra algo al oído que no logró escuchar pero por el semblante de Percy no es nada malo él solo palmea su hombro y el rubio suspira.

\- Venga apurense- apresura Thalia que nos lleva un poco de ventaja, avanzamos con ella y unas cuantas calles después ya estábamos delante de un edificio excelso y de arquitectura meramente romana con una cúpula y todo encima de este las ventanas con relieves en sus Marcos, simplemente me la quedo observando.

\- Vamos listilla que por dentro hay más que ver - se ríe Percy a mi lado sacándome de mi ensoñación y en serio quiero golpearlo por el apodo que me ha llamado pero su tono es el típico de él ni el que uso hace un rato cuando dijo lo del topo, sus ojos vuelven a ser esos con un brillo infantil así que decido no hacer nada y solo meterme en el edificio detrás de los demás - Verdad que la estructura es hermosa -

\- Lo es me encanta- sonrio el viene detrás mío y por dentro si que hay más que ver como los mosaicos que han puesto y una fuente de pared en una parte de la recepción, el escritorio de esta también está hecha de mármol gris liso, hasta el pasamanos de la escalera tiene labrados.

\- Ves te dije que habría más que ver aquí dentro listilla - él sigue sonriendo mientras se pone a mi lado, le doy un codazo en el pecho por el apodo.

\- No me digas listilla no se cuantas veces te lo tengo que repetir - espeto yo frunciendo el ceño el solo ríe divertido creo que eso es lo que quería, creo que es lo que siempre quiere que me moleste y lo golpee.

\- Pues nose - se encoge de hombros y se adelanta unos cuantos escalones - Un millón de veces más tal vez... listilla - o si y después de esto a salido corriendo escaleras arriba mientras ríe pasando a través de Piper y Jason que estaban conversando mientras subían también pasa a Thalia.

\- Eres hombre muerto Jackson- gritó mientras corro tras el tambien pasando a los chicos que solo se ríen por el espectáculo que estamos montando y la verdad nose pero no me importa me gusta esto me gusta correr tras el, me da un sentimiento de adrenalina y felicidad el hecho de que juguemos así porque se que es juego, hace mucho que no me enfado enserio por ese apodo, ¿Qué me pasa?.

\- Llegamos al apartamento- anuncia él varios metros delante mío luego de que hemos corrido algunos pisos, esta sonriendo "Nos gusta verlo sonreír" cállate conciencia, también se lo ve cansado y tratando de recuperar el aliento su respiración es agitada la mía igual - Ahora habrá que esperar que Thalia traiga la llave - yo solo negué con la cabeza mientras me ponía a su lado a esperar a mi amiga que seguro no tardaría en aparecer, el estaba contra la puerta y yo contra la pared ¿Quién eres Percy Jackson? a veces lo siento tan cerca y a veces a miles de millas de aquí, no se en lo que piensa, no se su pasado y siento que tampoco su presente ¿Quién es este chico?.


	41. Misterio XXXIX

Nos quedamos un rato en silencio esperando que llegaran Thalia y los demás cuando lo hicieron pudimos pasar al apartamento, debo decir que no era nada comparado con el que tenían en Nueva York, más bien parecía el mundo paralelo de este y un mundo oscuro debo agregar todo lo que allá era blanco aquí era negro y de cuero sintético debo añadir, la alfombra negra con manchas grises y en medio de todo estaba lo único que resaltaba en la habitación una mesa Blanca en el centro.

\- Bienvenidos a mi hogar - sonreia con superioridad Thalia como mostrando su gran obra maestra, Jason solo puso los ojos en blanco mientras entrábamos.

\- Por eso no la dejé decorar el de Nueva York- lo escuché murmurar entre dientes y por alguna razón eso arrancó una risita mía y de Piper, eran hermanos pero la verdad es que no se parecían demasiado, Percy por otra parte parecía en confianza en el lugar porque apenas entró se lanzó contra uno de los sofás.

\- Esta tan cómodo como siempre - felicitó él desde el sofá levantando un pulgar hacia Thalia ella sonrio aún más.

\- Si muy muy cómodo pero ve a tomar un baño y a sacarte esa ropa - ordeno Jason como esas madres cansinas a sus hijos, el chico le sacó la lengua.

\- Ya voy mamá gallina - se levantó del sofá y se encaminó hacia donde creo que debe estar el baño, y nosotras tres bueno al menos dos de nosotras tratamos de no reír por el sobre nombre con que lo llamo mientras el solo se limitó a rodar los ojos cruzando los brazos, avanzó y se desplomó en un sofá individual.

\- Chicas ¿quieren algo de tomar? - pregunto Thalia una vez que dejo de reírse de su hermano, nosotras asentimos - Entonces esperen ahí ya regreso - se fue por una puerta me imagino que daba a la cocina nosotras nos sentamos en los sillones que señalo.

\- La decoración está genial - apunto Piper mirando a Jason y este solo suspiro y asintió.

\- La escogió ella, no es que ella tenga mal gusto pero ¿Por qué todo negro? - señalo con el dedo todo el lugar haciendo una mueca, Piper sonrió y luego río un poco.

\- Bueno que sea hija de Zeus no quiere decir que le vaya a gustar todo de color del cielo - se encogió de hombros Piper y yo asentí a sus palabras, Jason sonrió y tuvo que aceptar que era verdad.

\- ¡Jason! - escuchamos a Percy llamarlo - ¡Ven Jason! - siguió llamándolo, el rubio se levantó del sillón.

\- Voy a ver qué quiere, están en su casa chicas - dijo esto y se fue desapareciendo por la misma puerta que hace un momento lo hiciera Percy.

\- ¿Qué piensas Annabeth? - pregunto Piper sentándose a mí lado en el sillón, me la quede mirando.

\- En demasiadas cosas - respondi mirando a mi alrededor - ¿Por qué actuaron así con lo del topo? - ella me quedo mirando - Jason dijo algo y cuando Percy le contestó tenía un semblante triste - ella pareció pensarlo y recordarlo.

\- Si también lo note y no entendí nada- suspiró jugando con la pluma de su trenza, las dos nos quedamos en silencio pensando en todo esto, también estaba el hecho de que Reyna le había propuesto algo pero el estaba renuente a eso porque eso era lo único que podía explicar el hecho de que le hubiera seguido hasta la cafetería, lo que sea que quiera de él debe ser importante pero ¿Por qué el no quiere aceptar? ¿Por qué Reyna me quedo viendo fijamente? ¿Por qué no le gusto ver a Piper? aún tengo esa mirada grabada en mi mente.

\- Chicas - nos sacó de nuestros pensamientos Thalia que llegaba con una bandeja de jugos de Mora y galletas de paquete - Vamos coman - invito ella mientras se sentaba en un sillón enfrente nuestro y yo no puedo evitar más la curiosidad me puede.

\- Thalia - ella me ve expectante - ¿Qué pasó allá con el topo? - dejo la galleta que estaba comiendo y se sacudió las manos vio hacia la puerta por donde se fueron los chicos y luego a nosotras, nos hizo ademán que nos acerquemos, eso hicimos.

\- A los romanos no les gusta los animales - dijo ella nosotras solo hicimos una mueca eso no explicaba mucho - Ustedes saben que a los griegos nos gustan más esas cosas - asentimos así era - Bueno que a veces los de ceres meten animales porque a ellos a pesar de ser romanos les gusta la naturaleza- ella jugaba nerviosa con el vaso había algo más y no quería decirlo por alguna razón.

\- Si pero eso no explica porque parecías regañar a tu hermano por lo que dijo - explicó Piper y tengo que darle la razón esa la parte que nos interesaba, ella mordió su labio inferior y miró de nuevo a la puerta chasqueó la lengua.

\- Las palabras que uso no fueron las adecuadas- respondió con un semblante serio, las palabras, ¿qué fue lo que dijo Jason?, un animal que se puede convertir en algo peor, el animal no debería estar aquí en la ciudad, que deberían sacarlo porque causaría daño, el semblante triste de Percy una idea cruzó por mí mente, vi a Thalia y ella solo asintió.

\- No creo que...- ella siguió asintiendo débilmente mientras Piper parecía no captar de qué hablábamos me recosté más contra el sillón, era imposible ¿verdad? no creo que exista gente tan mala para decir eso de alguien, que te digan que eres lo peor o que eres tan malo que te puede convertir en algo peor - ¿Cuándo? -

\- Cuando llegó, muchos - se limitó a contestar, Piper pareció entender de qué hablábamos por fin y abrió mucho los ojos - Jason entre ellos- susurró, estábamos que no la creíamos.

\- Ya se está cambiando - salió diciendo Jason ese mismo que se había molestado por como trate a Percy al principio, bueno no lo puedo culpar ahora lo quería proteger de gente que se portó como él "como queremos hacer también nosotras" si un poco hipócrita lo sé pero supongo que es la forma en la que tratamos de remediar nuestros actos - ¿Qué pasa chicas? - pregunto bastante contrariado por el silencio que reinaba en la habitación.

\- Nada hermanito les estaba aquí contando como te comiste una grapadora - sonrío Thalia como si aquí no hubiera pasado nada nosotras reímos para seguirle el juego y el se limitó a ponerse rojo de la vergüenza por lo que acababa de decir su hermana.

\- Esas cosas no se cuentan Thalia - espeto y tomo un cojín lanzándoselo a la cara ella solo se río más.

\- ¿Qué pasó? - salió por la puerta un sonriente Percy con el pelo mojado, cosa que deben saber de los hijos de Poseidón es que ellos solo se mojan cuando quieren así que supongo que quiere tener el pelo mojado en este momento.

\- Nada aquí contándoles a ellas como Jason también una vez termino en el baño de... - no termino de hablar porque Jason cubrió su boca con ambas manos los dos estaban forcejeando y nosotros riendo.

\- Oh si esa me la contaste que andaba perdido y encontró el baño de... - comenzó a correr por la sala seguido de Jason.

\- Estaba cerrado el baño de niños - continuó Thalia y Jason ya no sabía que hacer para detenerles, era divertido ver a los tres así, era divertido verlo feliz creo que ahora comprendo un poco quien es Percy Jackson y porque no quiere conocer mucha gente - Y entro al de niñas - solto por último Thalia con una sonrisa triunfante mientras Jason estaba contra Percy quien le detenía para que ella terminara la historia, Piper y yo solo seguimos riéndonos.

\- Bueno cuando dejen de burlarse de mí ¿será que nos podemos ir? - se cruzó de brazos los demás nos seguíamos riendo no podía evitar que mi mirada vaya a Percy quien estaba en el suelo riendo a más no poder una risa divertida y burbujeante como las olas del mar que solo te invitan a más diversión.

\- Ya ya - trató de calmarnos Thalia pero ni ella misma podía hacerlo, estábamos algo rojos por la risa y con la respiración agitada - Terminemos el jugo y salgamos para donde Hazel y Frank - todos asentimos y tomamos nuestros vasos, Percy hizo una mueca ante el suyo, si a él le encantan las cosas azules y a veces solo quiere eso, se porta como un niño consentido pero igual se alzó el vaso.

\- Bien ahora vámonos- exigió Jason con los brazos cruzados yendo hacia la puerta Thalia recogió los vasos en lo que todos nos poníamos de pie para ir en marcha una vez más a la ciudad, salimos del departamento encabezados por Jason, Piper se colocó a su lado yo iba atrás con Percy.

\- Percy - lo llame suavemente el volteo a verme - ¿De qué es la fiesta de hoy? - trate de hacerle conversación para no ir en tanto silencio además que quería olvidar lo otro que descubrí, por primera vez quería olvidar algo.

\- Pues son las caléndulas, se celebran el primero de cada mes - asintio él con una sonrisa radiante pero que oculta muchas cosas ahora lo sé, asentí también y seguimos caminando Thalia vino detrás de nosotros.

Salimos del edificio para llegar a la adoquinada calle que ahora veo más llena de personas que antes algunas llevan togas romanas otros van con el uniforme de la legión, todos parecen animados, hay niños corriendo de aquí para allá, una ciudad increíble y estaba admirando todo hasta que alguien tiró de mi a un lado de la calle.

\- Cuidado - advirtió Percy al tiempo que tiró de mi y me acercó a su cuerpo el huele a mar, una refrescante brisa Marina, la sal del océano parece ser parte de su piel todo el es mar - Ya estas a salvo - sacudi la cabeza y me aleje un poco viendo de lo que según me había salvado, era de un elefante, si un elefante casi me aplasta y yo ni enterada- Es Anibal pertenece a la Quinta Cohorte- explicó él al tiempo que volvíamos a juntarnos todos para continuar el recorrido, el aún sostenía mi mano de la que tiró para salvarme pero después la soltó.

El la soltó y por alguna razón eso me dio una punzada en el corazón, ahora mi mano se sentia vacía y sola, su aroma que antes inundó mis fosas nasales ahora no estaba y lo extrañaba... no no puedo extrañar eso, sacudi la cabeza y camine junto a todos, el efecto de casi morir aplastada sockeo mi cerebro eso debe ser estoy en shock solo eso nada más.

\- Pero miren a quién tenemos aquí- una voz poco familiar y agradable detuvo nuestro andar - Al peligro andante, compañía y enemigos - Percy se puso molesto al instante de oírlo, Jason puso su mano en su hombro.

\- ¿Por qué justo teníamos que ver al espantapájaros? - mascullo Thalia a uno de mis lados - Con lo bien que iba el día-

\- Octavian no deberías estar no se asesinando ositos por ahí- respondió Percy y una sonrisa mordaz en los labios que por alguna razón que desconozco me hizo feliz, el rubio que tenemos en frente se puso rojo de furioso me imagino e intentaba fulminarlo con la mirada.

\- Seguro que por ahí hay bastantes pájaros a los que espantar ¿por qué no los vas a buscar? - dijo Thalia moviendo su mano con el son de que se vaya el también le decido una mirada fulminante a mi amiga así que Piper y yo pusimos mala cara este se creía demasiado como para venir a retarnos así de frente.

\- Octavian - hablo una voz detrás de él, este volteo y todos fijamos nuestra vista hacia donde provenía la voz, ella venía montada en un Pegaso era Reyna con su capa y todo - Están esperando que hagas tu trabajo allá- señaló hacia una tarima al fondo de la calle.

\- Si corre que hoy al menos alguien te necesita - le sonrió Jason y el otro estaba que hervía de la pura rabia miró fijamente a Jason y luego a Reyna parecía que no quería obedecerla más o menos lo que pasó en el campamento con los celulares, apretó los puños.

\- Cuando sea pretor me las pagarán- alcance a escucharlo murmurar, eso me recuerda que si deben haber dos personas en el preotoriado pero hasta el momento solo he conocido a Reyna.

\- Disculpen al Augur - dijo ella acomodando el Pegaso en el que estaba sentada- A veces es insoportable-

\- Ya, a veces - escuché mascullar a Percy entre dientes tenía la mirada sombría se ve que detestaba enserio a ese chico y no es el único apenas lo he visto un par de veces en ambos campamentos pero ya quiero dejarlo solo en el recodromo sin ninguna protección.

\- Bueno disfruten de la fiesta - dijo ella mientras su Pegaso comenzaba a andar - Ah - giro su rostro parece que había olvidado decirnos algo - Siguetelo pensando Percy - sonrió y luego se fue, vi hacia Percy y el tenia mala cara.

\- Vamos chicos - apresuro Thalia pasando su brazo por el hombro de su primo este relajo el rostro y seguimos avanzando ¿Qué es lo que quiere que se piense? ¿Ya no le había dicho que no? ¿Por qué insiste tanto? no entiendo a esa chica y ¿por qué la quiero lejos del hijo de Poseidón? y creo que no soy la única que quiere eso porque Thalia también hizo una mueca a lo que Reyna dijo, seguro a ella tampoco le gusta la propuesta que le hizo a su primo pero ¿Cuál será esa propuesta?.


	42. Misterio XL

Caminamos nuevamente por la ciudad hasta donde se encontraba la tarima y muchos puestos de ventas de recuerdos y comida por todas partes, recorrimos el lugar, había muchas cosas interesantes para ver.

\- ¡eh! ¡listilla! - me llamo Percy, enserio debería hacerle entender que no me llame así y menos en público, me voltee a verlo yo estaba en uno de los puestos que vendían libros, solté el que tenia en las manos y me acerqué a donde el se encontraba, era un puesto de baratijas con collares, pulseras, anillos, atrapa sueños, muñecas de tela y cosas artesanales.

\- ¿Qué deseas sesos de alga? - me pare a su lado el estaba revisando unos collares que estaban sin diges.

\- Mira - me mostró un collar negro sin dige, si este chico no es normal no se para que quería que lo vea - Así puedes cambiar la Correa de tu collar- señaló mi cuello donde está mi collar del campamento, la verdad es que si la Correa de este está muy gastada y no he pedido cambio, lleve mi mano al collar del cual cuelgan las diez cuentas de arcillas del campamento junto con el anillo de mi padre.

\- Si tal vez debería cambiarla - baje la mirada observando cada una de mis cuentas, estas eran la prueba de que había sobrevivido diez años, había una en especial de un terrinete griego, era en nombre de alguien que ahora no quiero ni recordar.

\- Puedo darte entonces esta- me tendió en su mano la Correa negra, la miré un instante y luego la de mi collar y asentí, me lo retiré despacio para que no cayera ninguna de las cuentas - Yo las colocó- el lo tomo en su mano, al hacerlo sus dedos rozaron con mi Palma y ahí estaba otra vez la corriente, el se puso a trabajar sacando cada una de las cuentas con el anillo en el mismo orden, después de un rato el cambio estaba hecho.

\- Gracias - el me devolvió el collar y me lo volví a colocar.

\- ¿De qué es el anillo? - lo señalo - Parece de universitarios-

\- Era de mi papá- sonreí dándole vueltas en el collar sin mirar a Percy - Es para que recuerde que siempre está conmigo, así como Atenea estuvo con él en la universidad- levante la vista y me topé con su mirada y su sonrisa "como nos gusta que sonría" cállate conciencia deja de decir esas cosas, sacudí la cabeza.

\- ¿Estás bien listilla? - me vio con preocupación.

\- Si perfecta ¿seguimos? - el asintió y seguimos observando todo lo que había por el lugar, el a veces señalaba cosas que se me hacían graciosas, siempre me molestaba o buscaba hacerme reír, pero también noté algo más, había gente que le hacía mala cara como si el les hubiera hecho algo en ese instante, él parecía no notar esto, era amable con todos, la verdad que no lo entiendo si a mi me trataran así creo que ya habría golpeado a unos cuantos.

Seguimos andando hasta que por fin nos encontramos con Hazel y Frank pero perdimos de vista a Piper y Jason, claro que a Thalia no parecía preocuparle eso antes encontraba divertida la situación.

\- Ya volverán, mi hermano nunca se aleja demasiado- reía entre dientes - piensa que podemos meternos en problemas si no está cerca -

\- Lo cual no está muy alejado de la realidad - agregó Hazel también riendo entre dientes lo que hizo que Thalia ría aún más y Frank solo negó con la cabeza, voltee a ver la expresión de Percy que se supone que estaba a mi lado y digo se supone porque ya no está.

\- ¿y Percy? - les pregunto deteniéndome ellos hacen lo mismo.

\- Venia a tu lado ¿no? - dijo Frank viendo para todas partes igual que Hazel y Thalia pero él no estaba simplemente había desaparecido.

\- Hay que encontrarlo - dijo con preocupación Thalia - Si lo perdemos antes que regrese Jason me mata - mordía su labio lo que me hizo preguntarme ¿Por qué se preocupaba más por Percy que por Jason? ¿ Por qué Jason querría matarla por perderlo?, deje las preguntas para después, comenzamos a recorrer todo el lugar buscándolo y como propuso Thalia antes de separarnos evitar a toda costa a Jason y Piper si los llegamos a ver por el camino, al parecer le preocupa que su hermano se entere que perdió a su primo, eso es algo que no tiene explicación alguna.

Recorrí los lugares de la fiesta por donde estuvimos, puedo escuchar los augurios que según esta haciendo ese chico rubio en el escenario, el bullicio de la gente que parecen llegar cada vez más, me estoy mareando esto es cada vez más como el día de la fiesta de disfraces solo que si caigo aquí no habrá pirata que me salve, cuando logre salir de todo el tumulto vi en dirección de un callejón oscuro parecía que habían dañado la farola habían dos tipos sujetando a un chico mientras otro lo golpeaba, me acerqué más no podía permitir eso y mis ojos no daban crédito a lo que veían.

\- Percy - susurre lo estaban golpeando o más bien se estaba dejando golpear, corrí hasta ahí pensando en porque estaría dejando que le hagan eso, el es bueno luchando podría acabar fácilmente con esos tipos.

\- No deberías estar aquí ¡maldito hijo de Neptuno! - escuche gritar al tipo que lo golpeaba- Los tuyos solo traen desastre aquí- soltó otro golpe justo a su mejilla y Percy seguía sin defenderse no entiendo que pasa.

\- Más desastre eres tú y sigues aquí- respondió sin más el hijo de Poseidón, la verdad es que creo que quiere morir, escupió sangre - Mira que el olor de Marte es fuerte eh - rodé los ojos si sigue soltando comentarios así solo va a lograr que lo maten, el tipo se enojó y le dio una patada en el estómago.

\- ¡Acaba con él de una vez Chris! - alentaba el tipo que estaba a la derecha de Percy sosteniendo su brazo, mientras el tal Chris le propinaba otro golpe a Percy.

\- No podrías acabar ni con una anciana - reía Percy dioses este chico era improbable, tendría que salvarlo así que vi a mi alrededor para ver con qué contaba para terminar con esto de una vez y alcance a ver el puesto de fuegos artificiales de los hijos de Vulcano, justo lo que necesitaba, corrí hasta ahí.

\- ¿Me puede dar uno de estos? - señalo la caja que tiene pequeños explosivos de luz - Y de estos también- tome otra caja de pequeños volcanes.

\- Claro - la chica que estaba encargada los colocó en una bolsa de papel me los entregó y yo le pagué con un dracma ella lo vio emocionada, después de todo es oro y vale más que los denarios, salí corriendo en dirección de donde estaban esos matones y Percy, de alguna forma logré que me viera y le indiqué que cerrara los ojos el me entendió al instante y así lo hizo, entonces comencé a lanzar los fuegos artificiales que pegaban los tipos estaban aturdidos, Jackon aprovechó y se safo de los dos tipos que lo sostenían golpeó a uno con su codo y al otro en el estómago con la rodilla, al tal Chris que intentó golpearlo por la espalda medio cegado aún le dio un puñetazo en toda la nariz y vino corriendo hacia donde me encontraba.

\- Vamonos de aquí - tomo mi muñeca y me Halo corriendo de ahí hasta adentrarnos en el tumulto de gente que ahora veía a la banda de la ciudad tocar algo sobre la diosa Venus y su belleza, seguimos corriendo un poco más y mirando detrás a ver si nos seguían.

\- Creo que ya no nos persiguen - hemos llegado a un pequeño parque no está tan atestado de gente como lo estaba la plaza donde se encontraba la tarima, el tenia sus manos apoyadas en sus rodillas tratando de recuperar el aliento.

\- Espero que no - se paro recto para después sentarse en el piso y posteriormente acostarse en el césped - Gracias listilla - me senté junto a él.

\- Ahora me explicas ¿Por qué no te habías defendido antes? - lo vi expectante a su respuesta el tenia los ojos cerrados, uno de ellos morado el labio partido, su mejilla estaba tomando un color oscuro también no quiero imaginar el resto de su cuerpo tiene un brazo sobre su frente este tiene rasguños.

\- Porque prefiero evitar problemas- contestó finalmente- si llegaba a golpearlos y a dejarlos inconscientes o en peor estado el que habría estado en problemas sería yo - fruncí el ceño - al ser hijo de Poseidón, todos piensan que soy el malo - hizo una mueca triste mientras abría los ojos - igual tendré problemas por golpearlo en la nariz pero ya que - no me veía a mi veía al cielo su mirada estaba perdida ¿por qué me preocupa tanto?.

\- ¡Chicos! - escuchamos una voz familiar volteamos a la dirección donde provenía tomándonos con Thalia que venía corriendo le hice de la mano y llegó cansada a nosotros cuando recuperó el aliento vio el rostro de su primo que seguía acostado en el césped - Ay no, Jason me mata - se acercó a su rostro y se sentó en el césped - ¿Quiénes fueron? -

\- Nadie importante - respondió el sentándose y quitándose las manos de su prima de encima.

\- Cara de pez es importante - espeto ella volviendo a tomar su rostro en sus manos el rodó los ojos.

\- No no lo es ya pasó- dijo el sacando las manos de su prima una vez más de su rostro.

\- Díganme que Jason no ha visto esto - me vio suplicante y Percy bufo yo negué con la cabeza - Vamos a la fuente antes que lo haga - se levantó y tomó a su primo del brazo obligándolo a ponerse de pie.

\- ¿Por qué es importante que Jason no se entere? - pregunte yo mientras caminábamos hacia la fuente que hay en el centro del parque.

\- Es importante que no se entere porque se supone que yo vigilaba al menso que tengo por primo - se quejó ella.

\- ¡Ey! - se quejó él viéndola mal y yo reí- Uno no necesito que me vigilen - mascullo soltándose del agarre de Thalia y acercándose a la fuente.

\- No nada más que te golpeen ¿verdad? - rodó los ojos mi amiga cruzando los brazos.

\- ¿Quién solo necesita que lo golpeen? - por inercia los tres dimos un respingo y conocíamos bien esa voz y no no estoy feliz de oírla volteamos a verlo, el hijo de Júpiter estaba cruzado de brazos y con el ceño fruncido más atrás estaba Piper.

\- Hola chispitas - saludo Percy más que feliz, ajá si como no la verdad es que se notaba que era una felicidad falsa.

\- Me vas a decir quién te hizo eso ahora - exigió saber él señalando todo el rostro de Percy el dio una larga respiración.

\- Fueron Chris, Tyler y Adam - respondió si más mientras a Jason se lo veía cada vez más molesto no entiendo mucho de este asunto.

\- ¿Por qué? - pregunto Piper algo asustada acercándose a Percy y viendo sus heridas.

\- Por lo mismo de siempre - se apartó un poco de ella y fue a la fuente y mojó su rostro, Jason y Thalia intercambiaron miradas y el resoplo.

\- Después habló contigo- señaló a su hermana quien soltó un quejido.

\- No es culpa de ella Jason - dijo Percy una vez que se había mojado las heridas y estas comenzaban a sanar, otra de las cosas que tenia este hijo de Poseidón el podía sanar sus heridas solo con que esta toque el agua - Me perdí entre la gente mirando los puestos - se encogió de hombros.

\- Ella debió de vigilarte sabes que los de aquí no pierden oportunidad de atacar - chasqueó la lengua y yo aquí entendiendo todo a medias.

\- Los de aquí siempre quieren atacar a Percy solo por ser hijo de Poseidón- explicó Thalia tal vez viendo la confusión en mi rostro - Y él no quiere atacarlos porque una vez lo hizo... -

\- Y no acabo bien ni para mí ni para los otros tipos - termino de hablar Percy mirando el suelo - Por eso no suelo defenderme, no quiero convertirme en un verdadero peligro como suelen decir - su voz se fue apagando a medida que hablaba, el sol comenzó a caer el parque estaba oscuro creo que este día no está acabando como queríamos.

\- No eres un peligro- le sonrió Piper y por alguna razón eso me molestó y mi mano se movió involuntariamente y tomó la de él.

\- El peligro son ellos no tú - el volteo a verme con sus lindos ojos verde mar y me regalo una sonrisa de esas que calientan mi pecho por alguna razón.

\- Gracias listilla- susurró aún sonriendo y todo era bonito hasta que Thalia se aclaró la garganta y me sonroje, mi mano está entrelazada con la de él y los otros nos están viendo ¡Dioses! mi cerebro dice que suelte su mano pero está no obedece.

\- Si ya terminaron su coqueteo podemos ir a buscar a Hazel y Frank- comentó Piper muy divertida creo que mi sonrojo no puede aumentar más.

\- ¡No estamos coqueteando! - gritamos los dos a la vez aún tomados de la mano y los demás solo rieron, los dos estamos más que rojos, por fin logré que mi mano reaccione aunque ahora tengo una sensación extraña no puedo ni verlo comenzamos a caminar de nuevo, creo que el tampoco puede verme, que vergüenza ¿Que me pasa con este chico? ¡Dioses! me siento tan rara cuando estoy cerca de él, es como si mi mundo se pusiera de cabeza con solo su cercanía, solo me había sucedido esto una vez pero no era tan fuerte, no quiero volver a esto, no.


	43. Misterio XLI

Después que nos encontráramos con Jason y Piper y que Percy haya por lo menos curado sus heridas de brazos y rostro, porque estoy segura que si no moja la parte afectada está no se curará así que los golpes en su abdomen deben seguir ahí "Y estas preocupada por él" claro que lo estoy es mi amigo y yo me preocupo por mis amigos, comenzamos a caminar fuera del parque para buscar a Hazel y Frank que también deben estar buscándonos.

\- ¿Donde se habrán metido esos dos? - pregunta Thalia delante mío ella va liderando el grupo, detrás de ella está Percy junto conmigo y detrás viene Piper, aunque no está muy feliz pues Jason está buscando señal para llamar a Reyna así que esta más atrás de todos nosotros.

\- Ya tengo señal - declara él al tiempo que se detiene y los demás hacemos lo mismo, aquí en nueva Roma es difícil encontrar señal para el celular pues con eso de la barrera protectora y todo las antenas están teniendo problemas o al menos eso nos dijo Leo la última vez que lo vimos y el día de hoy se supone que esta arreglando eso con sus hermanos de parte romana - Reyna... - se alejó de nosotros para poder hablar.

\- Yo no creo que tenga que avisar a Reyna ella ya tiene suficiente con su nuevo cargo - escuche murmurar a Percy y Thalia a su lado le dio un zape.

\- Ella se tiene que enterar tarado - el sobaba su cabeza - No ves que si ellos le cuentan solo su versión el que va a ser castigado eres tú - el resoplo.

\- Y justo tiene que ser Jason el que la llame - resongo Piper poniéndose a mi lado, vi su rostro por un momento esta molesta, pero no se porque... esperen, no no es molestia yo reconozco eso.

\- ¿Estas celosa? - susurro a su oído y ella abre mucho los ojos mientras sus mejillas toman un fuerte color Carmín y ahora Thalia y Percy nos ven extrañados.

\- No ... no ... claro que no - ella niega a más no poder pero su rostro no miente, trata de negar con las manos con fervor pero yo al menos se que no es verdad.

\- ¿Qué le pasa? - me susurra Thalia al oído mientras observa entre divertida y extrañada a nuestra amiga, tiene una ceja alzada mientras la examina de arriba abajo y Piper se tapa el rostro con las manos.

\- Nada - declaró yo mientras sonrío divertida, ahora a la que ve extrañada es a mi, mientras Jason parece terminar la llamada.

\- Ya está ya le avi...- miro a Piper y luego a nosotros - ¿Qué le pasó? - yo solo me encoji de hombros y luego puso cara de desconcierto - ¿Donde esta Percy? - todas nos tensamos y comenzamos a mirar para todos lados.

\- Demonios como lo perdimos de nuevo - mascullo Thalia mientras empezamos a caminar viendo para todos lados - ¿A donde rayos se fue? -

\- lo dejo un segundo con ustedes y se pierde... dos veces -espeto Jason cruzándose de brazos y viéndonos mal, como si tuviéramos la culpa de algo " Estaba con nosotras cuando se perdió" si pero..."Se fue cuando ustedes se distrajeron por molestar a Piper" ok puede que si sea en parte nuestra culpa.

\- Bueno, puedes estar regañandonos o ayudar a buscarlo - replico Thalia y comenzaron una pelea silenciosa de miradas y si una vez más mi amiga iba ganando, se le dan muy bien esas miradas fulminantes.

-Vamos a buscarlo - se rindió de regañarla y ella sonrió triunfante ante esto nos separamos para abarcar mas espacio, Jason se fue para revisar cerca de la tarima, Thalia iba a revisar el sector de comida... no se porque me late que no la veremos por un buen rato, Piper fue a ver cerca de los puestos de la feria... es otra que no creo ver en un buen rato, yo vere desde afuera por los callejones pues la última vez ahí lo encontre.

Comencé a caminar, revise el primer callejón no había nada, mis amigos ya tenían un rato que se fueron a lo lejos divisé a Hazel y Frank que parecían muy ocupados buscándonos, "si vamos a decir que eso hacen" si si... es que están tomados de la mano viendo los puestos no creo que eso cuente como buscarnos, comienzo a caminar hacia ellos pero me veo detenida de la nada por un fuerte brazo y luego tapan mi boca estoy a punto de soltarle un golpe a quien se ha atrevido a agarrarme pero...

\- Tranquila listilla que soy yo - susurró una voz conocida en mi oído provocando que mi piel se erice y una corriente suba por toda mi espalda hasta mi cabeza - Te voy a soltar pero no grites - y si mi cerebro a dejado de funcionar, por un instante lo único que siento es su aroma a mar inundando mis fosas debido a su mano que ya no está más en mi boca esta parado justo detrás mío, me voltea lentamente- ¿Estás bien listilla? - puedo ver sus hermosos ojos verde mar que me calman y creo que puedo ahogarme en ellos si los sigo mirando ¿Qué me pasa con este chico? ¿Por qué me siento así con él?

\- Claro que estoy bien sesos de alga - logró contestarle pero no he dejado de ver sus ojos, debo de dejar de hacerlo pero no puedo y ahora tiene una estúpida sonrisa en sus labios.

\- Eso es bueno vamos - tomo mi muñeca y comenzó a arrastrarme hacia quien sabe donde y es cuando mi cerebro por fin reacciona, ¡Bravo cerebro! justo despiertas cuando ya nos están llevando.

\- ¿A dónde vamos? - intento al menos saber el lugar al que llegaremos - Los demás te están buscando Percy - el parece sordo sigue alando de mi muñeca aunque no me causa ningún daño porque mis pies están decididos a seguirle.

\- Pronto estaremos ahí- ríe ligeramente mientras seguimos caminando alejándonos de la gente, bueno se que debería estar nerviosa, después de todo soy una chica y estoy siendo arrastrada por un chico a quien sabe donde, pero por alguna razón a pesar de que no llevo mucho tiempo conociéndolo se que puedo confiar en él, se que con él no me pasara nada.

\- Al menos deberíamos encontrar a alguien y decir a donde vamos- trató de detenerlo para que reaccione y lo hace solo para voltearse y verme con una enorme sonrisa que promete problemas, igual que sus ojos que destellando diversión por todas partes.

\- Oh no te preocupes seguro que nos encuentran- volvió a su trabajo de arrastrarme por todo el lugar y ahora me pregunto ¿a donde vamos? y ¿Él planeó esto? porque eso parece.

Seguimos caminando un rato más ya no escuchaba el griterío de la gente o veía si quiera a la gente, estábamos avanzando a mi parecer hacia un peñasco o algo pues comenzamos a subir una colina, hay algunos árboles y flores, más delante un pequeño muro de piedra de color gris.

\- Llegamos - anuncio él poniéndose junto al muro, yo me acerqué despacio y pude ver lo que él veía y debo decir que la vista era preciosa, lo más hermoso que he visto en mucho tiempo, abajo se veía al pequeño Tiber correr libre hasta la ciudad, las luces de esta hacían parecer que había luciérnagas en este y el pasto del lugar donde no había ciudad relucía brillante parecía recién mojado e iluminado por las estrellas, vi al cielo y también era precioso con la luna realmente redonda como ella puede estar, desde aquí ver las estrellas era fácil - Es hermoso ¿verdad? - el capta mi atención.

\- Si lo es - logro responder porque mi mirada se pierde en sus ojos verde mar que están siendo iluminados por la luna traicionera y su sonrisa parece aún más encantadora con su luz.

\- Quería mostrártelo antes pero había demasiadas distracciones - hizo un mohín y apartó la vista de la mía, como si fuera un pequeño niño que le esta contando a alguien más, su secreto más preciado y le avergüenza hacerlo, creo que si me fijo bien puedo ver un sonrojo en sus mejillas y no exactamente por la caminata.

\- Tus primos simplemente se preocupan por ti - decido cambiar de tema y dejar de verlo también porque siento que mis mejillas se han puesto coloradas como las de él, después de todo somos un par de adolescentes solos con una vista preciosa, lo escucho suspirar.

\- Se preocupan demasiado - solto con algo de resignación como si no le gustara el asunto de que ellos se preocupen por él - Yo me se cuidar solo, no soy un niño -

\- Pues si huyes como ahora, es natural que piensen eso - murmure pero se que me escucho porque al instante sentí su mirada fija en mi.

\- Es que necesitaba mostrarte esto primero a ti - susurro y deje de sentir sus ojos encima mío, ahora los dos vemos el panorama, me siento extraña por sus palabras, soy alguien que apenas conoce y aún así quería que yo conociera este lugar antes que los demás ¿Por qué?, este lugar parece especial para él, ¿Por qué quería que yo lo viera?.

Voltee a verlo su mirada estaba perdida en el paisaje que estaba ante nosotros parecía pensar en muchas cosas, algo que a veces me parecia imposible por como el suele hacer las cosas, es muy impulsivo y parece amar la libertad, vagar sin plan o rumbo fijo ¿Quién eres Percy? porque a mi parecer eres un total enigma, un rompecabezas que alguien intentó armar pero que aún no lo consigue.

\- Si me sigues mirando así me voy a sentir extraño - su voz me sacó de mis pensamientos sacudí la cabeza, no había notado que le seguía mirando.

\- Es que a veces no te entiendo- no lo mire directamente - A veces parece que eres alguien totalmente idota - creo que el me vio indignado pero segui - pero después haces esto - señale todo el lugar y logre que ría, una risa hermosa que me demuestra que no está para nada molesto conmigo.

\- Awww la fresa Delphi me quiere - se burló y yo lo golpeé en el hombro y siguió riendo, de hecho comencé a reír también eso me trajo un vago recuerdo de hace años cuando vi una lluvia de estrellas por primera vez - Mira la constelación del cucharón- rode los ojos y rei más.

\- Es la osa mayor Percy- respondi sin más mirando el cielo hacia donde estaba la constelación el río ligeramente y no se porque pero este momento se me hace tan familiar.

\- ¡Chicos! - escuchamos un grito detrás de nosotros y si eran todos los demás tal como había dicho Percy ellos nos encontraron, Thalia se abalanzó sobre su primo.

\- Idiota nos preocupaste - lo abrazo y luego lo golpeó eso solo ocasionó más risas de parte del azabache.

\- Me debes muchas explicaciones Percy - Jason habló con tono de mamá regañona haciendo que Percy deje de reír y solo sonría.

\- Esta vez estaba conmigo así que nada pasó- si por alguna razón salí en su defensa y vi a Jason estaba con una mirada electrizante y los brazos cruzados mirando a su primo y hermana.

\- Al menos esta vez fue así- espeto el sin dejar de verlos, Piper se puso a su lado y me sonrió.

\- Tranquilo que al menos ya los encontramos - le dijo y el volteo a verla su mirada se relajó, descruzo los brazos y suspiró derrotado mientras Thalia y Percy suspiraron aliviados.

\- Reyna quiere hablar contigo después Percy - dijo Frank y Hazel estaba a su lado sosteniendo entre sus manos un pequeño peluche de un panda, Percy los quedó mirando sus ojos eran indescifrables no parecía agradarle el hecho de hablar con ella.

\- Yo hablaré con ella, en vez de Percy - dijo Thalia - Porque tampoco quiero que Jason vaya a hablar con ella - se notaba algo molesta y no parecía estar dispuesta que ellos estén cerca de Reyna.

\- Es problema de Percy, es él con quien quiere hablar... - comenzó a decir Frank pero se detuvo al ver la mirada que le enviaba mi amiga y hasta Hazel parecía querer desaparecer en este instante.

\- Hablare con ella no te preocupes- Percy le puso una mano en el hombro a Thalia y está resopló - No por el simple hecho de hablar va a convencerme de algo - ella volteó a verlo y el le sonrió.

\- Eso me lleva a querer saber ¿Qué es eso que te propuso Reyna? y que obviamente no quieres aceptar- solto sin más porque la verdad es que la duda me estaba carcomiendo la cabeza.

\- Quiere que Percy sea Pretor - me respondió Jason acomodándose con Piper en el mismo muro que Percy y yo.

\- Ese es un cargo muy importante- acotó Piper - ¿Por qué quieren que él lo ocupe? - ella se acomodó a lado de Jason.

\- Porque tiene muchos logros y piensa que sería bueno en ese cargo - respondió Frank y Percy bufo entre molesto y divertido.

\- Hay muchos que tienen esos logros, ejemplo Jason y Frank - se encogió de hombros y volteo su vista de nuevo hacia el paisaje.

\- Si pero Jason ya lo rechazó- suspiró Thalia - Y la verdad me alegro que lo hayas hecho - ella avanzó y se acomodó a ver la vista sentada en el muro a lado de Percy.

\- Yo no soy romano y además soy hijo de Neptuno según, así que no se porque me quiere ahí- dijo Percy entre dientes lo que me llevó a pensar en lo otro.

\- Pero oí al Augur decir que él iba a ser Pretor- ví a Jason y Thalia esperando una respuesta lo que me sorprendió es que empezaron a reír igual que Frank y Hazel.

\- Ese solo sueña con serlo - seguía riendo Hazel.

\- Ya le dije a Reyna que puede escoger a Frank - el nombrado se señaló así mismo y luego sonrio, la verdad es en estos casos que no entiendo a este chico, no quiere el poder a pesar de que seguramente con este la gente deje de mirarlo mal, se nota que ha hecho mucho por proteger a la gente aunque está no ha hecho lo mismo con él ¿Por qué?.


	44. Misterio XLII

Después de estar un rato largo observando la vista desde aquel lugar y guardando silencio sobre el tema del pretorado, que aun no entiendo bien porque él no quiere aceptarlo, caminamos de regreso al festival, vimos fuegos artificiales que hacian formas de algunos dioses cortesia de los hijos de vulcano y Leo, que se que esta en la ciudad pero que no nos hemos topado con él, eso me recuerda que he dejado ese tema pendiente para preguntar a Thalia, paseamos un rato y luego nos detuvimos en un puesto de comida.

\- es la mejor comida del lugar - sonreia Thalia mientras nos acomodabamos en una mesa bastante grande - Leo dijo que nos veriamos aqui además que quiere que conozcan a su chica - rodo los ojos, sí, el gran Leo Valdez tiene novia, cuando la consiguio se paso por todo el campamento victoreando que su corazón tenia dueña y cosas así, mientras se encendia en llamas, un poder poco usual en los hijos de Hefesto, que justo fue a tener el más imquieto de todos ellos.

\- y tú ¿conoces a su novia Thalia? - me la quede mirando y por alguna razón, Percy se echo a reír a más no poder mientras ella le dedicaba una mirada fulminante.

\- si la conoce - respondio Jason conteniendo la risa - por accidente ella y Percy cayeron en su isla - ahora Thalia le dedico la misma mirada que a Percy a su hermano, yo no le veo lo gracioso.

\- Se llevaban taaaan bien en esa isla - dijo Percy con claro sarcasmo en su voz y Thalia resoplo.

\- Lo importante es que después de salir de ahí nos llevamos mejor - aún seguía viendo mal a su primo y hermano, quien ahora si estaba riendo.

\- Te tiro el guiso encima cuando te vio de nuevo - reía Jason y Percy le acompañaba, Hazel y Frank comenzaron a reir pero no de forma tan escandaloza.

\- ¿cómo era que contó Leo? espera...- trato de calmarse Percy y mi amiga solo atino a enrojecer - ¿Por que trajiste a este duende a mi isla? venias a salvarme no a traer duendes - dijo con voz falsete de chica, imagino que imitando a la novia de Leo, Thalia se termino riendo con todos nosotros no se porque pero eso me suena muy gracioso.

\- ¿En serio dijo eso? - pregunta con incredulidad Piper mientras sonríe.

\- Si eso dijo - respondió Percy y luego seguimos riendo más.

\- Ella pensó que volvería con Percy - se encogió de hombros Thalia - A él sí, que lo quería- comentó ella, viendo a su primo que hizo una mueca y por alguna razón aquello no me gustó, ¿Que me pasa?, sacudí la cabeza.

\- Ya, pero yo tenia otras cosas que hacer - respondió por último él y la comida que habíamos ordenado llegó, la de él por alguna razón era azul, "Este chico tiene una obsesión con ese color" lo sé y la chica que le trajo la comida le sonrió coquetamente pero él no pareció notarlo, estaba más concentrado en su plato, mientras que yo le dediqué una mirada furiosa, que no se de donde salió, volví a sacudir la cabeza - ¿Estás bien listilla? - el fijo su mirada en mi, sus ojos verdes me escanean esperando una respuesta asiento e intento concentrarme solo en mi comida.

\- Bueno chicos después de esto, vamos al departamento- sonrió Thalia, se ve que le encanta su departamento, por otro lado Jason resopla y luego la ve.

\- Llegando ahí hablaremos - le dice a ella en un tono totalmente serio y ella gira los ojos hasta dejarlos en blanco - Y no me pongas los ojos en blanco-

\- Y ¿Que más no quieres que haga mamá? - ella lo ve fijamente y ahí van de nuevo con sus peleas silenciosas los demás hacemos como si no los vemos.

\- Dejen ya las tonterías, que el que se perdió fui y yo, y la segunda vez el que eligió irse también fui yo - dijo Percy sin despegar la vista de su plato y Jason le dedica una mirada inquisitiva, mientras Thalia solo suspira.

\- Pero bueno que ni siquiera nos esperan para comer - dijo en tono alegre el hijo de Hefestos llegando a donde estábamos, junto a él viene una chica bastante Bonita de cabello color caramelo igual que sus ojos, es algo más alta que él, de tez clara, lleva un vestido blanco parece que recién se ha cambiado y bañado pues su pelo está mojado, Valdez por otro lado tiene la ropa algo sucia a pesar de verse que también se ha dado un baño.

\- ¡Leo! - saluda Percy muy animado levantándose para abrazar al latino y este le devuelve el abrazo - Calipso -

\- Percy - sonríe ella mientras le da un beso en la mejilla, soltandose un poco del brazo de Leo, no entiendo porque me molesta que le sonría "Es por lo que dijo Thalia de que a ella le agradaba Percy" no no creo que sea por eso, seguro es algo más, como el hecho de que lo estoy sobre pensando tal vez.

\- Bueno vamos a comer que muero de hambre - se sobo el estómago Valdez y los demás reímos un poco hasta Jason dejo de estar tan serio.

\- Si vamos a comer - decidió la chica sentadose a mí lado y Leo a su otro lado - Me llamo Calipso - nos sonrió a Piper y a mi.

\- Piper Mclean- le sonrió mi amiga mientras estrechaba su mano.

\- Annabeth Chase - le sonreí de la forma más cordial y extendiendo mi mano.

\- Así que Annabeth - dijo ella y por un momento vio a Percy que por alguna razón se atoró con lo que estaba comiendo - Mucho gusto Annabeth- me sonrió y por fin tomó mi mano.

\- Tranquilo, respira - escuche a Jason tratando de ayudar a su primo a tranquilizarse no se porque le altero el hecho de que ella lo mirara y ahora que lo pienso, su nombre, la isla.

\- ¿Eres la Calipso? ¿La de Ogigia? - le pregunté después de todo su historia es muy famosa, un mito griego que no creí llegar a ver o conocer en persona jamás.

\- Si esa misma - sonrio y asintió ella, eso me recuerda lo otro que dijo Thalia que ella quería a su primo, ese era el castigo de ella, cuidar de los héroes, enamorarse para luego verlos partir porque ellos ya tenían a alguien que amaba... si Percy no se enamoró de ella... sacudí la cabeza.

\- Yo la rescaté de la isla - se ufano Leo, muy orgulloso de lo que ha hecho y no es para menos, sacarla de esa isla no debió ser fácil pues según se nadie cae dos veces ahí.

\- ¿Como la encontraron dos veces? - preguntó Piper, creo que ella también recordó la historia de ella y su isla.

\- Fue súper simple gracias a Thalia- sonrio Leo viendo a mi amiga que sacó el pecho orgullosa de haber ayudado.

\- Más bien gracias a Percy- escuche decir entre dientes a Jason mientras el azabache le daba un codazo en las costillas, parece que nadie a parte de mí lo escuchó, porque siguen conversando o comiendo, levante la mirada y me tope con la de Percy que después esquivó la mía ¿qué oculta?¿Por qué no quiere que se sepa que fue gracias a él que la encontraron de nuevo a la isla? ¿Que hizo para ayudar a encontrarla de nuevo? me dediqué a comer igual que Percy este chico de verdad que es un misterio andando, cuando terminamos de comer nos despedimos de Leo y Calipso al parecer ellos se iban a quedar en una cohorte donde estaban unos hermanos de él con los que quería hablar.

\- Vamos chicos hoy dormirán en el departamento- sonreía a más no poder Thalia la verdad es que a ella le agrada mucho la idea, Frank y Hazel se han ido a la cohorte a dormir, así que solo seremos Piper, Jason, Percy y yo quienes estemos en el departamento de Thalia, aunque.

\- ¿No deberían dormir en la cohorte? - le susurró a Percy que va caminando a mi lado el me queda viendo y sonríe.

\- Es preferible que durmamos en el departamento- se mete las manos a los bolsillos de los vaqueros que carga mientras camina, hace una mueca y mira a sus primos, la verdad no entiendo porque dice que eso es preferible, seguimos avanzando hasta que por fin llegamos al edificio.

\- ¿Por qué no tomamos el ascensor? - pregunta Piper pues nos estábamos dirigiendo a las escaleras, bueno su pregunta es válida sería más rápido y menos agotador, además son cuatro pisos.

\- No me gustan los ascensores- responde Percy mientras comienza a subir las escaleras adelantándose a todos.

\- Percy es... algo... claustrofóbico- comentó en voz baja Thalia antes de empezar a subir detrás de él, Piper y yo nos miramos.

\- Son cosas del mar o algo así- dijo rápidamente Jason también empezando a subir, comenzamos a caminar detrás de ellos, la verdad en la tarde no me había parecido un recorrido tan largo, tal vez sea porque lo hice corriendo o porque estoy muy cansada pero la subida se me hizo eterna.

\- Vamos chicas apurense- nos apresura Thalia un piso más arriba del que vamos e intentamos alcanzarla lo más rápido que nuestras piernas nos dan, ha sido un día agotador así que espero y la cama sea muy cómoda, por fin llegamos, Percy estaba tirado boca abajo en el sofá cuando entramos, Jason no estaba a la vista Thalia cerró la puerta detrás de nosotras- Vengan les mostraré las habitaciones- la seguimos a través de la puerta que los chicos usaron en la tarde, hay un pasillo como más puertas - Este es el baño y la otra es la habitación de Percy - señala unas puertas a la izquierda- esta es mía y esa de Jason - señala las puertas de la derecha - Hoy dormirán en mi habitación pasaremos una noche de chicas - dijo esto al tiempo que abria la puerta.

Su habitación estaba compuesta por una cama grande de dos plazas, una mesa de noche un gran armario, un escritorio de madera con silla giratoria, había una puerta que daba a un pequeño balcón y por supuesto no podían faltar los pósters de sus bandas favoritas pegados por todas partes en las paredes, hay ropa tirada junto con algunas revistas de motos me parece y CDs de música junto con un reproductor parecía hecho para ella, seguro algo de Leo.

\- Iré por el colchón inflable - salió de la habitación al tiempo que Piper se lanzó sobre su cama.

\- Me gusta la habitación- sonreía ella mientras veía al techo donde hay un ventilador de techo con lámpara.

\- Si a mi también- pasó la vista por toda la habitación y algo en la pared capta mi atención, me subo a la cama para poder acercarme a la pared de la cabecera de esta, hay muchas fotos pegadas ahí.

\- Mira hay de nosotras- sonríe Piper a mi lado mientras miramos las fotos, hay fotos de años, a Thalia siempre le ha gustado hacer eso, tomar fotos de nosotras y al parecer de su hermano también, hay muchas de el, una llama mi atención de entre todas, en ella está Percy, ella y Jason en ese orden, él no se ve muy feliz y Jason tampoco imaginó que por esa época no se llevaban bien, me sigo preguntando cuantos misterios más puede guardar el hijo de Poseidón, como el hecho de ese incidente con los hijos de Ares, ¿Por qué Thalia y Jason se preocuparon tanto con su desaparición? ¿Por qué Percy parece tener miedo de pelear? he visto como pelea y por mucho que el diga que si los enfrenta puede ser grave no creo que sea para tanto ¿verdad? además ¿Por qué tiene una habitación aquí en el departamento? se supone que los de la legión tienen sus camas en las cohortes ¿Por qué el no?

\- Ya vine chicas - dijo Thalia mientras traía en sus manos dos cajas una grande y una pequeña, imagino que el colchón y el inflador, le ayudamos a sacarlo y armar todo, una vez estuvo listo lo pusimos junto a la cama, junto con unas sábanas y colchas que sacó del armario - Bien ya está listo - las tres sonreímos, pronto comenzamos a alistarnos para dormir, nos bañamos y pusimos pijama, después de un rato y risas por comenzar a recordar con algunas de las fotos que tenia Thalia además de sacarnos nuevas, nos acostamos a dormir.

Bueno más bien Thalia y Piper lo hicieron yo me quedé mirando el techo hay demasiadas preguntas en mi cabeza para las cuales aún no tengo respuestas sobre este chico Percy, su actitud ante algunas cosas me parece sumamente extraña, como el hecho que no parece querer hacerle daño a quienes si quieren hacérselo, no quería decir nada sobre su encuentro con los hijos de Marte, no quiere ser Pretor, no quiere aceptar el crédito de haber ayudado a encontrar a Calipso, relativamente parece no querer llamar la atención pero es lo que más hace, me sente en el colchón cansada de no poder dormirme, tome mi celular y vi la hora, las dos de la mañana, saqué las sábanas de encima mío y salí despacio de la habitación, tal vez algo de agua me ayude a tranquilizarme, camine hasta llegar a la sala pero parece que alguien estaba despierto también.


	45. Misterio XLIII

Cuando salí noté que había una sombra cerca de la ventana que hay en la sala del departamento, avancé despacio, había alguien sentado en el pequeño balcón de la sala, estaba de espaldas a mi pero se bien quien es, lo que no me explico es que hace despierto, tal vez esta igual que yo sin poder dormir, su cabello está tan desordenado como de costumbre, lleva una camisa gris y un pantalón de pijama azul, me acerqué despacio.

\- Asustar a la gente no está bien - su voz hace que me detenga, estoy segura que no hice ningún ruido y la que ha terminado asustada soy yo, pues al oírlo di un respingo.

\- Eres tú el que casi hace eso sesos de alga - puse una mano en mi corazón tratando de calmarlo, el solamente se río y dejó un vaso en el suelo seguramente contenía agua porque se lo ve limpio.

\- Vale lo siento- intenta dejar de reír, avance más y me sente a su lado.

\- Esta bien pero ya me las pagarás- golpee con mi puño su hombro ahora puedo ver su rostro, está sonriendo y sus ojos tienen un brillo debido al reflejo de la luna en ellos.

\- Bueno después te las pago listilla - ríe un poco más y se pasa las manos por el cabello mientras su vista que antes estaba en mi la dirige ahora al cielo.

\- ¿Qué haces despierto? - inicio a preguntar.

\- Podría preguntarte lo mismo - responde sin verme solo mira la luna, como cuando estuvimos en ese lugar, como cuando estábamos en la puerta del departamento después de subir corriendo, su mirada me vuelve a parecer lejana e inalcanzable.

\- No podía dormir - me dedico a contemplar el cielo igual que él.

\- Yo igual - se limitó a contestar, flexiono mis rodillas y las pego a mi cuerpo, una leve brisa pasa por nosotros haciendo que me de nostalgia como si no fuera la primera vez que estuviera así, el olor a océano de él inunda mis fosas nasales, esto sucede cada que él está cerca mío y no es algo que me moleste de hecho es algo que empiezo a disfrutar, nos quedamos en silencio, viendo al cielo un pequeño recuerdo llega a mi.

\--Recuerdo--

Era más pequeña de unos ocho años y estaba en el parque, me había escapado de las manos de mi padre porque quería ver el cielo estrellado y el quería regresar a casa porque hacía frío, a mi no me importaba el frío yo solo quería observar el preciado cielo y más aún porque decían que habría lluvia de estrellas lo que era un acontecimiento poco común.

\- ¿Dónde? - me preguntaba mientras caminaba viendo el cielo, me preguntaba dónde estaban las estrellas, no lograba ver ninguna en el firmamento por más que las buscaba, caminé por un buen rato hasta que tropecé con algo o más bien con alguien, ambos caímos al suelo.

\- ¿Estás bien? ¿no te hiciste nada? ¿Te hice daño? - comenzó a preguntar una voz infantil muy asustada no recuerdo su rostro, por más que intento hacerlo, me ayudó a levantarme y a limpiar mi ropa.

\- Estoy bien, solo venía distraída- logré responder al tiempo que limpiaba la ropa que cargaba puesta, otro dato que tampoco recuerdo con claridad.

\- ¿segura? - el niño parecía verdaderamente preocupado por mí y mi estado, yo solo asentí y eso pareció aliviarlo y me sonrió, estoy segura de que eso hizo pero su rostro no es claro para mi.

\- ¿Has visto las estrellas? - decidí preguntarle después de todo esa era la razón por la que estaba ahí a esa hora y no se pero imaginaba que él igual, pero el nego con la cabeza - Se supone que hoy habrá muchas pero no las veo - mire decepcionada al cielo que estaba totalmente oscuro y sin estrellas.

\- Se donde puedes verlas - dijo él después de un rato de haberlo pensado - Ven te llevo - extendió su mano para que yo le entregara la mía y la verdad no se porque pero algo me hizo confiar en él y lo hice comenzó a llevarme hacia una colina entre más avanzábamos encontrábamos más gente comencé a asustarme - Tranquila yo estoy contigo - con esas pocas palabras mi miedo se fue, su voz conseguía calmarme, caminamos un largo rato hasta unos árboles.

\- ¿Que haremos aquí? - le pregunté cuando el soltó mi mano y pareció comenzar a buscar algo entre los árboles, su cabello se revolvía con el viento igual que el mío, un olor a mar me llegó no se porque o de donde vino.

\- Ya lo verás- me contestó, hasta que dio un saltito y volvió a tomar mi mano - Ven sube - me dijo al tiempo que él trepaba por un árbol, lo seguí el me ayudó a subir hasta que llegamos a una rama gruesa - De aquí veremos todo - dijo él con una sonrisa, estoy segura que ambos sonreiamos mientras nos sentábamos en aquella rama a ver el cielo, comencé a ver las estrellas.

\- Ahí está la Osa mayor- señalé el conjunto de estrellas.

\- ¿La que parece cucharón? - respondio el ladeando la cabeza y viendo donde yo señalaba, rodé los ojos ante su respuesta.

\-- Fin del recuerdo--

Una sacudida en mi hombro me hizo regresar de mi recuerdo, quisiera recordar el rostro de aquel niño, siento que es importante, voltee a ver a Percy que fue quien me sacudió.

\- Deberías volver a tu cama a dormir- me sonríe y su mano aún está en mi hombro tal vez pensó que me estaba quedando dormida, sacudi la cabeza.

\- Estoy bien no tengo sueño - respondo el saca su mano de mi hombro y vuelve a mirar el cielo estrellado.

\- ¿te gustan las estrellas? - comenta sin mirarme y volteo a ver el cielo como él.

\- Me encantan - suelto sin más, no se porque siento tanta confianza en él, como hoy que me deje llevar por su mano.

\- A mí igual - responde como si se lo hubiera preguntado voltee a verlo, sigue mirando las estrellas una ráfaga de viento hizo que nuestros cabellos se alborotaran dejando el mío sobre mi cara, después sentí su mano tomando uno de mis mechones y apartandolo, por alguna razón ahora mi corazón late desbocado con sentir su mano sobre mi rostro, acomoda mi cabello detrás de mí oreja el océano de sus ojos no se aparta del gris de los míos y sonríe como suele hacerlo, una electricidad recorre mi cuerpo con su cercanía, mi interior está inquieto, solo él ha provocado esto.

\- Me gusta tu cabello - dice como si nada y acaricia uno de mis mechones, ha desviado su vista hacia mí despeinado cabello como si fuera lo más hermoso que ha visto jamás, comienza a jugar con uno de mis rizos - Si me tomas una foto te durará más- suelta esto antes de reír y creo que mi rostro comienza a tomar todos los colores existentes, no le había despegado la mirada.

\- Lo siento me perdí en un recuerdo - es todo lo que atinó a decir, bueno que en parte es cierto porque hace un rato lo hice, decido mirar otra vez hacia el cielo, mi corazón no se ha calmado, siento que he corrido una maratón, subí al recodromo, bajé y entrené con las espadas solo para después enfrentarme a un monstruo, así está mi corazón y mi pulso, los vellos de la piel los tengo erizados, él sigue riendo y creo que por fin a dejado de mirarme, tengo que tranquilizarme, no puedo comportarme como una colegiala mortal e idiota, soy hija de Atenea por amor a los Olivos.

\- y ¿qué recuerdo era? - le escuche preguntar un poco más cerca de mi, si sigue así no se que me va a pasar, de hecho no se que me está pasando ahora.

\- Uno de una lluvia de estrellas - intentó no sentirme incómoda con su cercanía y distraerme con cualquier cosa así que fijo mi vista en el edificio de enfrente, el acabado de sus balcones la simetría que tiene en cada detalle.

\- Una vez vi una lluvia de estrellas - comenta después de un rato, me comienzo a preguntar si el está sintiendo lo mismo que yo... sacudí la cabeza - No ¿Qué? - el ha interpretado mi cabeza como negativa.

\- Creo que ya tengo sueño - comencé a ponerme de pie, debo salir de aquí, debo alejarme de él, no puedo estar sintiendo esto por él, no puedo sentir esto de nuevo por nadie.

\- Ah - se limitó a contestar y se puso de pie igual que yo, recogiendo el vaso que había puesto a su lado, eso me recuerda que eso había salido a buscar, suspiré.

\- Buenas noches Percy- me di media vuelta dispuesta a irme.

\- Annabeth- llama a mis espaldas cuando apenas iba a dar el primer paso para irme, me volteé a verlo el muy pocas veces me llama por mi nombre real, la mayor parte del tiempo soy listilla y además a usado un tono serio poco usual en él, por tanto capto toda mi atención- No le digas a Jason o a Thalia que me has encontrado despierto por favor- no me ve a los ojos, su mirada está fija en el vaso que sostiene en su mano derecha.

\- ¿Por qué? - entre la curiosidad y las ganas de huir de esto, ya saben cuál a ganado.

Suelta un suspiro antes de contestar - Porque se preocuparían demasiado - lo ha dicho tan bajo que casi no lo he oído.

\- Son tu familia, eso hace la familia- el levanta la vista del vaso y me ve luego me dedica una sonrisa ¿triste?.

\- Es una familia demasiado sobreprotectora- ríe sin mucho ánimo- No me gusta preocuparlos demasiado - vuelve a mirar el vaso - Jason me volvería a dar su charla de mamá regañona y suficiente tengo con la mía- se ríe con ganas y no puedo evitar acompañarlo en su risa - solo no les digas porfavor-.

\- Esta bien no les diré nada y... promete lo mismo - él sonrió como siempre y asintio más que feliz, avance a la habitación mientras el iba a la cocina, ahora solo tengo más preguntas en mi cabeza.

¿Por qué estaba despierto? ¿Por qué estaba empeñado en que no le diga a sus primos? ¿Por qué no le gusta que se preocupen por él? yo estaría encantada de que alguien me proteja como lo hacen Jason y Thalia con él, yo quiero a mi padre y a su esposa, también a mis hermanos, pero se que ellos no se preocuparían tanto como lo hacen Jason y Thalia con Percy, es como si él fuera más que un primo, como si fuera un Grace más, pero el no es otro Grace, no es otro hijo de Zeus, es un hijo de Poseidón, ellos deberían odiarse, digo eso seria lo normal, aunque para un semidios, la normalidad no existe.

Lo que me lleva a pensar en lo que nos espera el Lunes en la escuela, ya estamos entrando a las última fase del plan, acabar, tenemos que terminar con esa élite para que no lastimen a Percy ni a nadie más y aunque él no apruebe del todo esto, es la mejor opción... si, yo también me estoy preocupando demasiado por él... debo alejarme, no puedo sentir esto por él, no de nuevo... no... no puedo dejarme llevar una vez más, esto no es amor, estoy segura, no puede serlo, no caeré de nuevo en este juego, Afrodita no podrá conmigo, porque yo se que es culpa de ella, seguro es otro de sus juegos. Esa diosa suele hacer esto con los hijos de Atenea, según nos busca pareja pero lo único que termina haciendo es lastimandonos porque nadie se queda con nosotros, yo se perfectamente que me quedaré sola y no me siento mal por eso, no caeré en su juego, no de nuevo, cuando la fase termine daré por terminado el caso, aunque no haya descubierto todo, no puedo seguir con él.

Me acomodó en el colchón junto a Piper que esta durmiendo de lo lindo, cierro mis ojos intentando dormir, mañana será otro día y en una semana esto se terminará, él estará a salvo y yo igual, así deben ser las cosas.

 ** _N/A: Feliz navidad! Feliz janucá! Feliz Quanza! Feliz Saturnalia! Feliz lo que sea! espero que se la hayan pasaod genial en estas fiestas ~_**


	46. Extra 2

**_~Tres años antes ~_**

Estábamos corriendo por las calles de Nueva Roma se había corrido el rumor de que había alguien nuevo así que en cuanto termine mi turno de limpiar las caballerías de los unicornios y darles de comer, me las arreglé para poder llegar al principado rápido ya casi estoy ahí, me escabulló por una calle cercana y tocó algunas partes de la pared, muevo algunas cosas y presto una entrada para poder ver a la sala de reuniones.

\- ¡Espiar esta mal Thalia! - la voz inconfundible de mi hermano me hace dar un respingo haciendo que golpee mi hermosa cabeza contra el pequeño muro que hay sobre el agujero por el cual estaba a punto de meterme.

\- Callate Jason - grite susurrando a la vez que sobaba mi cabeza y lo veía mal, el me veia con severidad, odio cuando se pone en ese modo de soy un soldado y debo seguir ordenes, camine hasta él y lo tome del brazo.

\- ¡Suéltame! - intentaba zafarse de mí agarre pero yo era más fuerte y cubri su boca con mi mano libre antes de que empezara a gritar más cosas.

\- Si nos descubren estaré contando todas tus anécdotas vergonzosas a los Lares y ellos las esparcirán por todo Nueva Roma - susurré en su oído mi amenaza, sentí como se estremeció y luego me miró con cara de "No lo harías" sonreí de lado - Pruebame - frunció el ceño, destape su boca y solté su brazo.

\- Sigue estando mal - susurro cruzando los brazos, sonreí más.

\- Lo sé pero al menos veré al nuevo antes que los demás - dije y el suspiro aunque luego fruncio de nuevo el ceño.

\- ¿Cuál nuevo? - oh al parecer el no sabia.

\- Dicen que llegó un futuro miembro de la legión y que es hijo de los tres grandes - el solo veía mi rostro de pura felicidad con algo de preocupación.

\- ¿Desde cuándo te interesa conocer a otro hijo de los tres grandes? - interrogo, la verdad casi nunca me interesaba aquello ni siquiera conocer nuevos campistas - ¿Es hijo de papá? - abrió mucho los ojos yo me encogí de hombros.

\- La verdad no lo sé - mire hacia arriba y golpee mi barbilla con el dedo índice tratando de recordar lo que habían dicho los sátiros a los que espiaba... digo que escuche hablar de casualidad igual que a los otros campistas que pasaron cerca de los establos.

\- ¿Tendremos otro hermano? ¿será romano? - se acercó a mí vi sus ojos, brillaban de emoción - Al menos me ayudaría a controlarte - suspiro con dramatismo rode los ojos y me metí por el agujero.

\- Espero que sea griego entonces, así podremos hacerte la vida imposible - dije mientras caminaba o más bien gateaba a través del agujero.

\- Espero que no - lo escuche murmurar mientras venía detrás mío, salí del agujero y di unos cuantos pasos hemos terminado detrás de unas gradas donde suelen sentarse los del cenado y los Lares en las reuniones.

Me asomé por un lado y pude ver que estaban los dos pretores, una era Leila y el otro era Marck una hija de Apolo y un Hijo de Marte ellos tienen una relación extraña pero se decía que los pretores por lo general terminaban siendo pareja y ellos no fueron la excepción delante de ellos dos personas que no logró identificar, pensé que solo era un nuevo.

\- Déjame ver - susurró Jason poniéndose a mi lado.

\- Calla deja escuchar - le susurré de vuelta mientras le daba un ligero golpe en la cabeza.

\- Bien entonces nos dices que Lupa ya lo ha entrenado - dijo Leila mirando a los chicos que tenia en frente y ahora que los veo bien uno es un sátiro, sonreí.

\- Es un fauno no podemos hacerle caso Leila - espetó Marck a su lado dándole una mirada severa.

\- Disculpen mis señores pero soy un sátiro no un Fauno - hablo con algo de temor y reconozco bien esa voz.

\- Es Grover- le susurré a Jason más que emocionada y el se quejó, es de entender, el chico nuevo es griego si viene acompañado por él, me pregunto hijo de quien será, ¿de verdad sera hijo de los tres grandes?.

\- No me corrijas Fauno - dijo con algo de enojo Marck mientras Leila lo miraba fijamente y golpeó su mano suavemente.

\- Tranquilo - le sonrió- Él dice la verdad, sátiros y faunos no son lo mismo - termino por decir ella, Grover estaba aguantando todo bastante bien, aunque por un momento pude notar que tembló pero sobre todo movió su mano como deteniendo al chico que tenía a su lado.

\- Lamento si los he ofendido o algo - hizo una reverencia - Pero como ya he dicho, la diosa Lupa ya le ha entrenado y nos ha enviado aquí- ambos pretores se miraron entre sí teniendo una de esas conversaciones silenciosas solo con la mirada, café oscuro contra café claro se chocaron el parecía furioso y ella era todo lo contrario calma y serenidad pero al final ella pareció ganar.

\- Si Lupa le ha enviado no podemos hacer más que aceptarlo - dijo ella por último y él bufo.

\- Eres demasiado condescendiente Lei - dijo el frotando el puente de su nariz y ella sonreía triunfante- El podrá quedarse, esta noche cuando nos reunamos para los entrenamientos una cohorte le acogerá- Grover asintió y yo sigo queriendo saber el aspecto del chico.

\- Aunque será difícil que alguien lo quiera acoger por su ascendencia- rasco uno de los lados de su cabeza Leila viendo con algo de preocupación al chico.

\- Seguro habrá alguna que lo acoja - dijo Grover y el chico volteó ligeramente a verlo, llevaba una sudadera con capucha de color verde algo sucia, sus jeans azules también estaban sucios y zapatos parecían bastante gastados, tal vez por el viaje, logré ver su cabello es negro.

\- Seguramente lo acoje la quinta - murmuró de mal humor mi pequeño hermano, es romano y a ellos no les agradan los griegos, le di un coscorrón.

\- ¿Algún problema con eso? Nosotros estamos en la quinta Jason - le susurré mientras me cruzaba de brazos y lo veía con enojo.

\- Estamos en la quinta porque así lo elegiste tú- respondió él también cruzando sus brazos.

\- Porque la quinta es la mejor cohorte los demás son retrasados - respondí elevando un poco el tono de voz y apreté los puños a los lados de mi cuerpo.

\- No son retrasados, retráctate Thalia - el estaba echando chispas y yo estaba igual, me desagrada cuando el defiende tanto a los romanos, yo no estoy encontra de los romanos pero si me disgusta que el no quiera a la cohorte en la que estamos.

\- Solo los de la quinta no lo son - refute yo y más chispas comenzaron a volar entre nosotros, estábamos a punto de tener otra de nuestras típicas peleas porque simplemente el es demasiado recto y yo demasiado liberal.

\- ¡¡Que bien!! - exclamó una voz femenina a mis espalda ¡Skata! todas mis energías se fueron baje los hombros y vi a Jason, ya no echaba chispas estaba asustado porque el si veía a quien estaba detrás mío y yo no necesitaba ser una genio para saber que tampoco me agradaría ver sus expresiones.

\- Tenemos voluntarios - dijo una voz masculina, no me atrevo a voltear a ver sus rostros solo me hice más adelante, Jason trataba de guardar la calma pero no estaba resultando se muy bien que digamos, me puse a su lado y por fin les di la cara a Leila y Marck ambos estaban muy sonrientes eso era malo.

\- Gracias por ofrecerse a enseñarle el campamento al nuevo- sonreía ella pero se notaba a leguas que nos quería matar con la mirada por irrumpir así en el pretoriado.

\- Claro con mucho gusto - logré responder muy segura y la verdad es que este "castigo" no me molestaba para nada.

\- Llévenlo con Elliot para que de su Augurio - dijo Mark, dioses odiaba ir ahí no exactamente por el Augur si no más bien por su futuro reemplazante.

\- Y una vez que terminen, vean que se de un baño y asegurense que este para el momento de presentar filas - dijo Leila como esperando alguna protesta y vi de soslayo a mi hermano, si ella sabia que habíamos oído y que mi hermano era uno de los primeros en no querer llevarse con el nuevo.

\- Si eso haremos - respondi por ambos y el solo me quedo mirando, los pretores asintieron y dieron paso a Grover y al chico nuevo, por fin pude ver su rostro, su cabello azabache estaba revuelto no sonreía parecía bastante asustado, tenía unos bellos ojos verde mar.

\- ¿Hijo de quien eres? - pregunto mi querido hermano con bastante desdén y es que era bastante evidente de quien era hijo y ya comenzaba a entender eso de que probablemente nadie lo acepte por su ascendencia.

\- Neptuno- dijo Marck también con bastante desdén y vi al chico lanzarle una mirada de muerte pero ser retenido por Grover.

\- Poseidón- corrigió el chico mirando el suelo y apretando lo puños - Mi padre es Poseidón porque soy Griego no Romano - Marck parecía querer matarlo por la osadía que tuvo de corregirlo y Leila lo detuvo con una sonrisa bastante divertida.

\- El chico tiene razón- ella acarició el brazo de su novio - Ahora vayan los cuatro con Elliot - termino por decir y decidí que era momento de hacerle caso antes de que el chico vuelva a decir algo porque estaba visto que no se callaba nada.

\- Por supuesto- tome el brazo de mi hermano y el de Grover y este a su vez tomo el del chico y salimos prácticamente volando de ahí.

\- Suéltame- dijo Jason una vez que salimos de ahí.

\- Esta bien - rode los ojos y después los fije en el muchacho que venía de la mano de Grover - Te extrañé Grover- abracé a mi amigo haciendo que soltara al chico.

\- Yo también te extrañé Thals - me devolvió el abrazo y después de un rato nos separamos, la verdad que no había cambiado mucho.

\- Pensé que ya tenías tu licencia - le dije y pude ver bien la ropa que cargaba puesta, traía una camiseta de color Verde que decía Ama la naturaleza.

\- Me han pedido ayuda porque hay muchos semidioses por ahí regados y sabes que en su mayoría son pequeños - respondió y luego miro al chico que solo nos veía confundido - Por cierto déjenme presentarlos bien - tomo por los hombros al azabache que al parecer tenía una pelea de miradas con mi hermano - Este es Perseus Jackson-

\- Percy - corrigió el chico y mi amigo río- Sabes que prefiero que me digan Percy G Man-

\- Si si lo siento Percy- sonrió Grover y me sorprendió ellos parecían muy cercanos, incluso se tenían apodos.

\- ¿Como lo encontraste? - pregunte con algo de Cautela y captando la atención del chico y Grover, por fin el chico dejó de mirar fijamente a mi hermano, sus ojos eran como un mar en calma en este momento.

\- Estuvo conmigo en la academia Yancy y... - respondió el chico aunque no parecía deseoso por continuar la historia y Grover apretó su hombro, el bajo la mirada, se veía triste.

\- Y Jason ¿Qué tal has estado? - eso me hizo reaccionar no nos habíamos presentado mientras que él ya lo había hecho.

\- Por cierto soy Thalia Grace - le extendí la mano el levantó la mirada y la tomó luego las soltamos - Y este tarado es mi hermano Jason - lo señalé con el dedo pulgar y el gruño.

\- No soy un tarado - espetó él cruzándose de brazos como el tarado que es - Parece que no supieran el peligro que corremos ahora que él está aquí- veía ceñudo al nuevo mientras que el chico solo se limitó a mirarlo un instante, apretó los labios y miraba el suelo y un segundo después la fuente que estaba delante de nosotros enloqueció.

\- ¿Que pasó? - pregunte y el nu... digo Percy apretó uno de sus brazos y Grover le susurró algo al oído.

\- Lo siento yo no... lo siento- murmuró un poco apenado, al parecer no controla aún sus poderes, me recuerda a mi, a veces también me salgo de control cuando estoy enojada.

\- Ves - señalo con enojo Jason a Percy - El no debería estar aquí, es un peligro andante para todo el campamento- espetó y pude ver el dolor en los ojos del azabache cuando el dijo esto, creo que no es la primera vez que se lo decían, le di un coscorrón a mi hermano.

\- Callate Jason y deja de comportarte como una criatura- lo reprendí mandándole una mirada fulminante el hizo lo mismo, aquí estábamos otra vez enfrascados en una de nuestras peleas silenciosas.

\- Dicen que el nuevo es peligroso- escuche a alguien murmurar lo que me recordó que estabamos en media calle - Los griegos siempre son un peligro-

\- Ni digas y peor si confirman de quién dice ser su padre- escuche que respondió otra persona, voltee a ver al azabache, Grover lo abrazaba por los hombros y el parecía estarse controlando.

\- No les hagas caso, tú estarás conmigo y seguro los de mi Cohorte te van a aceptar muy bien - le asegure y el solo me sonrió de lado aunque más parecía una mueca.

\- Bueno pero vamos andando para que se pueda bañar y comer algo - apresuró Grover antes de que mi hermano suelte alguna palabra más, tendré que ver la forma en que estos dos se lleven mejor o creo que dejaré medio sonso a mi hermano a punta de coscorrones, comenzamos a caminar por las calles con dirección al templo donde se encontraba Elliot.


	47. Extra 2-2

**_~ Tres años antes ~_**

Caminábamos a paso bastante apresurado por las calles de Nueva Roma solo porque a mi dulce y tierno hermano se le antojaba caminar así porque esta disgustado con la llegada de Percy, yo no le veo nada de malo, me encanta que haya otro griego aquí, trate de detener a mi hermano varias veces para que redujera la velocidad pero simplemente me ha ignorado todo el camino y no nos ha dejado hablar cada que decimos una palabra se gira a vernos con expresión malhumorada.

\- Ya llegamos - anuncio haciéndonos detener frente al templo donde se llevan a cabo los augurios - Que entre y ya - rode los ojos.

\- Vamos los acompaño - les dije yo empujando a un lado a Jason la verdad se está comportando como un niño de cinco años.

\- Es su Augurio no tenemos porque entrar - rezongó mi rubio hermanito y solo resople exasperada, lo tomé por los hombros y le hice que me viera directamente a los ojos.

\- Nadie te está diciendo a ti que entres - lo empuje y retrocedió un paso, Grover y el chico solo nos veían.

\- Puedo entrar solo no te preocupes eh... Thalía - dijo Percy, le sonríe el parecía bastante apenado porque nos pusiéramos a discutir por su culpa aunque no era su culpa solo era de mi hermano y su estupidez.

\- Yo te acompaño no te preocupes, además con este tarado siempre peleamos así- dije yo sonriendo y el chico asintió, mi hermano rodó los ojos e iba a decir algo pero agarre el brazo de Percy y Grover, los jale hasta entrar y dejarle botado.

\- No deberías llamar tarado a tú hermano - murmuró Percy mientras entrábamos, el templo estaba como siempre con la hermosa estatua de mi padre en el centro y se sentía tan acogedor como siempre, sarcasmo ¿Dónde? si no soy exactamente adoradora de mi padre.

\- Si se comporta como un tarado lo llamo tarado, las cosas como son - le respondí mientras miraba para todos lados tratando de ver donde estaba Elliot hasta que lo vi salir de un rincón, sostenía en su mano otro de esos pobres peluches destrozados.

\- Entonces eso es lo que significan estas de aquí- venía nuestro Augur Elliot Litchen un legado de Apolo de pelo castaño claro con ojos amielados, bastante apuesto cualquier chica querría tenerlo de novia, excepto yo porque yo tengo a alguien más que es muy lindo también, con azules como el cielo y rubio como el sol y su voz... debo concentrarme, a su lado venia un rubio ojiazul y no asco no piensen que ese me gusta, este tenia pelo amarillo como la paja seca y ojos azules de desquiciado una versión de Apolo pero drogado.

\- Entonces con eso se dice que es buena fortuna- dijo el drogado Apolo.

\- Parece un espantapájaros- susurro Percy a mi lado viendo al chico y Grover ahogo una risa igual que yo.

\- ¡Oh! No me había dado cuenta que estaban aquí- nos sonrió Elliot con esas sonrisas marca Apolo.

\- Vine a traer al nuevo, Leila dice que le dictamines su Augurio para saber si puede ser un miembro pleno de la legión- le dije yo y pude sentir como a mi lado llegaba mi querido hermanito y el rubio legado de Apolo fijaba su vista en el nuevo.

\- Ah con que el nuevo - sonrió Elliot y vio con detenimiento al chico de arriba abajo sin dejar de sonreír - Bastante lindo - halago y de reojo vi que el chico retrocedió un poco - No te asustes que no muerdo - le guiñó un ojo Elliot y provocó que el chico retroceda más pero Grover lo detuvo.

\- Solo está jugando Percy - lo escuche murmurarle y el chico se relajó un poco.

\- Acompáñame a escoger un espécimen para tu Augurio- dijo Elliot y comenzó a caminar le hice una seña de que le siga y Percy avanzó, el rubio espantapájaros si ese apodo le queda bien, no dejaba de mirarlo.

\- ¿De quién es hijo o Legado? - le pregunto a Jason porque antes de preguntarme algo a mi o a Grover se moría, es uno de los Romanos que tiene bien arraigado eso de a los griegos es mejor verlos muertos que de amigos.

\- Eso no te interesa - respondió mi hermano con el ceño fruncido ¡Bien! aún hay esperanzas para él si no se pone del lado del espantapájaros para molestar al nuevo - Porque no vas y juegas con tus osos Octavian- termino por decir mi hermano.

\- Igual me enteraré de quien es - mascullo apretando los puños, atrás ya venían de regreso Elliot junto con Percy.

\- Los Augurios son buenos - sonreía Elliot a más no poder mientras Percy traía en las manos un oso panda con el relleno salido - Puedes quedártelo, se puede coser - le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda y el sonrió una sonrisa Real y sincera, asintió y regresó a lado de Grover - Cuando vean a Leila díganle eso y ahora si me disculpan iremos a comer algo - tomo por el cuello a Octavian y lo empezó a empujar fuera del templo, este al parecer quería seguir analizando a Percy pero menos mal Elliot no lo dejó.

\- ¿Crees que a mamá le guste? - le escuché a Percy preguntar a Grover mientras caminábamos saliendo del templo, me parece tierno que piense en su madre.

\- Creo que le encantará- le sonrió Grover, se ve que confían mucho el uno en el otro.

\- No debería estar aquí- escuche susurrar a Jason que venía a mi lado muy concentrado en el suelo y enfurruñado, solo mire al cielo pidiendo paciencia para aguantarlo a veces se pasaba un poco con lo de romano.

\- Cállate Jason que lo más probable es que este con nosotros y yo voy a ser su amiga y si sigues así lo haré mi hermano y te dejaré botado - advertí viéndolo fijamente y el me vio algo dolido, pero es que no iba a dejar que lo lastimara, el es griego como yo y se bien que se siente estar en un terreno que no es el tuyo.

\- No puedes hacer eso - dijo bastante triste, se que le dolió pero el tiene que entender que no quiero dejar al chico solo.

\- Eh chicos - nos llamó Grover, los dos volteamos a verlo - ¿No van a entrar? - ya estábamos afuera de los baños, los dos asentimos.

\- Es un lugar muy bonito- murmuraba Percy cuando entrábamos y si la verdad es un lugar hermoso, con toda su arquitectura hecha a mano y esculpida por hábiles artesanos y... si sigo así me voy a parecer demasiado a una de mis mejores amigas, dioses librenme de ello, no es que no aprecie a mi amiga pero yo no soy nada como ella.

Pasamos un buen rato en los baños y no se que pasó exactamente solo se que de alguna forma Jason se peleó con Percy y casi le lanza un Rayo pero Grover lo detuvo, no se que le pasa a mi hermano el día de hoy, estoy afuera esperando que se terminen de vestir para pedir explicaciones a los dos porque solo la he obtenido de parte de Grover que salió a avisarme porque se demoraban tanto para más de salir.

\- Ya vienen - dijo Grover saliendo de los vestidores de chicos se lo veía bastante cansado a pesar del baño que se supone debía ser relajante.

\- ¿Que pasó exactamente Grover? - pregunte ni bien llegó a mi lado.

\- Tonterías, tú hermano comenzó a murmurar cosas de que él no debería estar aquí y eso - murmuró de malas viendo a los vestidores - Percy se cansó y le respondió que el ya sabe que no debe estar ahí pero no que no se iba a dejar intimidar por unos estúpidos, no creo que se haya referido exactamente a tu hermano- se rascó la nuca algo nervioso- desde que llegamos muchos lo han visto mal y ha tratado de controlarse pero tu hermano lo llevo a su límite- suspiré cansinamente.

\- Es mi hermano y lo amo pero se está portando como un idiota- murmuré y luego vi que venían saliendo de los vestidores, no venían solos, dos chicos venían más atrás y estaban por empujarlos les vi las intenciones me iba a abalanzar sobre ellos pero no fue necesario de la nada ambos tipos cayeron de bruces contra el piso, me quedé perpleja.

\- Vámonos ya - dijo Jason enojado y luego vio mi rostro que debe ser un poema porque no entiendo como es que esos tipos se cayeron - ¿Que te pasa? - volteo a ver lo que veía a ambos tipos en el piso sin poder levantarse porque se resbalaban cada que se ponían de pie, había mucha agua en el piso - ¿Que pasó? - era lo mismo que me preguntaba yo.

\- ¿Podemos ir a comer algo? tengo hambre - pidió Percy y yo solo asentí inconscientemente, comenzamos a caminar nuevamente, pero la imagen de los chicos cayéndose me seguía pareciendo extraña y creo que a Jason también aunque el veía con el ceño fruncido a Percy.

Nos fuimos a sentar a un café donde sirven el mejor chocolate de Nueva Roma y por alguna razón Percy vio con el ceño fruncido el suyo luego solo suspiro y lo bebió a pequeños sorbos como si le hiciera falta algo o alguien.

\- ¡Ah cierto! - Grover sonrio con suficiencia - Esperen aquí- nos dijo a los tres y salió corriendo hacia el mostrador del local a hacer quién sabe que.

\- Me van a explicar ¿Qué pasó en los baños? - interrogue a Ambos, Percy veía fijamente su chocolate.

\- Lo siento- lo vi fijamente esta es como la segunda o tercera vez que se disculpa en lo que llevo conociéndolo y no es que haya hecho algo malo antes - Es mi culpa lo lamento - Jason por otra parte no decía nada solo miraba al azabache con el ceño fruncido - No debí perder el control, no soy bueno con eso de controlar la ira - murmuró y yo suspiré.

\- No eres el único no te preocupes y - voltee a ver a mi hermano - ¿usted señor no se piensa disculpar? - el me quedo mirando y apretó los labios.

\- También tuve la culpa, debí controlarme y no lo hice - dijo entre dientes que apenas le entendí.

\- Esta bien no te preocupes yo entiendo - le sonrió ¡Dioses! este chico era tierno y mi hermano un estúpido bien grande me provocaba darle otro coscorrón.

\- Ya está ya vine - sonreía Grover y traía en sus manos una malteada ¿azul? a Percy le brillaron los ojos al verla - La hicieron con las moras que trajimos -

\- Gracias - sonrió y tomó el vaso de malteada y a mi lindo y hermoso idiota hermano se le ocurrió levantarse y casi la tira.

\- ¡Jason! - regañe y el se quedó estático, por un momento casi se cae la malteada pero el chico logró estabilizarla y ponerla sobre la mesa.

\- No importa esta bien - sonreía Percy y comenzó a beber la extraña malteada de Mora azul según entiendo.

\- Ah sí Thals - Grover llamó mi atención y volteé a verlo - Leo mando esto para ti - sacó de su cuello una Correa y en ella venía colgando una cámara desechable o al menos ese aspecto tiene.

\- Pensé que tardaría más en terminarla - sonreí y el se la saco y la colocó en mis manos, Percy y Jason me veían con curiosidad, bueno aunque no por eso Percy había dejado de beber su malteada - Al fin regreso a mi -

\- Si dice que tiene capacidad para unas diez mil fotos pero que las uses sabiamente- recito el y después se río seguro imagino a Leo cuando decía eso, ese niño está medio loco pero es un genio total.

\- Es decir que vas a volver a las andadas - rodó los ojos Jason y yo hice lo mismo.

\- Porque no terminando aquí les tomo una foto- Propuso Grover y yo asenti más que emocionada, terminamos de comer todo y Jason empezó a molestar de nuevo, Percy solo trataba de no fastidiarse con lo que murmuraba mi hermano de que no deberíamos apegarnos a él y que era un peligro - Bien pónganse juntos - Yo me coloque en el medio, Jason y Percy a mis lados, ahora ninguno de los dos se veía demasiado feliz pero no importa mi hermano se acostumbrará a nuestro nuevo amigo porque un griego jamás va a dejar a otro.


	48. Misterio XLIV (Fase final parte 1)

El día domingo pasó sin mayor percance, paseamos por la ciudad y sus alrededores, Thalia intentó cocinar el desayuno, y la palabra clave aquí es intentar; porque más bien casi hace explotar la cocina entera, comenzó a echar chispas cuando las cosas no salían como ella quería y Jason con Percy tuvieron que intervenir para que el departamento no acabe en llamas, uno saco a Thalia y la regaño (creo que si adivinaron quién), el otro arreglo la cocina y termino por hacer el desayuno, "cocina muy bien y estaba muy lindo" no te voy a prestar atención, esto se termina hoy, será el último día.

Si hoy es la dichosa fiesta de los Élite, estamos sábado, nos pasamos toda la semana afinando los artefactos y las demás fases del plan, los maestros han recibido una invitación para una fiesta cercana a este lugar junto con algunos padres, más que nada los del comité, esto se va a poner bueno, Jason ya les aseguro a los demás que Percy vendría con él, no, él no ha mostrado su cara aún y eso es lo que esperan para este día junto con una humillación total y extrema delante de todos, pero se llevarán una buena sorpresa.

Los Élite dieron las invitaciones a todos los de la escuela como es su costumbre y por supuesto nadie va a dudar en venir, a todos les gustan sus fiestas, tal vez porque guardan la tonta esperanza que los vayan a aceptar en su grupo o algo así, otros solo están aquí por el morbo de ver como será la humillación de su nueva víctima, no se que información hayan obtenido de Percy porque estoy segura que obtuvieron alguna, seguramente de vigilarlo en la escuela porque nos hemos asegurado de que no lo sigan a su casa por la integridad de Thalia y Jason.

\- Annabeth mira - susurra Piper a mi lado las dos ya estamos dentro del local donde será la fiesta de los Élite, es un buen lugar, tiene una tarima con una pantalla gigante donde me imagino hacen las presentaciones y demás cosas, Leo ya se encargó de estas, además que encima hay varios aparatos uno de luces, otros de humos y otros que según son la sorpresa para su nueva víctima, vaya sorpresa se llevarán ellos, veo a donde señala Piper, una de las Élite a llegado Ilena.

\- Anda con ella - le contesto, ella asiente y desaparece de mi lado como si nunca nos hayamos visto, donde estoy ahora nadie puede verme estoy oculta detrás de una enorme columna del lugar, todo está oscuro y solo alumbrado por las luces coloridas del techo, hay una puerta trasera que está abierta de par en par, según las investigaciones de Will y Nico ahí esta la piscina, también la habían arreglado con algunos aparatos para su nuevo juguete pero les aseguro que Leo ha preparado algo mejor, algunos chicos están ahí, puedo divisar que Edu con Cameron, están conversando demasiado felices y bebiendo algo.

Comencé a observar todo mi alrededor desde don de estoy es fácil, veo la puerta del frente y por ella llega Mary con un vestido muy ceñido al cuerpo color turquesa, sus tacones retumban contra el suelo apenas están haciendo la prueba de sonido en el escenario aunque esto pronto se llenará, Piper y yo habíamos llegado antes para ultimar detalles junto con Leo (que está cerca de los controles), Nico (esta detrás de una columna cerca de la puerta de la piscina controlando a quienes entran y salen) y por último Will que está en la puerta donde según será la fiesta de los padres y alumnos pero que en realidad es un paso directo para este salón, pronto comienza a sonar la música de la fiesta, la gente empieza a llegar y yo solo estaré aquí esperando, todo tiene que salir bien.

\- Espero que todo salga bien - susurra una voz detrás mío haciendo que casi de un grito por el susto, alcanzó con mucho esfuerzo a taparme la boca con ambas manos, volteó y me topó con unos ojos negros viéndome a más de una sonrisa divertida.

\- No hagas eso Di Angelo - grito en susurros, el solo sigue sonriendo y veo un brillo en sus ojos, le ha divertido hacer esto - ¿Cómo van las cosas por la piscina? -

\- Hasta ahora solo están esos idotas hablando sobre una red y unas sogas en el fondo de la piscina- se encoje de hombros, la verdad es que ya hemos quitado todo eso, como ya he dicho antes ellos ya han hecho esto.

Creo que es momento de contarles lo que me logré enterar de esa fiesta de iniciación y las posteriores, el chico que había sido elegido fue humillado en el escenario, expusieron toda su vida, se rieron en su cara, lo amarraron al escenario y lo obligaron a estar ahí por casi una hora, después una máquina virtio sobre él un líquido de procedencia desconocida, entre los presentes se comenzaron a repartir hojas con toda la vida del chico, incluida fotos vergonzosas y conversaciones que después el aseguraba que no había tenido con los de la élite, las conversaciones iban desde que él pedía fotos indecentes a las chicas de la élite hasta que les quería vender drogas, obviamente todo era mentira, lo más probable es que ellos hackearan sus cuentas, en una pantalla gigante mostraron un video donde el confesaba su amor a una de las chicas y decía cosas indecentes, seguro estaba tomado o algo no lo sé lo que si se es que destruyeron su vida delante de todos y no acabaron ahí luego según para limpiarlo lo llevaron a la piscina y lo lanzaron ahí, el chico no sabía nadar, su tortura acabó cuando por fin alguien se apiadó y lo sacó de ahí inconsciente, en la escuela nadie más supo de él, sus padres al parecer decidieron mudarse al ver su depresión tal vez.

\- Bien, sigue vigilando - le ordeno el rueda los ojos pero asiente antes de desaparecer en las sombras e ir a su lugar nuevamente, después de una media hora el lugar está bastante lleno toda la Élite esta repartida por el lugar, Thalia se ha adelantado a los chicos y está junto a la tarima con una bebida, vigilando los movimientos de los chicos pues Piper se encarga de las chicas, se que esto está por empezar.

Las puertas del local se abren una vez más y esto causa que todo el mundo dirija su vista ahí, Jason y Percy han llegado, veo los rostros de los Élite ellos sonríen pensando que ya tienen a su víctima, Jason avanza tranquilamente a través de la pista y Percy va tras el con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de las chaqueta y la cabeza agachada sin mostrar su rostro, llegan hasta donde estaba Matt, Edu y Cameron, busco con la mirada a Piper y ella hace la señal que hemos ensayado, esto está por comenzar.

\- ¡Buenas noches! - comienza a hablar Leo en el escenario el logro meterse entre el personal y a su lado se posesiona Calipso con un corto vestido blanco y el pelo suelto - ¡¿Están preparados para bailar?! -

\- ¡¡si!! - gritaron los demás al tiempo que las luces de colores se movían por todo el lugar

\- ¡Así me gusta! - grito el latino, llevaba una camisa roja de tela un poco abierta y unos pantalones negros , apretó un botón de un control que llevaba en la mano y detrás de él apareció una consola, hay un chico detrás de los controles con unos audífonos puestos y comenzó a presionar botones y palancas, la música comenzó a vibrar por todo el lugar la gente empezó a bailar y a saltar por todas partes, los de la Elite comenzaron a reunirse en un solo lugar sin apartar la vista de Jason y Percy, esto esta por empezar veo como Mary e Ilena comienzan a caminar hacia atrás del escenario y Elli se acerca contoneando sus caderas hacia Percy que se ha quedado solo como lo teníamos previsto Cameron y Matt se han llevado a Jason seguramente con alguna excusa, enciendo el aparato de mi oído que me ha dado Leo para poder monitorear lo que oye Percy.

\- Hola lindo - se acerco diciendo la muy... "Cálmate Annabeth no pierdas la compostura no nos conviene para el plan" si si ya - ¿Por que tan solito? - desde aquí veo como intenta tomar su capucha para quitársela pero el retrocede un poco - Aww te gusta ser un misterio, eres tan dulce - pasa sus manos por su chaqueta y escucho como Percy murmura algo por lo bajo.

\- Esta debe ser familia de las empusas - lo escucho decir y no se porque pero su comentario me provoco más risa que miedo, no he conocido una empusa en persona pero pensar que Elli es una me causa gracia.

\- yo conozco al dueño de aquí y si quieres podemos ir a un lugar mas privado - susurro ella acercándose a un lado de su oído y por ende del aparato "No puedes gritar Annabeth".

\- Ya lo se, maldita conciencia - murmuro para mi misma, sigo observando como el hijo de Poseidón se deja llevar por ella.

\- Espero que esto salga como dicen porque no quiero estar muy cerca de ella - escuche murmurar al azabache, creo que es el que más esta sufriendo con esto, dejo de mirarlo y apago el aparato se ha donde lo va a llevar, detrás del escenario había una cabina que daba abajo y se supone que lo llevaría ahí lo dejaría y cuando sea la hora va a preparar los vídeos entonces lo subirían mostrándolo a mitad del escenario para que todos puedan abuchearlo y humillarlo, veo a Piper que esta con Mary y al parecer le dijo lo ultimo por la cara de indignación que tiene la chica.

Mary le confió un secreto muy grande a Elli y si nosotras lo averiguamos porque en realidad Elli se lo estuvo diciendo a varias personas y esto es que Mary en realidad se operó de la nariz, no se porque pero eso la avergüenza a sobre manera y hoy Piper le ha dicho que tal vez no debería confiarle esas cosas a Elli pues esta demostrado que no sabe guardar secretos, al parecer que le haya dicho esto a la recién llegada al grupo la ha molestado se ha ido furiosa a buscarla, Elli viene saliendo muy satisfecha seguro ya ha dejado a Percy en la cabina listo para subirlo en cualquier momento, siento que he olvidado algo pero no se que es.

\- ¡Como pudiste! - comenzo a gritar Mary apretando los puños y viendo con furia a Elli -¡Se supone que eras mi amiga! - la rubia falsa solo la miraba sin entender nada pero sin perder el glamour que segun tiene, al parecer trata de calmarla pero sus esfuerzos son en vano ella sigue gritando cosas que no logro comprender, la musica alta no me deja, salgo de mi escondite y comienzo a caminar entre la gente para llegar a donde Jason esta viendo como Cameron y Edu han comenzado a golpearse.

-¿como fue todo? - susurre/grite cerca de su oido captando su atencion.

\- pues todo perfecto, creo que ya no son tan amigos - susurro/ grito en respuesta él, mientras Matt alentaba a la pelea sin meterse en ella, hoy Jason sin querer ha soltado que la novia de Cameron esta saliendo también con Edu, claro no se los ha dicho directamente mas bien se lo iba a contar a Matt y Cameron lo iba a oír de casualidad, ahora todos están soltando sus verdades.

\- Esto se esta poniendo bueno - susurro alguien a mi lado, voltee a ver y me tope con una sonriente Thalia que sostenía en sus manos algunos objetos como celulares y cámaras, son de todos los de la Elite.

\- Y se va a poner mejor - susurro ahora alguien a mi otro lado vire el rostro y me tope con Piper que señalaba a algún lugar cuando vi ahí estaban entrando a todo esto los maestros y padres de los de la Elite, Will los dejaba entrar con una sonrisa y Nico estaba haciendo correr sombras a la puerta de la piscina para que los que estén afuera entren, esto iba perfecto pero sigo sintiendo que olvido algo.

\- Iré a darle esto a Leo - grito Thalia yendo hacia la tarima, tarima... cabina... Percy debe estar ahí esperando, encendí de nuevo el aparato de mi oído.

\- Sacame de aquí...- escuche en un murmullo ¡Di inmortales!...


	49. Misterio XLV (Fase final parte 2)

Solo yo Annabeth Chase puede olvidar algo tan importante ¡Demonios! soy de lo peor, soy una mala amiga y mala persona, me enfrasque tanto en el plan y en destruir a la Elite que lo olvide por completo, comence a correr hacia la parte de atras del escenario, atravece a la gente empujandola y apartandola de mi camino el no iba a resistir demasiado tiempo.

\- Ya voy alla Percy resiste por favor - intente hablarle por el aparato mientras intentaba sacarme de encima a otros que habían empezado a pelear.

\- apresúrate - su voz sonaba apagada y algo temblorosa, demonios demonios, ahora lo recuerdo...

\- Entonces te van a llevar ahí atrás y te dejaran en este lugar - había conseguido los planos del local en el municipio y si no me equivocaba cosa que casi nunca pasaba, no podían haber cambiado tanto a pesar de los años.

\- ¿segura? - asentí con la cabeza mientras el miraba el lugar que señalaba estaba encerrado en un pequeño circulo de color azul para que él le preste atención, debido a que tiene una obsesión con ese color - ¿cuan grande es? -

\- como de un metro por un metro, mas o menos como un ascensor - respondí con simpleza hace días que no lo miro a los ojos, tenia que empezar a alejarme de él.

\- Listilla no me gustan los ascensores - contesto el sentándose bien y sobando sus manos y yo rodee los ojos y suspire.

\- Es por el bien del plan - dije por último y comencé a recoger todos los planos y demás cosas que habían sobre la mesa solo estábamos los dos en la sala pues esta parte del plan solo le incumbía a él no era necesario que los demás no lo sepan.

\- si por el bien del plan - murmuro el mientras se ponía de pie y se iba a la cocina, guarde todo en la mochila y me aliste para salir de ahí.

\- Ya me voy - avise mientras el caminaba despacio hacia la cocina la noticia de estar en ese lugar no parecía de su agrado pero no le presté atención, solo asintió con la cabeza y me marche de ahí.

Demonios, me maldije una y otra vez hasta que llegue ahí, los guardias no me querían dejar pasar pero los he golpeado y noqueado comencé a caminar entre los pasillos del lugar buscando eso, había varias personas.

\- Annabeth ¿que haces aquí? - pregunto alguien a mis espaldas, no la vi por avanzar tan rápido me voltee y Thalia me veía con desconcierto.

\- busco a Percy el esta por aquí - si quizá no sea buen momento de decirle que he puesto en riesgo a su primo pero necesito ayuda para encontrarlo y sacarlo de donde lo he metido.

\- No lo he visto - frunció el ceño - ¿sabes donde esta? - me vio inquisitivamente, tome aire.

\- en alguna parte abajo del escenario...- me interrumpí cuando lo escuche de vuelta.

\- No voy a resistir más... esto se cierra - la desesperación en su voz era cada vez mas evidente seguro se esta tratando de controlar iba a voltearme para decirle algo a Thalia pero justo en ese instante la tuberia del baño que estaba cerca exploto provocando un gran ruido.

\- ¿Donde dijiste que estaba mi primo? - murmuro Thalia con los ojos bien abiertos mirando la explosión y como las personas del local comenzaban a llegar.

\- Vamos - logre decir y la tome del brazo ambas empezamos a correr hacia la parte de atrás del escenario encontré unas escaleras tal como en el plano las bajamos a velocidad, todo estaba oscuro no veía nada pero aún así dando tumbos avanzamos.

\- Saquenme... - lo escuchaba en mi oido, arriba todo estaba hecho un revolucio y todo aqui estaba muy silencioso.

-¿Dónde está Annabeth? - preguntaba atras mio Thalia mientras camniabamos tratando de no matarnos.

\- Ahí - logre visualizar una puerta blanca entre tanta oscuridad, seguramente habia algun foco aqui pero no lo encendimos al bajar.

\- ahí ¿segura? - podia notar el timbre de alarma en su voz, corrió hasta la puerta y la tocó- Percy ¿estás ahí? ¿estás bien? -

\- Sácame... Thalia - si su voz era desesperada, conocía bien ese timbre estaba a punto de perder toda su parte racional, ¿qué como lo se? es fácil es mi voz antes de quebrarse y comenzar a gritar como loca cuando veo una araña, comencé a mirar a mi alrededor mientras Thalia intentaba abrir la puerta a golpes.

\- Hay que sacarlo ya Annabeth- madcullaba mientras tiraba del picaporte de la puerta que estaba cerrada con llave al parecer.

\- Lo sé, lo se - revise una vez más con la vista el lugar, hasta que vi una palanca para abrir cajas, entre tanta oscuridad había sido difícil notarla, corría a ella y la tomé.

\- Por favor... apresúrense- no necesitaba estar cerca de la puerta para oírlo pero se que está tratando de guardar la compostura, se escuchó un ruido amortiguado provenir de la parte de arriba de donde estábamos.

\- Annabeth si no quieres que salgamos de aquí nadando date prisa - no entendí mucho de lo que ella decía pero logró sacarme del trance en el que estaba por el ruido y llegué con la palanca a la puerta.

\- ¿Sabes qué pudo hacer ese ruido? - le pregunté mientras ponía la punta de la palanca entre la puerta y el mango de la puerta.

\- Cuando dije lo de salir nadando no lo decía en broma - tomo la palanca entre sus manos y comenzó a empujar y luego a jalar junto conmigo.

\- No entiendo a qué te refieres - la puerta comenzó a ceder poco a poco mientras prácticamente quedábamos Rojas del esfuerzo y nuestras manos sudaban.

\- Que el puede salirse de control... sus poderes - y ahí recién lo entendí, la explosión del baño de arriba, el otro ruido que oímos, este lugar tiene agua por todas partes, agua que esta tranquila mientras el lo esté, también hay una piscina, demonios un muy mal lugar para que un hijo de Poseidón entre en pánico y por fin dando un último tirón la Maldita puerta se abrió y Percy casi salió corriendo de ahí y se abalanzó a Thalia.

\- Se cerraba Thalia... se cerraba... - creo que esta llorando, lo comprendo el estaba aterrado ahí dentro, ella pasaba sus manos por su cabello tratando de calmarlo.

\- Ahora estás aquí todo está bien - la escuche susurrar y también comencé a oír voces proviniendo de arriba los videos que habíamos preparado han empezado a rodar.

\- Vámonos de aquí- les dije a ambos, ella me vio por un instante, Percy seguía aferrado a ella como si estar lejos si quiera unos centímetros lo fuera a matar.

\- Tiene que calmarse primero - respondió ella mientras volvía a acariciar su cabello el no había levantado el rostro de su hombro y se que decía cosas no podía entenderlo solo captaba palabras sueltas como "Monstruo" "Malo" "Culpa" y ella le susurraba otras al oído "No lo eres" "Bueno" y "No lo es", yo no podía permitir que siguiéramos ahí pues comencé a escuchar a la gente correr por fuera de la puerta.

\- Tendrá que ser en el camino hay que irnos ya - trate de tomar su mano pero la aparto con brusquedad, el no había sido brusco conmigo, excepto cuando lo trate mal "Hiciste algo malo" si pero ¿qué?.

\- Ven - Thalia lo levantó al ver que yo no podía tocarlo, él se puso de pie y no me miró al rostro "Salgamos" si si tienes razón eso es lo único que importa ahora, comenzamos a caminar con rumbo a la salida, el hijo de Poseidón iba recargado en el hombro de Thalia parecía estar mal debio por lo sucedido.

Subimos las escaleras y comenzamos a caminar por los pasillos, Thalia manipuló la niebla cada que algún guardia se acercaba demasiado, llegamos a mitad de donde antes estaban bailando, hay padres muy enojados, seis chicos en el escenario un montón de papeles en el piso, gente que parece haberse peleado como si no hubiera un mañana, mire al escenario en la pantalla estaba corriendo un último video que habíamos obtenido de Cameron junto con Edu y Matt que estaban extorsionando a un chico para que les dé su dinero.

\- ¿Que les pasó? - la voz de Jason me hizo salir de mis pensamientos y ver como se acercaba a abrazar a Percy y el azabache simplemente se aferraba a él.

\- Hay que llevarlo fuera Jason - escuche decir a Thalia y si creo que sería lo mejor en este momento, aunque no se si deba ir con ellos, el azabache no parece querer tenerme cerca, simplemente lo seguía mirando preocupada.

\- ¿Verdad que vienes con nosotros? - dijo Jason e involuntariamente asentí, el agarro a Percy por la cintura, el azabache miraba al suelo, parece que no estaba dispuesto ni a verme los ojos, comenzamos a caminar una vez más.

\- ¡La gran noche de las verdades! - le escuche gritar a Valdez al tiempo que veía al director de nuestra escuela dirigirse al escenario seguido por varios profesores y padres de familia , de esta no se libran, la música volvió a sonar en todo el local, Nico estaba junto a las puertas de la Piscina igual que Will parecían discutir.

\- ¡Que no Solace! No le puedes ganar a un sordo con música porque está sordo - rodaba los ojos Di Angelo y estaba con los brazos cruzados y el rubio estaba igual.

\- Por eso eso mismo gana la música... - el hijo de Apolo se interrumpió cuando nos vio - ¿Qué le pasa? - pregunto estirando una mano a Percy este retrocedió un poco.

\- solo necesitamos llegar a la piscina - dijo Jason y enseguida Nico se dispuso a abrir la puerta, por fin salimos de ahí, apenas llegamos, Percy se lanzó a la piscina con todo puesto.

\- Me pueden explicar ¿Que es todo esto? - pregunte a Nico y a Jason porque Will estaba tan desconcertado como yo, ellos se miraron un segundo y luego a la piscina, el azabache salió del fondo de esta, parecía calmado y algo cansado.

\- Vámonos ya por favor - pidió una vez que salió de la piscina, estaba mojado, él no solía salir así del lago o mar, solo lo hacia cuando quería, no entiendo porque querría estar así justo en este momento, Jason y Nico le ayudaron a salir, pronto sentí pasos venir hacia nosotros, Piper venía con Leo y Calipso corriendo.

\- ¡Arde troya ahí dentro! ¡Y hay agua por todas partes! - exclamo Piper algo emocionada por la reprimenda que seguro están recibiendo los de la Élite y lo que ha hecho mi error, Leo y Calipso también parecen emocionados por esto pero puedo notar que han pasado por algunas dificultades para salir su ropa esta arrugada y en algunas partes rotas (y mojada).

\- ¡Fue alucinante! ¿verdad bebé? - le pregunta el a su novia, yo no puedo evitar voltear y ver a Percy el esta de pie aferrado a Jason aún sin mirarme, debe estar odiándome por dejarlo ahí, por hacer que se meta ahí, Thalia esta llamando por teléfono mientras Will parecía intentar revisar al azabache pero este no se deja retrocede cada vez que se le acerca y Nico intenta detener al rubio, tal vez no es que este molesto conmigo.

\- ¿Qué le pasó a Percy? - susurro a mi oído Piper haciéndome asustar levemente, ella recién caía en cuenta que él estaba mojado.

\- Error mío- no me gustaba admitir cuando cometía alguna falta pero la de esta noche fue grave, podía escuchar como había solo silencio del interior del local, ya no había música, no había peleas, todo había resultado según lo planeado excepto el hecho de que Percy ya ni siquiera me ve "Pero eso era lo que queríamos también ¿no? " Lo sé pero aún así me está doliendo.

\- Sally vendrá a recogernos - anuncio Thalia al tiempo que las puertas del local se abrieron a nuestras espaldas y se comenzaban a escuchar sollozos y protestas de parte de algunos de nuestro curso, Percy simplemente se escondió con Jason aunque mucha atención no creo que nos presten todos parecían estar murmurando acerca de la caída de la Élite.

\- Seguro se le acabaron los viajes que tanto presumía- escuche murmurar a alguien, de hecho parecía que todos eramos invisibles en ese instante, lo cual agradeciamos, comenzamos a caminar en silencio y mezclandonos con los demás que salían, trate de buscar la mirada de Percy un momento aunque sea para saber que no hemos terminado tan mal pero no la encontré, pronto llegamos a una parada, Sally la mamá de Percy llegó pronto y con ella se fueron Thalia, Jason y Percy por supuesto, Piper llamó a su papá y pronto nos vinieron a ver, Nico y los demás llamaron al campamento y también fueron por ellos, esta noche no termino exactamente como la había planeado y lo peor es que no se que haré con esto que siento el lunes cuando le vea de nuevo ¿Se pueden devolver los sentimientos? ¿Podría el odiarme? ¿Podría dejar de importarme algún día el hecho de que no me halla querido ver a los ojos? Maldita Afrodita y Maldito sea el misterioso Jackson y sus formas de hacerme sentir como la triste chica de quince años que se supone que soy.


	50. Misterio XLVI

El día Lunes llegó, hice lo mismo de todas las mañanas de escuela excepto que solo podía pensar en una cosa la misma cosa que he pensado desde que dejamos ese lugar el día sábado, Percy Jackson y su misterio, porque todo el sigue siendo un misterio. Un misterio que ya no debería querer resolver pero mi mente no lo deja irse, se aferra a él como si no existiera nada más importante en la vida, sacudí la cabeza como tantas veces he hecho en estos dos días, mejor dicho como he hecho desde que el apareció en mi vida.

\- ¡Buenos días! - casi me da algo cuando escuche la voz de Piper a mi lado me lleve una mano al pecho y respire con pesadez ella se dio cuenta de que me asusto- Lo siento, pensé que ya me habías visto - susurro y es que me quedé viendo hacia la puerta de entrada pero no estaba exactamente mirando a la gente que entraba o salía por ella, negué con la cabeza.

\- No, no te había visto Piper - traté de sonreírle pero la verdad es que no tengo ningún ánimo de hacerlo, solo quiero que ese chico salga de mi cabeza de una vez, me volví a mi casillero lo abrí, mi amiga hizo lo mismo con el suyo y se que está hablándome puedo oírla pero solo puedo pensar en el hijo de Poseidón y de que quiero saber cuanto me odia por mi error, me pregunto si se irá igual que lo hizo él, sacudí la cabeza saque los libros que necesitaba y los metí en mi maleta.

\- Y fue muy hermoso - seguía hablando Piper, yo solo asentí mientras comenzábamos a avanzar por el pasillo, ni Thalia ni Jason han llegado, entramos en el aula y mi vista solo viajaba del libro que intentaba leer a la puerta esperando su llegada pero no pasaba, pasaron los minutos estábamos casi todos, los de la Élite entraron pero no veían a nadie su mirada estaba en el suelo y la gente murmurando a su alrededor pero ellos no me importaban en este instante.

Algo logró captar mi atención una cabellera negra con tonos azules, Thalia pero no se la veía feliz detrás de ella entró el maestro de la hora, ella no fue a su pupitre se dirigió directamente hacia el maestro y le entregó un papel habló con él un momento y luego se fue a sentar, espere ver a su hermano y al hijo de Poseidón pero estos no aparecieron para nada y mi atención solo siguió en el hecho de que posiblemente él me odie.

Pasaron las horas de clase hasta el receso pero yo no tenía ánimos para nada, menos para comer y creo que Thalia estaba igual, porque llegué a la cafetería y ella simplemente estaba ahí sentada mirando a la mesa.

\- Vamos Annabeth- me apresuro Piper mientras caminábamos hacia ahí, nos sentamos frente a Thalia pero esta simplemente seguía ahí perdida en sus pensamientos viendo a la mesa ni nos ha notado, me pregunto si el ya le dijo cuanto me odiaba, las tres estábamos en silencio hasta que Piper decidió romperlo - Thalia y ¿Que pasó con tu hermano? - es entonces cuando ella reparó en nosotras y levantó la mirada.

\- Se quedó en casa, Percy está resfriado - respondió en un tono bastante deprimente y me pareció raro ¿Un hijo del mar resfriado?.

\- ¿Resfriado? - inquirió Piper arqueando una ceja, esta visto que no solo a mí me pareció extraño, aunque no me debería sorprender después de todo el salió empapado de la piscina el día sábado.

\- Si - contesto de nuevo ella - Se mojó mucho el día sábado por no poder concentrarse del todo - ¿concentrarse? no sabia que necesitaba concentrarse para mantenerse seco... y no se porque me siguen interesando las cosas sobre cuando he decidido que esto se terminaba ya, el seguro me odia y no había vuelta atrás.

\- y ¿Por qué lo cuida Jason? - dijo Piper después de un rato al ver que yo tampoco tenía muchos ánimos de hablar igual que Thalia quien se volvió a concentrar en la mesa.

\- Porque Sally y Paul trabajan y está muy mal - no se siento que no es todo que hay algo más y necesito saber que es, porque no creo que solo les preocupe un resfriado, un resfriado no la tendría tan mal.

\- Hay algo más ¿verdad? - dije mientras la miraba y ella posaba su electrizante mirada en mi y asintió débilmente.

\- Él... - suspiro antes de continuar y eso simplemente me indicó que lo que seguía no quería oírlo en verdad - Piensa que debe regresar a vivir Nueva Roma- Piper y yo nos la quedamos mirando.

\- Pero él parecía muy feliz de no estar ahí digo - susurre y ella me dedico una sonrisa triste.

\- Claro que el no es feliz ahí pero - hizo una mueca y apretó un puño luego sus ojos se abrieron grandes muy grandes como si hubiera tenido una idea - ¿Tú podrías hablar con él? - dijo esperanzada pero yo no entiendo nada.

\- ¿Yo? - me señalé y fruncí el ceño y ella asintió, Piper y yo la vimos como si estuviera loca lo que probablemente está debido a que seguramente el me odia en este instante seguro que si le digo algo solo lo haría irse más rápido.

\- Si por favor, seguro a ti te escuchará más que a nosotros- seguía teniendo ese tono de esperanza.

\- No se porque yo tendría que hablar con él- murmuré bastante desconcertada de que quiera que sea yo la que lo convenza de que se quede porque se que eso quiere que haga.

\- Porque... - el timbre sonó y ella golpeó la mesa, nos pusimos de pie - Solo dime que vendrás a casa conmigo hoy - hablo mientras caminábamos al salón de clases, no sabia que responder a eso, ella me miraba como si yo fuera la única opción que tenía para solucionar su vida entera.

\- Thalia yo... - quería negarme, porque me prometí alejarme de él en cuanto todo terminara - No no puedo - ella frunció ligeramente el ceño y yo terminé por entrar a mi salón de clase feliz de alejarme unas cuantas bancas de ella porque justo entro la maestra de la hora, nunca había estado tan agradecida con que apareciera una maestra como en este instante.

Piper y Thalia se la pasaron susurrando en la clase seguro tramando como convencerme de que vea al azabache pero no lo haré. Prometí alejarme de él y eso es lo que haré, respire hondo y las estuve ignorando, salí corriendo cuando la clase terminó, ellas me seguían de cerca.

\- Annabeth por favor es importante- Me dijo Thalia tomando mi muñeca y deteniendo mi paso cuando estaba por entrar al salón de clases, miré su mano y luego sus ojos.

\- Dije que no lo haría y no insistas - me solté de su agarre en una forma algo brusca, ella y Piper me vieron extrañadas por mi comportamiento pero no me importó me di media vuelta y me fui.

\- ¡Annabeth! - escuche a Piper llamarme pero no le preste atención hice oídos sordos a todos sus gritos y miradas que me lanzaban.

Las horas de clase pasaron ellas siguieron en sus intentos por acercarse a mi pero las esquivé, al menos Thalia debería saber mis motivos por los que yo no puedo hablar con su primo digo después de todo el les dijo ¿verdad? debe haberles dicho a ella y Jason, además ella estaba ahí, ella vio mi error, ella debió entender que el me odia, porque seguro me odia.

\- ¡Te alcancé! - sentí unas manos tomarme por la cintura y su voz agitada, podría safarme fácilmente de su agarre pero la verdad es que me la he pasado todo el día corriendo de un lado a otro y estoy cansada.

\- Thalia por favor yo no puedo hablar con tú primo - ella me giró para ver mi rostro, Piper esta detrás de ella perfecto ahora ella también sabrá el error que cometí pues no hemos hablado en todo el fin de semana desde aquello.

\- ¿Por qué no? - fruncio el ceño mirándome severamente - A él le agradas seguro si hablas con él esa tonta idea de aceptar eso se le irá de la cabeza - eso llamo mi atención, no debería pero mi curiosidad es mayor.

\- ¿A qué te refieres con aceptar eso? - me solté de su agarre y crucé los brazos, ella se recargo contra los casilleros.

\- Va a aceptar el Pretorado, nos lo ha dicho esta mañana y Jason está vigilando que no llame a Reyna y le dé la noticia- dijo ella haciendo una mueca - Si él acepta eso, no va a salir de ahí nunca - termino por decir y Piper y yo estábamos confundidas.

\- Pensé que no quería ser Pretor - dijo Piper viendo a Thalia y está le devolvió la mirada.

\- No quiere, ese es el punto - yo no entendía si no quiere ¿Por qué va a aceptar el puesto? - Lo va a aceptar solo para vivir ahí solo - la noticia me cayó como un balde de agua fría, ¿tanto daño le hice como para que quiera poner tierra de por medio entre los dos y hasta sus primos?

\- ¿Por qué quiere vivir solo? - Piper formuló la misma pregunta que yo iba a hacer y Thalia suspiró mientras comenzó a caminar nosotras la seguimos.

\- Él no quiere eso - contesto ella pero eso solo me confundía más - Él siente que debe alejarse y vivir solo -

\- Pero si no quiere ¿Por qué siente eso? - pregunte bastante confundida ella respiró hondo detuvimos nuestros pasos y ella volteó a vernos su mirada era de profunda tristeza.

\- Se siente culpable - susurró y acomodó su mochila sin dejar de mirarme - El siente que te asusto el sábado- me la quedé viendo perpleja ante esta afirmación parpadeé un par de veces.

\- ¿Por qué? - pregunto Piper al ver que me había dejado sin palabras la afirmación de Thalia.

\- Por su descontrol de poderes, por eso necesito que hables con él, porque el no te asusto ¿verdad? - yo solo la seguía mirando ¿de verdad el pensaba eso? ¿No me odia? debería al menos estar molesto conmigo por aquello pero al parecer solo piensa que me ha asustado - Annabeth no te asusto ¿verdad? - volvió a preguntar y me veía suplicante.

\- No claro que no ¿por qué me habría de asustar? - respondí yo - Más bien pensé que él...- respire hondo y las mire a ambas - Pensé que el me estaría odiando por meterlo ahí- admití y mientras Piper me miraba con confusión por no saber que hablaba, Thalia me veía un poco divertida y sonrió.

\- Él nunca te odiaría por eso - dijo ella sin dejar de sonreír - El no suele odiar a la gente y menos te odiaría a ti - dijo la última parte apresuradamente que apenas y la entendí y rápido añadió- Entonces, aclarado esto ¿Vas a hablar con él? dime que si - puso sus manos juntas a modo de súplica y me miró con ojos grandes y un puchero, eso me hizo sonreír, bueno al menos se que no me odia, asentí y ella hizo una señal triunfante con el brazo, comenzamos a caminar en dirección a su departamento.

Mientras caminamos no puedo dejar de pensar en porque es tan importante que yo sea quien hable con él y porque el pensaría que me asusto, bueno aunque si me asuste pero no exactamente de él si no más bien de que descubran lo que somos y solo por mi culpa, además que la culpable aquí era yo no se porque el se está echando la culpa de esto, la verdad Percy es muy extraño "Pensé que nos alejariamos de él" conciencia no te había extrañado y se lo que prometí, pero si esto es importante para Thalia lo voy a hacer ya después me alejaré, además fue mi plan el que lo llevo a sentir que debía irse de aquí y soy yo quien debe arreglar eso, Percy Jackson eres un misterio que dejaré para alguien más después del día de hoy "Un misterio que no quieres dejar" cállate.


	51. Misterio XLVII

Caminamos hasta el departamento de Thalia, aún me siento insegura con esto, así que ya estaba viendo las mil y un maneras de como terminar con esa conversación lo más rápido posible, además de preparar las posibles respuestas a sus preguntas, porque se que las hará.

\- Vamos por el ascensor- apresuro Thalia mientras lo llamaba apretando el botón, pensar que por culpa de un lugar así fue lo que me metió en este aprieto, si no lo hubiera metido ahí seguro podría alejarme de él con calma.

\- Espero que no se vaya a ir - escuche murmurar a Piper, no se porque ese repentino interés en que él no se vaya a Nueva Roma.

\- Si él se va a Nueva Roma, nosotros también Annabeth- susurro Thalia cerca de mi oído no había caído en cuenta sobre aquello después de todo el era una de las razones por las que Jason había salido de la seguridad de Nueva Roma - Por eso es importante que lo convenzas no me quiero ir pero tampoco dejarlo solo -

\- Hablaré con él pero no prometo hacerlo cambiar de opinión- respondi mientras el ascensor llegaba y nos subimos en el, Piper estaba ansiosa solo veía el contador de pisos, Thalia estaba con los brazos cruzados y mordiendo su labio inferior y yo pues me sentía nerviosa, casi nunca me he puesto así, suelo estar segura de todo lo que hago, pero sencillamente hablar con Percy sabiendo lo que siento me pone todos los nervios en alerta máxima, el timbre anuncia que hemos llegado.

\- Vamos - trata de animarme Thalia saliendo del ascensor y caminando apresurada hacia el departamento de él, camino detrás de ella con Piper.

\- ¿y si no acepta? - le pregunté en un murmullo, ella suspiró.

\- Va aceptar Annabeth- ella me sonrió pero no se veía muy segura de esto, llegamos y Thalia tocó la puerta.

\- Thalia- dijo Jason en cuanto abrió la puerta y sostenía en su mano dos celulares, uno era de Percy estaba segura, porque solo habían dos celulares con la mitad griega y la otra romana, uno era de Thalia y el otro de Percy.

\- No lo has dejado llamar ¿verdad? - respondió ella mientras entraba en el departamento.

\- No y hola Annabeth y Pips - saludo mientras entrábamos- Esta en su habitación - escuche como la puerta se cerraba a mis espaldas, mi corazón vuelve a latir desbocado con cada paso que doy dentro del departamento, hay algunas cosas tiradas en el suelo- Disculpen el desorden, Sally salió muy temprano y él ha tenido... algunos problemas- Jason rasco su nuca mientras recogía algunos trapos que estaban mojados del piso.

\- Annabeth tienes que hablar con él enseguida por favor- prácticamente me suplico Thalia y yo solo asentí no podía prolongar más esto, ella tomó mi mano y me guió a su habitación, a pesar de haber estado aquí tantas veces nunca he ido más allá de la sala o la cocina, dimos unos cuantos pasos por un pequeño pasillo y ella toco una puerta que tenía un letrero que decía "Percy Duerme aquí" más abajo con marcador negro " El sirenito toma su siesta Xd" apostaba cualquier cosa a que lo había escrito Thalia.

\- Jason no quiero más medicina y más vale que me devuelvas mi celular- escuche que gritaba del otro lado pero no se oía enfermo, Thalia abrió la puerta.

\- No tengo el pelo rubio, no traje medicina y menos tú celular- dijo ella pasando y dejando ver que el azabache estaba en su cama, recostado y se quejó al ver a su prima entrar, vi la habitación estaba algo desordenada, había una bandeja con medicina sobre su mesa de noche, el estaba con el cabello desordenado como de costumbre pero sus ojos lucían apagados no con ese brillo que lo caracterizaba - Ah y no vine sola - me señaló y entonces reparó en mi presencia.

\- Buenas tardes Percy - me adelanté un poco, el me vio con pesar.

\- Buenas tardes Annabeth- susurro el sin mirarme a los ojos ¿De verdad creía que había hecho algo malo?

\- Pensé que era la listilla - fingi un poco de pena ante la no mención del apodo que el me había puesto, el levantó la mirada un poco y sonrió levemente.

\- Yo los dejo solos - murmuró Thalia huyendo de la habitación "cobarde" así es mi gran amiga dejando que enfrente sola mis problemas.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes? me dijeron que estabas enfermo - comente acercándome a la cama el se sentó bien en esta, pude notar que sobre su mesa de noche tenia una foto la misma que había visto en la pared de Thalia.

\- Mejor gracias- murmuró viendo sus manos - Annabeth... - comenzó a hablar con un tono algo inseguro le sonreí.

\- No me has dado miedo en ningún momento sesos de alga - el levantó la mirada y parpadeo un par de veces - Te debo una disculpa por meterte en esa situación- añadi antes de que el pudiera decir algo.

\- Pero es que destrui bastante en ese lugar - susurró el en respuesta volviendo a ver sus manos - Siempre termino haciendo un desastre -

\- No fue culpa tuya sesos de alga - el me vio nuevamente- Quién te orilló a eso fui yo, debí acordarme que tenías miedo a los lugares pequeños - suspire y el me regaló una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Lo siento- no entiendo su manía de disculparse frunci el ceño - Debi controlarme pero es que... - hizo una mueca antes de continuar- No solo soy claustrofóbico por ser hijo de Poseidón- susurró viendo a la pared donde tenia pegado un póster de una banda de Metal, a él y a Thalia le encantan esas cosas.

\- ¿Alguien te hizo temerle más a esos lugares? - trate de alentarlo hablar porque parecía perdido en recuerdos que eran poco agradables, aunque ya había dicho todo lo que tenia que decir y debería irme pero algo en él me recuerda a mi misma.

\- ¿Sabes porque llegué al campamento Júpiter y no al mestizo? - pregunto él mientras aún veía a la nada y ladeaba su cabeza.

\- Porque Hera te perseguía igual que a Thalia y a Jason - respondí porque al menos eso era lo que me habían contado.

\- Eso fue en parte, hay más acerca de eso - susurro el sin mirarme aún- Estábamos en San Francisco porque mi madre y yo estábamos huyendo -

\- ¿De monstruos? - el solto una risa seca sin mucho ánimo, lo que me dejó intrigada.

\- Ojalá hubiera sido un monstruo de los que podemos matar sin repercusiones- susurro el con una sonrisa hueca, sacudió la cabeza y me vio - Hay muchos monstruos a más de los mitológicos- sonrió de lado y algo en mi interior dolió.

\- Huían de tu padrastro - solté sin más y el abrió un poco los ojos en sorpresa pero después asintió.

\- Por eso eres una listilla- murmuró con una sonrisa genuina en su rostro y recostandose nuevamente en la cama - No de Paul del primero - susurro viendo al techo y yo lo veía a él - Un ser que cubría mi olor y me protegía de ser encontrado por Hera -

\- Pero imagino que salió de control y comenzó a causarte daño a ti y a tu madre, más del que podían soportar- deduci y el asintió con una mueca triste - ¿Él te encerraba en algún lugar? -

\- El armario- susurro y me lo quedé mirando, sus ojos estaban tormentosos y veían un punto muerto - Solo para que no pudiera detenerlo de golpear a mi madre y ahora le temo más a los lugares cerrados -

\- Y te solía decir que eras un monstruo y que era tu culpa todo lo que pasaba - el volteo a verme - Escuche que murmurabas algunas cosas a Thalia ese día- vi con mucho interés las sábanas de su cama que eran de color celeste - Y saqué mis conclusiones después de todo soy la listilla- el río un momento y después paró.

\- Él tenia razón soy un monstruo, por mi culpa mi madre lo tuvo que aguantar - dijo él con un tono que anunciaba que pronto se rompería.

\- No eres un monstruo - le asegure viéndolo y haciendo que me mire, tome su barbilla con una de mis manos - Tú madre es la mejor y lo hizo para protegerte porque le importas demasiado Percy - Y a mi también quería decirle pero no lo hice, el esbozo una sonrisa triste y acarició mi mano.

\- Tienes razón mi madre es la mejor - saco mi mano con delicadeza de su rostro - Pero no quiero ponerla en peligro de nuevo, ni a ella ni a ... nadie - me sonrió y lo vi por un segundo me pareció que iba a decir a ti.

\- No pones en peligro a nadie con estar aquí Percy - le sonreí y el se volvió a sentar aún sostenía mi mano y por alguna razón no quería que la soltara nunca - Todos te queremos aquí con nosotros - quería decir aquí conmigo pero se que te irás igual que él y no debo hacerme falsas ilusiones, a los hijos de Atenea nunca nos va bien en este juego del amor.

\- Estarán bien sin mí- murmuró viendo sus sábanas.

\- Sabes que no es así, además Jason y Thalia solo han salido de nueva Roma por ti - comente sin poder resistirlo el me quedo mirando y rió bastante divertido.

\- Lo sé, son demasiado sobreprotectores, piensan que si no están me voy a tirar por un risco sin más- se río de sus propias palabras pero a mi no me causaron gracia, estoy comenzando a entender esa sobreprotección de los Graces, después de todo el se lanzó al lago a salvarme y a penas me conocía - No me vas a decir que vas a entrar al mismo plan que ellos - dijo viendo con un poco de pánico.

\- Es que saltaste sin conocerme demasiado a un lago, pudiste golpearte con algo - respondí- Además te dejaste golpear por esos chicos en nueva Roma-

\- Si pero ya te expliqué porque, no soy suicida... solo... imprudente... a veces - rasco su cabeza mirando las sábanas y sonreí, el de verdad es muy diferente a él, mejor dicho no tendría ni porque compararlos, pero aún así el nunca se quedaría conmigo.

\- A veces si claro - solté con sarcasmo y el me quedo mirando.

\- El sarcasmo es mío listilla - replicó él y yo solo sonreí con suficiencia.

\- Tú te vas a ir así que - me levanté de su cama - bien podría comenzar a ser sarcástica total lo haré mejor que tú- el me quedo viendo con la boca abierta mientras caminaba a la puerta y la abría - Tal vez me haga la nueva reina del sarcasmo- le guiñé un ojo mientras salía de la habitación y pronto escuche que salía de la cama a tropezones.

\- Espera Listilla ven aquí- lo escuche decir y reí el siempre me hace reír y sonreír, "No queremos alejarnos" pero debo hacerlo, él no se quedará conmigo, me detuve unos cuantos pasos lejos de la habitación, el abrió la puerta y me abrazó por detrás, su aroma llegó a mi. Sigue oliendo a mar. - Solo yo uso sarcasmo listilla-

\- Pues si te vas lo usaré yo - sonreí volteando a verlo esta tan cerca mío, intento alejarme un poco pero el ha salido con las sábanas aún encima, se ha enredado en ellas y todo pasa muy rápido, intento correr, el intenta alcanzarme y acabamos en el piso. El ha evitado que me golpe la cabeza, termine encima de su pecho.

Mi corazón está latiendo muy fuerte, el de él está igual estamos tan cerca puedo sentir sus latidos, sus ojos verdes mar están tranquilos y tienen ese brillo de siempre, son como olas dispuestas a jugar. Su aroma esta en mis fosas nasales tanto que es embriagante. Quiero hundirme en ellos, veo mas abajo sus labios entre finos tan cerca de los míos a solo centímetros.

Quiero saber a que saben, quiero probarlos.

"Bésalo" dice mi conciencia.

No puedo hacerlo, no debo.

"Solo hazlo" sigue insistiendo.

Por primera vez le hago caso, tomo su camisa y acorto la distancia entre nosotros, una corriente recorre mi cuerpo, el sabor de sus labios es mejor que el néctar o la ambrosía, al principio solo me dejo besarlo, pero pronto devolvió el beso y por un instante solo fuimos el y yo, no existía nadie mas en este momento...

-¡Esta es buena! - escuche gritar a Thalia y me separe de el en ese instante, ella sostiene su cámara desechable en su mano... ¡Daímones!, mi rostro comenzó a arder creo que estoy de todos los tonos de rojos.

\- Thalia espera - me pongo torpemente de pie y el intenta hacer lo mismo pero simplemente volvemos a caer, mi rostro arde y veo por un instante creo que esta tan rojo como yo... debo salir de aquí, logre ponerme de pie y comencé a correr a la puerta de salida, Thalia, Jason y Piper estaban por la sala.

\- Annabeth - mi mejor amiga tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en el rostro, seguí caminando no podía verla, es casi seguro que Thalia ya les dijo...

Necesito desaparecer, Maldito seas Percy Jackson y todos tus misterios, maldigo el momento en que te conocí...

"Pero no lamentamos el beso" sigo corriendo escaleras abajo, mi rostro aun se siente arder, aun siento lo salado de sus labios en lo míos, su olor esta impregnado en mi... Debo olvidarme de el.

Debo olvidarlo todo, como hice con... Luke.


	52. Misterio XLVIII

No se en que estaba pensando ayer ¿ como pude hacer eso? ¿como demonios se me ocurrió hacerle caso a mi conciencia?... "Porque lo deseabas" deseo asesinar a mi conciencia y si ya se que suena idiota decir aquello porque es una voz que solo existe en mi cabeza, pero solo me ha metido en problemas. No se como le daré la cara hoy a Piper, Jason y a Thalia ¡Dioses! ella tomo una foto. Estrelle mi cabeza contra mi casillero.

\- Gea por favor trágame - susurre contra mi casillero. No podía perder clases es la única razón por la que estoy aquí, ademas soy Annabeth Chase. Levante la cabeza y me acomode la ropa - Eras la hija de Atenea sabrás como llevar esto - respire hondo abrí mi casillero y saque todo lo que necesitaba para las clases de la mañana.

-¡Annabeth! - dijo alguien acercándose a mi y no necesito ni verla para saber perfectamente que es Piper y hoy viene animada. Corre y se coloca a mi lado - Muy buenos días Annabeth - sonríe como si no hubiera un mañana, coloque en mi rostro la mejor sonrisa que pude.

\- Buenos días también para ti Piper - que no saque el tema de ayer que no lo saque ¡Dioses! comenzó con su risita. Ella esta riendo entre dientes como cuando tiene sus ataques de Afrodita, ¿he dicho ya que odio cuando los tiene? si no lo dicho lo digo ahora - ¿Qué sucede Piper? - arqueo una ceja mirándola con seriedad y ella detiene su risita.

\- Hoy si viene Percy - Skata - Su madre nos lo aseguro dice que ya esta mucho mejor del resfriado y que el no puede perder clases por su dislexia y eso - sonríe como el gato que acaba de cazar un canario muy jugoso. Mi rostro comienza a arder.

\- Que bueno que el ya este mejor - decidió apartar la vista y comenzar a caminar al salón de clases.

-¡Oh! Annabeth - dice ella sujetando mi brazo - Hoy estas distraída ¿no? - sigue con esa sonrisa tonta en los labios y yo la miro algo confundida ¿yo distraída? - Debemos ir a la sala de Edición ¡Hay que sacar el periódico de este mes! - ella parece muy emocionada y tiene razón.

\- Cierto hoy toca ir a la sala de edición primero - golpeo levemente mi frente con la palma de mi mano.

\- No te preocupes Annabeth yo te comprendo después de loo de ayer - y ahí volvió a poner esa sonrisa de hija de Afrodita. Comencé a caminar alejándome de ella - ¡Annabeth espera! - comenzó a correr detrás mio pero no me detuve por nada, esquive personas y prácticamente corrí lejos de ella hasta llegar a la sala de Edición - No me hagas correr tan temprano Annabeth -

\- El ejercicio es bueno - es todo lo que le respondo mientras enciendo las computadoras y el aire acondicionado del salón.

\- Si pero no cuando acabas de desayunar - la escucho quejarse mientras comienzo a revisar el material que conseguimos el fin de semana en la fiesta. Aunque a la dirección no le guste ese sera el titular del periódico de este mes. Así estoy mejor concentrada en cualquier cosa que no sea... Él. - Thalia tomo unas hermosas fotos ayer - casi puedo sentir como sonríe a su pantalla de computadora y tiene esa mirada de niña de afrodita.

\- Muy bien que te parece el titulo Las mascaras caen - decido no tomar atención de su comentario y concentrarme en lo que si me importa.

\- ¿Como caíste tu ayer? - suelta junto con una risilla tonta.

\- Cálmate Annabeth no esta bien matar a tus amigas - mascullo entre dientes mientras me concentro ene escribir el articulo que estará en el encabezado.

\- Thalia dijo que había sacado una buena foto de aquello - sigue comentando mientras la sigo ignorando - Percy no quiso hablar mucho después de que te fueras me pregunto porque sera - seguía con su risita dioses.

\- Piper si no vas a ayudar con el periódico seria bueno que vayas a clases - le sonrió pero mirándola con ganas de ahorcarla y ella entiende el mensaje comienza a escribir en su computador y vuelvo la vista a mi trabajo.

\- Ella se enamora y yo pago los platos rotos - la escuche quejarse en un murmullo. Maldigo mi buen oído y que mi mejor amiga tenga sus momento Afrodita. Sacudí la cabeza y me dedique al articulo. La paz y el silencio reino por unos minutos hasta que la puerta del salón fue tocada, me voltee a ver y ahí estaba la persona que menos quería ver hoy.

\- Listilla ¿podemos hablar un momento? - Percy Jackson esta en la puerta del salón de edición, ve a Piper que vuelve a tener esa sonrisa boba y luego a mi. Creo que el esta tan mortificado como yo por lo sucedido.

\- Si vamos - me levanto de mi asiento mientras le mando una mirada asesina a Piper quien se vuelve a su trabajo. Percy avanzo unos cuantos pasos fuera del salón y yo lo seguí, se detuvo.

\- Listilla yo - parecía muy contrariado y no me veía a los ojos rascaba nerviosamente su cuello.

\- No es necesario que hablemos de lo de ayer Percy - comienzo a decir y el me ve a los ojos.

\- Yo... solo vine a darte esto - saco de uno de sus bolsillos uno de mis aretes de búho. Al parecer estas cosas se caen y siempre terminan con el.

\- Vaya no había notado que no lo tenia - murmuro tocando mi oreja. Ayer salí tan apurada que no me fije y hoy por la misma razón que ayer estaba muy distraída, el me tendió el arete, lo tome y mis dedos rosaron con su palma causando esa electricidad de siempre. No se si soy la única que la siente - Gracias -

\- De nada y sobre la foto. Thalia te la ha de entregar mas tarde, me lo prometió - coloca las manos en sus bolsillos de la chaqueta y mira al suelo.

\- Percy lo de ayer...- comienzo a excusarme pero el me interrumpe.

\- Fue un accidente lo se no te preocupes - me mira a los ojos y me sonríe pero no es la sonrisa de siempre es una mueca triste. Odio que sonría así. Odio lo que su sonrisa real me hace sentir. Odio que me duela el corazón verlo así de triste ¡Maldita Afrodita! - Bien iré a clases tengo que presentar el justificativo de la falta - y así sin mas se dio media vuelta y se fue, dejándome con un dolor en el pecho y mi arete de búho en la mano.

-¿Que me haces Percy? - me arrime a la pared del pasillo apretando mi arete aun esta su aroma en el aire, ese aroma que me hace acelerar el corazón. Dioses comienzo a pensar como una tonta mortal enamorada, cierro los ojos tratando de no pensar en esto que estoy sintiendo -Me prometí a mi misma no volver a sentir esto - me recuerdo a mi misma. Más que prometerlo lo jure, no volvería dejarme caer por el juego de afrodita desde Luke.

Dioses llevaba años que no pensaba en el y ahora esta aquí de nuevo, ese sentimiento que me corta la respiración, me acelera el corazón y hace que sienta como si miles y miles de lechuzas revolotearan en mi estomago. Aprisiono mi pendiente contra mi pecho. Tengo que deshacerme de estos sentimientos antes de salir lastimada de nuevo, tengo que hacerlo. Abro los ojos y comienzo a caminar de vuelta al salón de edición mientras me coloco mi pendiente. Mi nueva misión olvidar a Percy Jackson.

\- Bien ¿ya terminaste el articulo de deportes Piper? - ingreso al salón ella esta clavada en la computadora, levanta la cabeza.

\- Si ya casi termino - ya no sonríe como hace un rato, la veo con suspicacia esta totalmente con la vista en la computadora.

\- Nos estuviste espiando - acuso y ella pega un pequeño brinco en su asiento mientras se sonroja.

\- No es espiar, solo obtenía información - se defiende ella y yo arqueo una ceja - Es que no entiendo Annabeth - se pone delante mio y me toma por los hombros - Como es que ayer se besaron y hoy solo te entrega tu pendiente - me sacude levemente - Explícame que esta mal con ustedes, el debería estarte pidiendo que sean novios - su mirada se transforma en una soñadora - Tu primera cita Annabeth, el primer regalo que el te hiciera - suspira encantada mientras me sacude un poco mas y luego me abraza.

\- Sabes que eso no sucederá nunca Piper - me separo de ella y la veo fijamente - Los hijos de Atenea no tenemos suerte en el juego de Afrodita lo sabes - me suelto totalmente y avanzo hasta mi computadora ella me sigue.

\- Vamos solo porque el no te haya correspondido no significa que Percy sea igual - volteo a verla con claro enfado ella sabe cuanto me molesta este tema.

\- ¿No me correspondió? - arqueo una ceja y ella suspira.

\- Es una forma de decir Annabeth, se que el jugo con ambas - me miro con tristeza. Odio hablar de este tema, remueve cosas que creí muertas - pero no porque el sea un tarado significa que todos lo sean Annie-

\- No me llames Annie - apretó la mandíbula y la veo con mas enojo ella no borra esa mirada triste hacia mi.

\- Hay algo que me dijo Thalia ayer - comenzó a decir mientras tomaba una silla y se sentaba enfrente mio -¿Recuerdas el misterio del nombre de Percy? - la veo confundida no se que tiene que ver eso con esto aunque me alegra cambiar de tema asiento y ella continua - Luke también tiene que ver con eso - la mire sorprendida y bastante contrariada - Percy conoció a Luke Annabeth y el lo hizo quedar como el villano en muchos casos, ataco semidioses en el nombre de Percy por eso no muestra su rostro ni dice su nombre en el campamento -

\- ¿Como...? - trato de asimilar la información pero simplemente me cuesta asimilar que quien creí mi mejor amigo y amor se haya convertido en un ser tan despreciable.

\- Al parecer lo conoció en el campamento Júpiter en una de las celebraciones donde se unen los campamentos, se hicieron amigos muy buenos amigos - trato de asimilar todo pero no sabia que Luke había ido al campamento Júpiter para alguna de esas celebraciones.

\- ¿Por que Thalia...?

\- Porque Luke le había hecho prometer que no te diría fue por la misma época que tu sabes - asentí la época en que estaba jugando con las dos. Luke estuvo jugando con Thalia y conmigo, se aprovechaba de que estábamos lejos una de la otra, que solo nos veíamos en verano o ni eso solo por mensaje iris cuando Hera se ponía histérica por alguna desfachatez de su marido. Solo descubrimos todo cuando llegue a visitara a Thalia por su cumpleaños al campamento y ahí estaba el, besándose con mi mejor amiga - Bueno la cosa es que se hizo su amigo e hicieron una misión juntos. Luke robo algo del templo de su padre en la visita anual del campamento al Olimpo -

\- Si la razón por la cual ahora esta encerrado en su casa en Connedicut con su madre mortal - Hermes intercedió por el para que no lo mataran o echaran a su suerte siendo repudiado en ambos campamentos - Pero aquello que robo -

\- Era un smuck cambia forma, formula especial que usan algunos seres para tomar la apariencia de simples mortales cuya imagen captan en un espejo - dijo Piper y yo asentí comenzaba a comprender lo que había pasado.

\- Pero hasta donde se Poseidon estuvo a favor de perdonarle la vida - porque si no entiendo mal el tomo la forma de Percy y cometió sus crímenes que van desde el robo a un banco hasta volar un puente, ataco a varios semidioses y les robo lo que llevaban encima.

\- Fue por Percy, el le dijo que no permita que lo maten. Percy es demasiado bueno - sonrió débilmente. Si ella tenia razón Percy era demasiado bueno y leal a sus amigos a pesar de que este lo lastimo tanto - El punto Annabeth es que te des cuenta que Percy no es igual a Luke, el también ha sufrido por culpa de el y aun así el sigue adelante -

\- Yo se que no es igual a el Piper - me levanto de mi lugar - Percy es Percy y Luke es Luke, pero entiende - me voltee a verla - El no siente lo mismo que yo - ella sonrió de nuevo.

\- Ay Annabeth, de verdad que para estas cosas tu eras tan ciega como él - se levanto y me abrazo - Deberías preguntarle si de verdad no siente lo mismo - me soltó solo para verme a los ojos, la vi confundida y detesto estar confundida - Tal vez debas preguntarle por una lluvia de estrellas - susurra a mi oído antes de soltar una risita y después salir corriendo de la sala de edición con su mochila. ¿Lluvia de estrellas? ¿Qué tenía que ver eso? ya no deberían interesarme los misterios de este chico pero siempre sale con uno nuevo. Tome mis cosas y salí detrás de ella, ahora mi cabeza esta hecha un lió con mas preguntas sin contestar ¿Percy podía llegar a sentir lo mismo que yo? era imposible. "No puede ser imposible, si fuera imposible no existiría" conciencia no te extrañaba.


	53. Último Misterio

Desde que hable con Piper sobre aquello han pasado unas horas y estamos por salir a almorzar a la cafetería, Jason no me dirige la mirada el parece mas avergonzado que yo ¡Y la que beso a su primo fui yo! Thalia por otra parte me ve con esas miradas de picardía que le suele enviar a Piper cuando esta muy cerca de Jason. Ellas se han juntado demasiado, las dos parecen tener un lado Afrodita. he intentado a toda costa concentrarme en las clases pero he fallado no puedo dejar de pensar en lo que me dijo Piper ¿Por que Percy tendría que saber algo de una lluvia de estrellas? aunque en Nueva Roma se veía interesado en las estrellas. Aun puedo recordar su rostro mirando al cielo "Se veía tan lindo" no puedo evitar dibujar una sonrisa en mi rostro ante el recuerdo. Sacudí la cabeza dioses, yo no puedo estar pensando en eso, sonó el timbre del almuerzo.

\- Annabeth - escucho a Thalia llamarme mientras estoy guardando mis cosas, levante la cabeza y ella se acercaba sosteniendo algo entre sus manos.

\- ¿Que deseas Thalia? - la mire con toda la serenidad que pude y ella respiro profundo.

\- No quisiera dártela pero el me amenazo con no volver a cocina hamburguesas y regresar a Nueva Roma si no lo hacia. El muy condenado sabe como convencerme - masculla entre dientes y me extendió el papel que tenia entre sus manos era una foto. Siento mi rostro arder.

\- Thalia - regaño y se la quita inmediatamente ¿como puede entregar esas cosas así no mas? cualquiera pudo haberla visto, voltee a todos lados comprobando que nadie vio la imagen. Ella rió con ganas.

\- Tranquila, nadie a mas de mi y de Jason y Piper y por supuesto Percy... - sonrió de lado al decir el ultimo nombre - la ha visto -

\- No tendrías que haberla tomado - digo bastante segura que mi cara esta totalmente roja y detrás de ella veo a Percy acercarse.

\- Eso le dije yo - murmura el poniéndose a su lado y ella rodó los ojos. Siento mi corazón latir con fuerza "Es tan lindo, mira sus labios" conciencia no pienses en eso. Sacudí la cabeza.

\- Bueno pero me desharé de ella - guarde la foto en mi mochila y me la puse al hombro - No volvamos a tocar este tema nunca mas -

\- ¿Piper no hablo contigo? - soltó de la nada Thalia sosteniendo mi hombro, la veo fijamente a los ojos y frunzo el ceño.

\- Si ella hablo conmigo ¿Qué pasa con eso? - pregunto con interés y el se nos queda mirando. Se nota que el no sabe de que hablamos y agradezco eso.

\- Bueno yo me voy a comer - murmura pero Thalia lo sostiene también del hombro.

\- Tu querías descubrir todo sobre Percy ¿verdad? - dice ella mirándome y el se la queda mirando a ella - Pues bien hablen ahora que esta el aula vacía, pueden comenzar por una lluvia de estrellas - la vi extrañada - Y tal vez terminen de hablar de la isla de Calipso - ella sonrió de lado nos soltó y salio del aula cerrando la puerta afuera la esperaban Jason y Piper. La cara de Percy se puro de color rojo.

\- ¿Tú entendiste algo de lo que dijo? - murmure muy confundida el no me devolvía la mirada encontraba muy interesante el piso al parecer.

\- Algo - respondió después de un rato de incomodo silencio - Ven siéntate - señalo una de las bancas y por alguna razón se que esto me interesa así que obedecí y deje la mochila en el suelo.

\- ¿Que pasa Percy? - el se veía bastante nervioso su pierna temblaba.

\- Creo que ate dije que vi una lluvia de estrellas ¿verdad? - dijo el sin mirarme solo veía al frente.

\- Si creo que algo me dijiste cuando estuvimos en Nueva Roma - fruncí el ceño tratando de recordar de lo que hablamos ese fin de semana. El suspira y por fin me ve y sonríe como suele hacerlo siempre.

\- El dia que vi esa lluvia de estrellas no lo hice solo - seguía sonriendo pero yo estaba mas confundida - Conocí a alguien ese día -

-¿A alguien? - los recuerdos de mi lluvia de estrellas comenzaban a llegar nuevamente, el chico tendiéndome la mano, su sonrisa, su olor a mar.

\- Si a una niña rubia, muy lista y con unos ojos grises impresionantes - y todo regreso a mi mente ahora el niño tiene rostro ¡Su rostro! ¡Su sonrisa! ¡Por eso olía mar! - Se disgusto mucho porque a una constelación le llame cucharon - rió entre dientes.

\- Era la osa mayor no un cucharon - refuto y el rió mas yo hice lo mismo - Así que eras tu -

\- Y tu eras la niña - sonrió de lado mirando al techo - Nunca te olvide - suelta de la nada y mi rostro sube de color me esta ardiendo atino a mirar el piso ... yo si lo olvide ¿Por que lo olvide?

\- Thalia dijo algo de Calipso - señalo intentado de cambiar de tema y el comenzó a ahogarse con su saliva y a toser, golpee su espalda haciendo que se tranquilice - ¿Estas bien? - el asiente pero ahora es el quien esta completamente rojo como los tomates de las hijas de Demeter.

\- Lo de Calipso.. eh - comienzo a creer que tiene fiebre su rostro sigue rojo y no me ve.

\- Es extraño que Thalia cayera contigo en esa isla, pensé que solo caían hombre ahí porque el castigo de ella era enamorarse de quien cayera ahí - fruncí el ceño no entendía aquello ¿como salieron de ahí? Calipso es hermosa, ella y Percy pudieron vivir ahí por siempre sin envejecer. El hijo de Poseidon comenzó a reír como loco.

\- Eso dijo Calipso - seguía riendo yo solo me lo quede mirando - Dijo que si esa era una broma cruel de las moiras, que si pensaban que ella había cambiado de gustos o algo - reía ante lo que el decía, me alegraba que ya pareciera mas tranquilo con este asunto aunque yo no lo estoy el esta cerca mio su olor a mar me llega y me inunda, extrañare esta cercanía cuando el se aleje de mi.

\- Pero como acabaron juntos ahí

\- Fue decisión de nuestros padres ellos vigilaban a lo lejos nuestra misión, estábamos en las fraguas de Hefestos haciéndole un favor y fuimos atacados por monstruos que mando Hera - su voz denotaba una seriedad poco propia de el - Eran demasiados y casi acababan con nosotros a Jason ambos le empujamos aun vagón y le enviamos fuera de la fragua a salvo, así que me quede solo con Thalia - parecía que no le gustaba recordar aquello, tal vez no debí insistir. Trate de detenerlo pero el siguió hablando - No quería que volviera a pasar lo de la otra vez, así que me concentre y use todos mis poderes y el enojo que me produce la reina de los olímpicos - su voz esta ronca y su mirada perdida - Hice algo malo mientras los usaba y casi muero - me force a recordar los lugares de las fraguas de Hefestos, tenia que ser una importante para que haya mandado a tres hijos de los tres grandes.

\- El monte Sant Helens - murmure y el alcanzo a oírme y asintió - hizo erupción hace unos meses -

\- Fue mi culpa - dijo el - Yo cause esa erupción - me lo quede mirando el seguía mirando un punto fijo en el suelo - Después de eso, prácticamente acabe muerto. Consumí mis poderes casi por completo - abrí mucho los ojos, eso era demasiado si hizo explotar un volcán - Thalia se aferro a mi cuando eso paso y nuestros padres, tomaron la decisión de enviarme a Ogigia era el único lugar donde me podría recuperar sin que Hera se entere que sobreviví -

\- Por eso Thalia fue a parar contigo pero hay algo que aun no entiendo - por fin me miro - para salir de ahí, Calipso se enamora de ti pero los héroes siempre se van porque sus corazones ya pertenecen a alguien - mis palabras perdían fuerza con cada palabra que decía, no quiero saber el nombre de a quien ama, no quiero saber que no soy yo porque es muy evidente que no lo soy. No nos hemos visto desde los ocho años.

\- Se ve que no eres tan lista listilla - rió ¿nerviosamente el? gire a verlo con el ceño fruncido el evitaba mi mirada y sus mejillas estaban rojas de nuevo - Se ve que no recuerdas - abrí los ojos con sorpresa ¿que debía recordar? - Se decía que podías pedir un deseo en la lluvia de estrellas, lo malo es que mi deseo se cumplió antes de si quiera poder pedirlo -

\- ¿Que deseo? - pregunte con interés porque no estoy entendiendo nada ¿ustedes si?.

\- Desee tener una amiga o amigo y apareciste tu - me sonrió "se ve hermoso sonriendo" y mis mejillas se encendieron - Yo te considere mi amiga desde ese día -

\- Eso suena muy bonito, pero no tengo idea que tiene que ver con Calipso - gire el rostro para que no me vea totalmente roja y mientras intento calmar mi corazón, el tomo mi mentón con su mano y me giro a verlo.

\- Tampoco fue la ultima vez que te vi - aseguro el pero yo no recuerdo haberlo visto mas a parte de esa ocasión - Te vi en nueva roma cuando fuiste a los doce, te he visto en las fotos de Thalia desde que llegue al campamento Júpiter y te vi también en mis sueños desde que te conocí aquella noche - mi rostro debe estar de todos los colores de rojo que existen, el rostro de el también lo esta pero sus palabras solo fluyeron como el agua. Y mi corazón no daba mas ¿esto es amor? porque si esto lo es lo que sentí por Luke no se compara ni pizca - Por eso no me quede con Calipso, mi corazón tiene dueña y esa eres tu Annabeth Chase - el soltó suavemente mi rostro y suspiro mientras pasaba rápidamente las manos por su rostro. Decir eso debió costarle demasiado. Yo me quede ahí junto a el sin decir nada, no sabia que decir ¿que se dice en momentos como este?.

"Se dice y mi corazón te pertenece a ti"

No voy a decir eso, negué con la cabeza mientras ocultaba mi rostro con mis manos.

"Solo dilo, ya lo besaste puedes con esto"

El beso... eso fue... impulso, nada mas, esto es distinto.

\- lo siento dije demasiado ¿verdad? soy un idiota, no debí decirte nada - lo escucha murmurar con preocupación.

\- No no dijiste demasiado - respondí sin darle la cara - esta bien que lo dijeras - levante el rostro intente calmarme.

\- Estas tan roja como el coral - señalo el y solo pude reír ¡Como no quiere que lo este! ¡Acaba de decir que soy dueña de su corazón!. Volví a ocultar mi rostro ¡Maldito seas Percy Jackson! ¡Maldito sea el misterio que me hizo enamorarme de ti! - Lo siento - se apresuro a decir el siempre se disculpa.

\- Esta bien - levante el rostro de nuevo y tratar de calmarme - Ya que has sido sincero conmigo, creo que debo serlo también - lo mire y sus ojos estaban sobre mi expectantes - Es verdad yo no te recordaba de la lluvia de estrellas, yo comencé a verte aquí en la escuela. - el sonrió de lado como siempre hace, esa sonrisa que me encanta. No esta vez no lo negare - A investigarte para protegerte, porque me producía interés el no conocer tu rostro -

\- Y cuando me conociste te encante - dijo el y solté una sonora carcajada - me encanta hacerte reír - el también reía, esa risa que a mis oídos es única.

\- Si ah - me aclare la garganta - al principio te deteste - el hizo un puchero y seguí riendo.

\- Pues yo pensé que te agradaba, nunca pensé que me detestaras - soltó con sarcasmo.

\- déjame hablar - el asintió y sonrió - A medida que te fui conociendo, me fuiste agradando mas y mas pero hay algo - solté el aire y mire al frente, se que sus ojos están en mi puedo sentir su mirada - Se que conociste a Luke - el gruño y dijo algo entre dientes - Se que el no es de tu agrado -

\- El poder se le subió a la cabeza, fue un buen amigo hasta que hizo eso - su voz era ronca una vez mas, ademas podía sentir el dolor en ella.

\- Yo estuve digamos enamorada de el - seguía sin verlo pero puedo asegurar que frunció el ceño - El me hizo daño, estuvo jugando con Thalia y conmigo -

\- Lo sé, esa es otra razón por la que no quiero ni oír su nombre - mascullo el y yo suspire.

\- Pero lo que tu me haces sentir con solo estar junto a mi es distinto - voltee a verlo el sonrió - No quiero equivocarme como aquella vez -

\- Yo no soy Luke Annabeth - tomo mis manos entre las suyas.

\- Soy una hija de Atenea, no me permito los errores - el beso mis manos.

\- Lo que siento por ti es real no un error - se acerco y beso mi frente mientras cerraba mis ojos.

\- Y yo no quiero que esto sea un juego de Afrodita - abrí los ojos y tenia los suyos enfrente mio, soltó una de mis manos y puso su mano en mi mejilla.

\- No es un juego, ella me dijo una vez que mi camino al amor iba a ponérmelo difícil - le veo interrogante - Y mira que lo hizo, tantos años para poder tenerte aquí frente a mi - acaricio mi mejilla - Afrodita después de todo sabe lo que hace -

\- Entonces a jugado con nosotros hasta hoy - sonreí y el igual, si este era tu juego Afrodita no te maldigo mas, he sufrido para poder conocerlo pero algo me dice que esta vez no estas equivocada, el es con quien debo estar. lentamente nos acercamos y por fin lo que vamos a hacer es mutuo. Nos besamos.

"Al fin lo comprendiste"

Gracias conciencia. Lo malo es que este no es el ultimo misterio que tiene este chico.

 _ **\- Fin -**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Extra:**_

Nos estábamos besando despacio, sus labios eran tan salados como el mar y la verdad estoy amando esa sal y a este hijo de Poseidon. Todo era tan perfecto hasta que la puerta se abrió.

-¡Por fin! - escuchamos el grito junto con un flash - Jason y Piper dejen de de besarse y vengan aquí - si era mi gran amiga Thalia.

\- ¡Thalia! - gritamos los dos completamente rojos.

\- Este momento si quedara para mi muro - sonreía como loca desquiciada sosteniendo su cámara.

\- Al fin lo hicieron - decía Jason entrando de la mano con Piper ellos también estaban rojos

\- Si por fin, mis dos parejas están listas y tengo fotos de ellas - la hija de Zeus daba brinquitos - Leo morirá por saber esto - saco su celular y si el resto de nosotros simplemente nos la hemos quedado mirando sin comprender del todo.

\- Espera dos - dije cuando salí del shock y vi a Jason con Piper que aun estaban de la mano y rojos - Ustedes - los señale.

\- por fin lo hacen oficial - rió Percy

\- Por fin lo haces oficial tu - replico Jason - Tanto de escuchar el nombre de Annabeth pensé que pronto lo iba a ver grabado en una piedra o las algas - rió del ceño fruncido y la cara roja de Percy.

\- De tanto escuchar Jason comencé a pensar que seria mejor quedarme sorda - refute yo haciendo que el y Piper enrojezcan. estos son mis amigos, Percy tomo mi mano.

\- Entonces me falta hacerte una pregunta Annabeth Chase - mi nombre se escucha tan bien en su boca y con su voz, asentí - ¿Quieres ser mi novia? -

\- la pregunta esta demás sesos de alga - conteste antes de plantarle un nuevo beso en esos labios que me encantan, sentí otra vez un flash sobre nosotros.

\- ¡Thalia! - gritamos todos y ella salio corriendo casi volando. Ahora si podre descubrir todos los misterios de Percy y de eso que la gente llama amor.

 _ **\- Ahora si fin -**_

 _ **N/A: Tal vez haga un epílogo aún no lo sé.**_

 _ **Gracias por haber leído esta locura mía**_


End file.
